


Why Am I like This

by kpop_trash



Category: EXO (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Anxiety, Bullying, Eating Disorders, High School, M/M, Self-Harm, Suicide, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-08-31 00:40:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 98,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8555872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kpop_trash/pseuds/kpop_trash
Summary: Jimin returns to his hometown in hopes he would get better. Along the way he meets six boys who change his perspective on life, although there may be hardships, friends stick together, right?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic so please bear with, I'll try to update when I can and I hope you people enjoy it! :D  
> (P.s sorry for any errors)

Jimin took the last of his clothes out the final moving box and hung them in his wardrobe. He sat down on the sofa, the brown leather cool to his touch. He hoped moving back to Busan might be better for him and that he might be able to finally get better.

The apartment wasn't anything special, yeah it's small and a little rundown but it's good enough to live in. It's located in the quieter parts of Busan, it meant he had to get a fifteen-minute train to school but it also meant it would be quieter than living near the centre of Busan.

He dragged himself off the sofa, plodding the few steps to his bed he laid on top. After failing to sleep he stared at the ceiling, he began to think of tomorrow and what it might hold.

1\. Get up, get dressed and walk to train station

2\. Catch the train

3\. Talk to the headmaster

4\. Sit through the lessons

5\. Make it back home, _preferably in one piece_

Other thoughts like how should he wear his uniform, what if people talk to him and how should he react bombard him. He could feel panic spread throughout him, he started to shake.

"N-No, Please N-not today" Jimin pleaded, he felt the tears start to fall as loud sobs racked is body and he could feel himself sink into his pit of self-hated, mistrust and doubt.

 _Remember the tactics she taught you_ _Jimin_ he kept trying to remind himself, through raspy breaths Jimin staggered around the apartment he knew today the tactics wouldn't work, he moved towards the living room to sit on the window ledge and stare outside in hopes he would calm in his own time. Making his way around the couch a silver light caught his eye, he knew it was wrong, he knew he shouldn't do it, yet it called to him he made his way over to the source of light and grabbed for the object. He stumbled quickly towards his bedroom and promptly sat on the bed, back against the headboard his knees tucked under his chin still clutching the object.

Jimin sat there for a long while contemplating whether or not to drop the object or bring it closer to himself.

The small throbbing sensations in Jimin's head started to become more noticeable and Jimin knew he was coming back to reality. Before he could start to process everything his eyelids started to droop and almost instantly he welcomed it. There he lay with a tear stained face and the object loosely held in his grip, he fell into a deep sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

The dark purple sheets rustled beneath Jimin as he slowly lifted his head to gather his surroundings. He cast his eyes around the room as he tried to piece the last remnants of yesterday together. His gaze stopped at the sight of a box cutter less than an arm's length away, blade fully extended, _Oh god I didn't did I_ , immediately he ran his hands up and down his body in search of any cuts. Relief washed over him when he couldn't feel any raised bumps or pain.

Pieces of last night flooded his memory. He remembered how he made his way to the sitting room and how the box cutter caught his attention. He knows it's wrong, but before he was given techniques on how to deal with his panic attacks he used to use self-harm to help bring him back out of the panic.

A shrill sound broke Jimin from his thoughts. Scrabbling around on his bed trying to find the source, he shuffled towards his rucksack and pulled out his phone. Swiping up and clicking the dismiss button the room fell silent.

He had always hated his alarm he had meant to change it, but he liked the idea that even though everything in his life kept changing, that one thing was kept the same. Even if he **hated** it with every bone in his body.

The silence was deafening, _I've always hated the silence_ , he thought. Swiping up on his phone he entered the password (He had only put a password on his phone because he was convinced his butt would somehow swipe the screen up and call someone or click buttons). Selecting his favourite playlist the room was soon filled with, what was to Jimin, his drug. Instantly as the beat made impact with his ears he began to move to it and sing along.

Dancing and singing was always something that made Jimin feel happy. It was something that he felt shined a light into his life. It felt as if all the crushing weight that was on his shoulders was removed, and finally for once it felt as if he could breathe. Even if it was just for a while.

Half walking, half dancing he pulled the wardrobe doors open and took his uniform out. The uniform consisted of a blue navy blazer, the rims of the pockets on each side of the blazer were striped with yellow, up on the left side of the chest was the school logo of an eagle with its wings spread which was sewn in a yellow thread, there was a yellow and navy stripped tie and a white blouse. He was told he could wear any type of trousers he wanted to just as long as they were black. At first he reached for his usual of ripped jeans but quickly decided against it. He decided to play it safe by wearing a pair of plain black skinny jeans.

He pulled off the shirt he was wearing from the night before and swiftly pulled the blouse onto his body before buttoning it up. Removing his trousers, he stared at his legs carefully running a hand over the pink, silvery scars. _I came so close yesterday to almost adding more_. Walking over to his draws he pulled out a pair of boxers. Removing his current pair, he replaced them with the clean pair in his hand. Grabbing the trousers on the bed he pulled them over his legs and buttoned them. Turning to the mirror, he tied his tie before putting on his blazer and checking his face. Running a hand through his brown locks, _man I look like shit_ , was all he could think as he inspected the dark circles under his eyes further.

Gathering his notebook, pens and gym clothes were no problem. Jimin was always clean and organized, for mess to pile up it was very unusual for Jimin. He glanced at the clock and remembered that the train will arrive in twenty minutes, prompting his leave. Jimin knew waking up this late would mean he would have to skip out on breakfast. It didn't bother him though. He'd gone many days without breakfast before, plus it's very likely that if he ate anything it wouldn't stay down.

Jimin checked the weather as he exited the apartment:

October  
MON 10/3  
Temp – 28◦/22◦

Thankful he didn't have to wear a coat, so he set off towards the train station.

Reaching the station a number of people that were there and the day ahead of him started to overwhelm him, the urge to panic was close. Closing his eyes he whispered to himself.

"It will be okay. You'll be okay." moving once again he followed other students wearing the same uniform to the platform he knew was right and boarded the train with no trouble. Spotting an area of empty seats, he made his way over. Settling down, he placed his bag in the seat next to his so no one would sit next to him. Rummaging in his bag he prays he remembered to pack his earphones. Just as he was about to give up he found one of the earbuds. After a long fight between the earphones and whatever they were stuck to, they were finally freed. Feeling triumphant he pushed the earbuds into his ears (left in the left ear and right in the right, god forbid if they were in the wrong ears). On the loudest setting, music blasted into his ears. Once again that day he could forget about everything, all his worries, anxiety, and just feel the beat. Smiling softly he turned to face the window and watch as the scenery passed by.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you are enjoying It! :D  
> Constructive criticism is always helpful.


	3. Chapter 3

It was another usual morning for Yoongi, which basically consisted of Namjoon throwing whatever he could to wake the latter up. With struggle, Yoongi opened his eyes. Yoongi had never liked mornings (or just waking up in general) for as long as he could remember. Watching the ceiling through blurred eyes a voice followed by heavy footsteps cut through the silence.

"Yo Yoongi, you can't sit and mope in bed all day." The voice huffed "c'mon were gonna be late otherwise." Namjoon bent down and ruffled Yoongi's hair "c'mon you big baby I'll meet you downstairs."

Yoongi swung his legs off the side of the bed and yanked his body up. He lugged himself downstairs to be greeted by Namjoon's mum and the scent of freshly cooked food. He managed a small head nod in greeting. Dragging himself to the counter he took a plate of food and sat opposite Namjoon. Yoongi noticed that his movements today were very sluggish, _this really isn't going to be my day, is it?_ Staring at the food, he completely got lost in thought. _should I just call in sick today, wait how many days have I actually been in, well technically I could_ _sta-_

"Yoo-hoo, Sugaaaaaa." A voice brought Yoongi out of his thoughts. Looking up he saw Namjoon. Even though it took him a while, he could see the concern on the latter's face. Yoongi forced a small smile to put Namjoon at ease. Only half of his breakfast had been eaten and he knew at some point he was going to get a lecture about eating again, but recently he just simply couldn't eat the amount he should.

Namjoon ushered Yoongi to get a move on, "Me and Jin will leave you behind if you're not ready."

"Yah, you leave before I'm ready and you won't live to see tomorrow." He replied.

"Aish, the nerve on this boy." Namjoon muttered back.

It didn't take long for Yoongi to get dressed and he returned downstairs to find Jin and Namjoon talking. _hang on, when did_ _Namjoon_ _get dressed? Was he dressed at breakfast? Shit I'm losing it_. He looked around, he knows he's missing something, he just can't figure it out.

"Yo, Suga, what are looking for? I've got your bag, mum packed it for you." Namjoon questioned.

"Ah, thanks." Yoongi replied.

Namjoon handed Yoongi's bag to him, "You got your phone though?"

Yoongi scoffed, "Yeah, you know I wouldn't leave the house without it."

Namjoon shook his head, "That's only why I asked."

"Um, Joonie do you still have my notes I lent you?" Jin cut in

"Yeah they're in my room, do you wanna go grab em." Namjoon answered, Smiling with his signature dimple smile. As Jin made his way up the stairs Namjoon turned towards Yoongi, "Suga you ready?" Yoongi stayed silent and replied with a frown. "Yoongi?" Namjoon queried, "I know I practically dragged you out of bed but... are you sure you wanna come with us today? It's, ah, well... you don't seem with us... look, maybe you _should_ stay at home today."

Yoongi scoffed again, "Really?"

"Please, Yoongi. I'm just concerned." Namjoon spoke calmly.

"I'M FINE!" Yoongi shouted as he stormed out the door, accidentally pushing Namjoon out of the way in the process. He started to feel himself lose control and, thankfully, the closest thing to him a wall. knowing that somehow he needed to release his anger he aimed for the wall, he refuses to hurt any more people. laying punch after punch against the bricks, faster and faster. Namjoon caught up to him. Trying to stop Yoongi from hurting himself, Yoongi, (as a reflex) punched and pinned Namjoon against the wall. Namjoon readied himself for another punch, but was luckily met with nothing.

"SUGA!" Jin yelled. he was half enraged because Yoongi had punched Namjoon and half worried because the amount of blood seeping from Yoongi's knuckles. Torn on where to run, he hoped Namjoon could handle Yoongi. Turning towards the house he went to get the first aid kit out and ready to use. _I hope they will both be okay._

Yoongi dropped Namjoon and stood looking at the boy. Namjoon peeled himself from the floor and wrapped his arms around the latter in a tight grip "Yoongi?" He whispered, "Please, calm down. It's okay." he loosened his grip on the boy and placed his hands on Yoongi's shoulders.

Yoongi started to feel the throbbing in his knuckles and tears began to glaze his eyes. He wasn't one for crying, but he never meant to hurt Namjoon (or any person for that matter of fact). The injuries he had inflicted on the latter were noticeable. The red mark that covered Namjoon's jaw Yoongi knew was going to turn a bluey purple. From the way he winced in pain every time he moved too quickly Yoongi knew he'd hurt him. Tears pooled in his eyes as he stared at Namjoon, "I-I'm sorry Joon-ah." He sniffled as he tried to run away.

Namjoon held him in place and replied with a calming tone, "It's okay, I'm fine. Let's get you back inside and patch your hands up, yeah?" Giving his signature smile once again he removed his hands from Yoongi's shoulders and put an arm around his back to guide him to the house. Yoongi wanted to yell, _you're not okay, look at what I did to you, I'm a monster._ But all he could manage was to feel guilty, "Okay." _Why after all these years, why is_ _Namjoon_ _so nice to me? I don't deserve him._


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the chapter lengths are all over the place, but please bear with :D

Passing through the front door the strong stench of antiseptic hit Yoongi. Sitting down on the stool he noticed the bandages and first aid kit. Its contents were strewn all over the kitchen counter top. _Here we go again,_ he thought. Jin handed Namjoon an ice pack and promptly turned to Yoongi to 'fix him up'. The pain stabbed at him as Jin washed the wounds on Yoongi's knuckles. the sting from the antiseptic earned a hiss from Yoongi and a long string of swear words.

"There, all patched up." Jin stated. Inspecting the job he'd done with Yoongi's bandages he smiled kindly and ruffled Yoongi's hair. "Come on we have to get going or were going to be late."

Dosed up with painkillers they, at last, set out the door. Luckily they made it to the train station just in time for the last train (until like, 1pm, _but what's the point of going to school when the whole day is basically over_ ). That's all thanks to Jin, he always arrives at the house way before they need to leave, so even if 'incidents' like today happen they can still get to school on time.

They boarded the train. Thankfully, Namjoon and Jin pretended nothing had happened this morning and carried on with life normally. Yoongi noticed that the last train to school wasn't actually that busy, _it's nice not having to be crammed next to or near all those people._ In an area with little to no people he saw a boy, _Hey, wears the same uniform as us, I swear I haven't seen him before though?_. Yoongi stared at the boy, _what's he_ _tryna_ _do?_ , he found it highly entertaining watching him struggle, his tongue poking out in concentration as he was trying to, he guessed, find something in his bag. The boy had finally achieved his objective and Yoongi scoffed at the look of triumph on the boy's face. Rolling his eyes he smiled to himself.

"Already judging Suga? We haven't even gotten to school yet." Jin teased whilst grinning like an idiot.

"Shut your trap." Yoongi mumbled as he leant his head against Jin's shoulder. Yoongi's eyes were drawn back to the boy, observing how he put the earbuds in his ear and the way his face slowly evolved into a soft smile as he looked out the window. Closing his eyes, he hoped for some extra sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Jimin turned his gaze from the window to the inside of the train. Frowning, he adjusted to the change in light. Students wearing the same uniform as him filled the majority of the train carriage, however there were three that stood out to him. The first one was a boy with bleach blonde hair, he had a bluey purple bruise on his jaw. Next to him sat a boy with broad shoulders and faded pink hair and sleeping on the pink haired boys shoulder was a smaller boy with mint green hair. Jimin found himself smiling to himself again as he saw how peaceful the sleeping boy looked.

The train pulled into the station and the boy was still sleeping as peacefully as before. There was something about the three boys that Jimin couldn't peel his eyes away from. From afar he watched how the boy with pink hair tried to wake the smaller boy up earning him a growl and a long list of swear words. Jimin giggled, _for the first time in a while, today might just be okay_.

He swiftly stood and made his way to the train doors. Still smiling to himself, he could hear the three boys bickering. Majority of the people left the train considering they were going to the same school as him. Setting off through the train station he found himself shielding his eyes from the sunlight.

The train station was similar to the one where he had boarded, which consisted of long cement platforms encased in glass and metal.

 _At least the walk to school isn't very tasking_. The majority of the road was flat, the only incline being the last section of the walk to the school gates. Jimin began to overthink again, _I know this is a hill but am I breathing too heavy, oh my god have my cheeks gone red, it's only a small..._

An annoyed voice ripped him away from his thoughts, "Yah, stop with the lovey-dovey shit, it's too early for this!" Jimin turned his head to find the three boys from earlier, still arguing. He laughed to himself and turned once again to look at them, he regretted the action almost immediately when his eyes met with the mint green haired boy. He could feel the heat rise on his face whilst the latter just smirked. Turning quickly and speed walking away he cursed himself for being him, _why, why did you have to turn back, why did you have to be so awkward. You're never going to be able to talk to them now, they probably think you are weird as hell_. Loud shouts from various students brought him back to reality. The school was packed with students making it extremely noisy. Feeling the insides of his stomach churn and his heart beat fast he knew he needed to find somewhere quiet.

Diving for the closest building he weaved past all the people. Pushing the metal bar on the door, it unlocked and he made his way inside. Soft clacking sounds came from Jimin's shoes as he made his way over the smooth polished wood that covered the floor. Corridors past corridors were identical and were painted in a light grey. Thankfully he stumbled across a map of the school nailed onto one of the walls. He searched for the headmaster's office. He still needed to talk to him about his day, his 'problems' and give him his time table. _Useless_ he thought _what the hell is this thing, I thought maps are supposed to help you, not get you lost even more_. Pulling his phone out of his trouser pocket he checked the time, _shit I'm going to be late at this rate_. His heart started to beat at an unreasonably fast pace and the stomach churning set in again. Luckily there weren't many people inside at this time. Jimin knew if there more people he would definitely be tipped over the edge. His clothes rumpled as he slid down the wall, one hand clutched his head and the other on his heart as he wished for his heart to slow down. The panic kept rising which restricted his chest, making his breathing become uneven. He needed to find somewhere soon so he could sit and ride his panic attack out. Jimin was so focused on regulating his breathing he missed the deep voice of the student that stood before him. The physical contact of a hand on his cheek yanked him back to reality. He noticed the position of the other. the boy was crouched in front of Jimin still holding his cheek in his palm. Jimin looked up at the boy and a deep red painted his cheeks. He instantly looked away and buried himself into his blouse collar.

"Sorry." The boy laughed, "I didn't mean to upset you." He tilted his head to get a better look at Jimin. "Are you new or something?" The latter questioned in a deep but soothing tone. "I'm Taehyung." A boxy grin formed upon his mouth and it made Jimin's lips start to form into a smile too. Jimin managed a small nod and Taehyung grabbed Jimin's hands. yanking them both off the floor, Taehyung kept hold of his hand as he pulled Jimin down the corridors. "I'm guessing you're looking for the headmaster's office?" Taehyung turned his head to face the latter, "Right? I'm not just dragging you around when you actually need to be somewhere am I?" He laughed again before looking serious, "Oh god I'm just pulling you around, aren't I?" Jimin wanted to answer verbally but couldn't, so he settled for shaking his head. "So you _are_ headed to the office?" Jimin nodded again.

After weaving in and out of corridors they finally came to a halt, "The headmaster's office is at the top of school, now you know where it is if you want to find it again. Here's the door." Taehyung knocked a small tune and the voice inside groaned, but was quickly followed by an authoritative voice, "Come in."

"See you around." He flashed his boxy grin again and sped off. _I didn't tell him my name. To be honest, I bet he won't remember me_ _..._ Pulling himself out of his thoughts once again, he reached for the door handle and opened the door.


	6. Chapter 6

"Oh..." A confused expression took over the headmasters face for a few seconds before it turned into a welcoming smile, "Hello Jimin." He motioned for Jimin to sit on one of the leather chairs in front of his oak desk. He looked at Jimin and waited for him to speak, "It's okay to be nervous, everyone is on their first day. Okay?"

Jimin stuttered, "O-okay." The headmaster smiled once again and Jimin continued, "W-were you E-expecting someone else?"

"No, Why-oh, that. I thought you were going to be Taehyung. He usually just barges in, normally if he knocks it means he has something petty to argue about." he chuckled "The boy means well. Was he bothering you?"

"Ah, no." Jimin shook his head, "H-he, ah, he helped me find m-my way here."

"That's alright then." He paused, "Let's get on with this." He reached for the papers on the desk and put them into a folder. He passed it to Jimin, who took the folder and slowly placed it on his lap. "In that folder, there is the school syllabus, so it will tell you what books you will need to buy and any other equipment. There is your school timetable, which has all your subjects as well as all of your teachers and classrooms on. A map, which is the updated version, I have also shaded out the rooms you won't be using in black, other rooms that maybe useful to you are striped, and the rooms you are definitely using are white. There is a set of the school rules, the main rules I can think of now, is if a teacher says they don't like you using phones in their class respect their wishes, turn up to school in school uniform, no smoking on the school site and no fighting." He paused to see if Jimin had processed all the information.

"O-okay, um, what about...um..." Jimin hesitated.

"What about your anxiety and other problems?"

"Yeah." Jimin answered shyly.

"Well, I haven't decided anything yet, I wanted to talk to you first and see if anything particular came to mind?"

"Um, I don't want to be a hassle." Jimin played with the hem of his shirt.

"You're not going to be a hassle. Just suggest some ideas and I will tell you if that is possible or not for us to help." He smiled again to encourage Jimin to carry on speaking.

"Oh, okay... umm there are a few things I can think of." Jimin paused, "Music helps, so if it's not too much, would I be able to listen to my music when I start to feel overwhelmed?" He looked up to see how the headmaster would react.

"Of course, is there anything else we could do?" The headmaster questioned.

"Would it be okay if there was a room where I could go and calm down... and maybe if I was allowed something to fidget with in lessons?"

"Of course Jimin. Is your anxiety set off by certain things?"

"Um... yeah... high amounts of stress, drastic changes in plans and being picked on by the teachers to answer questions, so could you please... maybe, talk to the teachers? I think that's all." Jimin looked back down and progressed onto picking at the loose threads on the hem of his shirt.

"Okay, thank you Jimin." Reaching down into one of the large oak draws in his desk, he pulled out various objects and placed it onto the desk in front of Jimin. "Here, I'm guessing you don't have much to fidget with at the moment and you are going to ruin your shirt at this rate, so, you can pick out of these objects." In front of Jimin sat a yellow stress ball, a pack of blu tack, two magnets and some paperclips. He reached for the blu tack and pulled some out of the pack.

"Thank you, I'll um... get to..." Jimin turned round his timetable so he could look at it, "Maths." He hesitated for a moment, "W-would you be able to thank Taehyung for me?"

"Yes, of course." Jimin stood up from the seat and moved to leave. "Jimin?" He turned around to look at the headmaster "Is your anxiety something you want to keep a secret, or am I allowed to inform other students?"

Jimin contemplated it for a few seconds "A s-secret please, M-maybe, if they ask you could tell them but It depends on the person."

"Okay, thank you. Good luck for the rest of the day."

Manoeuvring thorough the corridors was so much easier now. Approaching the classroom he collected his thoughts. Holding his breath he opened the door. All the students turned to face him and the dark crimson colour seeped its way back onto his cheeks. In a rush the teacher yelled a random page number at the class and told them to complete the questions in the book while he sorts something out. _I'm guessing that something is me_. Pushing his black hair back he grabbed a few papers off the desk and led Jimin back out to the corridor.

"Hello Jimin, I'm Kim Junmyeon your maths teacher. I got an Email about everything so there is no need to explain." He handed Jimin a piece of paper, "Here is the seating plan. We have a few spare seats so I could make it so you can have your own desk, if you wanted." Jimin scanned the page, a familiar name caught his eye, _Taehyung_. There were no spare seats near him but he thought, _it couldn't hurt to try right._

"Um, sir... is it alright if I sat here?"

"Next to Taehyung? Are you sure?" he questioned.

Jimin nodded "I, um, met him earlier he helped he find my way."

"Okay." he smiled back "Bambam isn't in today so you should be able to just go and sit down." Junmyeon led Jimin back into the classroom and to his seat. "Here is a textbook and the page number is 365. If you need anything just ask me, okay?"

Jimin nodded and turned to flip the textbook to the right page. _365, 365, page 365, a couple more, that's page 355..._

"I told you I'd see you again." Taehyung whispered.

Jimin looked up to see Taehyung inches from his face. Taehyung's mouth broke out into his boxy grin as he moved to sit in his seat properly. Jimin turned to look at him and smiled softly.

"You really don't speak much do you?" Taehyung's mouth started to form a pout as turned back to focus on his textbook.

Feeling bad for not speaking, he choked out his name, "Jimin."

Taehyung shot up from his seat and pointed a finger a Jimin, "OH MY GOD... HE SPEAKS!"

"TAEHYUNG SIT DOWN AND SHUT UP RIGHT NOW!" Junmyeon yelled, Taehyung looked over to Jimin and the latter's face was painted a deep red.

"Ah, sorry." Taehyung bowed to both Jimin and Junmyeon before sitting back down. Silence surrounded the two boys and Taehyung laughed awkwardly "Hey... you wanna hear a joke?" Jimin looked at Taehyung confused, "I'll take that as a yes... what to you say to an annoying flamingo" Taehyung started to laugh at his own joke, "Why don't you just flamingo." Taehyung was in tears, "Did you get it? Flamingo, flipping go." Jimin laughed at the state Taehyung was in, "Ha, you laughed, I win... " Taehyung gloated, "Pretty good joke huh?"

Jimin laughed even harder "I'm laughing out of pity."

"How rude." Taehyung clutched his chest playfully "I'm offended."

"Well it's not my fault for saying such terrible jokes."

"Wow, for someone who doesn't talk much you can be, like, hella sassy."

Jimin pretended to hair flip, "Why wouldn't I be."

There was only one word Taehyung could say, "Damn."

Taehyung kept telling awful jokes that you could only laugh at out of pity and the lesson was over before they knew it. Break had arrived and Jimin didn't know what to do. "Hey, do you wanna meet my friends?" Taehyung asked.

"Um..."

"You don't have too, I just thought you probably have no friends."

"..."

Taehyung facepalmed, "Like because you're new, not because you're unpopular or anything."

"Oh... if t-that's o-okay." Jimin cursed himself for stuttering.

"YES!" Taehyung screeched.

"TAEHYUNG! WHEN YOU'RE STILL INSIDE USE YOUR INDOOR VOICE GODDAMMIT!" Junmyeon yelled.

Taehyung leant over to Jimin and whispered, "They're so cool. I can't wait for you to meet them!"


	7. Chapter 7

Taehyung waited impatiently as Jimin packed his things away. "Come on, If I beat Hobi to where we hang out he has to buy me food... come on." He whined. Jimin hurried as fast as he could. Taehyung practically dragged Jimin out of the class and into the corridors. "KOOKIEEEEE!" Taehyung screeched at the top of his lungs. A bunny faced boy turned around and came to a stop to wait for them.

"I'm glad to see you too Tae." The boy spoke softly, "Who are we dragging around today, is... oh? Are you new?"

Before Jimin could answer Taehyung butted in, "He is! I found him this morning and I said he could come meet the rest of us... oh, Jimin, by the way this is Jungkook. Jungkook this is Jimin." If Jimin thought that Taehyung was hyper before, he was proved wrong, "Oh sugar plums, I gotta run if I have a chance in beating Hobi... Kookieee?" Taehyung started to pout.

"Let me guess, you want me to take Jimin to where we hang out while you run ahead?"

"Thanks for understanding!" And Taehyung was already off, weaving in and out of people.

"HEY TAE, YOU OWE ME ONE YOU ASS!" Jungkook laughed to himself. "You'll have to excuse Taehyung, he can get a little- , you know scrap that, he can get full blown excited over anything."

"Oh." Jimin squeaked out, he started to feel uncomfortable again. He didn't really know Jungkook and now he was stuck with him to go god-knows-where.

Jungkook carried on, "You could give him a random rock from the ground and he would act as it was something dropped from the heavens."

 _I_ _f_ _Taehyung_ _left me here with him then he must be a good person, right?_ Jimin thought as he took a few deep breaths, "Is he always that happy?"

Jungkook smiled sincerely, "Yeah, you could tell him the world was going to end and there he would stand with his stupid box-mouth, cracking awful jokes that he wouldn't even be able to finish because he was laughing too much... I guess that's not a bad thing though. I would rather be way too happy then way too sad."

"I-I think anyone would." Jimin cast his eyes to the floor and the boys walked the rest of the way in silence.

Approaching the basketball courts he spotted a small group of people sat in a circle. Jimin damned himself for not paying attention otherwise he would have been able to tell that three of the boys that sat before him were the ones from this morning.

Taehyung leapt up from where he was sat and introduced Jimin to the boys. "That's Suga, that one is Jin, That's Namjoon and Hoseok." He pointed at each boy as he spoke their names. Hoseok and Namjoon made room for Jimin to sit down and he softly placed himself next to them. "J-Jimin... Park Jimin." he introduced himself.

"I must warn you, some of us, are well... What's the best way to say this?" Namjoon spoke with a smile.

"Unique!" Taehyung shouted from Jungkook's lap.

"Yeah that's one way you could put it." Namjoon chucked as he replied. Jimin smiled at the way the boys messed around, _maybe one day I could be like that._

"I got him to smile again!" Taehyung hopped up from Jungkook's lap and punched Jimin's shoulder.

"Hey! Be careful with the boy, you could've hurt him." Jin scolded.

Taehyung turned around to face Jimin and bit his lip, "Ah... sorry Jimin."

"It's o-okay... Really, I'm fine." Jimin smiled brightly to convince Taehyung.

"Wah, you could light up the world with a smile like that." Hoseok remarked.

"It almost rivals yours Hobi." Jungkook teased.

The laughter was broken by a gruff voice, "Yah, why are you all so noisy."

Without opening his eyes Yoongi moved his head from the wall to lean on Jin's shoulder. Jin was pulled ever so quickly to Namjoon's side. "Hey if you want a shoulder to sleep on get your own boyfriend."

Slightly aggravated he moved his head back against the wall, "Who's the kid?" Jimin looked down into his lap and fiddled with the Blu-tack from earlier "What? Is he a mute or somthin'?"

Jin sensed the latter's anxiousness, "His name is Park Jimin, he's new and he's in our grade... play nice Suga."

"Hmm, it depends."

"Yoongi." Namjoon called as a warning.

Yoongi opened his eyes, "Fine, There, are you happy now?" An unimpressed look covered his face as he glared at Jimin.

Namjoon broke the silence, "Jimin, you hanging with us for lunch?"

"If that's... okay?"

"Of course it is." Taehyung butt in. The bell rang and the boys parted ways. Namjoon, Jin and Suga stayed on the courts, Taehyung and Jungkook went off together, which left Jimin with Hoseok. "Where are you headed?" Hoseok asked.

"Dance." Jimin tried to bury himself into his collar again.

"Cool, I'm headed there too." Hoseok flashed a warm smile Jimin's way and it put him at ease. It was almost as if he could read Jimin's mind, "Just forget about Suga yeah? He's always like that, don't take it personally." Jimin smiled back in return and Hoseok put his arm around Jimin's shoulders as they walked the rest of the way to dance class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I might not be able to upload for a while. I have many exams coming up and I have tons coursework to finish, I'll try to get back to at as soon as possible :D


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for taking so long to upload :D

****

Namjoon and Jin moved so they were sat in front of Yoongi. The latter knew what was coming next, "Couldn't you be nicer? He's obviously nervous and you aren't making him feel any better." Jin chided.

"Oh, here goes Jin and his 'motherly instincts'." Yoongi sneered.

Namjoon kicked Yoongi playfully, "Suga c'mon, don't be like this, give the kid a chance."

"Fine. But if shit happens, I'm not responsible." Yoongi paused for a moment, "For any of It." He dragged his body up the wall and started to trudge back to the school building.

"Where ya off to Suga?" Namjoon questioned.

Yoongi put his hands in the air and gestured around him, "Anywhere but here."

Jin looked worriedly after Yoongi, "Don't get into trouble!" He shouted after him.

Smirking, Yoongi shouted back them, "Well now you're definitely just asking for the impossible." He slipped out the school gates and walked down to the woods. Yoongi loved the woods. He loved the way the way the sunlight would shine through the leaves, and he loved that even though every year the trees would lose all their leaves in winter, they would replace them in spring.

Walking far into the woods, he plonked himself on the trunk of a fallen tree. Yoongi hung out here often when he didn't want to be at school, or at home. The amount of nights he'd spent laid on the tree trunk instead of his bed. This was Yoongi's secret place. None of his friends knew of it and the public didn't disturb him because 'apparently' the area isn't 'safe'.

Rummaging in his bag he looked for a rectangle box that had become all too familiar to him. Pulling it out he took a cigarette from the packet and held it in between his lips. He felt around in his school blazer for his lighter. Lighting the cigarette he inhaled the smoke. Smoking had become a habit of his only a few months ago, he had managed to keep it a secret from Jin but he's sure Namjoon had noticed. Subconsciously flipping the lighter open and close, he thumbed the engravings of a dragon, _I want to trust this kid... I hate being rude to him, I hate being known as the school asshole. Why? Why the fuck did have to be born this way?_ he sighed, _why am I like this._

Looking at the time on his phone he put out his cigarette and made his way back to school. _I've gotta meet up with Jackson or Mark at some point I'm running out._

Trying to slip past the gates unnoticed he failed miserably. Yoongi was going follow the teacher without trouble. It wasn't until the teacher made it impossible for Yoongi to cooperate that he began to resist, "Yoongi, what the hell do you think you are doing?"

"Don't fucking call me that." Yoongi snapped.

"Don't swear at your superiors, **Yoongi**." The teacher replied snarkily.

Yoongi knows he shouldn't have swung at him but he deliberately called him 'Yoongi' "I said, don't fucking call me that!" Jumping at the teacher he laid punch after punch on him. Thankfully, for the teacher, the school counsellor happened to be passing by.

"Suga, what do you think you are doing?" He wrapped his arms around Yoongi's waist and pulled him off the teacher. Yoongi fought and kicked, "Suga, calm." Yoongi's breathing slowed and he stopped fighting. The boy crouched down and held his knees. "You gonna tell me what's wrong?" It took a while for Yoongi to realise who was speaking but he finally replied.

"Yongguk, he... he called me Yo-" Yoongi choked on the words and Yongguk cut him off.

"It's okay you don't have to say it." He knelt down in front of Yoongi, "Right, I have to be in a meeting right now. Is it alright if I leave you with a different teacher?" nodding Yongguk left to get another teacher and he explained the situation to him. Pulling Yoongi off of the floor he pointed to the teacher, "This teacher here is going to take you to the Headmasters office, okay?" Yoongi nodded again and they headed in the direction of the office.

The teacher and Yoongi walked in silence. The got further they got towards the Headmasters office the more Yoongi resisted. He resisted to the point the teacher had to push Yoongi. Holding him from behind and pushing him forwards they moved closer and closer towards the office.

When they reached the office, the door opened to reveal Jimin standing behind it. Yoongi resisted less and Jimin smiled at him. Raising his eyebrows in confusion he wondered, _why the hell is_ _Jimin_ _here?,_ He shook the teachers arms off of him and barged into the office, "Why the hell was Jimin here?"

"We had some _things_ to discuss." the headmaster replied.

"Bullshit!" Yoongi yelled.

"Suga, you are in no state to be discussing anything other than yourself." Yoongi moved to sit on one of the seats opposite the headmaster's desk and he carried on calmly, "Look, Suga, how many times have we had this conversation?... you can't keep missing school. And on top of that, you hit another teacher.... I think its best that you go back to seeing the school counsellor." Staying silent Yoongi brought his knees to his chest. He continued to stay quiet whilst the headmaster lectured him on attendance and why school was important.

Mid-lecture he dragged himself out of the chair interrupting the headmaster, "I'm outta here." He swung the door open and slammed it shut. Yoongi's actions didn't faze the headmaster anymore, if anything he felt pity for Yoongi. The boy had been through a hell of a lot.

Yoongi stormed through the halls. A hand placed itself upon his shoulder, "Woah, what's got your panties in a twist?" Yoongi could feel more rage bubble up from within.

"Fuck off, I'm not in the mood right now Jackson." He snarled.

"Oh, so you don't want these." He dangled a box of cigarettes in front of Yoongi.

Yoongi grabbed the box and shoved it into his blazer pocket, "Thanks, you can fuck off now ."

"Fine, see ya ' **Suga** '." Jackson playfully bowed and walked away.

Yoongi hated Jackson he hated having to meet up with him and he despised every part of his living being. Even though Yoongi was seen as an asshole, or as the Youngsters of the school called him, the devil. He never once punched without reason. Whereas Jackson would happily punch innocent kids just for fun. He would happily make their life a living hell and not bat a single eyelash. Yoongi was mean but he would never stoop as low as Jackson.

Yoongi carried on in the direction of the courts. He was adamant Jimin would have mentioned something. Mentally preparing himself for the earful he was going to get from Namjoon (well, mostly Jin really), he exited the building.

Casually strolling over to his friends he kept a straight face. Hoseok and Taehyung were talking animatedly to (technically more like at) Jimin. He observed how Jimin would giggle here and there, but the boy never spoke more than a few short words at a time. Throwing himself down to the floor he readied himself for Jin to start yelling. When he was met with the usual greetings and silence he couldn't figure out what the hell was going on. _Isn't this the part where they yell? Aren't they supposed to go_ _batshit_ _crazy?_ Yoongi was honestly confused. looking over to Jimin he cocked his head slightly trying to figure out the situation. Jimin's eyes met with Yoongi's and Jimin smiled. He scowled at the latter before standing up and storming off.

"Suga, where ya going? You just got back." Namjoon called calmly after him.

After being met with no reply Jin took a different approach and started to yell, "WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU OFF TO NOW?!"

Yoongi turned his body around in the direction of his friends and stuck his middle fingers up at them. He cursed himself for acting this way again, but he couldn't stop himself..

Jimin promptly stood up and all eyes fell on him, "I, um, need the toilet."

"Do you need one of us to show you where it is?" Hoseok asked.

Jimin looked off in the direction to where Yoongi had gone, "No thanks, I'm sure I can get there on my own."

He quickly rushed off after Yoongi. Swinging open the doors to the main school building he walked quickly down the corridors in hopes of catching up to Yoongi. A hand clasped around his wrist and he was pulled into a classroom. Jimin was instantly relieved when Yoongi appeared into his sight.

The boy gripped Jimin's wrist tighter, "Why?" He started calmly, "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL THEM?!" He then yelled.

Jimin bit his lip, "Y-you were in trouble right? There was no need to dob you in it... I-I'm sorry if I've done something wrong, I just thought it wasn't my place to say anything."

Yoongi loosened his grip on Jimin, "Thanks, I mean it." He sighed and looked to the floor, "You haven't done anything wrong, I'm just a dick." He laughed quietly and released Jimin's wrist from his grip.

Jimin took this as his leave. Reaching the door he turned to see Yoongi staring out one of the windows. Clearing his throat Yoongi turned to look at the latter, "You're not a dick... I'm sure you have your reasons." Smiling brightly he disappeared into the corridors.


	9. Chapter 9

Jimin disappeared into the corridors and broke out into a sprint. Opening a door he ran into the dance studio. He slid down the mirror and sat with his head on his knees. _What are you doing_ _Jimin_ _? There wasn't even anything to panic about._

After a while he raised his head to look at himself in the studio mirrors, _well at least you're not crying._ He pushed himself off the floor, _I should probably head back, people don't spend this much time in the 'toilet'._

Nearing the courts he took a deep breath in and out.

"Jimin I thought we had lost you, forever!" Taehyung ran towards Jimin and smothered him in a hug.

"Let the boy go Tae, you're going to kill him in a minute." Jin intervened. Taehyung released Jimin from his grasp and placed himself back down next to Jungkook, lying with his head in Jungkook's lap.

"I o-only went to the toilet." Jimin replied.

"He thought he'd weirded you out, so you ran away." Hoseok teased through laughter.

Taehyung pouted, "Hey! It's not my fault. I'm just different."

Jungkook stroked Taehyung's hair as he smiled down towards him, "We know Tae."

Jimin bowed, "Ah, sorry for making you worry. I, um... got lost, but I know my way now."

"There's no need to apologise Jimin." Jin's soft words made Jimin feel at ease as he sat himself down between Hoseok and Jungkook.

"Did you see Suga on your travels?" Namjoon asked.

Jimin started to worry, _where the hell is he? He_ _should be back by now._

A hand ruffled through Jimin's hair and Jimin tensed, "Yah, I can hear you guys from miles away." Jimin relaxed after recognising Yoongi's voice. looking up to Yoongi he smiled.

"WHERE THE HELL DID YOU GO?!" Jin began to yell again.

"I just wanted a bit of quiet, Jeez." Yoongi rolled his eyes as he moved to sit beside Namjoon.

Yoongi glanced up and smiled a small smile in Jimin's direction. Jimin returned it by smiling the widest he could.

Yoongi's gaze settled onto the ground, _ah, this kid._ shaking his head, he couldn't help but smile again.

\---  
As soon as the bell rang, everyone ran for the school gates. Jimin hung back as the sea of people pushed through the doors. Strolling down the corridors, he spotted Namjoon, Jin and Yoongi standing by the gate. "Jimin! We hoped you hadn't left yet. Do you want to walk home with us?" Jin asked.

"If that's okay." Jimin looked towards his feet as they started off down the street.

"Hey kid, I was telling them about this morning when you were pulling funny faces on the train." Yoongi joked. Jimin turned a bright shade of red.

"W-was I." Jimin stammered and hid himself in his shirt collar.

Jin sighed, "Suga, stop making the boy feel uncomfortable. How many times are we going to have to talk about this?"

Yoongi leant close to Jimin's ear, "There goes Jin and his 'motherly' instincts once again." Jimin couldn't help but giggle at Yoongi's remark.

Yoongi quietly whispered insults that were aimed at Jin to Jimin and he couldn't help but smile. They boarded the train and a silence started to creep over them. Jimin couldn't help but smile to himself again, _it's crazy how in just a day everything can change._

Before the train had arrived at their station, they said their goodbyes. They all knew how busy the train station could get at this time. The train doors opened and they split ways. Jimin pulled out his phone from his pocket and plugged in his earphones. Pushing the earbuds into his ears he clicked on his favourite playlist. He decided to walk the long way home so he could listen to his music longer. Strolling down the street towards the alleyway that led to his street, Jimin stopped in his tracks. "Suga?" He asked surprised to see the latter. Yoongi looked up and his eyes widened. Jimin noticed the cigarette between Yoongi's lips and quickly blurted out his next sentence, "I won't tell the others."

"Thanks." yoongi replied, "You live around here?" Jimin nodded and pointed to an apartment block midway down the road. "Huh, cool." Yoongi kicked the dirt at his feet. Hesitatingly, he inhaled sharply and turned to Jimin, "Do you wanna meet here tomorrow morning?"

"Y-yeah." Jimin stammered as he started to walk towards his apartment block. Turning to look at yoongi he bid his goodbyes, "Bye and, um... enjoy the rest of your day." Hurrying along he gave no time for Yoongi to reply.

Yoongi smiled at Jimin with a small sincere smile, "Bye Jimin." He whispered to himself.

Throwing the cigarette to the ground and crushing it beneath his shoe he pulled his phone out of his back pocket. Forcing his feet to walk in the direction of home he checked his messages.

Jin and Namjoon greeted him as he walked through the door. Grunting in response he headed for the bathroom. He grabbed his towel and threw his bag into his and Namjoon's shared bedroom. Yoongi locked the bathroom shut and turned on the shower. Clicking a playlist on his phone, music blasted from the speaker as he placed it upon the shelf above the sink. Stripping off his clothes he threw them into the washing basket. He peeled off the bandages on his hands and stared at the wounds on his knuckles. Yoongi stepped into the hot stream of water, a hiss escaped his mouth as the wounds on his hands stung. He scrubbed his hair clean, sure to make it so the smell of cigarette smoke was non-existent. Exiting the shower he wrapped a towel around his waist and placed another on top of his shoulders. Picking up his phone, he unlocked the door and made his way down the landing to the bedroom. He rummaged around in his draws for some clean clothes. Pulling on a plain white oversized shirt and some black jogging bottoms, Yoongi traipsed downstairs to find Jin lying on the sofa tangled in Namjoon's arms. Jin heard the stairs creak and he popped his head up, "Suga?" Noticing Yoongi's unbandaged hands his motherly instincts kicked in, "Do you want me to re-bandage your hands before I leave?"

Thinking for a moment he replied, "Yeah." Yoongi sat on one of the chairs at the dining table. His hair dripped onto the towel on his shoulders almost soaking the white shirt underneath.

Jin pointed to the towel, "Come on, give it here." Yoongi handed it to him and lowered his head, "I can't believe you still can't dry your hair on your own." The boy was met with silence.

Sitting in the chair next to Yoongi, Namjoon joined them, "You did good today. Thanks for giving the kid a chance, I've a feeling he's gonna play a big part in our lives." Yoongi looked at him with a quirked eyebrow, "Don't think I didn't see you smile earlier." Namjoon teased whilst Yoongi looked at him extremely unimpressed.

Jin smacked Namjoon playfully, "Oi, stop teasing him." Taking the first aid kit from the counter, he placed it on the table. Jin cleaned the wounds and re-wrapped Yoongi's hands whilst the latter sat there still looking unimpressed at Namjoon. Jin finished tying the last bandage and ruffled Yoongi's hair, "You deserve to be happy again."

Yoongi's eyes met with Jin's, "Thanks. I mean it... I act like an ass but I really do appreciate you guys."

Namjoon wrapped his arms around Jin's waist, "We know."

Jin, with Namjoon still attached to him, put the first aid box back and gathered his things together, "Well, I better get going."

"Really? Now? Can't you stay, please?" Namjoon pleaded.

Jin sighed, "I would but all my stuff is at home."

"Tomorrow then?"

"Fine."

Namjoon smiled and kissed Jin on the top of his head, "I'll see you tomorrow then." Jin promptly left and the two boys headed to bed. Turning off the light Namjoon shuffled back to his bed, "Night Yoongi."

"Night Joon."


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for not posting in a long time. This shows you what happened at the end of the school day for Jungkook and Taehyung. Then it will then switch to Yoongi and Jimin for the next day.
> 
> P.S This chapter is longer than the usual ones, have fun. :D

Minutes before the bell rang Taehyung was buzzing to get out of class. He'd found out that Hoseok was staying behind to work on a dance project which meant he would get Jungkook all to himself. All of his belongings were packed up early as he counted down the minutes to the bell. As soon as it rang he darted out the doors, being the first student to leave. He ran past people, weaving through and dodging them as best as he could. Yelling apologies to the people he'd hit, he attempted to make it to Jungkooks class before the boy was let out.

Halting to a stop outside Jungkook's classroom, he peered through the classroom door's window. Not being able to keep still he started to jog on the spot from excitement. People began to exit the class, when Jungkook was in sight Taehyung leapt at him almost knocking him over, "Hey, calm down Tae." He laughed hugging Taehyung back, "What's got you so excited?"

 _You_ , Taehyung thought. "Dunno." he said, smiling his boxy grin. He bounced around the latter, "Come on let's go." He whined before running ahead.

"Oi!" Jungkook shouted. Running up to Taehyung he grabbed his hand and pulled the boy next to him, "Am I gonna have to hold your hand so you don't run off again?" He tutted and Taehyung smiled sheepishly.

Walking home was the usual. It consisted of trying to keep Taehyung from walking on the road by accident and to stop him from chasing the pigeons. Jungkook already knew the answer but he always asked, "You coming round mine today?"

"Yep." Taehyung said with a nod.

They walked down the street leading to their houses. Jungkook unlocked the front door to be met by his mum, "Ah, hey mom, Tae's staying for a while."

"Okay honey, just don't cause too much chaos." She joked.

Taehyung ran up the stairs and Jungkook chased after him. Belly flopping onto the bed he started to cocoon himself in Jungkook's blankets. _smells like home_ , Taehyung thought as he breathed in deeply. "Hey, make room for me." Jungkook playfully nudged Taehyung and the boy moved over. Both lay next to each other and Jungkook put his arm around the cocooned Taehyung.

"Did you like my new friend I made?" Taehyung asked poking his head out of the blankets to see Jungkook's face better.

"What? Jimin?" He paused to think, "He's alright I guess, he's very quiet."

"I made him smile the most." Taehyung stated proudly.

Jungkook chuckled, "It's not a competition Tae."

"Yes it is and I won." Taehyung pouted.

The latter shook his head laughing, "Yeah, yeah whatever you say."

After hours of talking Taehyung's eyes started to droop. Jungkook had noticed and moved into a position where Taehyung would feel more comfortable, "Tae, if you're tired just go to sleep." A small hum came from the boy to tell Jungkook he'd acknowledged him. Snuggling into Jungkook's chest, Jungkook pulled the covers up higher. Once he'd made sure the latter was warm, he closed his eyes. When Jungkook had thought Taehyung was asleep he whispered to him, "Night Taetae." He pulled the boy in closer and kissed Taehyung's forehead before falling asleep himself.

A hand lightly shook Jungkook awake. He looked down to see Taehyung still asleep peacefully on his chest. Blinking several times his sight adjusted and his mother's face came into view, "Sorry to wake you up kook, but I was just going to tell you that dinner will be ready in an hour." She whispered.

"Okay. Thanks mom." He whispered back, "Wait... what time is it?"

His mother stopped by the door, "About 6 o'clock."

Confused to why dinner was later then usual he asked his mom, "Why is dinner so late today?"

"I came up earlier to ask if you guys would want dinner and I saw you asleep. You both looked so comfortable I didn't want to wake you up, I hope you don't mind."

Jungkook looked down towards Taehyung again and stroked his hair, "Thanks mom. Yell when it's ready and I'll bring Tae down."

His mother nodded and left. Jungkook rested his head back onto the pillow and watched Taehyung sleep. He watched the way Taehyung's chest rose and fell as he breathed, the way his nose twitched every so often and he admired how at peace he looked. Jungkook didn't know how long he'd been staring, but he swore he could look at Taehyung all day long.

Taehyung's eyebrows knitted together, his body began to twitch and his breathing became quicker. Jungkook noticed the change almost immediately and he pulled Taehyung as close as he could. He lightly shook the boy, "Taetae, wake-up." Taehyung's eyes shot open and they began to fill with tears. His breathing slowed and the tears rolled down his cheeks. Jungkook used his thumb to gently wipe them away, "Hey, Tae, don't cry. It's okay, you're safe." Jungkook moved away to try and look at Taehyung better but was stopped by the latter clutching harder onto his shirt. Jungkook pushed their foreheads together and looked into Taehyung's eyes, "Do you wanna talk about it?"

Nodding, Taehyung opened his mouth and looked away, "E-everyone I cared about d-died in front of me." He spoke through tears, "A car c-crashed right into ours, everyone died on impact but us. Y-You died in my arms as I tried to pull you out." Taehyung began to cry harder.

Holding Taehyung's cheeks he attempted to calm the latter, "Tae, I'm right here." Taking hold of Taehyung's hand, he placed it on his own cheek, "I'm alive and safe... It was just a nightmare." He tried to reassure.

"But it felt so real." Taehyung sobbed.

They lay there for a while. Jungkook stroked the back of Taehyung's neck and up his spine until he had calmed down. He moved to get up and Taehyung went to grab on tighter and Jungkook stopped him, "I'm going to get you a drink. I'll be right back okay."

"Promise?"

Jungkook put his hand over his heart, "I promise."

Jungkook walked down the stairs to the kitchen. Reaching for a glass from the cupboard, he filled it up. His mother walked in from behind him, "Is Taehyung alright?"

"Well he's... no, not really." Jungkook sighed.

"Did he have another nightmare?"

"Yeah." Jungkook looked at his mother, "Do you think he will ever get better? I mean today I thought we were making progress, but then things like that happen and I feel like we're back at square one." He sighed once again.

"Jungkook, he's been through a lot. He lost his mom in that car crash. He thinks he should have been able to save her, but in reality, it's a miracle he's still alive."

"I know, I just hate seeing him like this. He used to be so happy. I wish I could do more for him." Jungkook replied quietly.

His mother patted him on the back, "You're doing as much as you already can and I'm sure he is more than grateful."

"I better get back." He said raising the glass of water for his mother to see, "Plus I promised I'd be quick."

She kissed the top of Jungkook's head, "Dinner will be done in about 5 minutes. I'll bring it to your room when it's done if you want?"

Jungkook nodded and headed back to his bedroom. Taehyung was sat cross-legged still wrapped up in blankets. His eyes were red and puffy as he rubbed at them, "I thought you weren't going to come back." Taehyung spoke croakily.

"I promised I'd be back didn't I?" Jungkook replied shaking his head. Taehyung shrugged the blankets off of his shoulders and made grabby hands at Jungkook. Jungkook rolled his eyes but smiled, "You're such a baby." Moving to sit on the bed, Taehyung pulled himself closer to Jungkook's side. A loud growl came from Taehyung's direction and both boys look towards Taehyung's stomach, "Was that your belly?" Jungkook teased as he pinched Taehyung's stomach causing the latter to wriggle and giggle. Jungkook's mother knocked on his door making Taehyung jump, "Come in." Jungkook yelled and his mother entered the room holding a tray of food.

"We're eating in here?" Taehyung asked.

"I thought it would make you feel better."

They thanked his mother and she promptly left. Resting his head on Jungkook's shoulder he cracked a smile, "Thank you kookie." Taehyung said quietly.

After finishing their food, they placed the tray with the empty food bowls on upon the floor next to the bed. Jungkook sat with his back against the headboard and Taehyung sat in between his legs his back resting on Jungkook's chest and his head lying on Jungkook's shoulder. Jungkook wrapped his arms around Taehyung's waist, "You should probably get back home soon."

Taehyung turned his head to face Jungkook instantly, "Please can I stay here tonight?" He looked for a reaction from Jungkook, "Pretty please? I'll be quiet, you won't even know I'm here."

"Tae." Jungkook paused, "Not tonight okay... maybe on Wednesday yeah?"

Taehyung desperately pleaded, "Please, just tonight I will go home tomorrow."

The desperation in Taehyung's voice worried Jungkook, "Tae, is everything alright at home?"

The latter looked as if he was caught off guard, "W-what do you mean?"

"Tae if something's wrong I want you to tell me." Jungkook replied seriously. Taehyung hesitated. "What was that?" Jungkook asked.

"What was what?" Taehyung replied trying to act dumb.

"You know what. You hesitated." Jungkook stated, "Look Tae, you know you can talk to me. Please." Jungkook took hold of Taehyung's hand.

"I don't wanna go back home." Taehyung spoke weakly.

Jungkook's raised his eyebrows, "Why?"

"Ever since mom- dad goes out drinking and he gets violent." Taehyung's voice wavered, "It just doesn't feel like home anymore."

Jungkook held Taehyung in his arms "He hasn't ever hurt you right?" Taehyung just shook his head. "Okay. Let's make a deal, yeah?" Jungkook waited for a few seconds, "If you go home today and tomorrow you can spend Wednesday till Sunday at mine. how does that sound? Deal?"

Thinking for a moment, Taehyung smiled, "Deal." He held out his hand with his pinkie finger extended and Jungkook linked it with his own. Standing up, he pulled Taehyung off of the bed and out of his covers. Gathering up Taehyung's things he led him to the front door.

"I would love for you to stay, but I know you, and if you stay any later you won't wake up tomorrow morning." He teased, poking Taehyung on the nose. Jungkook walked Taehyung across the street to his house, "Remember you can text or call anytime, and if you really need to get away text me and I'll let you in the house." He handed Taehyung his backpack to him.

The latter surprised Jungkook by hugging him tight, "Thanks again kookie." Taehyung showed his boxy smile once more as he disappeared into his house.

Jungkook returned home and changed into his pyjamas. He sat on his window ledge in his bedroom that faced Taehyung's house. Taehyung also stood by his window that faced onto Jungkook's house and pulled funny faces at the boy before sending heart signs. Jungkook placed his hand over is chest as he pretended to be shot through the heart by one, and he swore he could almost hear Taehyung laughing as he watched the state of amusement the latter was in. Both left their windows and laid in their beds.

To: Bunny  
From: Alien:

_Night, Night my baby bunny. <3_

_22:39_

To: Alien  
From: Bunny:

_Night_ _Tae_ _, my one and only alien. See you in the morning._

_22:39_

\---

The light shone through the crack in the curtains and into Yoongi's eyes. Wiping the sleep from them he checked the time. Sneaking around the bedroom he was careful not to wake up Namjoon. Collecting his school clothes he changed out of his pyjamas and into the uniform. Pulling his blazer on, he checked his pockets for his lighter. When he'd confirmed the he had everything he needed, he exited the room softly closing the door behind him. Yoongi grabbed his bag that was by the door and placed it on the kitchen counter. Pulling out a notepad he wrote a note for Namjoon. He ripped out the piece of paper and placed it on the counter top.

**_Namjoon_ ** _**,** _   
_**You and Jin go ahead and leave without me. I'll meet you at school.** _

Yoongi pulled the pack of cigarettes out from his bag and placed them into his school blazer. He slung his bag over his shoulder and slipped out the door. Walking through the streets he took the alleyways for a shortcut. Fields emerged from behind the houses and he jumped the fence separating him from the field. Yoongi walked up the sloped field to his favourite spot. A large old tree trunk laid at the top of the slope sheltered by the other trees. Throwing himself down in front of it he rested his back against the bark. He unzipped his bag and pulled out another notebook. This notebook looked old and tattered, however to Yoongi it held a part of his heart. Opening up the book, he took a pen out from his blazer and began to write.

_NEVER MIND it's not easy but engrave it onto your chest_

_If you feel like you're going to crash then accelerate more, you idiot_

_Come on._

_NEVER MIND NEVER MIND_

Yoongi sat writing and doodling in the book for a while before checking the time and packing his things up to go to Jimin's. Walking back down the hill he jumped back over the fence and set off back into the alleyways to Jimin's apartment block. They didn't set a time so he guessed Jimin would leave the house for the last train, This meant that if he hung around Jimin's for around that time he would catch him. Waiting in the alleyway by Jimin's apartment, he propped himself up against the wall. He took a cigarette from the packet within his pocket and lit it.

Jimin didn't sleep well, he was happy he had made some friends but he was supposedly walking with Yoongi this morning and he had no clue when. Jimin started to overthink again, _Jimin_ _, just take a step back. I'm sure everything will be fine._ Taking a deep breath in and out, he calmed himself. He pulled on his blazer and picked up his bag. Jimin left his apartment and headed for the alleyway. A wave of relief washed over him when he found Yoongi leaning on one of the walls waiting for him.

Yoongi put out his cigarette and stood up from against the wall. "You ready?" He asked. Nodding, they started to make their way to the train station. Jimin noticed that Yoongi's hands were still bandaged.

"Why are your hands bandaged?" Jimin questioned. Yoongi looked down to his knuckles and quickly shoved his hands into his pockets. "Sorry, forget I asked." Jimin apologised.

"Nah, it's fine." Yoongi stared ahead, "I punched a wall. I know it sounds stupid but... it's just sometimes I get frustrated with things." Yoongi glanced in the boy's direction. _Why am I telling him this?_

Jimin looked towards the ground, "Oh." They walked the rest of the way to the train station in silence. On the train, they sat away from all the people.

"Why were you at the headmaster's office yesterday?" Yoongi looked directly at him and Jimin froze not knowing what to say. Sensing Jimin tense he dropped the subject, _what is it he doesn't want me to know?_ "What lesson you got first?"

Jimin internally sighed of relief when Yoongi changed the subject. "English." He pulled his timetable from his blazer pocket and handed it to Yoongi.

"Ah, you're with me all day." He smiled a small smile in Jimin's direction and Jimin smiled back widely.

Arriving at school they headed to English. They were the first people to the lesson (which was a first for Yoongi). The teacher was sat at his desk reading a book, Yoongi cleared his throat in an attempt to attract his attention. The teacher raised his eyebrows and peered over his book. Yoongi pushed Jimin forward. "Are you the new student?" the teacher asked.

"Y-yes." Jimin stuttered whilst nodding.

The teacher put down his book, "My name is Do Kyungsoo. There isn't a seating plan so you can sit where you want, but if you're too loud, I will move you." Kyungsoo stood and straightened the items on his desk, "I have to go and sort out things for the lesson but feel free to stay." He said as he promptly left.

Yoongi lightly kicked the back of Jimin's heels to get him moving and Jimin walked forward further into the classroom. "Go to the back, my seat is the one on the right by the window." Yoongi gestured to the seat he was talking about. Throwing himself down onto the chair, Jimin pulled out the chair next to the latter's and placed himself down gently.

"My seat?" Jimin asked Yoongi.

Yoongi swivelled in his seat and rested his back against the wall, "Even though there is no seating plan everyone kinda has their 'seat'." Jimin frowned in confusion and Yoongi explained further, "Basically on the first day of class people claim seats." Yoongi gestured to his and Jimin's seats, "This is mine and that's now yours."

"Ah." Jimin took out his pencil case from his bag and fiddled with the zip. More and more students entered the class as the time passed. Jimin noticed a group of boys walk in. They all stared in the direction of him and Yoongi making him feel uncomfortable. They slowly started to make their way over.

Yoongi noticed Jimin tense he looked at the boy and around him to see what was the problem. It wasn't until he saw a group of boys walking in their direction that he poked Jimin's arm gaining his attention, "Don't worry, that's just Jackson and his friends. He won't do anything if I'm here. Plus-" A voice interrupted him.

"Yo Suga, who is this kid and why is he in my seat?" Jackson declared.

Yoongi spoke back calmly, "Mind your own business, and it's not your seat anymore, it's Jimin's."

Jackson took a step forward raising a fist at Jimin. Yoongi shot up from his chair and grabbed Jackson's wrist warning him, "Don't even start. You know if we fight I'll win. So back away."

"What do you think you are doing?" Kyungsoo interrupted them.

Jackson pulled away from Yoongi's grip, "You'll pay for this." Jackson whispered as he walked away and Yoongi sat back down.

"How scary does this teacher have to be that he can stop a fight from happening by just saying that?" Jimin questioned.

Yoongi leant close to Jimin and whispered, "He may be small, but he isn't called Satansoo for nothing."

Yoongi couldn't help but smile as he saw Jimin do the same. "Really? Do people really call him that?" Jimin whispered trying to contain his laughter. Yoongi nodded causing the latter to laugh harder. Yoongi found himself chuckling quietly as he watched Jimin try to control himself.

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to upload, my file with a part of the story plan on were deleted.

A long sigh escaped both Jimin's and Yoongi's lips as their English lesson came to an end. A few students sat scattered in the classroom, Jimin leant back in his chair, "Oh my god, I feel like my brain could explode." He groaned.

"Nice to know I'm not alone." Yoongi groaned back slamming his head into the desk, causing the other students to stare at them. Yoongi lifted his head from the desk and grabbed his bag. He raised to his feet, "You coming?" Jimin looked at him blankly, "You know, to meet up with the others."

Jimin appeared to be flustered, "I uh... I got to... I need to... I need to go to the dance studio... and talk to one of the teachers. You go ahead and I'll meet up with you guys later."

Yoongi didn't believe that the latter needed to go to the dance studio but he played along, "You sure? Do you want me to come with? I don't mind waiting." Yoongi replied.

Jimin quickly packed his things away and stood to leave, "I'm sure... I'll see you in a bit."

Yoongi promptly exited the classroom leaving Jimin to go about his 'business'.

 _What the hell was that,_ Jimin thought to himself as he left the classroom. You would think after all these years you'd be able to lie properly.

Jimin hated lying, but he hated telling people about his problems more. Jimin had received a note in his class telling him to go to the headmaster's office at break. Holding the note in his hand, he re-read the note over and over again. Jimin, stop being like this. You know that the note said to go at break, it will be fine. Even though Jimin knew this he still couldn't stop his palms from sweating and his heart beating faster than it should. He knocked on the door twice. It was immediately opened by a teacher whom he'd never seen before. This made him uneasy.

"Hello Jimin, please take a seat." The headmaster pointed to the two seats in front of his desk. The teacher who had opened the door sat on the desk opposite to the empty chair. "I was wondering how you were getting on?"

Jimin looked from between the headmaster and the teacher, "A-alright I guess."

The teacher and headmaster shared a look. "You know how we talked yesterday about what we can do to help." The headmaster spoke and Jimin nodded, "This teacher here," He pointed to the teacher, "Is Bang Yongguk. He's the school counsellor." The headmaster paused and looked towards Yongguk.

Yongguk cleared his throat to speak, "You don't have to come if you don't want to. We just thought it would be a good idea." Jimin looked down into his lap. He wanted to go, he wanted help, but admitting he needed help again made him want to give up for being weak. Yongguk could see how Jimin was feeling, "If you come, it doesn't make you any less of a person. And it certainly doesn't make you weak."

Lifting his head, Jimin glanced at Yongguk, "W-when would I see you?"

Yongguk smiled a gentle smile, "Well actually, I was wondering if I could see you today. I would like to assess you and see what would be the best option. But basically, it's all up to you. You're the one that would pick the days and the time you'd want to see me. Is this something you would like to consider?"

Jimin scratched at the skin his wrist (one of the many bad habits of his). Yongguk really wanted Jimin to come along to his sessions. He'd read files on Jimin's history and background. He really wanted to offer support for the boy. Yongguk let out a sigh and was about to give up. When he caught the sight of Jimin's head moving he felt relieved.

Still looking at the floor Jimin nodded, "I guess one session wouldn't hurt, right?"

Yongguk lightly clapped his hands together, "Would it be alright if we went to my office and had a session now? if that's okay? I checked your timetable so you would only miss the first period of science." Jimin flipped his gaze from the door to Yongguk. Thinking for a moment, he nodded once again.

They silently walked down the corridors, "My office is literally just round the corner." Yongguk stopped and pulled out the key to the door. It hung from a chain around his neck and he carefully placed back under his shirt. Holding the door open for Jimin, he followed in after the boy and closed the door softly behind him. The room consisted of two leather chairs facing each other being separated by a round table. Yongguk pointed to one of the chairs and motioned Jimin to sit. His office was small, not so much it suffocated you but enough to make it cosy. Yongguk picked up a notepad and pen, "Shall we get started?" He asked and Jimin nodded, "Right, well, shall we start off with family and upbringing. Could you tell me anything about your family?" He was met with silence. Trying again, he hoped for a response, "What about your parents?" There was still no answer so Yongguk tried a different approach, "It can be anything from how many family members you have, to how much you would really like to smack your sibling one." This elicited a small smile from Jimin and Yongguk smiled in return.

Jimin finally built enough courage up to speak. "I, um... I have three family members..." He stammered. Glancing up and Yongguk, the counsellor gave him a reassuring look. "I used to live in Seoul with my Mum, my dad and my older brother until..." Yongguk made notes while Jimin spoke. He specifically took notes on the way Jimin paused.

Yongguk broke the silence, "You said 'I used to live', who do you live with now?"

"Ah..." Jimin laughed nervously as he began scratching at his wrist again, "I live on my own."

"Oh, Okay." Yongguk already knew this from reading Jimin's files, but he needed the boy to say it. "How are you affording rent and other daily needs?"

"Well... my parents pay my rent and send me money weekly for food and things." Jimin looked anywhere but Yongguk. Picking up on his behaviour, he took some more notes.

"Is there a specific reason you live on your own?" Jimin resembled a deer caught in a car's headlights. Feeling a tear roll down his cheek, he quickly wiped it away whilst sniffling. Yongguk took a box of tissues out from under the table and handed some to Jimin, "It'll be better than using your sleeve." Yongguk said softly.

"I'm sorry... I must look like an idiot."

"Not at all, there is no need to be sorry Jimin."

"They said I'm a d-disgrace to the f-family and they don't want to d-deal with me anymore. I'm too much of a b-burden." Jimin spoke through his sobs, "I tried to be b-better I really t-tried. They said if I m-moved I could come back w-when I'm better. I'm so lonely d-down here on my o-own."

Yongguk was surprised at the amount of information Jimin was giving him, "Well for starters, the only disgrace to the family is your parent's attitude to mental health. Second, the fact that you think you are a burden is a complete lie. I know I have only spoken to you for less than half an hour but I can see that under all that shyness is an amazing boy who is really creative. Third, I'm sure you're not alone. You've started to make some friends, haven't you?." Jimin wiped at his eyes and smiled at the thought of Yoongi and the others. "See, I told you." Yongguk wanted to keep Jimin talking so he asked another question, "Do you want to tell me about your new friends? You don't have to tell me their names if you don't want to."

"O-okay..." As soon as Jimin began talking about the others his tears started to fade and were replaced by a small, but genuine smile, "Well... I met six people yesterday. I walked to school with one of them today." Smiling again, Jimin continued, "He acts all grumpy and cold but he really is kind. There is one who is super odd but he means well and another who is really loud and I swear all he does is spend his time screaming. One of the guys acts really like a mum, there are two more but I don't really know much about them." Jimin laughed nervously after realising he'd rambled on for a bit more than he should have. "Sorry for rambling."

Yongguk instantly thought of a certain group he sees around school, _he can't be talking about_ _Yoongi's_ _group, right? Wait... grumpy and cold do fit the description, but for_ _Yoongi_ _to get close to someone that quickly. That is completely out of character for him._ He carried on the flow of the conversation, "Again Jimin, no need to apologise. It sounds like you have some really good people to fall back onto if you need support."

They carried on talking about Jimin's new friends until the bell rang signifying lesson change, "Well, Jimin. If it is okay with you I would like to see you again..." Yongguk observed Jimin's reactions for an answer. He was pleasantly surprised to find Jimin accepting the invitation so quickly. "Is next week okay? What day do you want?"

Jimin hesitated for a moment, "I don't mind?"

Yongguk reached for a small book on his desk. On closer inspection, the word calendar was imprinted into the front of the book. He opened it, "I have Tuesday morning?"

Jimin nodded in reply.

Jotting Jimin's name into it, he smiled at the latter, "See you next Tuesday Jimin." Yongguk stood up and waited by the door ready to open it for Jimin.

Jimin exited the room and rested against the wall just outside. He took a moment to gather himself. _Well I guess I'll be off to science then,_ he thought. Joining the rush of people, he directed himself to his classroom. As Jimin neared the class he realised that the lesson would be half way through. _Do I just walk in? Do I knock? Oh god what do I do? Will he know where I've been? Oh my god, am I going to have to explain myself?_ He stood just around the corner from his classroom and took some deep breaths, _Jesus Christ_ _Jimin_ _calm down, all you have to do is walk into the classroom and if he asks questions answer him._

Jimin's first impression of the classroom was, well from teacher's perspective, it was chaos. However, from Jimin's perspective, the class looked incredibly fun to be in. There were students standing around chatting and some playing catch with paper balls. He guessed the ones that decorated the floor were the balls people failed to catch. His teacher was sat backwards on a rolling chair at the front of the classroom, writing on the board. He was wearing a white lab coat and goggles.

The teacher didn't move his head from the board as he as spoke, "Ah, you must be Jimin, Please join us." He pointed to the classroom. When he realised that the latter hadn't spoken yet he snapped his head round from the board to point at him, "You are Jimin, right? I haven't just called you by someone else's name?"

Jimin nodded, "Yes, I am."

The teacher burst out laughing moving his hand to cover his mouth, "I'm Park Chanyeol your science teacher." He said through his laughs. Once Chanyeol had calmed down from his laughing fit he gestured around the class, "Well, sit where you want, but I think the only seat free is the one next to Suga." He pointed to the familiar boy with mint green hair. "Good luck with him." He whispered, "He's known for being really grumpy." laughing again, he resumed speaking in his usual voice "Nah, I'm sure you will be fine."

Jimin nodded his head towards the teacher as he spun around on his chair and scooted back to the board. "JIMINNNN!" Taehyung screeched Jimin's name across the classroom.

Yoongi smacked Taehyung around the head, "Be quiet you shit." He grumbled. Jimin smiled and waved at the two. Taehyung ran from his seat and grabbed Jimin's hand. Dragging him to where Yoongi was sitting Taehyung smiled widely.

"Suga insisted we saved a seat for you." Yoongi smacked Taehyung around the head again. Rubbing his head Taehyung pouted. "Well, I'll leave you two lov..." He was cut off by an angry glare from Yoongi, "...ly people to chat." Snickering, Taehyung sprinted away while Yoongi glared daggers into the boy's back.

"Aish!" Yoongi yelled out in anger. Jimin smiled sweetly and sat himself next to Yoongi. "What happened to 'meeting you later'?" Yoongi asked.

Jimin remembered back to their conversation from this morning and cursed himself. He tried to joke his way out of the situation, "Ah, well, I never actually specified when that later would be. You just assumed it would be then."

Yoongi, to be honest, was shocked. The whole time he'd known the boy he'd never seen Jimin act like this. He wondered if this was the real Park Jimin, "Wow, I now understand what Taehyung was going on about."

Jimin's raised his eyebrows, "And what might that be?" Jimin asked with a teasing smile.

"Oh, you know... just that you have a sass problem." Yoongi teased back.

Jimin pretended to act overly offended, "How dare you! It's not a problem, I can stop whenever I want."

Yoongi erupted into fits of laughter, "Oh god, you sound like you have a drug problem."

Jimin joined in with Yoongi. Laughing hard, tears formed in their eye's. Coming back to the two boy's, Taehyung interrupted them, "Wah, Jimin... what did you do to Suga?"

Startling Jimin, the boy raised a brow in confusion, "W-what do you mean."

"I have only seen Suga laugh once. It was when Namjoon lost a bet and had to walk around school dressed as a woman."

"Yah." Yoongi frowned, "What happened to leaving us alone?" he growled.

"Really? He never laughs?" Jimin questioned. Taehyung nodded his head and Yoongi frown deepend. Noticing the latter's temper, Jimin tried to change the subject, "What are we actually supposed to be doing?"

"Who knows to be honest." Taehyung said with a laugh.

Watching the confusion on the smaller boy's face, Yoongi decided to explain for Jimin, "Chanyeol is a chill teacher. Today we're having a laid back lesson because he's trying to buy our silence."

"Do I even want to know?" Jimin asked.

"Oh my god..." Taehyung cut back in, "Right so basically, Chanyeol did an experiment and broke the equipment. And now he's trying to bribe us to not to tell the headmaster, so he gave us a lesson off."

Jimin couldn't believe him, "Really?" both Yoongi and Taehyung nodded.

The three of them sat for the rest of the lesson messing around. It mostly consisted of Taehyung being over the top and Yoongi being grumpy. However every so often Yoongi would throw a few small smiles in Jimin's direction.

Yoongi nudged Jimin with his elbow, "Hey, you actually gonna come and hang with us this time?" Jimin rubbed the back of his neck as a pang of guilt hit him. He pushed the feeling down as far as he could and nodded. The bell rang and Taehyung was straight out the door. Jimin stood and waited as Yoongi grabbed his bag and moved his phone from his bag to his pocket. "You good?"

Jimin smiled "Yep."

Lunch passed by quickly. Jimin found himself laughing and smiling along with the other boys. Even though he was new to the group they made him feel like he'd been with them forever, _it's a nice feeling._ Nearing the end of lunch Hoseok spoke directly to Jimin, "Jimin are you with us for social?"

Yoongi had been sat leaning against the wall with his eyes closed. Everyone thought he was sleeping so when he opened his mouth and spoke, it caught everyone by surprise, "Yeah, he is." Yoongi opened his eyes to find them staring at him, "What? I saw his timetable this morning."

He heard a chorus of 'oh's' and they turned their heads away from him.

As the bell rang signifying the end of lunch they all walked to social (minus Jin and Jungkook). Social whizzed by. Jimin came to find that social was also a laid back subject. You literally had to do zero work because there was no exam for it.

Halfway through the lesson Yoongi turned to Jimin, "You wanna walk home together?"

"If that's okay." Jimin smiled back.

At the end of school Yoongi and Jimin set off towards the train station. A comfortable silence settled between the two as they sat on the train. "You got a phone?" Yoongi questioned. Jimin nodded and Yoongi pulled his phone from his pocket. Swiping up a new contact, he gave his phone to Jimin. Jimin looked blankly at him. Yoongi rolled his eyes as he smiled, "So we can chat... if you want?"

"Oh."

Jimin typed in his number and handed back the phone. Yoongi texted the number so Jimin could add it to his contacts, "Call or text anytime, I'll answer." Yoongi said.

He walked Jimin to his apartment. As jimin pulled out his apartment key Yoongi noticed the number 17 was engraved onto a tag on the keychain. He guessed that it was Jimin's flat number. "You wanna walk again tomorrow?" Yoongi asked.

Jimin nodded, "Yeah."

"See ya tomorrow then." Saying his goodbyes, Yoongi walked the rest of the way to his house in silence.

When Yoongi had gotten home he went straight to his and Namjoon's bedroom and pulled his leather notebook out of his bag. He rummaged in his bag for a pen and began to write. The sound of his phone pulled his eyes from the notebook.

To Yoongi  
From Namjoon:

_Are you okay? You've been up there since you came home._

_22:55_

To Namjoon  
From Yoongi:

_Are you really that lazy you texted? You are literally downstairs._

_But yeah. Just got carried away,_ _s'all_ _._

22:56

Yoongi packed away his notebook and pen back into his bag. He glanced up at the clock on the wall surprised to see that the time was so late. Changing into an old shirt and jogging bottoms, he laid down to go to sleep. Yoongi fiddled with his phone. Clicking the unlock button over and over, he watched the screen turn on then off. He swiped the screen up and started a new text message.

To Jimin  
From Suga:

_Goodnight_

_23:32_

\---  
Jimin was lying in bed wondering, _do you think it is acceptable to send a goodnight message?_ After a long debate with himself, he decided to just go to sleep.

Not long after he fell asleep a notification on his phone woke him up.

To Jimin  
From Suga:

_Goodnight._

_23:32_

Jimin smiled, _how can a group of people I've known for only two days make me smile and feel like this._

To Suga  
From Jimin:

Goodnight :D

23:33


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry if this chapter is too long, it’s like 7200 words. I thought about splitting it up, but then it looked kinda odd and didn’t make as much sense.

It was a Monday night, almost a week since Jimin had met the group of boys. Jimin was lying comfortably in his bed scrolling through the photos in his, usually empty, camera roll. The camera roll was filled with their memories from the last week. He'd had so much fun with them, he'd managed to forget about his problems, but you can only run from your problems so long. Jimin wanted to believe that the group of boys will stay together, that they will stay with him. However he couldn't stop himself from thinking, that like everyone else he trusted, they would leave him too.

**\---(flashback)---**

_Wednesday:_

Yoongi rang the bell to Jimin's apartment collecting him with Jin and Namjoon in tow, they all sat together for lunch and gathered by the gate before walking their separate ways. This was soon to become a usual routine but today they wanted to take Jimin out.

Jimin found himself being dragged along streets and small alleyways by Taehyung until they stopped at a small park surrounded by a metal multi-coloured fence. It consisted of two swings, a children's play frame and a trampoline built into the ground. Jimin saw Taehyung, Jungkook and Hoseok give each other a look before racing towards the swings jumping over the fence. Jungkook beat the two of them, grabbing both swings in a strong hold before turning in Jimin's direction and yelling "Yo, Jimin, do you want one?"

Jungkook shook one of the swings and Jimin laughed quietly as he called back, "No thank you." Taehyung instantly ran towards Jungkook and took the swing from him smiling widely before screaming at full volume.

Yoongi shook his head as he nudged Jimin, "Hey, no need to be so formal; like this, HEY TAEHYUNG! SHUT IT YOU LITTLE SHIT!"

"NEVERRRRR!" he screamed back.

Yoongi laughed before putting an arm around Jimin's shoulders and guiding him towards the gate of the park.

Jimin, Yoongi, Namjoon and Jin sat on the tarmac by the swings "So? How do you like our park?" Namjoon asked.

"Yours?" Jimin replied.

"Nobody ever comes here so we claimed it as ours." Jin smiled giving off a motherly aura.

Hoseok Jumped up and down on the trampoline making various shapes with his body "JiminJiminJiminJimin." He called over and over

"Give the boy a second to answer Hobi." Jin tutted.

"Jimin come jump with me." Hoseok whined.

Jimin looked unsure as he looked towards Yoongi. Yoongi gave him a small push forward and mouthed the words _go_. Jimin stood and walked over to Hoseok. Hoseok stopped jumping and grabbed Jimin's hands tightly, pulling him roughly onto the trampoline.

Yoongi raised his voice out of concern, "Yah! Be careful!" Jin and Namjoon gave each other a look raising an eyebrow before staring in surprise at Yoongi, because when was the last time Yoongi actually cared about the welfare of any of the others. What? Yoongi mouthed.

Hoseok smiled sheepishly before loosening his grip on Jimin's hands. Hoseok jumped unexpectedly landing heavily, pushing Jimin into the air. After the initial shock of being hurtled through the air Jimin erupted into a fit of giggles as he and Hoseok continued jumping.

Yoongi watched Jimin smile grow larger and larger, he listened to the way Jimin would giggle every time he jumped just a little too high and he watched as the boy run towards him smiling widely. "Suga, Suga, come play." Jimin begged as he grabbed Yoongi's hand to pull him up.

"Do I have to?" Yoongi groaned.

Jimin pouted, "Pleaseee." Yoongi rolled his eyes as he pulled on Jimin's hand signalling him to help him up. Jimin made sure not to grip too tightly to avoid hurting Yoongi's knuckles, Yoongi didn't have the full bandages on anymore but he still had a couple plasters covering some of the cuts.

Yoongi hated trampolines but it was worth it to see Jimin smile again; Jimin always had a sombre expression so to see him smile was an accomplishment. _A smile suits him better by far,_ Yoongi thought.

They jumped for a while, Hoseok grabbed Jimin's phone from Jimin's trouser pocket and tapped for the camera he took a few selfies before switching the view to Jimin and Yoongi. When Yoongi had deemed that he'd done enough exercise for today he sat next to the trampoline to watch the younger two have fun. Hoseok passed Yoongi Jimin's phone to look after as they carried on playing around.

Jungkook walked over to the trio with Taehyung hanging off of his arm, "Me and Tae are going to go to the shops, you want anything?"

"Sweets!" Hoseok screeched.

Yoongi nodded, "A drink and whatever food you pick up, thanks."

Jimin shook his head, "No thank you."

Yoongi frowned, _had_ _Jimin_ _eaten anything today?_ "You sure?" Jimin nodded I'm response.

Jin passed Jungkook some money to pay for the food and he was soon being dragged by Taehyung yelling about what drink he is going to get.

"I CLAIM THE SWING!" Hoseok yelled as he sprinted to the swings.

Jimin kept giggling as he chased Hoseok, "Me t-too..." he looked over to Yoongi before shouting with new found confidence, "I CLAIM THE OTHER SWING!"

Jimin watched from his seat on the swing as Yoongi strolled his way over. Hoseok was standing on the swing next to Jimin, but was forced to sit down when Jin strode over screaming about how Hoseok will fall and crack his head open one day. "Ugh such a kill joy." Hoseok grumbled as Jin grabbed his wrist and marched him to where Namjoon was sat.

"I see you managed to piss off Mama Jin, Hobi." Yoongi teased as they passed each other.

Jimin kicked at the two loose stones laying on the tarmac as yoongi arrived next to him, "Suga, can you push me?"

Yoongi raised an eyebrow towards the latter, "You do know how to use a swing, right?"

Jimin tutted and rolled his eyes, "Of course I do you plonk, now live up to that name of yours, be a sweetie and push the swing for me."

A chuckle passed through Yoongi's body "Wow, Oh my god, I can't believe you."

Jimin pointed finger guns in his direction, "Did you get it? Cos you know, Suga sounds like sugar, so you're a sweetie." Jimin laughed hard

"No, I got it alright. I see your sass is back."

Jimin nodded and smiled wide, "yup."

Yoongi stood behind Jimin grabbing the chains on the swing, "Hold on okay?" he smiled as he joked, "The last thing I need is an angry Jin." Jimin hummed in agreement. Yoongi pushed Jimin's back lightly setting him off. "You should be more confident in yourself."

Jimin turned his head to look at Yoongi, "Huh?"

"Just be yourself ya know. Like in Hoseok's case if you wanna yell, yell. It's just a wild guess, but for your case, you wanna be sassy just do it. We won't judge, this group is made from the misfits others didn't want."

"Ah... huh."

"Huh? Huh, what?"

Jimin smiled, _what do you mean by 'misfits others didn't want?_ "It's nothing."

Yoongi held Jimin's phone in his hand and debated with himself. Yoongi pulled Jimin's swing to a stop. Clicking on the camera app he shoved his head onto Jimin's shoulder and took a few selfies with him, "Is that my phone?"

"Yeah, Hoseok took it earlier."

Jimin blew out his cheeks as he joked "Wow, he should become a professional pickpocket, I didn't even notice." Yoongi passed the phone back to its rightful owner as he placed himself in the swing next to Jimin. A comfortable silence settled around them as they both sat there swaying.

The sun had started to set when Yoongi had heard Taehyung before he saw him, he suggested to Jimin that they should sit with the others and Jimin nodded. He stood up and held out his hand for Yoongi. Yoongi took Jimin's hand, "Thanks." Once Yoongi had stood up, he let go of Jimin's hand and proceeded to put his arm around Jimin's shoulder instead. Walking back to the others Jin and Namjoon were giving Yoongi an odd look, he pretended not to notice.

Taehyung, with the bag of food in his hands, was running circles around the others when Jimin and Yoongi had seated themselves. Taehyung stopped right behind Hoseok and carefully placed a bag of sweets into his lap, "Sweeties for Hobi." He then continued, moving over to Namjoon and Jin, "Chicken for mum and dad." Taehyung laughed, "Cookies for my kookie." And last but not least Yoongi, "An energy drink and some crisps." Taehyung moved Jungkook's legs so he could sit between them.

"Thanks Tae." the group thanked him almost in unison.

Yoongi noticed the way Jimin looked uncomfortable, "Hey..." Yoongi held the opened bag of crisps to Jimin, "Take some." Jimin eyed the bag and took two crisps. Yoongi tutted, he stood up forcing a large handful of crisps into Jimin's hand, "There I said take some, not take two." Jimin hung his head when he felt the gazes of the other boys on him.

Jin broke the awkward silence that had settled between the group, "So, I was wondering if all of you would like to come round mine on Friday? My parents aren't going to be there so we'll have the whole house to ourselves."

"YES SON!" Hoseok screeched.

"We're in." Jungkook replied for both him and Taehyung

Yoongi sighed, "Yeah, sure. I'll be on my own otherwise."

"What about you Jimin?" Jin sounded hopeful.

"If that would be okay." Jimin's cheeks flushed red.

Yoongi nudged Jimin with his foot flashing him a smile, "Of course it's okay you idiot, you're a part of our group."

Hoseok was taking pictures of the group and him on his phone. _Wait is that mine,_ Jimin thought as he felt his back pocket, his eyes grew wide as he pointed at Hoseok, "Hey! How the hell did you get my phone again? I swear you haven't even moved."

Hoseok tapped his nose, "Well wouldn't you like to know... Come on guys, pose." Hoseok took some more photos, and finally handed the phone back. "Now you can't forget us."

The sun had completely set and the moon was hanging high. Taehyung and Jungkook left first talking about some deal they made the other day, and how Taehyung will be staying at Jungkook's. Hoseok left next, yelling about how he will see them tomorrow morning. Namjoon and Jin left after that, telling Yoongi and Jimin to get home safe, and that they will see Yoongi in a bit.

Yoongi and Jimin strolled slowly to Jimin's apartment, "Today has been really fun." Jimin smiled as he quickly flicked through the pictures Hoseok had taken.

"That's good, nice to see you smiling more."

Jimin hung his head again as he apologised, "ah, sorry."

Yoongi laughed and ruffled Jimin's hair, "What are you sorry about you idiot."

Jimin smiled a small shy smile in response. "I know it might be nothing, a-and it might not be my place to say but... when Hoseok said earlier that he took the photos so I wouldn't forget you guys, what did he mean?"

Yoongi sighed, _he picks up on things quick,_ "It's not my place to say, but if you don't tell Hobi then I can tell you a little." Jimin nodded, "Well to be truthful, all of us have come from bad places, or been have to bad places. Hobi, in his case, he doesn't like to get close to people. He's got it into his head that the people that he trusts and are closest to him will leave."

Jimin kicked at the dirt beneath his feet, "Ah, the people with the brightest smiles often hide the most pain."

 _I know I'm looking at one of them_ _,_ "I swear to god, you leave us without a good reason and I will hunt you down Park Jimin." Yoongi spoke being scarily serious

"I wasn't planning on leaving, this is the most fun I've had in a long time." Jimin paused as he turned to the latter, "Plus I know how it feels to be left."

Yoongi wanted to press further but decided against it, noticing the face that Jimin held was a mixture of pure hurt and hatred he brushed it off, "Good that's established, I don't think Hoseok would be able to take it." Yoongi began to smile, "But I'm glad you've had fun."

Jimin finally reached home and he unlocked the door to the apartment complex, "I'll pick you up tomorrow yeah?" Yoongi waited for an answer from Jimin.

"Yeah of course." Jimin smiled widely once again, "Thanks again for today... Be careful on your way home, okay?"

"Yeah, course Jimin."

Yoongi reached home safely and felt compelled to send Jimin a text.

To Jimin  
From Yoongi:

_I'm home safely, night._

_23:58_

To Suga  
From Jimin:

 _Good good, night_ _:D_

_23:59_

\---

_Thursday:_

The day again like Wednesday passed quickly. Hoseok taught him some new techniques in dance, him and Yoongi suffered through another English lesson with Kyungsoo, and was actually interested in the history lesson. They hung out at the park until dark again, and Yoongi walked Jimin back to his apartment. Jimin was sleeping when a notification on his phone pulled him awake.

 **TaeTae** _has started a group chat._

 **TaeTae** : _GUYS is it_ _JUst_ _me or is_ _anyONE_ _STARVING?_  
_02:03_

 **MamaJin** : _Taehyung_ _it's really late, go to bed sweetie._  
_02:03_

 **Kookie** : _Tae_ _there is food downstairs, just eat some of that._  
_02:04_

 **PapaJoon** : _I thought_ _Tae_ _was round yours? Why are you messaging him?_  
_02:05_

 **Kookie** : _Mum's already yelled at us more than once to try to shut us up! I think she might kill us if we make any more noise._  
_02:05_

 **Sunshine** : _IS WHAT I THINK IS GOING TO HAPPEN, HAPPEN!?_  
_02:07_

 **PapaJoon** : _Guys hush it or you're gonna wake_ _Suga_ _, then nobody will be alive to eat anything_ _._  
_02:08_

 **Grandpa** : _Yes, listen to_ _Joon-ah_ _..._  
_02:09_

 **PapaJoon** : _OH SHIT!!!!!! HE'S UP!!!!!_  
_02:09_

 **Jiminie** : _Guys, what's going on?_  
_02:09_

 **TaeTae** : _leTs_ _go_ _toO_ _MCDoNalDS_ _BItcHEs_ _._  
_02:10_

 **Sunshine** : _YES SON!!!!! LET'S DO IT_ _!_  
_02:10_

 **MamaJin** : _Well, I guess so. We all know_ _Tae_ _won't shut up till he gets what he wants. Shall we meet at the train station?_  
_02:12_

 **TaeTae** : _YESSSSSSSS_ _!!!!_ _EvEry_ _OnE_ _has_ _ToO_ _be_ _tHere_  
_02:12_

 **Jiminie** : _I'm so confused_  
_02:13_

 **Grandpa** : _Just get dressed I'll come pick you up_ _._  
_02:14_

 **Jiminie** : _Okay :D_  
_02:14_

Jimin shifted from his bed grabbing some clothes from his wardrobe. He pulled out a pair of black ripped jeans, a black and white baseball shirt, and a snapback. Sitting on the couch waiting for Yoongi was more difficult than he thought, all he wanted to do was go back to sleep. The bell to the apartment rang, pulling his body from the couch he stumbled out the door grabbing his keys on the way out. Outside, Yoongi leaned against the wall next to the door, he was wearing black jeans, a band shirt and a black leather jacket. "You good to go?"

Jimin rubbed the sleep from his eyes, "Huh?"

Yoongi chuckled, "And I thought I wasn't a morning person."

"Hey..." Jimin pouted as he looked at the time on his phone, "It is 2:37 in the morning."

"Ah, I know." he grumbled in reply.

All the boys were stood waiting for Jimin and Yoongi, "Hurry up." Taehyung whined as he pulled Jungkook along in the direction of the McDonalds. The others followed, they sat at the table right at the back. Everyone ordered their usual's.

Yoongi elbowed Jimin, "What do you want?"

"Nothing, thank you." Jimin replied shyly.

"Wrong! That's not an acceptable answer. You came out on a 3AM McDonald's run, you are gonna get something."

"Fine, a vanilla milkshake please."

Yoongi recited the order to Jin, "Jin, get Jimin a milkshake and large chips."

"But..."

Jimin was cut off by Yoongi, "You need to eat something."

Jin and Jungkook bought over the food. Silence settled over the group as they ate, "Guys I think we should run away and live somewhere together." Taehyung stated with 100% seriousness

"Um, and how would we pay rent?" Jungkook questioned.

"Well obviously me, you, Hobi and Jimin can be strippers. Jin can run a café and Namjoon and Suga can help run it." Taehyung took another bite of his burger.

Hoseok raised his burger into the air, "Amen to that."

"Excuse me, but why do Jimin, Hobi and Kookie have to be a strippers too?" Yoongi questioned.

"Well, I don't know bout you but Hobi can dance so that's gotta make some money. Jungkook can body roll and is just generally good looking. Jimin also has his dancing, but I don't know if you guys have noticed... he has a giant butt, that has gotta bring in a few customers."

Yoongi choked on his drink, "Ah, why thank you Tae." Jimin smirked as he raised his drink.

Hoseok picked up Jimin's phone from the table and hit record, he teased as he threw chips at Taehyung, "Dance for me."

Taehyung whooped as he clambered onto the table dancing, "MAKE IT RAIN BABY!"

Jimin leaned into Yoongi as they laughed. Everyone quickly finished their food running out of there before they were kicked out. "Tae you are crazy." Jimin said in between laughs.

"Hey Tae, guess who got that on camera?" Hoseok shoved Jimin's phone into Taehyungs face it had the whole scene of Taehyung dancing and them hurriedly leaving before they were asked to leave. "Oh and here is your phone back." He passed the phone to Jimin.

Jimin pretended to hit Hoseok "What? Ah you sly bastard." He scrolled down to see some pictures of him and Yoongi "Did you take these? They are really nice."

"Nah, but they are nice." Hoseok replied in agreement.

"Why thank you children." Jungkook said as he said slung his arms around Jimin and Hoseok shoulders.

Both of them kicked Jungkook in the shin speaking in unison, "We're older than you!"

They hung around together until 4:30, "Right as much as we love escapades at three in the morning we do have school in a couple hours."

"Soooooo." Taehyung pretended to act oblivious.

Jungkook snaked his arm around Taehyungs waist, "It means we need to go home Tae... Bye guys."

Taehyung pouted as Jungkook started to walk them in the direction of home, and Hoseok ran off after them. Namjoon and Jin started to walk their way home leaving Jimin and Yoongi alone. Jimin shivered as a cold breeze blew past "Jesus, that wind is cold."

"You really are an idiot for coming out in the cold without a jacket." Yoongi tutted shrugging his jacket off, he threw it at Jimin, "Wear it."

"Are you sure?"

"Jimin just put the jacket on." Jimin flushed and slid his arms into the coat, he instantly felt warmer. Yoongi ruffled Jimin's hair and a light blush tinted his cheeks, "You need to stop asking for reassurance, have more confidence."

"Why are you always looking after me?" he spoke without thinking; Jimin was met with silence, "Ah, um, I'm sorry just forget I said anything."

"Nah, I said be more confident, it's nice to see you taking the advice on board." Yoongi flashed Jimin a gummy smile and Jimin giggled in response. "I don't know I just have this feeling. Like when I see you sad, I feel the need to make you laugh. Kinda like the way a big brother looks after a younger sibling."

"Oh... Thanks." Jimin smiled a large genuine smile.

The wind caught on Yoongi's bare arms but he didn't mind, as long as Jimin was warm, he was happy. They were standing outside Jimin's apartment block. Jimin really loved the fact that the group had asked him out and that he was a part of their group, but nothing could stop the loneliness when he returned home. _Please_ _Jimin_ _, Just tell him to stay._ "Hey Suga?"

"Hm?" Yoongi hummed back.

"Do you want to stay?" he suggested

Yoongi contemplated the offer, he really wanted to stay but all of his clothes were at home, _however_ _Jimin_ _finally had a little confidence,_ "Yeah, if that's cool with you."

Jimin smiled brightly back, he led him up the stairs to apartment 17. Jimin unlocked and held the door open to Yoongi, "Welcome to my home." Yoongi's first impression of the apartment was... surprising. The atmosphere was what surprised him the most, he expected it to feel warm and homely. Instead it felt cold and empty. The lack of clutter confused the latter, _it would only look like this if only one person_ _liv-_ _oh._

"You live on your own?" Yoongi's voice was slightly laced with worry.

Jimin looked to the ground as he picked at the loose threads on Yoongi's jacket "Yeah."

Noting the discomfort of the topic on the latter's face, Yoongi tried to ease the situation, "Ah, it's okay. If it makes you feel better you can talk to me if you want?"

"Thank you... Do you want a drink I have tea, coffee or water?"

Yoongi nodded as he took a seat on the leather sofa, "Water is fine, thanks." Jimin promptly came back with two glasses of water, he seated himself on the opposite side to Yoongi. The sofa was a large three seater so they both had plenty of room.

Jimin swivelled and sat cross-legged staring at Yoongi, "Thank you for staying, it gets lonely by myself."

Yoongi turned so he could see Jimin better, "I know how you feel, sometimes even if the room is filled with people you care about it still feels empty, right?"

Jimin agreed, "The worst is when you know the people you love the most hate you, and would rather send you away than help." Jimin felt the tears prickle behind his eyes and he tried to hold them back, "You know how you said the group is made of misfits?" The tears rolled down his cheeks, "you got room for one more?"

As soon as Yoongi saw the first tear fall he swiftly moved closer to Jimin's side, he rubbed the tears off Jimin's cheeks "Jimin, we said that you are already part of the group."

"But now you know I'm 'fucked up' this is supposed to be the part where you leave." Jimin shook with every sob, he sobbed louder and louder.

Yoongi felt his heart break into two, the boy looked so wrecked, so defeated. He took one of Jimin's hands and intertwined it with his own, the other hand wiped Jimin's tears away. "I have three things to say. One, you are not fucked up you're just wired a little different. Two, I'm not gonna leave you Jimin I promise. Three, I already said everyone in our group is a misfit, we are all wired a little wrong just some worse than others. None of us are going anywhere."

They sat in silence, with the exception of Jimin's sobs. Yoongi moved the hand from Jimin's cheek to rub comforting circles into his back. Once Jimin's sobs had become quieter Yoongi suggested Jimin goes to his bed. Jimin leaned on Yoongi as he dragged Jimin to the bed, knocking a few sketchbooks onto the floor. Once Jimin had been tucked in, Yoongi waited until he had fallen asleep before removing himself from the room to sleep in the lounge. He picked up the fallen sketchbooks to put back into the pile, catching a glimpse of pencil markings inside curiosity go the better of him as he lifted the book open to reveal a drawing of an old woman. _Damn the kid is pretty good at this._ Setting the book back onto the pile he collapsed onto the sofa.

To Namjoon  
From Yoongi:

 _I'm staying round_ _Jimin's_ _, don't wait up._

_05:52_

\---

_Friday:_

Yoongi's phone began to ring. Groggily he got up, grabbing the keys hanging up he stood outside to take the call. Forgetting to check the caller ID he clicked the green accept button.

"Hello?"

 _"_ _Yoongi_ _where the hell are you? You told us not to wait up but it's lunch time and you still haven't showed up, or_ _Jimin_ _. Look if you need more support than ask don't just start skipping days."_ The other yelled.

"What who is..." he checked the ID, _shit, it's Jin. Hang on did he say lunch?.._ "Jin, I-I'm fine, it's just Jimin too wasn't great. He uh, he brokedown last night and he hasn't woken up yet so I thought he should sleep in."

 _"_ _Jimin_ _?_ _Brokedown_ _?"_ Jin responded sounding confused.

"Yeah, I thought there's been something up since day one. The way he zones out and to quote Jimin directly, 'the people with the brightest smiles hide the most pain'."

 _"Okay..."_ Jin paused, _"Meet us at the train station after school, just keep an eye on him."_

"Please don't tell anyone, just keep this between us, yeah?" Yoongi pleaded.

 _"Yes, I will, see you later_ _Yoongi_ _."_

\---

"Jin, Jin, Jin, Jin, Where are Suga and Jimin? Is Suga in trouble, you called him Yoongi?" Taehyung pouted.

"No, I'm just worried about him. They slept in, they'll meet us at the train station later okay?" Jin replied patting Taehyung's hair.

"Okay." Taehyung smiled back.

\---

Yoongi unlocked the door letting himself back in and laid back into the couch.

"Suga, are you still here?" Jimin stumbled in, still fully clothed from last night and still wearing Yoongi's jacket.

He tried not to laugh at Jimin's ridiculous bed hair, "Yeah."

"What time is it?"

Yoongi raised a brow as he sat up, "Around twelve-ish, why?"

Jimin rubbed at his eyes, "Crap, well there goes me not skipping any of this year's classes."

Yoongi chuckled, "We're meeting the others at the train station when school ends, you good with that?"

Jimin nodded as he slumped onto the sofa.

\---

A change of clothes and a walk later Jimin and Yoongi were waiting for the others. "How you feeling?"

Jimin rubbed his face, "Hm? Oh, just a little tired I guess."

Yoongi nodded in agreement, "Just a quick warning about Jin's house." Jimin focused his attention on Yoongi to show he was listening, "Well he's kinda... rich."

"What's 'kinda rich'." Jimin questioned with slight mockery.

"I mean he has, like, a big house and all that shit. Get it?" Yoongi shot back.

"Yes, got it, because 'and all that shit' makes sense." Jimin teased. Yoongi tried to fight back a smile as he pretended to smack Jimin round the head.

"JIMIN!" Taehyung sprinted towards Jimin and wrapped his arms around him.

Hoseok joined in, pulling him and Taehyung into a bone crushing hug and whined, "Jiminie I've missed youuuu."

Jin observed the deep shade of red that covered Jimin's face, "Hobi, Tae, how many times do I have to tell you? Release him from your death grips before you kill the poor boy."

\---

Jimin stood in awe as his eyes focused onto the building in front of him. The building was modern, it was painted a bright white with large black framed windows. A tall white wall surrounded it, they stopped just before the gate. Jimin leaned over to Yoongi and whispered "This is Jin's house?" Yoongi nodded pushing the latter forward through the gates.

Jin pushed open the large black door, inside a tall polished staircase led upstairs where rooms after rooms could be seen. Marble tiles covered the span of flooring, the heavy mahogany doors were closed preventing Jimin from seeing any further into the house. Jin smiled warmly, "Jimin, please feel free to look around, if you need anything just ask."

"Thanks Jin." A light blush settled over Jimin's cheeks.

Yoongi grabbed Jimin by the wrist and pulled him towards a door, "Jimin, I think you might like this." He pulled him into a room piled with moving boxes. Blank canvases, sketchbooks, and various art supplies filled them.

Jimin rushed around the room in wonder, "Woah, Jin owns all of this? These are the best quality supplies you can buy."

"Yeah, I'm sure if you ask you can use them."

Jimin looked directly at Yoongi, "Wah, cool." Yoongi could feel the excitement and joy pour from the younger. "How did you know I liked to do art?"

Yoongi scratched the back of his neck, "Well I saw you took it as one of your subjects, plus, yesterday I accidently knocked your sketchbooks over. I only saw one drawing but it was really good."

Jimin's face flushed a dark red, "Oh, thanks."

"Jin!" Yoongi yelled.

Jin came rushing in smiling, using the door frame as a grip, "Yes, Yoongi?"

"Can Jimin use some of your art supplies?"

Jin spoke softly, "Yes, of course, go crazy."

Jimin's eyes lit up at the invitation, "Really?"

Jin nodded, "Yes, really."

"Thanks Jin." Jimin ran towards Jin wrapping his arms around his waist, Jin patted Jimin's head with a motherly affection.

"That's okay Jiminie." Jimin let go running back to search through the boxes. Yoongi lifted and moved boxes revealing a table and some fold up chairs. Jimin beamed as he ran round like a child in a candy store. Jimin placed down a sketchbook and pencils before whizzing back to the boxes.

Jimin looked in amazement as he spoke, "Suga, do you see this? He has watercolour paints, acrylic paints, oil paints, poster paints, gouache."

Yoongi was baffled by the amount of paint listed by Jimin "Jeez how many paint types exist?"

Jimin completely ignored Yoongi as he moved onto the the next box, "Woah, look at these pencils. He has shading pencils, colouring, watercolour."

Yoongi rolled his eyes, "Jimin you can stop listing the contents of every box now." Jimin grinned back in response.

Sitting on a chair Yoongi had unfolded, he flipped the A2 sketchbook open and started to draw. Yoongi pushed past some of the boxes that Jimin had surrounded the table with, and took the seat next to him. "So... what we drawing?"

"Well, it is just a quick sketch, but it means you'll have something to do." A few minutes later he had finished "Here you can paint this for me." Jimin passed the paper over to Yoongi, a large lotus flower had been drawn in the center, he handed him the acrylic paints.

"You do know I can't paint for shit right?"

Jimin lightly smacked Yoongi's arm, "Anyone can paint." Jimin lent over Yoongi to grab the poster paints from the box next to him, "Fine, use this then."

Yoongi eyed the paint, "That's for kids."

"Well you are acting like one." Jimin retorted, Yoongi rolled his eyes in response. Jimin giggled as he pushed the poster paint away and moved the acrylic closer. "It will look prettier in acrylic."

Yoongi huffed as he squeezed the paint onto the pallet and picked up a paintbrush. Jimin picked up the sketching pencils he searched through his phone for a picture, he settled for the picture Yoongi had taken of the two at the park.

Yoongi had no idea how long the two had been in the room, he guessed it had been a while. The sky was now dark and he was certain it was light when they entered. He had finished painting a long while ago, and was going to complain about how long Jimin was being, until he caught a glimpse of the drawing. He'd been watching Jimin for god knows how many hours just draw, it was fascinating how Jimin could make one pencil stroke and it would turn into something realistic. Jin could be heard faintly in the background yelling for dinner, Yoongi decided to ignore it, he wanted to watch Jimin longer.

Taehyung followed by the others burst through the door, "Guys, dinner is ready, I'm hung- whoa Jimin you drew that?!"

All the boys stood around Jimin and his drawing as Jimin nodded. Yoongi, didn't understand the pang of jealousy that hit him, all he knew was that he didn't want the others gawking at Jimin and his drawing. He took Jimin's hand and dragged him out the room, "Come on we can finish these later."

Jimin was pulled into, what he guessed was a dining room, a large wooden table with wooden chairs resided in the middle and a large plant stood in the left hand corner. The table was covered with assorted meats and vegetables. "Ah, there you are. I wasn't too sure what you like to eat, so I hope everything is okay?"

"Thank you Jin, this is amazing." Jimin smiled as he sat down; Yoongi seating himself adjacent to Jimin. Yoongi noticed the whole meal that Jimin only put a few items of food onto his plate and it consisted mostly of vegetables. He picked a few pieces of meat and placed them on to Jimin's plate. Jimin smiled nervously as he picked up the meat, his face contorted into an expression of pain as he chewed. He quickly swallowed and smiled as if nothing had ever happened. Jimin hoped that no one had noticed but as always, Yoongi did. When everyone had finished eating Jimin and Yoongi walked back to the art room, the others moved to the lounge to watch a film.

Yoongi sat and watched as Jimin finished drawing, "isn't it boring to sit and watch me draw?" Jimin asked not moving his head from the piece of paper.

Yoongi shook his head, "Nah, quite relaxing actually."

Jimin smiled resembling a toddler as he shoved the drawing into Yoongi's face with glee, "There. Done."

Yoongi's heart swelled with affection for the younger as he ruffled Jimin's hair, "That's amazing Jimin. Can I take a photo?"

"You can have it if you want?" Jimin stared at his shoes as a light blush spread across his cheeks.

"Thanks Jimin." Yoongi pushed the paper with his painting on over to Jimin and joked, "Well obviously mine is better though."

"Of course, a solid F grade."

Yoongi grabbed his heart acting offended, "I tried extremely hard."

Jimin giggled, he grabbed the paints. Squirting large amounts of pink, green, white and black to the pallet, he picked up a paintbrush and mixed some of the colours. Jimin added the shade to the painting, "if you mix a little black with the pink you make a shade. _Obviously_ you use this for the darker areas." Yoongi rolled his eyes, before Yoongi could mock him Jimin had moved on. "Adding white to a colour makes a tint. _Obviously_ you use this for the lighter areas." Soon, Jimin had completed the painting giving it a more realistic look.

Yoongi grabbed the paint pallet, jabbing his fingers into the paint and smearing it onto Jimin's face, "I have eyes you know?" Jimin wiped his face smudging the paint further. He returned the favour, covering his fingers in paint and smearing it all over Yoongi's. "What was that for?" Yoongi covered his hands with more paint and held Jimin's cheeks in his hands.

Jimin pouted, "I was only returning the favour."

Yoongi shook his head staring at Jimin, "What am I gonna do with you?"

\---

Jin had gone to collect Yoongi and Jimin. Hoseok and Taehyung insisted that everyone had to be there while watching the horror movie. Jin never in his life expected to find Yoongi covered in black, green and pink paint holding Jimin's, also painted face, staring at him lovingly. To find a boy that less than a week ago, who would rarely talk to any of the other members, opening up and letting someone inside the walls he'd built. It was a surprise, but a good one. Jin took a couple photos, letting them have their moment a little longer before he would interrupt them. "So what do we have here?" Jin spoke, trying not to smile.

Yoongi stared at Jin, trying to gauge his reaction. He saw a way to get back at Jimin, so he took it, "Well to be truthful it was all Jimin's fault, he _obviously_ started it."

"What the-" Jimin smeared the remaining paint on his hands into Yoongi's hair. Yoongi was getting ready to do the same back. Jin intercepted, pulling the paint pallet away from Yoongi and settling it down on the table.

Jin laughed, "Hey, come on, we're putting on a horror film. Hobi and Tae want you there so hurry up. Bathroom is up the stairs, third door on the right, Yoongi knows where it is."

Yoongi kicked the back of Jimin's legs shooting him a gummy smile, "Well get going then." Jimin stifled a laugh as he left the room apologising to Jin.

Jin walked behind the two as they bickered, Namjoon's voice pulled his attention from the two boys in front, "What the hell have they been doing."

Jin chuckled, "Making a mess Joonie."

Namjoon wrapped his arms around Jin's waist, "Princess, you coming back now?"

Jin kissed Namjoon's cheek as he intertwined their fingers, "Yeah."

\---

Jin and Namjoon were snuggling on the sofa when Yoongi and Jimin finally joined them, "Ew love." Yoongi joked, pulling a disgusted face.

Namjoon smirked, "Nice of you two to join us."

"Finally" Jungkook muttered.

There were pillows and blankets strewn across the floor. Yoongi picked up two, he sat on one and motioned Jimin to sit on the other. Jimin pulled a blanket around himself, and shuffled closer to Yoongi. Yoongi still had a patch of paint stuck in his hair making Jimin laugh to himself. Majority of the film was spent with Jimin tightly gripping Yoongi's thigh any time the film got too tense, Jimin had never liked horror films. Yoongi felt the grip on his thigh loosen and a head drop onto his shoulder. Glancing over, he poked Jimin's cheek, he was met with no response. _Well he's out cold,_ Yoongi sighed shaking his head, _what am I gonna do with you?_ Yoongi took a quick look of the room. Jungkook was asleep with Taehyung using his stomach as a pillow, Jin was asleep on top of an almost asleep Namjoon, and Hoseok was sleeping curled into a ball clutching a pillow close to his chest.

Yoongi carefully laid Jimin down, placing a pillow behind his head and pulling the blankets up higher to cover his body. This earned a few quiet groans from Jimin, Yoongi pulled away to grab a drink. Immediately frown lines spread across Jimin's forehead, he grabbed at Yoongi's shirt to keep him near. Yoongi sighed as he laid down next to the boy, they lay face to face as he smoothed out the frowns with his thumbs.

\---

_Saturday:_

Sunlight filtered through the curtains straight into Jin's eyes. Leaning to sit up he knocked Namjoon, "Princess go back to sleep." Namjoon mumbled pulling Jin to lie back down.

Jin batted away Namjoon's hands, "No, come on, they'll want breakfast when they wake up." Jin swung his legs off the sofa narrowly missing Jimin and Yoongi. He nudged Namjoon pointing to the sleeping pair, "Joonie look." he whispered.

Namjoon was met with the sight of Jimin clutching tightly onto Yoongi's shirt and one of Yoongi's hands resting on top of Jimin's, "We need to talk to Yoongi at some point, been meaning to do it for a while." The instant his name was spoken he groaned. Yoongi forced his eyes open, letting his eyes adjust, he removed his hand from Jimin's.

Jin bent down and ruffled Yoongi's hair and laughed, "Morning sleepy."

"What's going on?" Yoongi asked groggily.

"I'm about to make breakfast, want to join?" Jin offered.

"Isn't Joon gonna help you?"

"Well he's supposed to but he's probably going to be more of a hindrance than help." Jin joked.

"What the hell." Namjoon whispered angrily.

"Okay, give me a sec, I'll meet you in the kitchen." Yoongi looked back to face Jimin, carefully removing the hands gripping at his shirt. Entering the kitchen, Namjoon was cleaning the floor while Jin sighed. Yoongi taunted Namjoon "What did he break now?"

Namjoon pouted as he scrubbed the floor, "Nothing." Yoongi raised a brow turning to Jin.

Jin started to smile, "He was holding some eggs and managed to crack them in his hand."

Yoongi smiled, "What the hell Namjoon you seriously have a problem." Namjoon muttered something under his breath as he turned to put the dirty cloth in the bin, he proceeded to take the bin outside.

"You're happy today?" Jin commented.

Yoongi shrugged, "Yeah, I guess so."

Jin motioned Yoongi to sit on one of the stools at the island, "Yoongi? Is everything alright at the moment?"

Yoongi nervously rubbed at the back of his neck, "Yeah, I think so. Why?"

"From what you told me about Jimin yesterday, I think he should know of everyone's pasts." Yoongi opened his mouth to reply, Jin placed his hands over Yoongi's as he carried on, "I've already talked to the others, they want you to be the one to do it. Do you feel comfortable to do it?"

Yoongi cursed himself for stuttering, "S-sure."

\---

Jimin awoke to the smell of freshly cooked pancakes. Leaning over he expected to find Yoongi, but was only met with an empty spot. Sitting up fully he noticed Yoongi, Jin and Namjoon had gone. Jimin pushed his body off the ground in search for the others, he spotted Namjoon leaving the house with a bag of garbage. Following the direction Namjoon had come from, he was lead through the dining room where he found the kitchen door ajar.

Pushing open the door further he startled the pair. "Jesus Jimin." Jin half laughed gripping his heart trying to calm his breathing, "We're making pancakes, want to help?"

Jimin replied with a blinding smile. Jin passed him a chopping board, knife, and various fruits. He picked up the apples and started to cut them.

Jimin had finished with the fruit, Yoongi came from behind and grabbed an apple slice Yoongi looked towards the apple slice with wide eyes as if it held the answers to the universe, "Woah, Jin look he made apple bunnies."

Jin had really never seen Yoongi so happy, he ruffled Yoongi's hair laughing, "That's really cool Jimin."

Knowing he was the reason why Yoongi was smiling, Jimin smiled widely. He moved the bowls of fruit onto the table and Jin bought in the pancakes. Yoongi rushed past the two of them with a pan and wooden spoon. Namjoon strolled in and asked, "He going to wake the others up?" Jin nodded and the both of them laughed at Jimin's confused face.

From down the hall Jimin could hear the spoon being smacked against the pan, "WAKE UP YOU LITTLE SHITS! GET UP! GET UP!" It was directly followed by various groans. Yoongi returned to the dining room with a large smile on his face, "My work here is done."

\---

After breakfast Jimin and Yoongi moved back to the art room. Jimin drew flowers for Yoongi to paint and Jimin drew more portraits. Later on in the day they all hung out at the park before splitting ways to go home. The day passed with the two being basically glued to each other, Yoongi was going to go home but when Jimin had invited him in to his apartment for a while, he couldn't say no.

\---

_Sunday:_

Yoongi left Jimin's flat late Sunday afternoon, they had spent most of the day catching up on lost sleep, and the couch at Jimin's was incredibly comfy.

_(Current time) Monday night:_

He flicked past the last few photos, the one of Yoongi walking into the dining room with a pan and spoon in hand looking pleased with himself and the last few selfies him and Yoongi had taken on Sunday. The tears rolled past Jimin's eyes, "Please don't' leave me." He whispered. Pulling up Yoongi's contact information he stared at the messaging button through bleary eyes. Crying harder he locked his phone and closed his eyes wishing for sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

Jimin awoke to his usual alarm, groaning he clicked the dismiss button and rolled over. Pulling his legs closer to his body he began to get lost in thought, _I don't think you should go in today... but you have a counselling appointment this morning. Crap, just go in for counselling then come back home._ His phone vibration cut through his thoughts.

To Jimin  
From Yoongi:

_Can't walk today, but I'll see you later yeah?_

07:23

Jimin sighed before replying.

To Suga  
From Jimin:

_Okay, see you later._

07:25

Jimin knew that was a lie, he should tell him, but how? He hauled himself from his bed, throwing on his uniform. A piece of clothing caught Jimin's eyes, resting on the back of his desk chair was Yoongi's jacket. Pulling on the jacket, Jimin could faintly smell a hint of Yoongi's cologne. He quickly shoved his feet into his shoes, grabbed his bag and started out the door. _Jimin_ _you're gonna be late and miss the train in a minute._

He reached the train station just in time. He took his usual spot, it felt weird without Yoongi being with him. It had only been a week but it felt like they had been known each other for years.

Jimin reached school just in time for the bell and he rushed for Yongguk's room. He stood outside the door to catch his breath for a few seconds before knocking. Yongguk opened the door with a smile, "Ah Jimin, please come in." Yongguk instantly recognised Yoongi's Jacket, he made a mental note to talk to Yoongi later in their afternoon session. Jimin sat in the same chair as last time and waited for Yongguk, Yongguk picked up a pad and pen. "So Jimin, I've booked you in for two sessions, but you don't have to stay for them. Last time you were telling me about your new friends, would you like to continue?"

Jimin nodded, a smile pulling at his lips as he spoke, "We have hung out pretty much all week. We stayed the weekend round one of their houses and he let me use his art stuff." He carried on to recite the past week.

Yongguk studied Jimin a second longer reading his body language before speaking, "Wow, that's really good Jimin... but there is something on your mind isn't there?"

Jimin hung his head, "Yeah."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Yongguk asked.

Jimin raised his head eyes filled with fear, "I'm scared, I don't want to be alone again."

Yongguk felt a rise in anger towards Jimin's family, _how could they do this to such a nice person like_ _Jimin_ _._ "What makes you believe you'll be alone?"

"They always do, no matter how hard I try, they always leave."

"From what you have told me they are scared of _you_ leaving, I don't think they will leave you, and I'm not just telling you that to make you feel better. The fact that you were threatened when he thought _you_ were going to leave them, it shows me that you all share the same fears." Jimin felt a rush of relief hearing that they weren't going to leave him.

"Jimin, I'm going to ask you a question and I need you need to answer this truthfully, it will help me assess you." Yongguk paused and Jimin nodded in confirmation "Have you ever self-harmed?" Jimin's blood ran cold and Yongguk didn't need a verbal answer to know it was a yes. "Can I ask why?"

"W-why" Jimin stuttered, not prepared for this conversation, "I-I don't know."

"May I ask how?"

Jimin felt the words stick in his throat "Um, it's stupid..."

"It's not stupid" Yongguk spoke softly, his deep voice reassuring Jimin.

"I, uh, cut my l-legs." Jimin stuttered out.

"Okay, have you done anything else?"

Jimin wanted to tell Yongguk, he had already lied to enough people, but a part of him didn't. it was the part of Jimin that thought he could figure this out by himself. However Jimin finally told the truth, "I sometimes don't eat."

"How long are those sometimes?"

Jimin sighed, he might as well just tell him all of it, "They vary. Recently I've been eating bit because of my friends, but when they aren't around I won't eat."

"Why don't you eat?" Yongguk questioned.

"Can't you see..." Jimin pulled at his skin, "I'm fat."

Yongguk stopped taking notes, "Jimin, looking at you I can say you are definitely not fat. You do dance which means you are healthy and fit. You need to eat otherwise you will become unhealthy." Yongguk picked the pad back up to write, "When was the last time you self-harmed?"

Jimin hid his face in Yoongi's jacket as he replied shyly "Um, I-if we are talking about my legs then around two months."

"Well I think that is a huge success, two months is a long time..." Yongguk paused, he sensed Jimin's discomfort to the subject and tried to change it "Do you think you could tell me more about your family this week?"

Jimin scratched nervously at his wrist, "I haven't been in contact since I moved, I miss my brother."

Yongguk raised a brow, "Does he understand the situation?"

"He sided with my parents... We used to be so close."

"Ah, have you told your friends about you?"

He shook his head, "No, I can't." Jimin spoke almost franticly, "What if they can't deal and do the same as my parents?"

Yongguk paused to think for a few seconds, _I am 95% sure his friends are_ _Yoongi's_ _group_ , "Jimin I think you should tell them, maybe you will have more in common with them than you think."

"I can't." Jimin whispered.

"You don't have to tell them all, but you should tell one of them."

"They won't stay." Jimin held his head in his hands.

Yongguk's hatred for Jimin's family rose again, _the problems they have caused for him._ "Okay, maybe not now but later on you should really tell them, it would make you feel better" Yongguk glanced up to the clock, "I think we should make another appointment for next week." Jimin nodded, "Same time next week?" Jimin nodded again. Yongguk stood up and Jimin followed, Yongguk opened the door and Jimin exited, "I'll see you next week okay?"

Jimin started on his way to his science class, _what lie are you going to tell_ _Yoongi_ _this time?_

Jimin felt a body collide with his, "I'm so sorry." Being so lost in thought he forgot to look where he was going. Looking up to check if the other was okay. Jimin paled upon recognising the latter. Jimin bowed fully, "Jackson, I'm really sorry."

Jackson looked at the other, _isn't this the kid_ _Yoongi_ _gave my seat to? Well looks like we're gonna have some fun_ _,_ "What are you, a fucking idiot, do you have eyes or what?" Jackson poked at Jimin with every insult, Jimin froze not knowing how to respond, "Jesus... are you so dumb you don't know how to speak?" He grabbed Jimin's shirt and pulled him close, "Listen here you fat fuck, if you or Yoongi cause any more trouble for me then expect to hear more from me."

Jackson let go of Jimin, spitting just in front of him. Seeing Jackson's body walk past the corner, Jimin staggered backwards and slid down the wall breathing heavily. Tears ran down his cheeks, dragging himself up from the ground he sprinted towards the toilets. He held the edge of the sink as he looked at his face, _don't rub your eyes_ _Jimin_ _it makes it worse._ Running his hands under the cold tap he dabbed his eyes. Once deeming himself presentable he stumbled on his way to science, _you need to get back, back to_ _Yoongi_ _._

He walked into the classroom and like last time the class were doing their own thing. Chanyeol greeted him as he sat in his seat next to Yoongi, "Where've you been? I was waitin for you to show up in English, you made me suffer alone with kyungsoo." Yoongi complained.

Jimin gave a quick bow rubbing at his wrists, "Ah, sorry."

Yoongi pulled Jimin's hands away from his red raw wrists forcing the boy to look at him, "Nah, its chill you're here now." Yoongi studied Jimin's face for a few seconds, he noticed the red in Jimin's eyes, _has he been crying?_ Yoongi glanced over to Taehyung who had the same look of worry painted onto his face.

Jimin nodded and forced a smile, "cool."

Something didn't seem right to Yoongi, "Jimin, everything is okay right?"

Jimin tried again to force a smile, but one more believable, "Yeah, why wouldn't it be?"

Yoongi was close to believing the boy but something still didn't sit right, he pushed the feeling down and smiled "Good, we're meeting the others on the court."

"Okay." Jimin mumbled as he rested his head on the table.

Yoongi patted Jimin's shoulder as he stood and walked past, "Be back in a few, okay?"

Jimin moved his head to face the window on the left as he nodded. Yoongi speed walked over to Taehyung, "Jesus, something dire has happened, you sped walked." Taehyung had a tendency to joke in the wrong situations and this was definitely one of them.

Yoongi lightly batted Taehyung's head, "Don't joke, I think something bad has happened."

Taehyung shook his head, "Well nah shit Sherlock." Yoongi went to smack Taehyung again, and the latter covered his head with his arms, "sorry, you know how I get."

Yoongi sighed, "I want him with someone at all times, got it?"

Taehyung sighed, "And how do you suppose we keep tabs on him 24/7."

Yoongi scratched at his head roughly, "Well shit Taehyung, I don't know just keep him close."

Yoongi swiftly walked back. Taking his seat he glanced over to Jimin. He pushed Jimin's hair out of his eyes to find he was asleep. Yoongi smiled a small smile, _still wearing my Jacket, huh_ _?_

The bell rang and Yoongi waited for everyone to leave before waking Jimin up. He crouched down in front of the latter and shook his arm lightly, "Jimin, you have to wake up." Yoongi spoke quietly, he shook Jimin's arm a little harder and spoke a little louder, "Jimin, wakey wakey."

Jimin slowly opened his eyes, "Hm?"

"You fell asleep, it's time for lunch." Yoongi stood in front of Jimin holding his and Jimin's backpack. "I packed everything away, all you gotta do is get up."

Jimin's voice sounded a little rough from sleep, "I see you still left me the hardest job of them all."

Yoongi scoffed before he joked, "Jeez, you couldn't just appreciate the effort."

Jimin looked at Yoongi with one brow raised, "Well mayyybe you need to try harder." He joked back. Yoongi shook his head whilst laughing quietly, Jimin stuck out his hand and Yoongi stared at it, "Well are you going to help me or not?"

Yoongi yanked Jimin from his seat and Jimin smiled, _there's the smile I want to see_ , Yoongi thought to himself.

The walk to the courts was in silence, a good silence. Namjoon, Jin and Hoseok sat waiting for the others, "JIMIN!" Hoseok yelled as he jumped up to greet Jimin. Hoseok grabbed Jimin's hand and dragged him to sit by his side. Yoongi frowned as he placed himself next to Namjoon. Soon after Jungkook and Taehyung appeared, with Jungkook's arm resting on Taehyung's shoulders, everyone started pulling food from their bags and began to eat. Yoongi didn't want to eat, but Namjoon's mum had specifically gone out her way this morning to make him some lunch. He looked up to see Jimin shifting awkwardly in his spot. Yoongi caught Jimin's eyes giving him a silent _'you okay?'_ Jimin nodded back looking towards the ground.

Hoseok soon caught on that Jimin wasn't eating and started to question it, "Jimin, why aren't you eating?"

Jimin froze for a few seconds before moving to pull at his sleeves, "I'm not hungry."

Hoseok smiled brightly at him "Ah, kay, just wondering."

There was a sense of awkward silence which was quickly broken by Taehyung, "Guys? Do you think if you ate enough blue food dye you could poop blue?" Everyone broke out into laughter, "What?! It's a reasonable question."

Jungkook faced Taehyung and raised his eyebrow, "Um, maybe, don't tell me you were planning on trying it out?"

Namjoon laughed harder, "Don't give the boy ideas."

Jimin tried to push the earlier events with Jackson out of his mind, and he couldn't help the bubbles of laughter that escaped his mouth, _how did this group end up together? And how did I end up with them_ _?_

Yoongi was staring at Jimin laugh when he felt a pair of eyes on him. He looked to find Namjoon with a raised eyebrow giving his a silent _'can we talk?'_ Yoongi replied back _'later.'_

They messed around for the rest of lunch until the bell rang, "Guys you all ready for Social?" Namjoon asked as he stood up.

He was met with a chorus of yeses.

"I've gotta do my thing but I'll see you in a bit." Yoongi waved his hand as he left.

Jimin looked out after Yoongi as pout started to form on is lips, "He'll be back don't worry." Taehyung tried to reassure.

\---

Yoongi didn't like the fact he had to leave Jimin in Taehyung's hands but he knew the latter wouldn't let anything happen to him. He was debating whether or not to go to counselling or to go on a smoke break. Feeling the pack of cigarettes he walked forward, since he had met Jimin the amount of cigarettes he smokes a day had visibly been decreased.

Before he knew it his feet stopped at a familiar door, _well counselling it is then._

Yoongi knocked once and pushed the door open. Yongguk instantly put down the cup of coffee onto the table sounding surprised as he spoke, "Suga, you came!"

"Yeah, I guess so." Yoongi said seating himself in one of the chairs.

"So, how is everything at the moment?" Yongguk asked.

"Um... alright I guess." Yoongi picked at his fingernails, Yoongi sighed. _I should try, if not for me then for_ _Jimin_ _,_ "Actually, I made a new friend."

"Wow! That's great Suga. Do you see him often?" Yongguk smiled.

"Yeah, we sit together every lesson." Yoongi smiled a small smile remembering the times they've had in class.

"You look happier." Yongguk stated.

Yoongi shrugged, "Hm... I guess so." Yoongi paused for a moment before sounding serious, "Yongguk?"

"Yes Suga?"

"I think he was crying before he came into science."

"Who?" Yongguk tried to figure out what he meant, _he couldn't mean_ _Jimin_ _could he?_

"My new friend... He didn't seem like his usual self and I could swear his eyes were bloodshot." Yoongi thought for a second "Jimin wasn't in my lesson with Kyungsoo either."

Yongguk drowned, _Jimin_ _was fine when he left_ _,_ "Have you tried talking to him?" he picked up a pen and his notebook.

"Yeah, he said he was fine, but I have this feeling." Yoongi looked up at Yongguk, "I think he lied."

 _I've never seen_ _Yoongi_ _so worried about someone,_ "Maybe try talking to him again, otherwise you might just need to wait until he is ready."

Yoongi nodded in agreement, "Hm... the group want me to tell him about us."

"What do you think about that?"

Yoongi scratched his head roughly, "I don't know, I feel like he's hiding something from us, from me."

"Letting him know may help, it will show him he isn't alone." Yongguk was glad Yoongi was talking to him again. He tried to change the subject so Yoongi could talk about himself more "So suga, how has home life been?"

Yoongi frowned at the sudden topic change, "Fine I guess."

"Have you been eating properly?" Yongguk asked.

Yoongi rolled his eyes, "Well I haven't not been eating."

Yongguk put the notebook down to take a sip of his coffee, "Well it's an improvement from nothing." A silence settled between them, "Is there anything else you want to speak about?"

Yoongi stood from his seat, "Nah, that was about it, see ya."

Yongguk didn't expect Yoongi to show up, so for him to stay around was surprising. He scheduled him a slot for next Tuesday like he had done for the last couple years. Even if Yoongi rarely came he would always keep that slot free for him.

Yoongi peered through the door before entering his social class. Finding Jimin smiling widely along with the others caused the corners of Yoongi's lips pull into a smile. Pushing the door open he shuffled past the other students to Jimin, Jimin shot up from where he was sat and ran towards him, "You're back!" he dragged Yoongi to his seat.

"You seem happy." Yoongi smiled ruffled Jimin's hair.

Jimin giggled as he started to cut some paper. Yoongi spent the lesson making Jimin laugh as he teased Taehyung.

It was nearing the end of the lesson when Jimin was clearing the mess of paper on the table and carrying it to the bin, Yoongi joined him, "Can you stay behind after the lesson ends?"

"Yeah, sure." Jimin smiled again.

The end of the lesson came and everyone departed. Leaving Jimin and Yoongi alone in the classroom, "Why did you want me to stay behind?" Jimin asked.

Yoongi thought that now was the prime time to confront him, "At lunch, is it true that you weren't eating just because you weren't hungry?"

Jimin laughed nervously, "Yeah, why else?" _Please don't see through the lies, please._ Jimin internally begged.

 _That's bullshit and we both know it._ Yoongi sighed, he rustled around in his bag and pulled out some crisps and sweets. "Take these." Yoongi held out the food.

Jimin looked between the food and Yoongi before setting his gaze at the boy. "What?"

"Take them. Eat them today, eat them tomorrow or eat them in a year's time. Doesn't matter, just take them."

Jimin hung his head as he took the food from Yoongi's hand and put them into his bag, "Why do you keep looking out for me?"

Yoongi took Jimin's cheek in his palm forcing Jimin to look at him, "We're friend's right? That's what we do." Jimin nodded in reply, Yoongi took his hand away and they started to walk home. They were surrounded by silence once again, but never was it the bad kind.

Yoongi waited until Jimin had gone inside his apartment before setting off home. Or so he thought until he had found his feet had dragged him to a familiar field. Watching the sky drain from light blue to a range of dark pinks and purples he decided he should probably make it back home. Yoongi knocked on the door, and as suspected, Namjoon opened it, "Hey, It's late, you forget your key or somthin'." Yoongi didn't mean to ignore him when he didn't answer, but he took off his shoes and put his bag down by the door. He walked into the sitting room, "Yo, Suga we need to talk." Yoongi hummed in reply to show he was listening. "Yoongi?" hearing his real name, Yoongi moved his full attention onto Namjoon, "How much of your lunch did you eat?"

Yoongi was confused, "What?" he felt a small amount of anger bubble inside, he knew where this conversation was going to end up. Why did they need to talk about this now? In dire need to change the subject Yoongi asked, "Where's Jin, I thought he was staying round today?"

"He's coming round later, don't try to change the subject Yoongi... How much did you eat?" Namjoon spoke calmly. Namjoon had noticed these past days that Yoongi was making an attempt to eat but it wasn't enough, he didn't need him reverting back to old habits.

"I ate..." Yoongi lowered his head, "I ate some."

Namjoon moved back to the hallway and collected Yoongi's bag he searched for the lunch box. He lifted the box out and less than half had been eaten, "Yoongi, I know you're trying, but this isn't enough." He put the box onto the coffee table.

"I know." Yoongi shot back pulling angrily at his hair, "I try so hard Joon but I can't."

Namjoon put his hand on Yoongi's shoulder to comfort him, "Okay... Where did the packet of sweets and crisps go?"

"I uh, I gave them to Jimin." Yoongi mumbled.

 _Did I hear that right?_ "Jimin? Why Jimin?" Namjoon questioned.

"I..." Yoongi paused, "he didn't eat at lunch, in fact I've never seen him eat properly. He looked so uncomfortable when everyone was eating, so..." Yoongi trailed off.

"So..." Namjoon pushed further, he already had an idea where this was going, Jimin isn't going to be all the smiles and laughter he thought he would be.

"Joon, don't you realise? That was what I was like." Yoongi let out a frustrated groan.

Namjoon sighed, "Are you sure?"

Yoongi rubbed his face roughly, "Well I don't' know, but all signs point there for sure."

"Jesus, just keep an eye on him then. This group can't deal to lose any more people." Namjoon had almost ordered.

Something snapped in Yoongi, the thought of leaving Jimin alone disgusted him, "What the fuck! Did you think I was gonna drop him?"

Namjoon tried to keep calm, "Yoongi that's not what I mea-"

"What kind of person do you think I am? Huh Namjoon?" Yoongi was breathing heavily, he needed to leave he couldn't stay here any longer, sprinting up the stairs he threw on baggy white shirt and his skinny jeans. Back downstairs he grabbed his bag from Namjoon and bolted for the door. Namjoon beat him to it.

"Where are you going to go? It's late, just stay." Namjoon tried to reason.

Yoongi warned him, "Get out the way Joon."

Namjoon raised his voice, "Yoongi you can't just wander the streets!"

Yoongi growled, "Just move." When Namjoon hadn't budged from his position he proceeded to yell, "JOON GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY WAY!" Yoongi pulled at Namjoon, he just wanted to leave, "Just... JUST GET OUT OF THE WAY! Please... please." Yoongi was close to tears, he grabbed his head as he retreated backwards. In a split second of weakness Namjoon had moved forward from the door to check on Yoongi. Yoongi took it to his advantage and pulled Namjoon further forward away from the door, making a break for it.

Namjoon yelled after him, "YOONGI!"

Yoongi let his tears fall as he ran, he didn't know where. _But god, anywhere but here._

\---

Jimin entered his apartment and slid onto the sofa, he lay down squeezing a pillow into his chest. He had generally been having one of his rougher days, and he didn't need Jackson telling him the things he already knew.

Thankfully the evening came quicker than expected, he yanked himself from the sofa and threw himself onto his bed. Unable to gather the energy to pull the covers over him he lay there cold.

Closing his eyes, he wished to forget today and sleep. His mind however decided otherwise, the last sentence Jackson had said to him replayed over and over. As he felt tears prickle his eyes he remembered how at ease he felt with Yoongi, he pulled up Yoongi's contact information. The tears quickly pooled and fell, through blurred eyes he finally typed a message.

To Suga  
From Jimin:

_Can you com round its_ _urgnt_

_20:42_

Jimin hoped the sentence he'd written was coherent as more sobs racked his body.

To Jimin  
From Yoongi:

_Yeah, be there in 5_ _._

_20:43_

Yoongi was laying down trying to calm himself by watching the stars when he'd received a message, _Jimin_ _?_ He texted back as quick as he could. Before grabbing his things and rushing to Jimin's. The bad feeling from science worked its way back, Jimin rarely spelt things wrong. _You're just_ _overthinking_ _it._ Yoongi wanted to believe everything was fine but when he arrived at Jimin's and Jimin had opened the door, he was forced to believe otherwise.

"Jimin." Yoongi reached out instantly and pulled the boy into a hug rubbing circles into his back.

When Jimin had opened the door he'd stood there clutching his side trying to breathe through his sobs. Yoongi disliked physical contact but seeing Jimin in the state he was Yoongi didn't want to let go.

"S-suga, I'm s-sorry." Jimin stuttered though sobs as he clung to Yoongi.

"Shh, there is nothing to be sorry about." Yoongi pushed the door closed and walked Jimin back to his bed, never once did he let go of the boy.

"I-I couldn't d-do..." Jimin stopped to breathe.

"Just focus on breathing right now. Talk in a bit when you can breathe better yeah?" Jimin nodded as Yoongi laid him down and pulled the covers around him. Yoongi laid on top of the sheets facing Jimin. Jimin was still having trouble breathing and Yoongi didn't know specifically know how to make Jimin feel better, so he brushed Jimin's hair from his eyes and sang. Yes, his singing may have not been in the right key and yes, it may have sounded really rough but nonetheless Jimin still found it comforting. Yoongi took one of Jimin's hands and gently rubbed circles onto it.

Jimin's breathing had mostly returned to normal and Yoongi had almost missed it when Jimin had whispered, "Thank you."

Yoongi stopped rubbing the circles but he still kept hold of Jimin's hand as he whispered back, "It's okay, do you wanna talk about it?" Jimin shook his head and Yoongi sighed, "You know you can talk to me, right?"

Jimin nodded as he tried to hide his face, "how did you get here so quick?"

Yoongi breathed out a laugh, "Me and Joon got in a fight, I didn't wanna make it worse. I just happened to be around."

A silence surrounded them and that was when Jimin's curiosity got the better of him, "Suga? Why do the others sometimes call you Yoongi?" Jimin instantly regretted asking as he felt Yoongi freeze.

Yoongi didn't know what to feel, normally when people called his real name it made him feel cold, like he was missing something. When Jimin had spoken his name it did indeed surprise him, but what surprised him most was that he did not feel cold nor felt like he was missing something. Yoongi couldn't describe what he felt.

Jimin was quick to retract what he had said, "Y-you don't have to reply to that."

He lowered his head and Yoongi squeezed Jimin's hand to reassure him, "Nah s'fine..." he cleared his throat, _now, now is the time to tell_ _Jimin_ _,_ "Yoongi is my birth name, Suga is a nickname we made."

"We?" Jimin asked face full of confusion.

Yoongi took a breath in, _why are you nervous? Just tell him the story._ "The group want me to tell you about us, care to listen?" Jimin nodded and started intently at Yoongi waiting for him to start. "Well, I'll start with Jin... Jin, as you can tell, comes from a rich family. He always got what he wanted, you would think he would be stuck up right?

Jin would go months without seeing his parents, and it affected him more than he thought it did. He used to make friends with really rough people and make bad decisions... that was until he met this guy. Jin doesn't really talk about him so I don't know his name or anything, but he was a lot older than him and I do know he loved him very much, as a brother I mean. Jin helped him clean up his life and because his parents were never home the guy had a place to live. They were happy, until Jin's family decided to get more 'involved' with Jin. That's when they found out about this guy, his age, his past and the type of people Jin had been hanging around, they were not pleased. They banned them from seeing each other.

Jin had always treated this guy as a brother but the guy wanted them to be more, so when he suggested him and Jin run away to be together he panicked. Jin had never thought about being in love with him, a few days later he received a text. The guy sent him a long paragraph about how Jin meant everything to him, how he couldn't live without Jin and that he was really sorry about everything. Jin obviously had a gut feeling something bad was going to happen so he rushed out to where they usually met, and there the guy lay face down on the ground. Jin tried his best to get him to respond, he called an ambulance but his efforts were for nothing. The guy died of an overdose a few minutes before Jin had arrived.

He never recovered from losing him, I think a part of him realised how much he really did love him after he was gone. He cut himself off from all people after that, he started to skip school and hang out with the wrong people again.

He was being pushed around by some older guys and that is when he first met Namjoon. Namjoon had meant to push the older man's fist out the way but instead miscalculated the distance and punched him square in the face. Jin knew there would be some serious trouble in a minute so he pulled Namjoon by the wrist and ran. Namjoon took a liking to Jin so he constantly pestered him until he gave in. it's been around two and a half years since then and the pair have been inseparable."

Jimin looked at Yoongi with wide eyes "He was only 15 when all this happened?"

"Yep, that's why he babies us, he feels like he has to be a parent to us because his parents were never there for him."

Jimin shuffled around slightly to get more comfortable "Do all the others have similar stories?" _Do you?_

"Not exactly the same, but a tragedy of some sort, yes." Yoongi paused to wet his lips, "Namjoon is next, his isn't as bad as Jin's but it's still not nice. I don't know if you have noticed it yet but Namjoon has a tendency to break things, or trip over thin air. Some people say that as a joke, but Joon really does have a problem. All throughout his younger years he was bullied heavily because he was kinda odd, extremely smart and managed to break the unbreakable.

When I say heavily I mean heavily, things were thrown at him, name calling, abuse, you name it. He became really self-conscious and he was never really a fighter so he put up with it. The only friend he'd ever had was me, and to be honest I wasn't the greatest. His anxiety of doing anything grew extreme, he didn't like to go out, and he became distant from everyone. The day he'd met Jin was the day I had forced him out of the house, he's thanked me ever since then."

"How did you get him to go outside?" Jimin questioned.

Yoongi chuckled at the thought, "I threw his sunglasses out the window onto the lawn out front, he treats them like they're a child of his, so when he ran out to get them I locked the door. The only way I would let him back in was if he came back with something from the shop." Jimin smiled at the thought as he played with the bed sheet "So who shall we go for next?"

Jimin spoke quietly voice a little hoarse from crying, "Hobi."

"Ah, Hoseok. He... nobody stays. The reason I threatened you was because nobody stays for Hobi. His dad died before he was born and his mum died giving birth to him, Hoseok was given to his grandparents. However his grandparents were old, he lost his grandfather when he was 10 and his grandmother when he was 12. Hoseok was placed in his auntie's care, he'd been moved around so much he was just chucked into the home without any background checks. His auntie is a violent druggie... I was walking through town when I found that small park. Hoseok was sat on a swing, a bright red mark painted his face and tears ran down his cheeks. I was going to ignore him but when he started to wail loudly, I thought I should probably see if he was okay. I found out he went to our school and we stuck together after that."

Jimin looked at Yoongi in concern "Does he still live with her?"

"Yeah, she isn't as violent anymore, she's too doped up to care. But that's the reason Hobi doesn't like to get close to people, he thinks it's his fault when they leave." Yoongi met Jimin's eyes letting him take in the new information "So who next, we got Jungkook or Tae?"

Jimin thought for a moment "Jungkook."

"Okay. So, Jungkook's father was abusive, his mom didn't have a clue about it. He used to beat the living shit out of him and get away with it. Jungkook used to tell his mum it was bullies at school, when she went to sort it out his dad would step in and say he would do it. It went on for so long, Jungkook was in no way going to tell someone so he silently suffered.

Hoseok had met him at a dance club and bought him to us once. We welcomed him and he happily welcomed us. One day his dad beat him so much he need to go to hospital, he'd dragged himself to Jin's and passed out at the gate. Jin called for an ambulance and gathered everyone at the hospital, he had a couple broken ribs and a many cuts varying from deep to shallow. He told us he had come across some bad people but he told his mum it was the bullies. When he was discharged from hospital I took him home to make sure he would get there safely, his mum told me about these 'bullies' at school and I smelt bullshit from a mile away.

His dad was glaring at him the whole time I was there, it wasn't hard to figure out. I refused to leave Jungkook in that house and I ended up taking him to Jin's. Later that evening I forced the truth out of him and we managed to get his dad put away for quite a few years." Yoongi glanced at Jimin to find him frowning with a brow raised, Yoongi was still holding Jimin's hand and he gave it a slight squeeze "What's wrong?"

Jimin held Yoongi's hand a little tighter "Nothing... it's just, why are you telling me this?"

"The group wanted me to, we think you should know."

Jimin nodded as he breathed in deeply "who's left?"

Yoongi propped himself up with one arm, still never letting go of Jimin's hand "Tae and... and me." Jimin squeezed a little tighter on Yoongi's hand "Tae, well Tae never really had a problem, until around a year ago. He'd gone out for the day with his mum, and driving home a drunk driver crashed into their car. His mum ended up in a coma and Taehyung only just made it out alive. After Taehyung had been discharged he spent almost every day in the hospital waiting for his mum to wake up.

Tae had stopped speaking to any of us so we went to visit him, when we got there he was sat by the edge of an empty bed. His mum had passed away the day before and nobody could move him from his seat. We waited around until he fell asleep and Jin piggybacked him to Namjoon's mum's car, she drove us to Jin's house.

For a really long while nobody could get him to do anything but nod or shake his head. None of us know what'd happened but we left Kookie to look after Tae and when we got back Taehyung was prancing around the lounge blaring music from the stereos. Jungkook still hasn't told us what had happened, just says 'all that matters is that Tae's happy now, right?'."

Jimin was completely shocked "You'd never have thought Taehyung had been through so much." Yoongi hummed in agreement. Jimin paused before continuing "All that's left is you."

"Yep." Yoongi breathed out shakily, noticing Jimin's bag on the desk chair, he stood and walked towards it. Jimin carefully watched after him trying to figure out what he was doing. Yoongi searched through the bag, and as he thought, he found the food he had given Jimin, still unopened. Taking the crisps to the bed he laid back down in the same place as before. Yoongi opened the crisps "I will tell you about me, on one condition." Jimin nodded slowly and Yoongi pushed the bag of crisps into Jimin's hands "You eat this bag of crisps." Jimin eyed the bag and made a face Yoongi shook the bag "No eating, no story." _take the bag Jimin._ Jimin reached out and put the bag between them, Yoongi picked up Jimin's hand and placed it into his. Guaranteed, trying to watch Jimin eat was painful, but Yoongi had felt like he had accomplished something big "Right, where were we?"

Jimin swallowed a crisp, "You."

"Ah, right. Well, um..." Yoongi laughed lightly, "I don't really know where to start." This caused Jimin to smile at him, he tightened his grip on Yoongi's hand to reassure him. He smiled a small smile to Jimin before continuing, "I guess I was kinda born like this. Like I mean, I've struggled since I was little." Jimin stared at Yoongi waiting for him to carry on, "I've known Joon all my life, he was there when I used to throw tantrums and be really noisy, and he was there when I would go days without speaking to anyone.

Around the time I'd started kindergarten my parents were getting fed up with me. I would only hang with Joon, I never made any friends and I ended up in loads of fights. One of the days before kindergarten I threw a massive tantrum and I remember my parents bundling me into the car. They dropped me off at kindergarten, I behaved well that day. I got two gold stars and I couldn't wait to show them. However they never came. I waited with the teacher all evening, they never turned up. The teacher must have called Joon's family cos Joon and his mom came to pick me up.

His family gave me a place to sleep until my parents came. A week after, they still hadn't turned up, people kept telling me they'd gone on a holiday, business trips, their flight was delayed. I was stupid, I should have noticed the way Joon's mom had looked at me. A year had passed and Joon's mom finally told me the truth, I stormed up to mine and Joon's room and locked myself in. I wouldn't come out, it got to the point where they had to take the door down.

We ended up moving from Seoul and Joon's mom took me to the doctors, I was diagnosed with multiple disorders. I was around the age of thirteen when I was snooping through the file cabinets at Joon's, I found a letter addressed to Joon's mom. The envelope was free of crinkles, almost like it had never been touched. I opened it, it was from my parents, it said why they had left. It said I was a troubled child, that I was just bad for no reason, that they hated me. I showed it to Joon's mom and she enveloped me in a hug straight away telling me I was never meant to see it. I stopped speaking to people, I stopped eating, I stopped going to school. Every time someone said my name it made me feel sick, Joon's mom sent me to see Bang Yongguk the school councillor. He suggested I give myself a nickname, I've just used it ever since. I only let a few people use my name, like Jin and Joon." Yoongi breathed in and out heavily, "I guess that's it."

Jimin shuffled closer to Yoongi, "Why do Jin and Namjoon call you by your real name?"

"Joon's known me basically all my life, and well Jin, he's always been there for me. Him and Joon are the parents I never had." Yoongi smiled at the thought.

"So, how much have we eaten?" Jimin stared down at the packet, only a few crisps were left at the bottom, he showed the pack to Yoongi. He squeezed Jimin's hand as he smiled at him. "Wah, Jimin that's great." A wave of relief washed over Yoongi, _Jimin has finally eaten something._

"Thanks for coming." Sore from crying, Jimin closed his eyes. _It really meant a lot to me._

"S'okay, glad I could be of help."

Opening his eyes, Jimin asked hesitantly "C-can you stay?"

Yoongi started to rub circles into Jimin's hand again as he chuckled, "Of course, you idiot."

Jimin closed his eyes again, he hoped he wasn't annoying Yoongi, "Thank you."

Jimin fell asleep to Yoongi humming various tunes. Yoongi had waited until Jimin was completely asleep, he pushed Jimin's hair out of his eyes as he held his cheek. _He looks so peaceful_ "Night Jimin." He removed himself from Jimin's bed tucking Jimin in properly. He stood by the door frame as he watched Jimin. He was about to leave when he heard Jimin mumble something.

"Night Yoongi."

Yoongi felt it again, that feeling he couldn't explain, he wondered, _Maybe Jimin calling me by my name isn't a bad thing._

Yoongi left the bedroom residing to his usual sleeping place on the sofa, he knew Namjoon was going to worry about him until he knew Yoongi had a safe place to stay.

To Namjoon  
From Yoongi:

_I'm at_ _Jimin's_ _, Sorry about earlier. Talk tomorrow yeah?_

_00:45_


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for being a while :D I want to thank my friend for giving me motivation to get this chapter out as soon as possible.  
> I also wanted to say I know Jimin's birthday is the 13th october but for the sake of it making sense in the fic I had to make it the 14th

Yoongi stretched, turning to sleep on his back when his phone rang. He lay facing the ceiling with his eyes closed, the phone finally stopped ringing and Yoongi sighed in relief, _ah peace._ That's when the ringing started again, Yoongi growled as he swung his legs off the sofa and left the apartment to take the call outside. "What do you want?" he exhaled in annoyance.

"Yoongi, I just wanted to make sure you're okay."

Yoongi glanced at the phone screen to check the caller ID, _I've really gotta start looking at that before picking up._ "Yeah, I'm fine, I said I stayed at Jimin's. What's up?"

"I should be asking you that... Hang on, are you still at his?" Namjoon asked.

"Yeah, why?"

 _"That would explain why_ _Jimin_ _also isn't here."_ Namjoon was met with silence,  _"_ _Yoongi_ _, you do know what the time is right?"_ Namjoon was met with silence again, _"Break is just ending."_ Yoongi didn't answer, _"_ _Yoongi_ _,_ _suga_ _,_ _Yoongi_ _... you still there?"_

Yoongi hummed in acknowledgment, "Look, I got some stuff I gotta do, speak later yeah?"

 _"Okay."_ Namjoon sighed.

Yoongi hung up and let himself back into the apartment. He walked over to the kitchen area, opening the cupboards and fridge, he found their contents to be almost empty. Yoongi's stomach growled loudly, picking up his bag he searched for his wallet. A quiet groan came from Jimin's room, Yoongi poked his head round the door to check on him. Jimin was still fast asleep. Grabbing a pair of Jimin's keys he wrote a quick note and exited the flat.

 _Be back in a few._  
Yoongi

Yoongi's loose shirt caught in the morning breeze, walking to the convenience store from Jimin's took around five minutes. He bought some fruit, vanilla yoghurt and ice cream, he fast walked as quickly as he could back to Jimin's.

All round the trip was about fifteen minutes and Yoongi was glad that when he had gotten back Jimin was still asleep. Jimin really looked like he was in dire need of sleep yesterday, even though he had slept in science he still had dark bags under his eyes. Yoongi scrunched the up the note he had written, put away the food and boiled some water making two cups of coffee. Holding the two cups of coffee, he leant against the door frame to Jimin's room watching him sleep just a little longer before he woke him up.

Jimin awoke to the smell of freshly made coffee he moved to face the direction of the smell, "Yoongi? You still here?"

Yoongi chuckled slightly, "Yeah, I made you some coffee." He moved over to Jimin's bed, Jimin shifted over to give Yoongi some more room as he sat down. He passed Jimin his coffee, "I didn't know what you like so I made it with milk and sugar."

Jimin took the coffee from Yoongi's hand, "Thanks." feeling the warmth in his hand he looked over to Yoongi noticing the coffee in his hand was black. "You drink it black?" he said as he pulled a face of disgust.

Yoongi found himself chuckling again, "Yeah, what about it?"

Jimin's voice was still rough from sleep, "Yuck, isn't it really bitter?"

Yoongi playfully nudged him with his foot, "Yeah and so what."

Jimin shrugged, "Nothing, whatever floats your boat I guess." Jimin paused to yawn, "What time is it?"

Yoongi checked his phone, "Around eleven." Jimin hummed a reply as he took a sip of his coffee. They both sat there for a while enjoying the silence and their coffees. Yoongi was the one to break the silence. _What's your story?_ "Jimin, wanna go on a walk after this?"

Jimin nodded, "Yeah, that'd be nice."

Once Jimin had finished with his coffee Yoongi took his cup and left Jimin to change. In the kitchen Yoongi placed the cups into the sink. He opened the fridge taking out the yoghurt. Ripping off the lid he spooned the yoghurt into two bowls, he then peeled an orange and threw some grapes in.

Jimin walked out his room stretching. Tight black ripped jeans hugged his legs, emphasizing his muscles, an oversized grey jumper hung from his shoulders covering his hands so only his fingertips showed, and every so often fell of his shoulder to expose his collar bones. Jimin walked over to the counter by Yoongi, jumping to sit on the worktop surface, "Whatcha doing?"

"Making breakfast." Jimin pulled a face in response, "You eat this, then we can go on a walk."

Jimin pouted, "Can't we just skip breakfast and walk?"

Yoongi placed the bowl and a spoon in front of Jimin, "No, now eat your food."

Jimin raised an eyebrow as he picked up his spoon, "Yoghurt and fruit?"

Yoongi pointed his spoon at Jimin, "What? I'm not a gourmet chef like Jin, I did what I could."

Jimin ate a spoonful of yoghurt, "Did you go shopping?"

Yoongi chewed on a grape, "Yeah, that reminds me we need to go proper shopping so you can have some proper meals."

Jimin swallowed his food quickly wanting to get outside, Yoongi was eating his last spoonful when Jimin started to tug on Yoongi's arm, "Hurry up, Sugaaaa."

Yoongi set the bowls into the sink, "You still got my Jacket?"

Jimin thought for a second, "Yeah, it's in the bedroom, on the chair. I'll get it."

Jimin returned from the bedroom jacket in hand, he passed it over to Yoongi and Yoongi ruffled his hair, "Thanks Jimin."

Jimin grabbed the keys from by the door and exited holding it open for Yoongi, "Come onnnn."

Yoongi rolled his eyes as he followed him out, "Jeez, you're never having coffee again."

Jimin locked the door and turned to Yoongi to pout "Why?"

Yoongi shook his head trying not to smile, "Too energetic for this early in the morning."

"Hey, it's almost twelve so you can't complain." Jimin paused to smile, teasing, "Mr grumpy pants." Yoongi moved to bat Jimin, Jimin dodged his hand and ran down the two flights of stairs giggling, "You'll never catch me." He yelled up to Yoongi.

Yoongi breathed out a laugh as he muttered under his breath, "Jesus Christ, what am I gonna to do with him?" he shoved his hands into his pockets shouting after him, "Yah Jimin, don't run off."

Jimin poked his head back round the flight of stairs, "Well you're just gonna have to catch me then."

Yoongi rolled his eyes, running after Jimin, "Now you've done it, prepare to suffer."

Jimin squealed as he ran, "C'mon old gramps."

Yoongi ran at Jimin, strategically planning his victory, he cornered Jimin into an alleyway. Yoongi kept stepping forward and Jimin took as many steps back as he could, it wasn't long until Jimin's back was pushed straight against the wire fence. Yoongi pinned Jimin against it smiling wickedly, "What happened to you'll never catch me, huh?" Yoongi stepped incredibly close, "You made me run, you will suffer the consequences." Yoongi smirked. Looking over Jimin's shoulder, he frowned slightly shaking the fence "Jimin, do you know what's behind this?"

Jimin shook his head, "No." Yoongi backed off a little and sized the fence up, Jimin took out his phone swiping up maps. Jimin pushed his phone in Yoongi's face for him to see, "Says it's the old train station, it's now used for storing broken train carriages and freight trains."

Yoongi looked back up to the fence, "Wah, cool, lets break in."

Jimin looked shocked, "What!? You can't just break in."

Yoongi found a small tear in the fence and ripped it a little more so they could fit through it, "Why not? C'mon before someone sees."

Jimin groans, he jokes as he ducks under and through the fence, "I hang out with you once and you got me committing crimes."

Yoongi rolls his eyes, "This is hardly a crime, I could have you committing murder."

Jimin agreed, "True, what would we murder them with."

Yoongi smirks again and replies, "You could probably kill a man with your sarcasm and sass, so Imma say that."

Jimin gasps as he throws a hand to his chest overly exaggerating, "Says the man who rolls his eyes so hard, that one day they're gonna roll right out of his stupid head."

Yoongi stopped walking to look at Jimin, "Damn. I actually have nothing to reply with."

Jimin smiled widely, "You asked for it." Yoongi went to lightly hit the boy when Jimin grabbed his hand intertwining their fingers and yanked him forward. They stopped in the middle of the tracks surrounded by freight trains, "Woah, there are so many of them. You reckon any of them will open?"

Yoongi nudged Jimin with his foot, "Look who's willing to break the rules now."

Still holding Yoongi's hand he pulled him to one of the freight trains in the center, "Already breaking one, might as well break some more."

Yoongi held Jimin's hand tighter, "I like your thinking Park Jimin."

They let go of each other's hands as they both pushed on the door to slide it open. Two attempts later it was open, nothing was inside the container. A layer of dust covered the floor but clean it up a little and this could be a great place to hangout. Jimin gives Yoongi a look, "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Maybe... does it involve cleaning this up and making it a new spot to hang?"

Jimin shot finger guns at Yoongi, "Ding, ding, ding, we have a winner." He covered his mouth as he started giggle.

Yoongi checked the time on his phone, he clicked the message from Jin.

To Yoongi  
From Jin:

_I hope you aren't getting up to too much trouble,_ _Taehyung_ _got an_ _afterschool_ _detention, do you think you could meet us at the school?_

_11:54_

He pocketed his phone and closed the door to the train, "Right, we better get going."

Jimin pouted, "Why? You bring me out on this 'adventure' but we can't stay?"

Yoongi took Jimin's hand again, "We'll come back later with the others. Jin wants us to meet at the school."

Jimin followed pouting the whole time, "Fine."

They make it to the train station and board a train, Jimin doesn't recognise this one and looks at Yoongi confused. Yoongi let go of Jimin's hand as they sit down, sensing Jimin's confusion Yoongi explains, "This one will take us an extra twenty minute walk away from school, but it's the only regular train there." Jimin let out a silent _ah._ Yoongi realised when they had arrived at their destination they were going to be really early. "Do you wanna see something cool?" Yoongi asked.

Jimin nodded and Yoongi laced their fingers together again, this time roles reversed, Yoongi dragged Jimin down the streets. They entered the woods and Yoongi stopped by some tape it read 'warning do not enter'. Jimin laughed, "let me guess, we are going to go where it says do not enter?"

Yoongi smiled in reply, "Yeah, where else would we go?"

Jimin joked, "I hang around a group of delinquents for a week and they have me committing crimes left, right and center." Yoongi lightly tugged on their hands and led him to where he usually goes, mainly to smoke or write. Jimin stared at his surroundings, it was beautiful, "Yoongi how'd you find this place?" Jimin took his phone out to take some photos.

Yoongi let go of Jimin's hand and felt around his pockets for his lighter and cigarettes, _shit I left them in here when I gave the jacket to_ _Jimin_. He opened the packet in his pocket and took a cigarette out, he put it between his lips bringing his lighter up, "Do you mind?" Jimin shook his head and Yoongi lit it breathing in a lung full of smoke, he exhaled, "I came across it one day. Plus..." he held up his cigarette, "I needed a place a little more secretive." Jimin sat on the fallen log and Yoongi joined him, thighs touching, "Don't tell the others about this place. Can it be just ours?" Jimin nodded and smiled, the thought of something just theirs made him feel warm inside. Jimin rested his head on Yoongi's shoulder as Yoongi smoked. Holding his cigarette in his lips he checked the time, Yoongi stood up putting it out, "We should get going." Yoongi put his arm round Jimin's shoulders as he led him out.

"Why do you hide that you smoke?" Jimin asked quietly.

Yoongi glanced over at Jimin, "Why?.. Well I'm not proud of it I guess, I'm not really sure."

Jimin hummed a reply, kicking a few stray leaves as they exited the woods, they stood waiting for the others by the gate. The other boys finally appeared and walked over to greet them. Yoongi smacked Taehyung round the head, "What you'd do this time?"

Taehyung hung his head trying not to smile, "I didn't want to partner with anyone but you, and you weren't in so..." Taehyung's words trailed off.

Yoongi focused on what the younger was saying, "So..."

"I tried to build a replica you out of paper and the objects around me." Taehyung pulled his phone out to show Yoongi a picture, "To be honest, I think I did a great job." The photo consisted of Taehyung's bag with a leather jacket round it, A plant pot with eyes drawn onto it carefully placed on top of the bag, and a piece of hair shape paper coloured mint green which was stuck onto a leaf by a hair clip.

Yoongi raised his eyebrows, "The fuck Taehyung? I'll give you points for creativity but that looks nothing like me."

Jimin leaned over and joked as he pointed to phone, "No I think he aced it, look it's as lifeless as you can be."

Yoongi burst out laughing.

Taehyung poked Yoongi but he carried on laughing, "Jin, I think Jimin broke Suga." Jimin started to laugh with Yoongi and Taehyung carried on talking, "Actually I take it back they've both gone crazy." Jin looked round to see Yoongi holding Jimin's arm and the both of them laughing. A soft smile pulled at Jin's lips, _I'm glad he's happy._

They walked their way to the usual train station, Taehyung hung from Jungkook's arm while Hoseok pestered the two, Namjoon walked with his arm round Jin's waist and Yoongi walked next to Jimin muttering him jokes about the group.

They ended up making the trek to Jin's house so the others could get dressed. Everyone was ready, they were about to walk in the direction of the park when Yoongi and Jimin turn round to face the group. "Guys, me and Jimin found this new place, can we go there?" The others gave a look of interest and told them to lead the way, Jin tutted when they found they had to trespass but nonetheless followed the pair onto the old tracks and down to the freight train carriages. They opened the one from earlier that day and the others looked in fascination. "Guess who found us a new hangout?"

Jungkook slung his arms around Yoongi and Jimin's shoulders, "Man, you guys should take more days off if you make great discoveries like this."

Jin butted in, "No, they will not skip anymore school. But, it does look like this could be a nice place to meet and hangout."

Jimin and Yoongi smiled at each other, "We even got Jin's approval." Yoongi spoke.

Looking around the trains a little longer, they marked out the few they could open with black markers. Jin and Namjoon shared a look, "Guys we're going to go home, I think you should all go home soon, especially you two." Jin pointed to Jimin and Yoongi. The group waved them off and went back to exploring, it wasn't long until the others left leaving Jimin and Yoongi sat on the edge of the container.

Jimin rested his head on Yoongi's shoulder, "Are you staying round again?"

Yoongi looked down towards Jimin, a few of Jimin's stay hairs tickling the end of his nose, "Do want me to?"

Jimin shuffled closer to Yoongi as he whispered, "Please."

"Okay, we gotta go back to mine quickly though."

Jimin stood up yawning, "That's fine." Yoongi followed promptly throwing his arm around Jimin's shoulder again.

Yoongi took the key to Namjoon's house out from his jacket pocket. Nobody was home making it easy for Yoongi and Jimin to slip in and slip back out, he walked upstairs Jimin trailing after him. Jimin stood awkwardly by the door frame, Yoongi tipped the contents of his bag onto his bed and started to refill it with new clothes and other items. He shouldered his bag and turned to Jimin, "You okay?" Jimin nodded and Yoongi led him back downstairs and out the door. A light breeze played with Jimin's hair as he looked up to the sky, Yoongi found himself staring at Jimin again and he didn't mind one bit.

Jimin unlocked the door to his apartment letting Yoongi in, Yoongi headed straight to the kitchen and opened the fridge and Jimin wandered in after him, he had his brows raised in confusion and like usual Yoongi answered his silent questions, "We haven't eaten anything so..." Yoongi pulled out two large tubs of ice cream, "I got vanilla and strawberry, what'd you want?"

Jimin looked at the tubs then to Yoongi, he was about to make a face but stopped himself, _Just try, try for_ _Yoongi_ _._ Smiling widely he jumped onto the kitchen side, "Strawberry please." Swinging his legs he waited for Yoongi to scoop the ice cream into the bowls. Taking their bowls they sat in their usual spots on the couch, Jimin sat cross-legged at one end and Yoongi the other, both using the armrests to support their backs. Jimin lifted the strawberry ice cream to his mouth, _just try,_ he spooned the food in and swallowed.

Yoongi smiled to himself, _Jimin's_ _eating._

Once they had finished eating, Yoongi collected their bowls, washing them and the bowls from earlier that morning up. He returned sitting himself back down. Jimin had curled himself up onto his seat using the armrest as a pillow. Yoongi watched Jimin, the silence encompassing them. Jimin's eyes started to droop, "Jimin, you okay?"

He tried to keep his eyes open, "Hm... Just tired."

Yoongi stood up to crouch by Jimin's side, "If you're tired you should go to bed, your neck's gonna be sore otherwise."

Jimin groaned at the idea of having to get up, curling further into himself he whined, "But I'm comfy."

Yoongi rolled his eyes at Jimin's stubbornness, "C'mon, up." He pulled at Jimin's arms, Jimin whined even more in response, "Up, or I'm gonna drag you by the legs."

Jimin gave Yoongi the evils as he stood up pouting, "You're so mean to me... couldn't you have just carried me?"

Yoongi let out a short laugh, "No, now move it."

Jimin threw himself onto the bed crossing his arms over his chest, "There I'm in bed."

Yoongi tutted, "No, you're on the bed, not in it."

Jimin shook his head voice soaked in sarcasm, "Oh, what a shame."

Yoongi tried his best not to laugh. He tried to put Jimin to bed and failed miserably, "Jeez quit moving will you?" Jimin flashed him a wide smile and slowly stopped flailing around.

Jimin lay in bed, covers wrapped around him. Yoongi was heading for the door when Jimin called for him, "Suga?" Yoongi turned to look at the latter, "thanks... I really mean it."

Yoongi smiled softly, "I'm glad I could help." He flicked off the light and left Jimin to sleep.

Yoongi laid into the couch and closed his eyes drifting off into his own sleep. Jimin's phone lay on the wooden rectangular coffee table in front of the couch. The glass center vibrated once as the phone went off. Yoongi tried to resist the urge to snoop, but all his efforts were useless. He flipped the phone over, the contact was labelled _'brother'_. Swiping the phone up he entered a password he had once seen Jimin type.

To Yoongi's amazement, phone unlocked, his thumb hovered over the message, _I should leave it alone, leave_ _Jimin_ _his privacy._ Still he clicked in the message.

To Jimin  
From Brother:

 _Mum's sent some extra money into your account for this month._  
 _Oh, and, Happy birthday_.

00:03

Staring at the message he tried to figure it out, Jimin hadn't told him much about his family. He decided to leave it, locking the phone and placing it back onto the table. He pulled out his own phone to text Jin.

To Jin  
From Yoongi:

 _Jin,_ _Jimin's_ _birthday is tomorrow, well, today. You think you can sort something out?_

_00:08_

To Yoongi  
From Jin:

_Yeah, of course I can. Is there anything you know he would want?_

_00:10_

To Jin  
From Yoongi:

_Yeah, get him art stuff or music._

_00:11_

Yoongi closed his eyes, _why didn't he tell me about his birthday. Crap! What am I going to get him?_ He rubbed any remaining sleep from his eyes, grabbing a jacket and the pair of Jimin's keys that were by the door, he made his way out.

Walking down the street an idea came to him _, I've got the perfect idea,_ he light jogged down to the 24 hour convenience store. Yoongi didn't jog but for a chance to catch a glimpse of Jimin's smile, it was worth it. Running round the store he yanked the supplies he needed from the shelves and paid. His legs started to ache he never had much stamina but he needed to get this done before Jimin got up. He checked his phone for the time, meaning he had under 7 hours to get this done.

Hurriedly, he bustled around the freight train they'd found making it perfect for tomorrow. Sunlight broke over the horizon and Yoongi took it as his cue to get back, he knew he still needed a few things but he could pick them up at Jin's later on. Upon entering the door to Jimin's apartment the couch called to him, he collapsed into it letting his exhaustion take over.

\---

Jimin walked into the lounge ready and dressed for school. He instantly looked for Yoongi, and there he lay sprawled out like a starfish on the sofa, eyebrows creased, _jeez he even frowns in his sleep._

Poking Yoongi he didn't wake up, he tried again, after failing for the third time he sighed, "This calls for drastic action." Jimin readied himself, he leapt onto Yoongi and started to roll around on top of him, "Wake up sleepy!" he yelled.

When Yoongi had fully woken up he flipped Jimin and pinned him onto the couch, "What do you think you are doing Chimchim?"

Jimin giggled at the nickname, "Waking you up... Suga pie."

Yoongi held back his laughter, "Oh my god, is that really all you could come up with?"

Jimin couldn't stop himself, "Stop being sour, we all know your heart is sweet."

"Oh my god, I'm leaving." Yoongi joked as he started to move off of Jimin.

"I'm sorry." Jimin laughed out loud.

Yoongi lightly flicked Jimin on the forehead, "You're lucky I'm in a good mood."

Jimin sat and waited for Yoongi to change into his uniform, they left the apartment and started on their way to school. After arriving at school they had to part ways, Hoseok grabbed and dragged Jimin off to dance.

Jimin collected his clothes from his bag and went to get changed in the toilets. He slid on a pair of leggings and a long sleeved shirt he then pulled his shorts on, he would have worn jogging bottoms but the shorts were a compulsory piece of school clothing he had to wear. Jimin moved out into the studio, luckily the class was small consisting of ten people, eleven if you counted the teacher. Hoseok gave him an odd look, luckily just as he opened his mouth the teacher spoke, "Good morning class, I see we have a new student today. My name is Kim Jongin." Jimin quickly bowed, standing closer to Hoseok. "So today I want you to get into your groups and carry on your dances from last week. Got it?" the class nodded and Jongin turned to Jimin, "Is there any group you want to go with in specific?" Jimin nodded and Hoseok threw his arm around Jimin's shoulders.

Hoseok smiled widely, "Can Jiminie go with me sir?"

Jongin smiled back, "Go for it, Hoseok is an amazing dancer, I hope you'll be able to keep up."

Hoseok ran away dragging Jimin with him, Jimin in fact did come to learn that Hoseok is a mind-blowingly good dancer, however in return Hoseok came to learn that Jimin was just as jaw droppingly good. Hoseok gave Jimin some of his water and they took a quick break, "Jimin, aren't you hot?"

 _I'm boiling,_ Jimin wiped the sweat from his brow, "A little I guess."

"Why don't you change your shirt, I have a spare vest in my bag." Hoseok offered.

Jimin hung his head fiddling with his sleeves, "I'll be alright thanks."

Hoseok gave him one last look, standing up he held up his hand out for Jimin.

Dance ended, Jimin changed in the toilets again setting off quickly to find Yoongi for break. Jimin was on his way to the courts, _Yoongi_ _will probably be there,_ he was walking at a swift pace and all of a sudden it hit him. A pair of eyes staring him down, he turned to meet the gaze of Jackson. Hanging his head he scuttled off and into a classroom, he held a hand over his chest and tried to calm his breathing, _you'll be safe in here_ _._ Sitting on one of the desks he carded his hands through his hair, the door flew open and Jimin got ready to run. Before he could a hand snaked around his wrist "Jimin? Where are you going?" a familiar voice called to him.

Jimin's heart beat fast as he turned to face the boy, a wave of relief hit him "Y-Yoongi?"

Yoongi felt it again, It took a second to compose himself and observe Jimin, "Jimin, are you okay?"

Jimin peered at the door Yoongi had come through, "Y-yeah, I'm fine."

 _Bullshit, why can't you tell me the truth?_ Yoongi huffed out a sigh, "Jimin, you're acting all weird and dove into a classroom! What's going on?"

 _I'm sorry_ _,_ "Nothing, I swear, there was a lot of people so I thought I'd wait here until it calmed down a bit." Jimin hoped it was believable. For a brief millisecond he thought about telling Yoongi, but the words Jackson had spat at him ran round his head again _'if you or_ _Yoongi_ _cause any more trouble for me then expect to hear more from_ _me.'_ Jimin internally sighed, _if you tell him,_ _Yoongi_ _is definitely going to cause 'trouble' of some sort._

He let go of Jimin's arm, "Okay, well I'm going to the courts, you comin'?" Jimin nodded, Yoongi knew that Jimin had hoped he hadn't notice him stand closer to him than usual. Yoongi could sense something was off and it made him feel better that even though he wouldn't tell him anything, Jimin was sticking close rather than pushing him away.

Yoongi kept Jimin close, they suffered their lesson with Kyungsoo, hung out for lunch, and made sure Namjoon would look after Jimin through their history lesson. The lesson ended and Yoongi sped out of the classroom a little faster than usual. He needed to make sure Jimin was okay. Approaching the gates he could see Jimin pouting whilst Namjoon and Hoseok laughed at something. Jimin caught a glimpse of mint green hair, forcing his head to snap up, he bounced over to Yoongi's side pouting, "They keep calling me short." He could hear Hoseok and Namjoon snickering behind Jimin. Yoongi smiled shaking his head as he passed by, Jimin walking close behind. They waited with Hoseok for Jungkook and Taehyung before leaving them to go their separate ways. The three of them sat in their usual spots on the train, Namjoon was staring out the window when he spoke, "Jimin? You seem really distracted today."

Jimin looked over to Namjoon, "Do I?"

Yoongi could feel Jimin shift uncomfortably, placing a hand on Jimin's thigh he tried to divert the conversation, "he's had a long day."

Jimin looked to the empty seat next to Namjoon, "Where's Jin?"

Namjoon looked to Yoongi and Yoongi gave Jimin's thigh a squeeze, "He said he wasn't feeling well." Jimin nodded leaning onto Yoongi's shoulder. Yoongi took Jimin back to the boy's apartment, he quickly changed his clothes and he managed to convince Jimin to change too. Dressed in similar outfits as yesterday Yoongi shouldered his now empty rucksack and stood by the door, "Jimin, I left something at Jin's can you come with to get it?"

"Do we have too?" Jimin whined.

Yoongi gestured for Jimin to come closer, "Yes, now come on lazy."

Jimin rolled himself off the couch and moaned, "fine."

Yoongi opened the gate to Jin's house and let Jimin through first, Jimin was smiling the whole time. They got to the door and Yoongi found the key from within his pocket. Jimin walked into the mansion and called for Jin, "Jin? It's Jimin and Yoongi." Jimin shrugged guessing Jin was asleep, "What are we even looking for?" Yoongi pushed him in the area of the dining room. Jimin came to a halt, the table had five presents and a cake laid on top. Walking closer he looked back to Yoongi, he smiled softly stepping towards Jimin, "Happy Birthday." Jimin was shocked, _how did he know it was my birthday today_? Jimin was about to ask him questions and Yoongi covered Jimin's mouth with his hand, "No questions, just enjoy it."

"Where are th-?" Jimin was cut off by Yoongi's hand again and Jimin rolled his eyes pulling the hand away, "Okay, I get it no questions."

Yoongi chuckled, answering the half question Jimin had asked, "They're in the lounge, I'll call them in."

Jimin smiled widely as the group tackled him, "Thanks guys." They sat and watched Jimin open his presents, Jimin was opening his last present when Yoongi stood up from his side and pardoned himself from the room. Moments later he came back, rucksack sat on his back. Jimin peered over to Yoongi, turning back to the group around him, an idea came to him, "Guys, can we hang out at the freight trains today?"

Jin swiftly walked by, patting Jimin's head as he passed, "Yes, of course Jimin."

Yoongi's eyes flicked over to Jimin, _I knew he would want to go to there_ _,_ "let's get going then."

Jimin was more relaxed, but he still kept close to Yoongi. He liked the warmth.

They passed through the small hole in the fence, Yoongi gave Hoseok a look and he covered Jimin's eyes. Yoongi had got what he had needed from Jin's, running ahead to the trains he added the last touches to the freight train. _Perfect_. Yoongi took Jimin's hands in his as Hoseok stood behind him still holding his hands over Jimin's eyes. Jimin furrowed his eyebrows and Yoongi pushed them out with his thumb, "Just trust us." Jimin nodded biting his lip. Stopping, Yoongi took in a breath, "Right, open them." Hoseok took his hands from Jimin's eyes to reveal their normal freight train, "Are you ready?" Jimin nodded and Yoongi pushed the freight train door open.

Jimin's mouth hung open. The train from yesterday had been properly cleared out and cleaned up, blankets lay on the floor and a string of fairy light illuminated the inside. Turning to Yoongi he enveloped him in a hug, "Suga this is amazing! Did you do this yourself?"

Yoongi hugged Jimin back tightly, "Yeah, do you like it?" he whispered.

Jimin buried his face into Yoongi's shoulder, "I love it." Yoongi moved out of the hug taking Jimin by the hand to sit inside.

Hours had passed, Taehyung was asleep on Jungkook's shoulder, Hoseok was trying to draw on the sleeping Younger's face and getting batted away every time he got close, Namjoon and Jin were sat in the corner cuddling. Yoongi and Jimin however were sat at the entrance of the train, Yoongi's legs dangling and Jimin resting his head on Yoongi's lap. Yoongi ran a hand through Jimin's hair, "Have you enjoyed your birthday?"

Jimin leaned into the touch, "Yeah, I really have."

Yoongi smiled down to Jimin, "Good."

Jimin looked up at the stars, "I know you said no questions... but how did you know it was my birthday?"

Yoongi scratched the back of his neck, "Your phone kept going off and your brother sent you a text. I know I shouldn't have looked at it, I'm sorry."

Jimin smiled and moved his body so he faced Yoongi's stomach, "its fine." Jimin took in a deep breath, _he told me their stories, now it's time to share mine._ "Yoongi, I want to tell you something... but you have to promise me something."

Yoongi looked at the other, holding Jimin's hand, "Whatever it is, I promise."

Jimin took another deep breath, "You won't smoke anymore."

Yoongi ran his hand through Jimin's hair again, "I promise... What is it you wanted to tell me?"

Jimin held out his other hand and Yoongi got the message giving the cigarettes to Jimin, "Everything..." Jimin paused to take another breath, "My parents, they don't believe in mental health. They think I just love to act up for attention, they made my brother believe I was crazy. I really hated staying home, we had this next-door neighbour, I used to draw him a lot. Yeah he was old and odd but he understood what I was going through, he'd lost his son to similar problems. I reminded him of his son and he wanted to help. He cared for me when no one else would, when no one else wanted to. However I've come to learn that good things don't stick around. Four years after we had met I was coming home from school, there were ambulances around his house. He'd had a heart attack. I visited him every day in hospital, everyday till his last breath. I'd had a bad fight with my parents so I went to visit him. I was met with an empty bed. I found that he'd died. I don't think I've ever cried so hard, he was the only one I could trust, the only one I felt that loved me. The nurses called my parents to pick me up I cried the whole time, they told me to stop being stupid. I fell into a bad state, I stopped going to school, I stopped eating, I stopped doing anything. They didn't want to deal with me, they sent me back here with a promise if I got better I could come back." Jimin was on the verge of tears, he clutched onto Yoongi's shirt, "I just want to be normal, I just wanna go back home."

Yoongi let go of Jimin's hand to hold his face, "Jimin, you don't need to go back. You have us, let us be your new family, please. "Let us take care of you." _Let me take care of you, let me help._ Jimin shuffled closer into Yoongi, nose almost pressing against his stomach.

Jimin started to drift off and Yoongi nudged him, "C'mon Jimtarts don't fall asleep here." Jimin groaned as he lifted himself from Yoongi's lap, Jimin pulled Yoongi down from the train and in the direction of his apartment. Jimin let him in and he got into bed, Yoongi frowned, "Are you not even gonna get changed?"

"Nope" Jimin popped the 'p'.

Yoongi tried not to smile again as he made sure Jimin was comfortable, "I'll see you tomorrow yeah?"

Jimin pouted, "You're not staying?"

Yoongi ruffled Jimin's hair, "not today, but I'll see you in the morning, yeah?"

Jimin nodded, Yoongi waited until had fallen asleep before taking a key and exiting the apartment locking the door behind him. He posted the key back through the letterbox and set off for home.

_Night_ _Jimin_ _._


	15. Chapter 15

Jimin had thoroughly tired himself out. Friday had been tough, Jackson was in his ICT class which had kept him on edge for most of the day. Saturday had been spent at the park, the others trying to convince him that he needed a birthday weekend. Meaning they ended up going to the freight trains till early Sunday morning. They spent the rest of Sunday running round the town causing havoc till late. Yoongi walked him home like usual and promised he would see him in the morning. Jimin lay in bed again flicking through his camera roll of all the new photos, this time he didn't cry, instead he had a wide smile on his face.

Monday:

A ringing sound awoke Jimin, he moaned rolling around in his bed for his phone. Moving to click the decline button to his alarm, he was surprised to find the ringing didn't stop. _What the hell._ Jimin sat up, head groggy. A few seconds later he discovered the sound, he sprinted to the apartment buzzer by the door. Taking a few deep breaths he pushed the button, "Hello?"

He heard a tut on the other end,  _"Finally, you up now?"_

Jimin furrowed his brows, "Suga?"

Jimin could hear his eye roll,  _"Who else? Now are you gonna let me up or let me freeze my ass off?"_

Jimin giggled as he clicked the unlock button, "Come on up."

He ran back into the bedroom to collect his clothes he noticed the cigarette packet on the bedside table, quickly he pushed the pack into the top draw and sped back to the door to let Yoongi in. He took the key from where he hung them and unlocked the door. Yoongi walked in ruffling Jimin's hair as he took his seat on the couch. "You got ten minutes to get ready." Jimin stared at Yoongi, he broke out of his trance like state when Yoongi clapped his hands, "C'mon, hurry, hurry, hurry!" Jimin broke out into another wide smile before running off again. Yoongi smiled softly, shaking his head, _I wish you could smile like that forever._

Jimin wore his jeans with the small rips in the knees and his black Dr Martens. Yoongi pulled him out of the house, reaching the train station just in time. As they walk through the school gate the bell rung, the rest of the group greeted them before they hurried along to their classes.

Yoongi was about to leave Jimin with Taehyung, Jimin walked ahead and Yoongi quickly reminded the latter, "You'll keep an eye on him, yeah?"

Taehyung nodded and took Yoongi's hand, "Yes, I will protect my baby son."

Yoongi yanked his hand from Taehyung's, "Stop that... but seriously, please."

Taehyung patted Yoongi's shoulder jogging slightly to catch up with Jimin, "Yes seriously, stop worrying I'll take care of him."

 

Yoongi was walking the corridors, he had left his class early. It was then when an arm swung around his shoulders, "Sugaaa."

Yoongi growled at the familiar voice, "What do you want Jackson?"

Jackson lightly pushed Yoongi and took a pack of cigarettes from his pocket, "Thought you'd be needing some of these soon."

Yoongi pushed Jackson away harshly, "Nah, I'm good."

Jackson let out a short light laugh, "What, you stopped smoking or something?.. Oh wait, don't tell me that new kid got you to stop?"

Yoongi felt a wave of anger flow through him, _how dare he talk about Jimin like that ,_ "Stay away from him... so what if I did stop? Is it wrong to want to be healthy?"

Jackson scoffed, "Since when did you care about health? The last time I saw you, you couldn't care less if you'd died young."

 _I have Jimin now,_ "Yeah, well shit happens Jackson. In life you have two options, you can stay the scum of the earth or rise above and actually be something or someone." Yoongi said glaring at Jackson, "All you'll ever be is the scum of the earth." He briskly walked off, guaranteed he was tempted to take the cigarettes but, _a promise is a promise._

Jackson was fuming, he stormed in the direction of Jimin's class. Mark chased after him, grabbing Jackson's shoulder he tried to spin him around, "Jackson, wait... what are you doing?"

Jackson came to a halt causing Mark to bump into him, "What? You think I'm going to let Yoongi speak to me like that?" Jackson started off again.

Mark pulled at Jackson, "It was Yoongi who did it, Yoongi. Don't drag others into this." Jackson pushed Mark's hands off of him, only for Mark to grab tighter, "Please don't bring that boy into this, he's innocent."

Jackson grabbed Mark's hands and squeezed tight, too tight, "We both know Yoongi doesn't give a shit about anything, I bet the only reason he's decided to 'become a better person' is because of that little shit of a kid."

Mark winced in pain as Jackson's grip became tighter and tighter, "W-what are you going to do to him?" Mark stuttered out.

Jackson smiled wickedly, "Break him." Mark's eyes glistened with fear, "So much it's unfixable." Mark needed to warn Yoongi, he managed to break free from Jackson's grip. Turning to find Yoongi he was spun around to have a fist meet his face. "Don't you dare go anywhere near Yoongi or Jimin, you hear me?" Jackson warned, raising his fist again to intimidate Mark.

Mark hurriedly backed away, picking himself off the floor, he scampered away, tears forming in his eyes. _I'm sorry, I'm too much of a coward to help, please Yoongi, Jimin, forgive me._

Taehyung managed to keep Jimin smiling through the whole of maths, he also managed to keep Jimin close. That is until break, he tried to keep his promise to Yoongi but Jungkook said he had wanted Taehyung to meet him alone. "Do you think you would be okay to meet the others on the court while I meet Jungkook?" Jimin nodded as he packed up his things. Taehyung yelled in excitement as he sprinted to the door, "YES SON, YOU REALLY ARE MY FAVOURITE CHILD!"

Junmyeon threw his board rubber at Taehyung, "DON'T YELL IN MY CLASSROOM, GET BACK HERE!"

Jimin swiftly followed Taehyung smiling sweetly for Junmyeon, "Sorry sir, I'll try to talk to him."

Jimin was strolling the corridors, he was humming a tune he'd heard through Yoongi's earphones on the train earlier that morning. A hand snaked around his wrist, pulling him into a classroom, "Ow Suga, isn't that a little ti-" Jimin stopped in shock, he tried to breathe a normal pace.

"Hey Jimin." The latter spat.

Jimin tried not to shake, "J-jackson." He squeaked out.

Jackson gripped tighter on Jimin's wrists, "Why do you look so afraid?" he taunted.

Jimin tried to stand his ground, "W-what do you want?"

Jackson gripped so tight Jimin knew there was going to be red marks left behind, "well what do you think I want?" Jimin shrugged, his voice failing him. Jackson stood close to Jimin's face, his breath ghosting Jimin's ear, "I told you I would be back if you caused trouble."

Jimin tried to wiggle his way out of Jackson's hold, "But I haven't done anything."

Jackson had a cruel smile painted on his face, he pushed his knee into Jimin's stomach causing the boy to double over in pain and drop to the floor. He kicked him once, twice, a third time, "The fuck did you think was gonna happen?" Jackson hissed, "You fucked with the wrong person."

Jimin clutched his stomach, sobbing, "I d-didn't do a-anything."

"What? Did you think Yoongi would actually care for you? Did you think he will actually stick around for you?" Jackson scoffed, crouching down next to Jimin pulling him up by his collar, "You mean shit all, to anyone. No one cares about you Jimin, they just want someone to pass the time, and that's all you'll ever mean to anyone." He roughly shoved Jimin to the ground kicking him one last time, he exited the room, leaving Jimin alone.

Jimin lets his tears wrack his body as he clutched at the cold floor beneath him. Jimin stumbled and limped to his feet. Using the table he pushed himself to the door and waited for the hallway to clear. Every step he took a pain shot through his abdomen, holding the walls as tightly as he could he walked out of the school gates and to the train station Yoongi had showed him last week.

\---

Yoongi sat waiting all break for Jimin, Taehyung finally appeared. He stood with Jungkook but no Jimin. "Where is he?"

"What, Jimin?" Taehyung looked around the group, "He said he could make it here on his own."

Yoongi frustratedly pulled at his mint green hair, "I trusted you to look after him!" Yoongi pushed past Taehyung, grabbing his blazer collar, "I swear to god Taehyung, if he isn't okay, I will kill you."

\---

Jimin unlocked the door to his apartment and deflated onto the sofa. He closed his eyes and hoped for sleep and for something, anything, to take away the pain. Thankfully he was granted a few hours sleep, however the dull throbbing in his abdomen started to become more prominent. He dragged himself to the bathroom searching in the cupboard for painkillers. He took the pot and poured the bottle's contents into his hands. He rolled them around his palm. Shaking his head he placed the pills back into the pot keeping only keeping two to swallow. Lifting the pills to his mouth he placed them on his tongue, he filled a cup of water and swallowed.

He threw himself onto his bed, closing his eyes and wished for more sleep. However the world had other plans, his phone began to ring and one glance at the caller ID made him feel like he wanted to be sick. _'Mother'_. He hovered his finger over the decline button, he clicked accept and cursed himself. _I should've just ignored it._

_"Jimin?"_

Jimin tried to sound like he cared, "Yes mother?"

_"I got a call saying you weren't in school, why weren't you?"_

Jimin sighed, "I went home early, I felt sick."

_"I'm sure you could have stayed... Anyway, I wanted to see if there was any improvement for you coming home?"_

"Well, I think everything is going okay?"

_"I heard you've started to see a counsellor, if you wanted to come home you would make an effort."_

Jimin snapped, "I am making an effort! That's the whole point of a counsellor they help you!"

_"Well if you were normal you wouldn't need it, would you?"_

Jimin gripped the phone tightly, "Well maybe if you weren't such a horrible human being and actually tried to understand your son I could be home."

_"Jimin are you really trying to tell me this is my fault?"_

"Yes, yes it is your fucking fault. To be honest I don't want to come home anymore."

_"Good, if you are going to treat me like this then you aren't welcome home."_   
  


"Perfect, I don't need a shitty family like yours when I've got my own here in Busan. They actually care about me, they make me feel wanted." He slammed his thumb into the end call button.

_**'Call ended 16:32'** _

_What have I done?_ Jimin lay on his bed staring up at the ceiling. His phone vibrated and he hoped that it wasn't his mom.

To Jimin  
From Brother:

_How could you say something like that? Your 'family' won't stick around when they realise who the real Park Jimin is._

_16:39_

Jimin pushed his phone into his pocket, he felt tears prickle at his eyes, _why can't any of you leave me be? Why can't you let me be happy?_ His breathing became harder to control, he ran into the lounge in search for a familiar object. Pulling draws open he found it. Speeding back to the bedroom he stood leaning on the doorframe to his bathroom, a tight grasp on the object. 

Wobbling, he made his way to the bath. His legs gave out causing him to fall onto the cold tile floor. Staring at the box cutter in his hands, he felt his eyes blur with tears again, _I'm sorry._ Jimin pulled his trousers off, he brought the cutter to his thighs. Pushing the blade into his skin he pulled it across his leg, deep crimson spilt from the cut and spilt down his thigh. He pushed the blade down several times making long horizontal deep cuts on both thighs. Jimin felt his tears run down his cheeks, _what have I done?_ The blood spilt from his legs dripping onto the tiles beneath him. He gripped the bath next to him and wailed loudly as he cried. His phone vibrated the tiles next to him, he reached over and tapped the screen.

To Jimin  
From Yoongi:

_You home? Want to meet us at the park?_ _  
_

_16:54_ _  
_

Locking the phone, the blood on his hands from his legs smeared the screen as it vibrated again.

To Jimin  
From Yoongi:

_Jimin?_

_16:57_

And again.

To Jimin  
From Yoongi:

_Jimin, you're okay right?_

_17:01_

And again.

To Jimin  
From Yoongi:

_Please, Jimin, answer me!_ _  
_

_17:05_ _  
_

And again.

To Jimin  
From Yoongi:

_ANSWER THE GODDAMN PHONE!_

_17:09_

_I'm so sorry._ Jimin's hands shook as his phone continuously vibrated, the caller ID read _'Yoongi'_ he knew he should have clicked _'decline'_ , it would have been easier for all of them, but instead he clicked _'accept'._

Yoongi hoped Jimin would pick up, and thankfully he did, _"Jimin, I've sent you tons of texts why haven't you replied?"_

Jimin couldn't bring himself to say anything.

Yoongi was extremely worried, _"Jimin? Everything is okay right?"_

"Y-Yoongi... I-I'm sor-" he choked on his words.

And with Jimin's answer he had every right to be worried, the latter's name came out as a whisper,  _"Jimin..."_ Yoongi started to run towards Jimin's apartments,  _"I'll be there in a few minutes, you're gonna be okay." he's gonna be okay._ Yoongi ran as fast as his legs would take him, the wind blowing his hair out of his face. He pressed the buzzer for apartment number 17, no reply came he pressed again, thankfully Jimin's neighbour was leaving at the same time. He grabbed the door and sprinted up the stairs. Yoongi pounded his fist onto Jimin's door over and over.

Jimin heard the buzzer to his apartment ring, he tried to stand but the pain stabbed at both his legs and abdomen. He managed to stagger to his feet, using objects and items around him to push him forward. Panting, he made it to the door.

Yoongi's knocking was cut short by the sound of a key unlocking the door. Yoongi swung open the door catching Jimin as he fell to the ground. The blood from Jimin's thighs ran down to his knees.

Yoongi noticed the blood on Jimin's hands first he then noticed the bloodied legs. He held Jimin close to him as Jimin cried. Placing a hand on Jimin's hips, he held him up, carrying him to the bathroom. The sight that met Yoongi's eyes made him feel sick. There was blood smeared along the white tiles and bath, a trail of blood leading to the doorway. Yoongi placed Jimin on the edge of the bath, he moved to search for towels. A bloodied hand grabbed his. "Please... don't leave me." Jimin croaked out.

Yoongi placed his other hand over Jimin's, "I'm just getting some towels." He said as he tried to pull away.

Jimin gripped on tighter, tears started to form in his eyes again as his voice cracked, "Please, just stay."

Yoongi worriedly sighed, "Okay." he helped Jimin to stand up, "We need to get this blood off you." He turned the tap on, filling the bath with warm water. Stripping off Jimin's shirt, he tried to ignore the newly formed bruises as he helped him into the tub. The water flowed into Jimin's cuts making him wince and grab tighter onto Yoongi. "It'll be okay." Yoongi kept repeating it as he stripped Jimin from his boxers, wringing them out into the bath. The bath water quickly turned a shade of pinky red.

Jimin kept a tight grip on Yoongi's hand, "I'm sorry."

Yoongi pushed his forehead onto Jimin's, "Stop saying that. Please... there is nothing to be sorry about."

Jimin's voice wobbled, "I g-got blood on your c-clothes."

Foreheads still pushed together, Yoongi held Jimin's cheek's staring into his eyes, "It doesn't matter, it can be washed."

The blood had mostly come to a stop, Yoongi spotted Jimin's towels on a rack in the corner of the room, he stretched over leaving Jimin's contact only for a second causing him to get panicky. Yoongi quickly took Jimin's hand again to reassure him, placing his hands on Jimin's hips again he helped Jimin out of the bathtub and wrapped the towel around him. Opening the bathroom cupboard he pulled out some bandages and sat Jimin onto his bed. He rummaged in Jimin's draws for another pair of boxers and shirt.

Yoongi helped Jimin into the oversized vest and helped to pull up his boxers, lifting them up to make sure they didn't touch the cuts. Yoongi stared at the equipment he had gathered, he had seen Jin do this many times to him, so he tried to remember the steps. Unscrewing the lid of the antiseptic bottle, he poured some of the liquid onto a cotton wool pad. Looking up at Jimin he touched their heads together again, "This is probably gonna hurt, okay?" Jimin nodded and Yoongi wiped the pad over the cuts and the small beads of blood that had formed, Jimin hissed but sat through the pain.

Pleased that the cuts were clean, he moved onto sticking a dressing on top of the wounds and wrapping them in white bandages. Jimin scooted himself further up the bed so his head could lay on the pillows. Yoongi laid next to him, he lay so close to Jimin he could feel his breath on his nose, "Jimin... what's wrong?"

Jimin breathed out heavily, "Nothing."

"Jimin, shit like this doesn't happen over nothing." Yoongi hoped he didn't sound mad.

Jimin closed his eyes, "I'm fine."

Yoongi placed his hands on Jimin's cheeks, "If you're not going to tell me then I need you to make a promise."

Jimin leaned into the touch and opened his eyes, "What is it?"

Worry settled deep within Yoongi's eyes, "You can't do this ever again."

Jimin moved backwards, "You know I can't promise that."

Yoongi tried to move closer, "Why?! You can ask me to stop smoking, but I can't ask you to stop doing this?"

Jimin backed further away, he tore himself from his bed and limped towards the door, "It's not the same!" Jimin raised his voice.

Yoongi pulled at his own hair cornering Jimin into the door, "What do you mean it's not the same?!"

"YOU WOULDN'T UNDERSTAND!" Jimin snapped.

Jimin's back was touching the wood of the door, Yoongi punched a few centimetres from Jimin's head, "THEN TELL ME!" he lightly shook Jimin by the shoulders as he whispered, "Help me understand then."

Jimin stumbled forward, resting his head on Yoongi's shoulder he whispered back, "I can't, I don't know how."

Yoongi helped Jimin sit back onto the bed, Yoongi stood in front of him, "You think I don't know what it feels like, right?" he was met with silence. Pulling at the bottom of his shirt he pulled it up and over his head. Jimin stared at Yoongi's pale body, scars littered it. His upper arms were covered in them and many resided on his ribs. Jimin's hands softly ran over Yoongi's scars. Jimin looked up holding onto Yoongi's forearms, "I know Jimin, I know what it's like." Yoongi put his shirt back on, he pushed Jimin further up the bed and tucked him in. understanding his clinginess he lifted the covers and joined him.

Faces close together again Jimin whispered, "Suga, I'm sorry."

Yoongi threaded his hands through Jimin's hair, "I told you to stop saying that, and stop calling me Suga." A small laugh escaped Jimin's lips, "I know you can't promise me not to do it again, but can you promise me you'll try?"

Jimin nodded clutching Yoongi's shirt, "I'll try." Jimin's breath shook a little, "Can you promise me you will never leave?"

Yoongi rested his chin on top of Jimin's head, "I promise I'll never leave, as long as long as you don't either."

"I promise Yoongi." Jimin held out his pinky finger and Yoongi joined it with his.

Jimin fell asleep in Yoongi's arms, fingers still linked and snoring lightly. Yoongi pushed Jimin's hair out of his eyes and whispered to him, "I promise I'll always keep you safe. I promise I'll always be there for you. I promise I'll always stay by your side, for as long as you will let me." Yoongi tried to fight the urge, however he gave in. he pressed his lips to Jimin's forehead, "Let me carry your pain so you can smile." A warm feeling spread throughout Yoongi, he fell asleep that night to Jimin's warmth and to the sound of Jimin's light snores.

\---

Jimin awoke to a pain shooting through his legs, he moved, however it caused his abdomen to sting. _You've really done one on yourself this time Jimin._ The warm arms wrapped around him tightened as the latter shuffled around, "Stop movin'." Yoongi mumbled out. Jimin whined and Yoongi opened his eyes instantly, rubbing the sleep from them, "Chim, you okay?"

Jimin wriggled around frowning, "It stings"

Yoongi slipped out of the bed and Jimin sat up watching the latter disappear. He came back with more bandages, water and pain killers. Yoongi crouched by the side of the bed, "Legs." Jimin swung his legs over the edge of the bed and Yoongi began to unwrap the dirtied bandages. He opened the bottle of painkillers and gave Jimin two pills to swallow. Jimin took the water gratefully and swallowed the pills. Yoongi changed the dressing and re-bandaged his legs. Jimin checked the time on his phone wiping any of the blood from yesterday away. It had Just turned ten 'o'clock, Yoongi finished with the bandages and told Jimin to rest as he cleaned up. 

Using the strongest chemicals as he could. He mopped the floors, freeing it from the blood. He washed out the bath making sure the rings of water and blood washed away down the drain. Finally he gathered the dirty clothes, including his shirt, from yesterday rinsing them in the sink before putting them into the washing machine. He took a shirt from Jimin's draw to wear before carrying on.

 

Around half eleven Jimin woke up again, he stood from his bed he walked into the lounge. Yoongi was nowhere to be seen, rushing into the kitchen his eyes scanned the kitchen. He wasn't anywhere. Jimin limped as fast as he could around the apartment in search for him, his panic rising.

Yoongi unlocked and pushed open the apartment door. He placed the two McDonald's bags down. Jimin came rushing at him, wrapping his arms around Yoongi's torso as he managed to even out his breaths. "Hey," He held Jimin's face "what's wrong?" Yoongi asked softly.

Jimin's cheeks tinted a light pink, "I-I just couldn't find you."

Yoongi smiled, "I left a note."

Jimin blushed a little darker and moved away from Yoongi, "I must have missed it."

Yoongi took two plates from the cupboard, he put the burger box onto the plate and tipped the chips next to it, "I got us breakfast... well, lunch." Jimin giggled as Yoongi handed him his plate and drink.

Jimin looked up in awe, "You got me a vanilla milkshake?"

Yoongi shook his head, voice dripping with sarcasm, "Nah, its water." Jimin giggled again, "I remembered you really like them."

Jimin sat and waited for Yoongi on the couch, Jimin smiled as he took a sip of his milkshake, "Thanks Yoongi."

 

Jimin finished and Yoongi threw away the rubbish. Jimin had eaten almost half the chips, three quarters of a burger and a whole milkshake. Yoongi smiled at the small amount of leftovers knowing that if he wasn't here Jimin probably wouldn't have eaten, and Yoongi had managed to get him to eat the majority of his food.

The others wanted to meet up so Yoongi helped Jimin get his trousers and his shirt on, Jimin looked at Yoongi puzzled, "Is that my shirt you're wearing?"

Yoongi looked down at the baggy black long-sleeved shirt he was wearing, "Ah, yeah, I needed a new shirt from yesterday. Did you need it?"

Jimin shook his head and smiled, "Just wondering, I recognised it, that's all."

Yoongi walked close to Jimin, he took it slow so Jimin's legs hurt less. They, at last, got to the freight trains. Jimin and Yoongi slow walked towards the group and sat at the entrance of the train. The group noticed something was different with Jimin and Yoongi, however it was Jin to notice Jimin limping and every so often clutch his side.

"Nice to see you two sleepy heads." Namjoon called from where he sat.

Yoongi raised a brow, "It's not even that late."

Taehyung shoved his phone in the latter's face, "Look, it's almost four 'o' clock where were you guys?"

Yoongi chuckled, looking back to Jimin, "Around."

"I have to go somewhere for a while, you think you can look after Joonie for a while?" Jin joked.

Namjoon tried to hide his smile and look offended, "Hey! I don't have to be looked after!" Jin stood, bending down to give Namjoon a quick kiss, "Good luck Jin, I know you'll do well." He whispered to the older.

Yoongi rested his hand lightly on Jimin's leg. Jimin watched from his seat at the entrance of the train, Hoseok and Taehyung ran off, leaving a puzzled Jungkook to follow after them and a confused Namjoon to sit on the floor alone. Minutes later, upon hearing the others, Namjoon peeled his eyes from his phone screen. Jungkook and Hoseok came back carrying an old tattered sofa, Taehyung sitting on top. "Tae, move off it's too heavy." Hoseok whined.

Taehyung cackled, "Never! I won rock, paper, scissors. You will never get me to move." Hoseok and Jungkook brought the sofa closer to the train, but still far away enough to be out of earshot if talking quietly. They dropped the sofa suddenly causing Taehyung to almost roll off, "Are you trying to kill me?!" Taehyung screeched.

Yoongi rolled his eyes as he yelled, "I will if you don't shut up!" Jimin giggled beside him and rested his head on Yoongi's shoulder. Jungkook and Taehyung set off back the way they had come, however this time they returned quickly but with a large cylinder container. Taehyung proceeded to sit in it, smiling his usual box smile. Jungkook grabbed him under the armpits and tried to pull him out.

Yoongi patted Jimin's leg signalling he was getting up to leave, Jimin lifted his head from Yoongi's shoulder and stared at him quizzically. Yoongi hopped off the train and walked backwards so he could speak to Jimin, "I'll be back in a second." he promised

Yoongi walked over to the container, Jungkook had finally managed to pull Taehyung from it. Yoongi peered inside and nodded, "You know the pallets of wood lying around? You reckon you could break em up and chuck em in?"

Hoseok looked up from his phone, he swung his legs from the sofa being careful not to disturb Namjoon, "I guess so, why?"

Yoongi pulled his lighter from his pocket, "Who wants a bonfire?"

Taehyung clamped his hands around the container, "You can't set my baby alight!" he sounded horrified at the thought.

Jungkook shook his head smiling, taking one of Taehyung's hands from the container he intertwined them, "c'mon stupid, lets go collect those pallets." Taehyung whined as he resisted, "We can go get some marshmallows and toast them if you help." Taehyung's head shot up and rose to his feet he sprinted in the direction of pallets.

Taehyung pulled Jungkook by their intertwined hands, "Kookie hurry up, my marshmallows are at stake here." Jungkook complied running next to the older, both in a hurry to get the fire started.

Yoongi returned to Jimin, letting Jimin rest his head on his shoulder again and Yoongi's hand residing on Jimin's leg. "What _are_ they up to?" Jimin asked watching the others run around in circles, chasing each other with wooden pallets and karate chopping them into pieces before throwing them into the container.

Yoongi squeezed Jimin's leg, "Just you wait."

The sun had started to set and the container was half full. Yoongi and Jimin made their way to the sofa kicking Hoseok off and pushing Namjoon right against the arm of it. Jin appeared in the distance smiling widely and holding a bag of marshmallows, "You seem happy." Yoongi stated as Jin sat on Namjoon's lap handing the marshmallows to Jungkook, everybody knew Taehyung couldn't be trusted with them.

Jin just simply nodded, Namjoon leaned in close to the latter, "I'm guessing you did well then baby?" Jin smiled wider and Namjoon wrapped his arms tightly around Jin's waist and kissed his neck, "Well done, I knew you could do it."

Namjoon's hands travelled lower, Hoseok waved his hands around pulling at Jin, "Ayayay keep it PG yeah?"

Jin laughed as he got more comfortable on Namjoon's lap, Yoongi stood taking his lighter from his pocket. Taking a small piece of broken pallet he flicked the lighter on, holding the wood over the flame till it caught fire. Admiring the flames for a few seconds he chucked the piece in. soon the wood around it caught fire warming the area around them. Jungkook opened the bag and passed the marshmallows round. They all hung around the fire toasting marshmallows.

Bellies full they laid back into their seats. Yoongi pulled Jimin back to the entrance of the train, leaving Jungkook, Taehyung and Hoseok to fight over the empty seats. The fire had started to die down, the light casting shadows over the group. Jimin laid down head resting in Yoongi's lap. Yoongi rested his hand over Jimin's side, rubbing small circles into his hip, "You feeling better today?"

Jimin nodded, "Yeah. It's getting a little sore again, but I'll be fine."

Yoongi sighed deeply, remembering the purple and blue bruises across Jimin's abdomen something didn't feel right, "You'd tell me if something was wrong, Right?"

Jimin fiddled with the edges of Yoongi's ripped Jeans, _I'm sorry_  , "Yeah, why?"

"Yesterday, when I was helping you change your shirt, there were bruises." Yoongi hoped Jimin would answer him with the truth.

 _I'm sorry,_ "It's nothing."

"It's not nothing Jimin... You have bruises!" Yoongi yelled in a hushed whisper.

"It's sorted now. Please... don't worry." Jimin pleaded.

Yoongi rubbed at his own temple, "Okay." _I'll always worry about you Jimin._

Jimin lay there staring at the stars with Yoongi's hand in his hair. Yoongi left Jimin be until he really couldn't feel his legs. The fire had burnt out a while ago and the others were almost falling asleep on each other. Jin shuffled off of Namjoon and woke the others, they all stood and headed on their way to Jin's. Jin walked over to Yoongi and Jimin, Yoongi tried to take a look at Jimin's face, "is he asleep?" Jin nodded and helped Yoongi with Jimin. He had decided it was best not to wake the boy, seeming as he'd looked very tired today. Jin carefully helped Yoongi place Jimin onto his back, they set off at a slow pace. He could feel Jimin shift every so often and sometimes mumble something. Yoongi, Jin and Jimin were the last to arrive at the house. Yoongi took Jimin straight upstairs to a bedroom and tucked him in. He pushed Jimin's hair from his face. Staring a little longer than he should have before he pulled himself away from the boy and silently closed the door behind him.

Jin waited outside the door. The past week he'd noticed how Yoongi always protectively had a hand on Jimin and the way he stared at Jimin like he held all the answers. Yoongi gave Jin a questioning look as he started to walk off, Jin grabbed out after him, "Yoongi, we need to talk."

Yoongi raised a brow, "What about?"

"Jimin." Jin whispered.

Yoongi groaned, removing Jin's hands from himself he tried to walk on, "Can't we do this another day?"

Jin followed staring sternly at him, "No, it has to be now."

Yoongi stopped and spun to face Jin, "Why!"

Jin glanced towards the room where Jimin was, "Because... come to the kitchen and I'll make you a drink."

Yoongi was getting fed up, "There's nothing to talk about!"

"Yoongi... Just, please." Jin sighed exasperatedly.

Yoongi sat in the dining room, Jin disappearing to make drinks. He came back with two hot chocolates and a small smile. Jin sat opposite him and Yoongi took a mug and mumbled. "Thanks."

Jin held the cup in his hand feeling the warmth in his palm, "What is Jimin to you?"

Yoongi sighed. _There is no way you are getting out of this Yoongi, you might as well talk,_ "To me?" Jin nodded, waiting for Yoongi to carry on, "Well, a friend I guess, no maybe more like a brother..." Yoongi rubbed his neck, "I don't know."

Jin took a sip of his drink, "Why don't you know?"

"I know he's not just a friend because when I call him that it feels wrong, but so does brother."

Jin thought for a moment, "So what is he then?"

Yoongi fiddled with the cup handle, "I don't know... I just, when he's sad I wanna be the one to make him smile till it hurts. When he thinks he's alone I wanna be the one he can always rely on. When he thinks he can't do it anymore... I wanna be the one to drag him to the end and show him he can make it." Yoongi's cheeks were a tinted a light pink as he stared into his lap.

Jin reached over and placed his hand over Yoongi's, "Yoongi, do you think you might love him?"

 _Love?_ Yoongi froze, "I don't know... I've never really thought about it."

Jin placed both hands on Yoongi's cheeks, smiling fondly into his eyes, "That's okay, I just don't want you getting hurt." Jin removed his hands and placed them onto his mug again.

"J-Jin?" Jin hummed in response, "You know a while back, when me and Jimin didn't come to school because Jimin wasn't doing well?"

"Yeahhh?" Jin asked cautiously.

Yoongi knew Jimin should probably be the one to tell Jin, but Yoongi needed to tell someone, he needed to get it off of his chest, "Can you keep this a secret between us?"

Jin reached out and rubbed circles onto the back of Yoongi's hand, "Yoongi, you're scaring me, what's wrong?"

Yoongi took a deep breath, "Jimin left school early the other day, he wouldn't answer any of my texts. After a while I called him, he picked up and I knew something was wrong. I got there as quick as I could..." Yoongi choked on his words and tears began to well in his eyes, "He opened the door in a t-shirt and boxers..." the image of Jimin opening the door with blood running down his legs was enough to make his tears fall, "B-blood ran down his legs from these huge cuts on his thighs. Jin, I didn't know what to do? It was everywhere, all over his hands, the bathroom." Jin held Yoongi's hands tightly, "I-I tried my best to bandage him, from what you used to do with me." Yoongi rubbed the tears from his face, "Jin? Did I do the right thing? I keep thinking, what if I lose him? I can't lose him."

Jin stood from his chair to kneel in front of Yoongi, he wrapped his arms around him, "Yoongi, you did amazing. I think you forget how strong you are sometimes... Do you think you could get Jimin to let me look at his legs, to make sure they heal properly and don't get infected." He leant back to wipe the last few tears from Yoongi's eyes.

"I'll ask him" Yoongi sniffled.

Jin ran a hand through Yoongi's hair, "It's going to be okay." Jin sighed, sitting in a chair next to him he pulled Yoongi into another hug, "I was going to surprise all of you tomorrow, but I guess it won't hurt if you find out today... you look like you're in dire need of some good news." Yoongi nodded and let Jin continue, "I passed my driving test."

"Driving test?"

"I've been taking lessons for a while, I took my test yesterday. My parents are buying me a car in a few days, so I thought I could take you all to the beach to celebrate."

A small smile pulled at Yoongi's lips, "Really? Congrats."

Jin let go of Yoongi, they finished their drinks and made their way upstairs to bed. Silently he poked his head into Jimin's room to check on him. Jimin half asleep, rubbed his eyes, "Yoongi?"

"Did I wake you?"

Jimin yawned, "no, your phone did. I was waiting for you to come back and get it."

Yoongi smiled apologetically, "Sorry, I'll just get it and go."

"No" Jimin curses himself for answering too quickly, "I-I mean can you stay?" Jimin lifted the covers on the other side of the bed and Yoongi stared at him. Jimin was just as quick to retract his question, "You don't have too..." Yoongi shuffled over to the bed and slipped into the covers, Jimin turned over so they were facing each other and smiled, "Night Yoongs."

Yoongi chuckled at the nickname, "Night Chimchim." Yoongi stared at the latter as he slept. The talk he and Jin had running through his head over and over.

_Am I in love with Park Jimin?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There aren't many chapters left now till it finishes so I hope you guys are enjoying this.
> 
> I just wanted to thank the people who clicked kudos and wrote comments, it really encourages me to carry on and get the next chapter out :D


	16. Chapter 16

The morning light filtered through the curtains, Jimin snuggled closer to the warmth next to him. Yoongi had been awake for the past twenty minutes, Jin had woken him up reminding him that breakfast would be done in half an hour. Yoongi watched as Jimin frowned at the morning light. He tried to push the conversation he'd had with Jin into the far corners of his mind, however as Jimin snuggled closer to him it caused him to question, _am I in love?_ Yoongi shook himself out of it. It doesn't matter what it is, _we're happy, right?_ He pushed Jimin's hair out of his face to then hold his cheek, he moved his hands to Jimin's shoulder where he lightly shook him speaking softly, "Jimin, time to wake up."

"Don't wanna." Jimin whined.

Yoongi let out a small laugh, "Not even for pancakes."

"No, I wanna sleep." Jimin answered immediately.

This was Yoongi's last resort, "There's ice cream."

Jimin opened one eye to look at Yoongi, "Really?" Yoongi nodded and Jimin proceeded to open both eyes, "What flavour?"

"Well, we'll have to get up and see." Yoongi suggested.

Jimin promptly sat up smiling, it quickly turned to a pout, "There better actually be ice cream... or I'll be really disappointed." At that moment, Yoongi prayed to whatever gods there were that Jin had ice cream. Yoongi went down first, he completely ignored the others and headed towards the kitchen, Jin followed after him. Yoongi had his head in the large freezer taking out various boxes of frozen food, "Yoongi, what are you doing?"

Yoongi poked his head out from the freezer, "Ah Jin, please tell me you have ice cream?"

Jin laughed at the odd request, moving over to Yoongi he put the food back into the freezer and opened a different freezer built into the cabinets, "Yeah, of course I do." Shuffling items around he turned back to Yoongi, "What flavour do you want?"

Without hesitation, Yoongi asked, "Do you have strawberry or vanilla?"

"Both." Jin answered pulling both tubs out.

Yoongi took the tubs gratefully and started to spoon it into a bowl, "Life saver, thanks Jin."

Jin ruffled Yoongi's hair laughing, "Can I ask why?"

Yoongi shook his head smiling, the images from the scene Jimin had made a few minutes ago popped into his head, "Jimin wouldn't wake up, I told him you had ice cream for him and he almost shot up out of bed." Yoongi handed the tubs back to Jin and he put them back.

The both of them walked back to the dining room table. Most of the others were still getting up but Namjoon, Hoseok and Jimin sat at the table. Jimin rubbed his eyes complaining cutely with a frown, "I don't see any ice cream Min Yoongi." Hoseok, Jin and Namjoon looked at each other in shock. No one called Yoongi by his full name, and only very few got to call him Yoongi. They all prepared themselves for Yoongi to explode.

Yoongi bit his lip trying not to laugh at the latter, "Aish, calm down Park Grumps." He placed the bowl in front of Jimin, "See I told you there was ice cream."

Jimin's face lit up, "Thank you!"

The others sat with mouths wide open, "What the hell..." Namjoon muttered. Jin sat and smiled at the sight of Yoongi and Jimin, _he must really love him._ Jungkook and Taehyung broke through the door in giggles and sat in their seats.

Taehyung took one glance at Jimin's bowl ice cream, gripping onto Jungkook's arm he pointed one finger at Jimin's bowl, "Can Tae have some too?" Taehyung asked. Jungkook shook his head and told him no, Taehyung turned to Jin and tried again, "Can I?"

Jin passed down a plate of pancakes, "Not today, maybe another day."

Taehyung frowned, sulking, "How come Jimin gets to have some?"

Yoongi Kicked Taehyung under the table, "Jimin's never flour bombed Jin's kitchen."

"Oh come on... that was like, a year ago." Taehyung grumbled.

Jin pointed his fork at Taehyung, "Actually, I think you'll find it was less than a month ago, and I'm still finding flour everywhere thank you very much."

After a little more arguing Taehyung finally gave in and ate his pancakes, without ice cream. They all had pancakes stuffed into their mouths, Jin cleared his throat and informed the group of his 'news', "I passed my driving test."

The group stared at him, pancakes puffing out their cheeks, "Huh" Hoseok, Jungkook, Taehyung and Jimin say in unison.

Jin smiled wide, "My parents are buying me a car soon and I want to take you all to the beach."

The four of them looked towards Jin shocked, "Really?" Hoseok asked.

Jin nodded and Jimin bounced in his seat, "Really?" Jimin repeated, "I've never been to the beach before."

Everyone finished breakfast with a smile on their face. Jin, Jimin and Yoongi sat at the table, the others having got up to get ready for school. Jin patted Jimin's head as he walked past, cleaning up the dishes, "You two take the morning off, you can go in later."

Yoongi led Jimin back upstairs, and showed Jimin to the shower. Jimin hated how clingy he was, but thankful that Yoongi would comply to his requests. Even if that meant waiting for Jimin, leaning on the doorframe and speaking to him through the slightly open door. Just before Jimin's shower, Jimin had sat on the toilet seat and Yoongi had helped him remove his bandages, some of the smaller cuts had started to heal but the larger cuts were still open. Hot droplets of water hit his skin, he winced in pain as the water hit his cuts. Jimin reached down to the shampoo and squirted some onto his hand, "Jimin?" Yoongi called from behind the door.

Jimin rubbed the shampoo in, "Yeah Yoongi?"

Yoongi sighed, "Please don't be mad... but I told Jin."

 _He told Jin?_ Jimin swallowed thickly, "A-about yesterday?"

 _I did it for you,_ "Yeah. I'm really sorry, I know you should've been the one to tell him but he's like a mum to me, I can't lie to him."

Jimin closed his eyes as he washed the soap out, _he's just trying to help,_ "Its fine, I understand." Jimin answered sounding completely understanding of the situation.

Yoongi was relieved Jimin wasn't mad at him, "He asked to help with your legs after you finish, make sure they heal properly."

Jimin stood in silence for a few seconds, "Okay."

They spent the rest of their time in silence, Jimin came out of the bathroom in his boxers and an oversized vest. Yoongi called for Jin, moments later Jin appeared with a first aid box containing various medicines, bandages and ointments. Jimin sat on the edge of the bed, Yoongi sat next to him observing Jin. Jin looked over Jimin's cuts, a hint of sympathy and sadness lingering in his eyes. He blinked it away, smiling up at Jimin he took a cream out of the box, "This is an antiseptic cream, it should also numb the area a little." Jimin nodded and Jin opened the tube, he rubbed it around the edges of the open cuts and over the smaller healed ones, Jimin curled his hand into a fist. He then pulled out some dressings, putting some of the cream on it as well, "Some your cuts haven't closed up yet. I didn't want to touch them so I put some of the cream on the dressing to try and keep it clean." Placing the dressings over the cuts he bandaged them up, "if you keep wrapping them up like that then they should heal perfectly." Jin filled a small paper bag with the cream, dressings and bandages, "If you take these you can do it at home, instead of having to come here every day."

Jimin hung his head, "Thank you Jin."

Jin stood up and tilted Jimin's head upwards by his chin, "Anything you need Jiminie, I'm always here... we're always here."

 

Jin was convinced Jimin was going to get something 'educational' done today, Jimin didn't really mind, it gave him an excuse to sit holed up in Jin's art room. Jimin was into his second drawing, Yoongi sat beside him watching every pencil stroke. Jin stood leaning on the door frame watching the pair, _they look happy._ Jimin let out a giggle every so often as Yoongi poked at the latter, pretending to point out mistakes in his drawings. Jin was tempted to leave them, leave them to enjoy their time together, however his motherly side nagged at him. Jin cleared his throat walking towards the other two, "So how are we getting along?"

Both of them looked up in unison, "We're fine." Yoongi answered, Jimin went back to his drawing and Jin motioned to Yoongi to go out and meet him in the hall. Jimin was so engrossed in his drawing he didn't notice either boy leave the room. Yoongi stood frowning at the latter, "What do you want?"

"I think you should get going to school." Jin suggested, Yoongi was about to protest when he was cut off, "You're already dressed and I know you're struggling in your subjects, if you miss today it will only get worse." Before Yoongi could speak he cut him off again, "I know what you're thinking, don't worry Jimin will be absolutely fine. I'll look after him."

Yoongi looked over his shoulder at Jimin before turning to Jin to flash him an unsure look, "You'll keep him safe?"

Jin patted Yoongi's shoulder, "Of course I will. Now get going." Yoongi picked up his bag looking back to Jimin, "He'll be here when you get back." Jin tried to reassure, Yoongi nodded a quick goodbye and Jin closed the door behind him.

Jin rummaged through a few boxes grabbing the item he wanted, he sat next to Jimin and placed the object beside him. "I thought these could be helpful." Jimin started at the putty rubber sat between the two of them. "Help lighten some of the areas." Jimin took it gratefully and started back at his drawing, he took a few glances at the door and figured Yoongi wasn't coming back, almost as if Jin had read his mind he spoke, "He's gone to school, he'll be back soon, okay?" Jimin nodded, slightly disappointed that he wasn't going to get to spend the day with Yoongi.

They sat for what seemed like hours, Jimin eventually stood excusing himself to go to the toilet. Jin didn't mind sitting with the latter, it was the numb butt that was killing him, _how can Jimin sit like this for hours?_ The phone next to him started to vibrate continuously, being nosy he turned the screen around, _isn't this the schools number?_ Jin couldn't help himself as he clicked the accept button, "Hello, Jimin's phone."

_"Hello, is Jimin not available right now?"_

Jin tried to think why the school would contact him, "Not right now, but I can take a message if you want?"

_"This is the school counsellor, Yongguk. Jimin missed our session on Tuesday and I was wondering if I could schedule another date."_

"Would you be able to see him tomorrow morning?" Jin knew he shouldn't have made an appointment for him but he wanted the best for Jimin, he wanted him to have some help.

 _"Thursday for the first period."_ Yongguk confirmed.

"Yes, thank you." Jin hung up and stared at the phone, _why hadn't Jimin told us he was seeing a counsellor._

Jimin stood in the doorway, fiddling with his sleeves, "W-who was that?"

Jin could tell Jimin knew it was Yongguk on the phone, "Yongguk, he wanted to make an appointment for Thursday morning." Jimin stood still, frozen. Jin could sense discomfort, he tried to lighten the mood, "Why are you stood there like a lemon." He joked motioning for Jimin to come sit back down, "Come sit back down." Jimin shuffled across the room in silence, hesitatingly, he sat back down. Jin swivelled in his chair so he was facing Jimin, reaching out a hand he placed it onto Jimin's knee, "Why are you so afraid?" Jimin stared at his own hands in his lap, "I think it's really good and that you're very brave to get help... You shouldn't be afraid or ashamed to tell others... to tell us."

Jimin felt tears prickle his eyes, "I'm sorry."

Jin took hold of Jimin's hands, causing him to look up, "Hey, why are you sorry?" One look at the sympathetic expression pasted over Jin's face was all it took for Jimin to let his tears fall. Jin wiped the tears from Jimin's face, still tightly holding hands, "come on, don't cry. Yoongi would kill me if he knew I made you cry." Jin joked.

Jimin let out a small laugh, "Sorry for crying."

Jin ruffled Jimin's hair, "It's fine. Everybody has to cry at some point, otherwise, you might be a robot." Jimin let out another laugh, "Does Yoongi know? That you're seeing Yongguk."

Jimin shook his head, "I can't... he doesn't need to know..." Jimin cut himself off.

"Doesn't need to know what?" Jin pressed.

"That... that I'm weak." The end of his sentence coming out as a whisper.

Jin squeezed Jimin's hand, "Jimin, you're not weak for wanting help."

"Just... please, don't tell him." Jimin pleaded in a whisper.

Jin patted Jimin's head as he rose to his feet, "I won't." Jin breathed in deeply, "Do you want to stay here for a few days? I know Yoongi is."

Jimin swiped at his eyes rubbing away the last few tears, "Can I go back home to grab some of my things?"

"Of course." Jin smiled a small smile.

Thankfully Jin's house was actually quite close to Jimin's flat. Jimin could feel the sting in his legs as the cuts opened and closed when he walked. He opened the door and went straight to his bedroom, leaving Jin to walk around the apartment. Jin's eyes were attracted to the large pile of A3 sketchbooks by the sofa. Taking the first one off the pile he flicked through it, tons and tons of drawings of their group filled the pages. Then there were the drawings of Yoongi, so many of them. Jimin appeared at the doorway, _is he blushing?_ "You found my sketchbooks?"

Jin smiled widely, "Yeah, they're amazing Jimin."

Something lit up in Jimin's eyes, "Really?"

Jin looked between Jimin and the pages of the book, "You should show them to the others, I bet they'd really like it." Jimin smiled shyly, and Jin put the book back onto the pile, "Have you got everything?"

Smiling widely to Jin, Jimin nodded, "Yep." Jin couldn't help but smile back when the latter answered, _he sounds happier._

They left to meet the others at the train station. _He'll be back soon,_ Jimin thought. Jimin was starting to feel better, he'd taken some painkillers back at the flat and to be honest he was just generally feeling happier.

Yoongi was the first face Jin saw, the others lagging behind.

Jimin was crouched looking at the flowers by the kerb, Yoongi glared at Jin as he passed by him. Jin gave a silent _'He's fine'_ to reassure Yoongi.

Yoongi silently crouched down next to Jimin, "Nice flowers, aren't they?" He spoke with a smile.

Jimin shot up from his position and looked down at the latter with a wide toothy smile, "Yoongi!"

Yoongi held out his hand, Jimin took hold of it and pulled him up, "You had a good day?" Jimin nodded and giggled. Jin glanced over at the pair, almost as soon as Yoongi was in sight Jimin's mood had perked up.

The group stood together, "So, what do you guys think about going food shopping? I need to get some food for tonight." Jin announced.

To any normal group a trip to the supermarket would be boring, but as a group of odd mismatch people, it mainly meant chaos and laughter. They sprinted to the shop, Jungkook grabbed a trolley, Taehyung and Hoseok Jumped into it. Yoongi yanked out a trolley too and waited for Jimin to get inside, "You gonna get in, or what?" Jimin smiled so wide, he chucked his rucksack in and jumped after it almost toppling over as Yoongi ran through the supermarket doors. Jimin giggled loudly as he tried to right himself and sit comfortably. Jungkook and Yoongi chased each other around, Jimin and Taehyung threw food at each other from their trolleys. Yoongi stopped for a breather, "Having fun?"

Jimin bent his head back so he could see Yoongi, "Yup."

Yoongi ruffled Jimin's hair and set off after Jungkook again, "Good."

It didn't take long for Jin to catch the five boys, swatting them each round the head, "Can't any of you behave for two seconds." Even though Jin was trying to sound angry, none of them could miss the smile he was trying to hide.

Arms full of groceries they left the supermarket. Upon reaching Jin's house Yoongi took a seat at the kitchen island and Jimin helped Jin put away the groceries. Walking past to grab the last bag of food, Jin patted Jimin's head, "Thanks for your help Jiminie, can I pay you in ice cream?" Jimin nodded enthusiastically, Jin took out the same tubs from that morning and spooned the ice cream into the bowl. He passed the bowl to Jimin and handed him a spoon, "Shall we go join the others in the lounge?" Jin suggested. Jimin took his bowl and followed Jin, Yoongi stood and wrapped an arm around Jimin's waist.

Sitting down on the pillows and blankets on the floor like last time, the others peered at Jimin's bowl, Taehyung whined, "Why does Jimin get ice cream again?"

Jin snorted and let out a laugh, "He actually helped, unlike you lot."

Jimin took a spoonful of ice cream and held it out to Taehyung, "Here."

Taehyung smiled as he took the spoon, "You're the best Jiminie!"

Jimin beamed back, "I don't mind sharing."

By the time the film had started Jimin had moved so close to Yoongi they were practically cuddling and Yoongi could feel his cheeks heat up a little. _Get your shit together Yoongi, you've sat this close before, heck you were basically cuddling this morning._ Yoongi sighed, _Fuck you Jin, this is all your fault._ Jimin's back was half resting on Yoongi's chest, his head leant back to rest on Yoongi's shoulder. Yoongi tried to focus on the film, but how could he? Jin's words flowed through his head. _Do I love Jimin?_ Yoongi shook his head. Looking down at the boy, his eyes were closed and was snoring lightly. Taking a look around the room Taehyung and Jungkook were scrolling through Jungkook's phone, he could hear Jin cooking and he could only guess that Namjoon and Hoseok were with him.

Jin strolled into the lounge, he glanced over at the sleeping boy before announcing in a quiet voice, "Dinners ready." Taehyung shot up from his seat screaming a _'yes'._ Yoongi glared at the latter as Jimin stirred in his sleep he turned over and grabbed onto Yoongi's shirt, they all stood completely still and silent whilst they waited until they knew Jimin was definitely back to sleep. Taehyung was pushed out the room by Jungkook, Jin crouched down to where Yoongi sat with Jimin in his arms, "Are you going to wake him up or take him to bed?"

"Bed, he looks tired." Yoongi replied.

"Do you need some help?" Jin asked.

Yoongi nodded and Jin helped move Jimin so he wouldn't wake up, unfortunately, the death grip Jimin had on Yoongi's shirt meant he had to be carried up the stairs on Yoongi's front, legs wrapped around his waist, like a koala. Yoongi laid down in the bed with him, Jimin still clutching tightly to his shirt. Yoongi let out a deep breath, _Jimin may be small but god is he heavy to carry,_ especially for someone with Yoongi's upper body strength, "Thanks for the help Jin."

Jin stood by the door, "You're not going to come down and eat with us?"

Yoongi stroked Jimin's hair, "Nah, don't wanna wake him... plus, I'm not hungry anyway."

Leaving, Jin smiled at the two boys, "Okay, I'll save you some for tomorrow."

Yoongi's eyes started to droop. The warmth of Jimin was calming, he stroked his hand through Jimin's hair for the last few times, sleep soon washed over him knocking him out till morning.

\---

Thursday:

Jin waltzed into the room where Jimin and Yoongi were sleeping, he swung open the curtains letting the light blare into the room, "Guys, it's time to get up." They both groaned, Jimin pushed his head into the crook of Yoongi's neck. "Come on, get up." Jin repeated.

Jimin whined and pushed himself further into Yoongi, "Don't wanna."

Jin sighed, _what can I bribe them with?_ "Come on, I won't let you have ice cream today Jimin."

Jimin pouted, not making a move to get up, "Jinnn, that's unfair."

Jin sighed, _Yoongi, I didn't want to do this,_ "Yoongi, if you don't get up right now I'll make you sit in between Taehyung and Hoseok the whole day."

Yoongi immediately sat up, eyes wide, "You wouldn't."

Jin smirked, _I won,_ "Oh yes I would."

Yoongi shook Jimin awake, "Jimin, get up. I don't wanna be stuck next to those two all day."

Sitting up, Jimin rubbed his eyes pouting, "Fine, but you're carrying me downstairs, and back up."

"Deal."

Jimin climbed onto Yoongi's back, he carried them to the dining room. Two plates of waffles and two lunchboxes sat waiting for them. Jin followed them in, "I've made you breakfast and lunch, so all you have to do is eat and get ready to go."

Yoongi finished eating first, with Yoongi's encouragement Jimin finally at a whole breakfast. He carried him back up the stairs to get dressed. Jimin stood by the door of the bedroom waiting for Yoongi to lace up his boots, "Hurry up, Jin will get mad if we don't get a move on."

Yoongi finished lacing his boots, and Jimin was already halfway down the stairs, "Yah! Don't run off again!"

"C'mon gramps." Jimin teased.

Yoongi swears it's the effect of Park Jimin, never in his entire existence would he have ever jumped onto the bannister of the stairs and slid down on them in a race to reach the bottom, "Are you asking for an ass whooping."

They both reached the bottom of the stairs at the same time, in fits of laughter they collapsed to the floor, "I can't believe you slid down the bannister." Jimin said through laughs.

"Says the boy who jumped last four steps." Yoongi replied.

Jin had witnessed them on the stairs, any other day he would yell at Yoongi for being so reckless, but not today. It's been a long while since Yoongi's laughed or even cracked a smile, he deserves this. He walked out towards the other two, "What's got you two laughing?"

Jimin bit his lip, trying to stifle his laughs, "Nothing."

Yoongi put his arm around Jimin's shoulders, also trying to stifle his laughs, "Shouldn't we get going?"

 

Jimin was ready to go to his lesson when Jin tapped his shoulder, _where did all the others go?_ "You have an appointment with Yongguk this morning, remember?" _No, no he didn't remember._ "I'll walk you there if you want?" Jimin hung his head and nodded.

Jin knocked on the door for him before disappearing from his sight, Yongguk held open the door, letting Jimin take his usual seat. Yongguk sat down opposite and took out his notepad, "So Jimin, how's everything been?"

 _How's everything been? Ha, terrible. I'm now Jackson's personal punching bag, I thought about overdosing on painkillers and Yoongi had to clean my blood up from the bathroom floor. I'm gonna say, not great._ "It's been okay, I guess." _Oh yeah, and you can't stop lying?_

"Can I ask why you went home early Monday?"

Jimin froze, "I-I just wasn't doing very well."

Yongguk wrote something down, "Is that why you took Tuesday and Wednesday off too?"

Jimin closed his eyes, his breathing shaky, "Y-yeah."

Yongguk pressed on, "You weren't doing well, what does that mean?"

 _Keep it together Jimin,_ Jimin hung his head, "I fucked up."

"I'm sure you didn't." Yongguk tried to reassure.

Jimin lifted his head to look at Yongguk, tears already falling, _why is the only thing you can do Jimin is cry?_ "It's not been two months anymore."

 _Two months?_ Yongguk thought as he flicked through his notes. He came across the page about Jimin's self-harm _'two months since he last cut his legs'_ his hand froze over the page, "That's okay, we'll just have to start counting the days again. This time we'll get past two months, yeah?"

Jimin choked on his sobs, "Yoon-, my friend saw it."

 _He must be talking about Yoongi,_ "Saw what?"

Jimin gave up trying to keep himself together, "Me, my cuts, my scars."

 _Please tell me Yoongi stayed,_ "Is that a bad thing? Did he stay?"

"Yes but-" Yongguk cut him off.

"He stayed. That's what matters, it shows he wanted to help you, it shows he cares." Jimin wiped at his face, "Did you tell him anything?"

Jimin closed his eyes as he rubbed at his forehead, "Yeah, him and Jin... they both know everything."

"That's good, it shows they want to help." Yongguk felt a wash of relief, _he's not alone,_ "Were you alone these last few days?"

Jimin's breathing was starting to pick up its normal pace, "No, I spent it with my friend or at Jin's."

"Okay..." Yongguk thought for a moment, "do you have any techniques to prevent yourself next time." Jimin shook his head, "Have you tried drawing, either on paper or your skin?"

"On paper." Jimin replied.

Yongguk clicked his pen, "Try your skin next time... just get a marker and draw, it doesn't have to be good, it should help distract you."

"O-okay."

The bell rang causing Jimin to jump, "If it is okay with you, can we see each other next Tuesday, normal time?" Jimin nodded, "My door is always open, if you ever need anything, just knock and I'll sort something out."

Jimin picked up his bag and made for the door, _just get to your next lesson._ Jimin walked out into the corridor, he could feel a pair of eyes on him, he knew who they would belong to. Thankfully he reached his class with the least of troubles, he seated himself next to Yoongi. Yoongi instantly noticed Jimin's red-rimmed eyes, he held Jimin's cheek pushing his face to look at him, "Hey, have you been-"

Jimin forced his head down and quickly spoke over him, "No... I haven't." _Well done Jimin, another lie._

Yoongi observed Jimin, his eyes were red and bloodshot, _He's definitely been crying._ Leaning close to Jimin he whispered in his ear, "You don't have to tell me why just don't lie."

"Sor-" Yoongi cut him off.

"I told you to stop saying that." Yoongi leant back, a small smile on his face.

Jimin started to relax, and that's when Jackson walked in. Jimin froze, he hoped Yoongi didn't notice, but no, Yoongi noticed, "What's wrong." He whispered.

Jimin shrugged, "What do you mean? Nothing's wrong." _How many times a day are you going to lie to him?_

Every so often Yoongi would glance in Jimin's direction. Jimin tried to forget about everything, he just wanted to have fun with Yoongi. A total of five smiles and two fits of giggles was all Yoongi managed to elicit out of Jimin, _it's better than nothing._ They walked to meet the others on the courts for lunch, sitting down with the others Jimin and Yoongi took out their lunches. Jimin opened the lid, "Woah, Kimbap!" Jimin shoved the box into Yoongi's face, "Look!"

Yoongi ruffled Jimin's hair and chuckled, "I know, I have the same lunch." Yoongi rested his hand on Jimin's leg, it made Yoongi feel calm, it let him know Jimin was okay.

Lunch was the usual, Taehyung running around and begging passers-by for food, Jungkook chasing after the latter to get him to stop, Hoseok unnecessarily screaming, Namjoon not giving a damn, and Jin giving too much of a damn.

Lunch ended, Yoongi reluctantly took his hand from Jimin's leg and stood up. Holding his hand out Jimin took it in his and stood up too. Hoseok placed his hands on Jimin's shoulders and guided him to Namjoon, "We have to steal Jimin for History, but I promise we'll bring him back." Yoongi waved them off and left for his class.

Walking down the corridor Hoseok kept annoying Namjoon and Jimin saw the sign for the toilets, "Guys, I have to go to the toilet, I'll meet you there."

"Okay, see you in a bit Jiminie." Hoseok squealed from down the corridor.

Jimin locked himself in one of the cubicles. _Everything will be okay, just breathe._ Jimin hated the feeling he got when Yoongi wasn't near. The door to the toilets squeaked open and Jimin froze, his heart beat a little faster, _It's just a person._

"Jiminie, huh." Jimin felt like he wanted to cry again, "I know you're in here Jimin, so why don't you come on out?"

_Not today, please._

The feet stopped outside Jimin's cubicle, the foot made contact with the door causing it to swing open. Jackson stood hands on his hips, Jimin stood frozen, "Why didn't you come out?... Jiminie." Jimin whimpered as Jackson pulled him by the collar and threw him to the ground, "Where've you been these past few days, I've missed you." He kicked Jimin in the same spot as last time, adding new marks to the fading bruises. "Did you hang out with your 'friends'?"

Another kick.

"I can't believe you think they care about you."

Another kick.

"You know what Jimin?" Jackson pulled Jimin up by the collar, "I think they're just passing the time."

"L-liar." Jimin mumbled.

Jackson shook his head, "Especially Yoongi, that boy doesn't know how to keep a promise."

 _No,_ Jimin thought, _Yoongi cares,_ "Liar." Jimin screamed, "You don't know him like I do." Jimin pushed Jackson's hands off of him and tried to stand, "You're a liar." He whispered.

Jackson pulled his hand away to swing it full force into Jimin's face, Jimin fell to the ground holding his face, "We'll see who's laughing when you're left all alone." Jackson slammed the door as he left causing Jimin to jump. He felt the warm liquid pour from his nose, stumbling over to the sink he didn't notice the door open again. A hand tapped his shoulder, Jimin jumped a mile in the air, a familiar looking boy held out tissues for him. Getting over the initial shock Jimin took them gratefully, "Thank you." he squeaked out. The boy stood there staring at Jimin. Once the bleeding had stopped he walked up to Jimin and held Jimin's face and inspected the damage. "Who are you?" Jimin couldn't help the question that slipped from his mouth. This random boy, whom he kind of recognised, handed him tissues and was now inspecting his face.

"I'm... I'm Mark."

Jimin had heard that name before, _but whe-,_ Jimin backed away from him fear clear in his eyes, "You're Jackson's friend."

Mark held out his hands in surrender as he moved closer, "I don't want to hurt you... I want to help, please let me help, it's the least I can do." Mark wet some tissues and moved even closer, he held the tissues near Jimin's nose, "May I?" Jimin nodded, Mark wiped Jimin's nose until it was clean of blood.

Jimin sighed deeply, "Yoongi's gonna notice for sure."

Mark opened his bag and rummaged in his bag, he pulled out various types of makeup, "This is all I've got." Mark opened various items and wiped it onto Jimin's face. "There, I think that covers it."

Jimin looked at his reflection, _you didn't cry I suppose,_ "Thanks."

Mark handed the makeup to Jimin, "You put the concealer on first then the powder." He looked at Jimin through the mirror apologetically, "The last thing you need is Suga to notice."

"I know... he wouldn't mean to cause trouble, and it would probably anger Jackson more."

Mark stood by the door about to leave, "I'm sorry about Jackson." The door squeaked open and close and Mark was gone. Jimin took one last look at himself in the mirror before leaving. Thankfully Hoseok is oblivious and Namjoon doesn't ask questions, Namjoon had given him an odd look but he gave a quick smile in return and Namjoon had dropped it.

Yoongi did notice straight away, he didn't know what was wrong but he knew there was something. He had given him odd glances the whole way home and when they were sat together in his apartment, but he never outright said anything. Yoongi was sleeping on the couch and Jimin was lying in bed, it didn't feel right without Yoongi next to him. Yoongi came in from the lounge and stood by Jimin's bed, "What's up?"

Jimin furrowed his brows in confusion, "What?"

Yoongi slipped into the covers next to Jimin, "I can hear you thinking."

 _Warm, you're warm._ Jimin turned to face Yoongi, "Sorry."

Yoongi flicked Jimin on his forehead, "Stop saying that." He held Jimin's cheek in his palm, "What's on your mind?"

Jimin couldn't look Yoongi in the eyes, "You're not going to leave me right? You'd tell me first?"

"I promised I wouldn't" Yoongi let out a small laugh, "I'm sorry Park Jimin but you're stuck with my ugly mug for the rest of your life"

Jimin cuddled into Yoongi, "That's alright, I don't mind."

\---

Friday:

Yoongi awoke to an empty bed, Jimin had snuck out into the bathroom earlier to apply the makeup before Yoongi would notice. All Jimin could do was try to hide it under makeup and hope that it wouldn't bruise.

Jimin came out of the bathroom fully dressed for school, Yoongi was stood in the kitchen eating the last of the vanilla yoghurt. "You ready? I got a text from Jin telling us to meet him outside." Jimin nodded, he locked the apartment up and followed Yoongi outside.

Jin stood leaning against a black pickup truck, "So what do you think?"

Jimin's jaw dropped, "This is yours?"

Jin moved to sit back into the driver's seat, Namjoon smiling dumbly at him, "I got it yesterday, who wants to go to the beach this weekend?"

Jimin ran and opened the trucks door to sit inside, "I do!"

Yoongi climbed in after Jimin, sitting in the adjacent seat as he did up his seatbelt, "Sounds like a plan."

Jin smiled, "We'll have to tell the others when we get to school."

Pulling into the school car park Hoseok and Taehyung came bounding over screaming, Jungkook followed them in awe. Jin stepped out from the truck, "I'm guessing you like it then?" The three boys got out after Jin and stood by him with the others in a semi-circle, "Right. The plan is that I'll drive you all home, you pack some bags, and then I'll drive us to the beach. How does that sound?"

"Amazing!" Taehyung squealed.

Thanks to Jin's plan Jimin's day at school went a lot quicker than usual. Jimin sighed in relief when he entered his ICT class and found Jackson's seat empty, he managed to get through the lesson without any troubles. Leaving for break, Jimin found Yoongi waiting outside his class for him. He walked him to his art class, watching Yoongi leave he could feel his anxiety bubble up. 

Pushing himself through the classroom doors he took his usual seat at the back, his book was already on the table in front of his seat, Jimin opened the book and carried on with the drawings of Yoongi. The bell rang, Jimin swiftly packed up his paintbrushes and pencils. Leaving to meet the others on the courts he caught a glimpse of Jackson, he pelted it onto the courts straight into Yoongi's back.

After lunch their lesson of social was... _interesting._ Hoseok and Yoongi were trying to see how many sticky notes they could stick on Namjoon before he would notice, and Taehyung was experimenting with how many pencils his face would hold. The answer is 27, 1 in each nostril, 1 in each ear, 4 under his chin, 1 on top of each of his ears, and 17 in his mouth.

The end of the day finally came around. They all piled into Jin's truck, Yoongi and Jimin had to sit together in the bed of the truck. Jimin sat in between Yoongi's legs, Yoongi's arms wrapped around his waist. Dropping off Taehyung and Jungkook they sprinted inside their houses while the others waited for them in the truck. Fifteen minutes later they appeared, changed and rucksacks filled with clothes. Their next stop was Yoongi's and Namjoon's, even though majority of their things were at Jin's there were still a few more things they needed to grab and also change out of their uniform. Yoongi came with Jimin into his apartment and helped him grab his last few things. Driving back to Jin's they added their extra items to their backpacks and settled back into the truck. Jungkook and Taehyung were sat in the bed of the truck meaning Yoongi and Jimin were able to sit inside, they were both grateful for the warmth.

It took a few hours to reach the beach, the sun was already painting pink and orange in the sky. The look on Jimin's face was the most unforgettable thing in this world, Yoongi watched the latter's reaction as they got closer to the beach. Jimin caught a glimpse of the sea and immediately set alight with excitement, his smile beaming brighter than the sun. _I wish he could always be this happy._ Jin drove straight onto the sand, parking the car halfway down the beach. Jimin threw the door open and Jumped out onto the sand, Yoongi got out after him. "Yoongi, is this real?" Jimin asked staring at the sky.

Yoongi took Jimin's hand in his, "Yeah, it is."

Jimin squealed in excitement and ran in circles, he stopped to tap Yoongi's shoulder, "TAG!"

Yoongi stared at the latter, "What the-" He ran towards Jimin before admitting defeat and tagging Hoseok.

Jin stopped to watch the younger boys run after each other, Namjoon wrapped his arms around Jin's waist and kissed his neck, "Everything will turn out fine." Namjoon reassured, "I know what you're thinking about, it will be fine, Jimin will be fine."

Jin smiled turning around to Namjoon to bury his face in his neck, "I love you." Jin mumbled.

Namjoon kissed the top of Jin's head, "I love you more." he took Jin's hand and walked him towards the others.

The pinky orange sky faded to purple and the purple faded to a dark blue. The small amount of light from the moon and stars illuminated them. Jimin and Yoongi stood watching the wave's splash against the shore, Jimin was wearing Yoongi's leather jacket again. He didn't mind, as long as Jimin was happy, he was happy. The cold wind blew past them, out the corner of Yoongi's eye he saw Jimin shiver. He pulled his beanie off of his head and shoved it onto Jimin's, "Wear it."

Jimin took the beanie from his head and tried to pass it back to Yoongi, "You'll get cold, I'm already wearing your jacket."

 _I really don't mind, as long as you're warm... I'm warm._ Yoongi pushed it back onto Jimin's head, "I won't." Jimin made a move to take the beanie off again, laughing, Yoongi held Jimin's cheeks in his palms, "I swear to god Jimin, you take that beanie off and I will ram it where the sun don't shine."

"Aggressive much." Jimin mumbled. Smiling back at Yoongi he pulled the beanie down further causing his bangs to touch his nose, making him tilt his head up to see Yoongi, "Thanks Yoongs."

"S'alright Chimchim."

Right then was when Yoongi felt it. The way Jimin looked at him made him feel warm. The way Jimin's presence made him feel calm. The way his life had been 100% better ever since Jimin had appeared in it. He thought back to the conversation with Jin. Jimin stood before him, head tilted up and Yoongi still holding his cheeks.

_Park Jimin..._

_I think..._

_maybe..._

_I might be..._

_extremely..._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_in love with you._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this chapter is okay, I feel like it could have gone better.  
> I want to thank everyone again for the comments and kudos, it was really nice to wake up and find them on here.<3  
> I wish everyone a good day/night and I'll try to update as soon as possible :D


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some people could find this chapter hard hitting, I just thought I should mention it. I don't want to upset people too badly.

Friday **(Continued)** :

Jungkook was chasing Taehyung when his eyes came across the sight of Yoongi and Jimin. He couldn't help himself as he pulled out his phone and started to take pictures. Taehyung came over to peer at Jungkook's phone, "Are you taking photos again?"

Jungkook passed his phone to Taehyung, "It's Jimin's first time at the beach, and you know I like taking photos."

Taehyung scrolled through the camera roll. There were so many of the group, especially of Jimin and Yoongi. Taehyung scrolled down to find pictures of himself. He was about to click on one when Jungkook yanked the phone out of his hands, a light blush painting his cheeks. Taehyung smiled his boxy grin, "They're really nice."

 

All agreeing it was too cold to stay any longer they decided to head inside. Thanks to Jin's incredibly rich family they ended up at a four-star hotel. Jimin stared at the place in awe and Yoongi couldn't help but laugh at the boy. Climbing the stairs, Yoongi nudged Jimin with his elbow, "Have you never been to a hotel before?"

Jimin lightly kicked Yoongi's leg, "Of course I have." Jimin bit his lip with a smile, "I just haven't been to a four star one before."

Yoongi raised his arms and motioned around him, "The perks of an amazing overprotective mother like Jin." Jimin pushed himself into Yoongi's side and giggled in response.

Jin bought two rooms. It was supposed to be Jin, Namjoon and Hoseok in one. Taehyung, Jungkook, Yoongi and Jimin in the other. However, they all knew Hoseok would sneak into the other room. Yoongi and Jungkook held the keys to their room. Jin told them they'd knock on the door later and get them something for dinner. He swiftly disappeared with Namjoon into their own room.

Yoongi swiped the card key through the lock and it flashed green. Pushing the door open he claimed the double bed before anyone else could, "Me and Jimin get the double bed!"

"What! That's unfair." Taehyung complained.

Holding the door open for Hoseok, Jungkook walked in after them letting the door shut by itself, "Tae look, if we push the single beds together it makes a double bed."

"It's not the same." Taehyung muttered.

Acting serious, Jungkook crossed his arms tried not to smile, "Fine, we won't push them together then."

Taehyung Jumped across the room and started to push the beds together, "No, look, it's a great idea." Shaking his head, Jungkook laughed at the latter.

A couple hours later Jin and Namjoon knocked on their door. Hoseok stood up to open it. Jin held out the stack of pizza boxes in his hand, "I come bearing pizza." He placed the boxes on the carpet and they sat in a circle around them.

Taehyung smiled a wide grin and rubbed his hands together, "I feel like we're about to summon some pizza demons."

"What are yo-" Jungkook was stopped by Jin's hand on his shoulder.

Jin laughed rolling his eyes, "Just leave him be."

Pizza finished and stomachs full, the boys got ready to go to bed. Hoseok had managed to sneak out of Jin's room and back into Yoongi's. They all tutted when Jungkook opened the door to Hoseok's face. Yoongi left for the toilet and Jimin started to settle into the bed sheets. Hoseok lifted his head from his 'bed' on the couch, "You must really mean something to him."

"To Yoongi?" Jimin replied.

"Yeah, it's not a bad thing." Hoseok yawned, "He never lets anyone get close, I just wanted to let you know."

Jimin stared at the ceiling, _He doesn't let people get close... I mean something to him?_

Taehyung sat up from where he was lying, "Jimin?"

Jimin rolled over to face the empty space next to him, "Yeah Tae?"

Taehyung leaned onto Jungkook's chest, "Why've you never been to the beach?"

Jimin hung his head and pulled the covers up over his shoulders, "My family never took me, I guess."

This was one of the times Taehyung wished he could think before he said things, "Where are your family? I mean you live alone so..."

Jimin pulled the covers up further to almost over his head. Yoongi sat in the empty space next to Jimin and peeled the covers to reveal his face. Yoongi could see the tears start to form. He moved under the covers and proceeded to rub small circles into Jimin's back, "It doesn't matter." Yoongi reassured, "We're his family now."

Jimin wiped away the tears before they could fall and cuddled closer into Yoongi. Placing his head in the crook of Yoongi's neck Jimin whispered against his skin, "You're my family."

Jungkook could feel the heavy tension around them and tried to break it, "We'll have to come back in the summer when it's warmer."

Yoongi agreed, "Yeah, we should."

Jimin had already started to drift off. Yoongi pulled the covers tighter around them and tucked Jimin in closer.

_Night Jimin._

\---

Saturday:

Jin woke them all up excessively early. They piled into the car and drove back down to the beach. They explored the beach all day. Taehyung picked up two large sticks, chucking one over to Hoseok they started to pretend sword fight. Hoseok bounced up to Jimin and passed him the stick. Taehyung and Hoseok took turns in 'fighting' Jimin.

Yoongi took out his leather notebook from his bag. Sitting down on the sand he watched Jimin play around.

Exploring, Namjoon had found a secluded part of the beach. With the help of Yoongi they started a small bonfire. Jin had bought along marshmallows for everyone, but especially for Taehyung. They stayed out until the bonfire had burned out and the nights chill had started to set in.

Sitting on the floor of the hotel eating pizza, Jimin had fallen asleep. Yoongi carried him to the bed and fell asleep with him. It didn't take long for the others to follow in their footsteps and fall asleep too.

\---

Sunday:

It was their last day on the beach. Jin had woken them up early again. Yoongi and Jimin sat on the sand watching the waves, Jimin stood up and started to write in the sand with his finger. In large writing it read, **Park Chimchim and Min Yoongs 2011,** Jimin smiled widely at Yoongi as he took out his phone from his pocket. Yoongi stuck his fingers in the sand and wrote directly under it, **P.S Park Chimchim is an IDIOT.** Jimin took more photos of it and giggled as he carried on the sentence Yoongi had started **...But that's okay because Min Yoongs it too!** Jimin took one last Photo of the writing and turned to face Yoongi. He was flashing Jimin his gummy smile. They sat back down just in front of the writing, Yoongi patted Jimin's leg and pointed to his bag, "Can you grab my phone for me?" Jimin nodded, rummaging through the bag he came across a leather notepad. He flicked it open, pages and pages were filled with, _Lyrics?_

_///_

_Your hand gestures, your eyes,_

__They are faded but not gone_ _

__Why won't it go away?_ _

__Why won't it go away?_ _

_///_

_I want to breathe, I hate this night_

_I want to wake up,_

_I hate this dream_

_I'm trapped inside of myself and I'm dead_

 

_Why is it so dark where you're not here_

_It's dangerous how wrecked I am_

_Save me because I can't get a grip on myself_

 

_Listen to my heartbeat_

_It calls you whenever it wants to_

_Because within this pitch black darkness_

_You are shining so brightly_

 

_Give me your hand save me save me_

__I need your love before I fall,_ _

_///_

_All the underdogs in the world_

__A day may come when we lose_ _

__But it is not today_ _ __Today we fight!_ _

 

_If you can't fly, run_

__Today we will survive_ _

__If you can't run, walk_ _

__Today we will survive_ _

__If you can't walk, crawl_ _

__Even if you have to crawl, gear up_ _

__///_ _

Jimin took the book in his hands. He passed Yoongi his phone and carried on looking at the pages. "Did you write these?"

Yoongi looked towards what Jimin was talking about, _shit._ "Uh, yeah."

Jimin stared at the pages in utter awe, "Woah, these are really deep."

Yoongi raised an eyebrow in confusion, "You like them?"

"Yeah, they're really... Relatable." Jimin smiled as he rested his head on Yoongi's shoulder, "You're really talented, you know that right?"

Yoongi rested his head on top of Jimin's, "Thanks."

Jin walked across to the two boys, "Guys, we have to go soon. We'll be leaving in about an hour."

Jimin stood up and yanked Yoongi with him, he dragged him closer the sea. Yoongi stared at Jimin, brows raised again, "Just wanted one last walk before we go back." Jimin explained still pulling Yoongi along.

 

Jin couldn't help but laugh at the message in the sand.

 

**Park Chimchim and Min Yoongs 2011**

****P.S Park Chimchim is an IDIOT... But that's okay because Min Yoongs it too!** **

 

Quickly taking a photo he strolled back into Namjoon's arms.

Jimin rushed around trying to ingrain every memory of the beach into to his head. Yoongi let out a laugh, "This isn't the last time you're going to see a beach. We'll definitely come back for the summer."

Yoongi looked off into the sea. Something caught his eye just in the shallows of the water. Tearing off his shoes he handed them to Jimin, "What're you doing? It's freezing."

Yoongi ran into the water grabbed what he needed and ran back to the sand. In an attempt to warm his feet he buried his them in the sand, "Jesus, that's cold."

Jimin lightly hit Yoongi's arm, "Idiot, I told you."

Yoongi held a battered shell towards Jimin. Jimin took it and inspected both sides. The upper side of the shell was the usual generic sea shell pattern. However the underside had a pearly shine with a beautiful pattern engraved into it. "It's beautiful..." Jimin ran his eyes over the shell again, "Shame it's broken though."

_Like you, beautiful but broken._ "Some of the best things are broken." Yoongi paused to fully look Jimin in the eyes, "I think that's what makes them more beautiful. Shows that even though they're battered and broken... they still shine."

Jimin stared at the shell in his hand, "Why'd you go through all the trouble of getting it?"

"It reminded me of you."

Jimin ran Yoongi's words through his head. _The best things are broken, that's what makes it beautiful... It reminded me of you._ Jimin held onto the shell tighter, _He thinks I'm beautiful?_

They walked back to the car and finally left for home. Jimin finally went back to his apartment. It was his first night back on his own. He didn't like it at all. Without Yoongi by his side, he just felt so wrong, not to mention so much more anxious.

\---

After the weekend things went back to their usual routine. School was as good as it gets. Jackson would beat him up almost daily. Mark would clean up the mess Jackson made and help Jimin look presentable. And Yoongi? Yoongi would be there to pick up the pieces and keep him sane.

Jimin knows things would be very different if he didn't have Yoongi.

He knows everything would be very different if he hadn't met any of the boys.

Jin always takes them on drives, especially if Jimin needs to calm his anxiety. Namjoon picks a route, they fight over the seats and after a few intense games of rock paper scissors the winner gets the aux cord. Jimin loves the drives, he always gets to sit with Yoongi. If they're sat in the bed of the truck he would sit in-between Yoongi's legs and Yoongi would wrap his arms around his waist.

\---

Sunday 25th December:

Christmas with all of the boys had been one of the best he'd ever lived. They promised not to go all out on presents and keep things small. Jin suggested that they all meet at the freight trains. Everyone exchanged their presents and after everyone had quietened down Yoongi pushed a small box into Jimin's hands. Jimin unwrapped it to reveal three metal rings each with different patterns. Jimin slipped the rings on and hugged Yoongi. In return Jimin passed Yoongi a roll of papers. Taking off the elastic band and unrolling them Yoongi hugged Jimin back tightly. The rolls of paper were three of Jimin's drawings, one of the group and two of just him and Jimin.

The cold chilling their bones they made their way to Jin's. Everyone helped Jin cook the food. This actually meant Jin cooked, Yoongi and Jimin helped, Namjoon tried to help but ended up destroying half the stuff he touched, and Taehyung and Hoseok annoying Jungkook to the point where he chased the pair around the kitchen.

Sitting at the table impatiently Jin bought in the food. Within minutes the food was gone and bellies were full.

In the lounge they made their usual fort of pillows and covers on the floor and watched movies until everyone was knocked out cold.

\---

Life went back to usual after Christmas. The usual school days. The usual encounters with Jackson... Jimin started to arrive late to lessons, more often than not he would skip days. He started to stop seeing the boys much less. When Yoongi and Jin had questioned him he'd claimed he wasn't feeling well. He could tell that Yoongi was worrying about him. As much as he hated staying away from Yoongi, Jimin thought it was for the best.

He just wanted the best for Yoongi.

\---

Jimin hadn't thought about it much until one maths lesson with Taehyung, Jimin finally turned up on time today and they were midway through a task and Taehyung turned to him, "Are you and Yoongi dating?" Jimin froze, one out of surprise and one out thought. He hadn't seen Yoongi in a while. _Well no, we aren't dating. But we are close._

Jimin ignored his feelings and put his pencil on the page to write out the next question, "We're not. Why?"

"You guys just seem super close, he's always round your place. I put two and two together, guess I put them together wrong." Taehyung smiled his usual boxy smile and they both carried on with their work.

\---

Was he in love with Yoongi? Well, he's never really been in love before. The plan was to meet a nice girl, marry her and live a life together. But when has any of the plans in his life ever gone the right way?

_Am I in love with Yoongi?_

\---

Jimin stared at his reflection in the mirror. Deep dark circles hung under his eyes and bruises painted his body. People all week had commented how _'Tired'_ he looked or if he was _'Okay'._ Jimin opened the cabinet and pulled out the painkillers. Tipping two out onto his hand he swallowed the pills. _Dammit, Jackson's really done one on me today._

Pain searing through his body, Jimin laid onto his bed and closed his eyes.

_If you dream hard enough, can that dream become a reality?_

\---

His plan to stay away from Yoongi didn't last long. If anything it made Yoongi worry more. Jimin kept disappearing for long periods of time then coming back with deep circles under his eyes and bruises covering his body.

It was the night Yoongi appeared on Jimin's doorstep demanding he was to be let in did Jimin start to see Yoongi and the boys more. The minute Yoongi was in his presence everything felt so much calmer. Yoongi stayed with Jimin that night and the night after.

Yoongi always made sure to make it round to Jimin's every day, and if not every other day.

\---

He'd had a pretty shitty day with Jackson. So today they went on car trip, mixed in with a McDonalds run. They were all sat in the bed of the truck, Jin driving them down the highway. Jimin couldn't believe he'd thought it was a good idea to stay away from them. The amount of chaos they unleashed on the world together was immense. It was nice, if he fucked up he wouldn't be the only one, Taehyung or Hoseok would have done something just as stupid.

Jin drove Yoongi and Jimin back to Jimin's apartment. It was the night before Yoongi's birthday. A couple months ago he'd bought Yoongi a new notebook for his lyrics and had drawn him a picture. They've been sat wrapped in his closet for a long while.

\---

Thursday 9th March:

Jimin woke up before Yoongi. He took the presents out of the closet and placed them onto the kitchen side. Jimin laid on the couch and waited for Yoongi to wake. Hours later Yoongi stumbled out of the bedroom, "Jimin?"

Jimin poked his head up from the sofa and Yoongi sat in his usual seat. Jimin stood, bringing Yoongi his presents, "I know you said not to get you anything, well I have, and you can't do anything about it." Yoongi shook his head laughing and Jimin passed him one of the wrapped gifts. Yoongi felt the paper under his fingertips before tearing into it. Yoongi stared at the notepad in his hands. Jimin played with his shirt sleeves, "You're running out of pages, so got you a new one."

Yoongi held the notepad tightly, "Thank you Jimin." Jimin gave him the other present, Yoongi slowly unwrapped it. He unrolled the scroll of paper to reveal an A3 drawing of him and Jimin. He stared at the drawing. It was from the time on the beach where he'd given Jimin his beanie and Jimin was looking up at him through his bangs. "Jimin, thank you so much." _This means so much more to me than you think._

After getting ready to go out, Yoongi and Jimin hung out at the freight trains and waited for the others. Jin scolded them for skipping school again. However, they spent the rest of the day with the group and stayed around Jin's for the night.

As usual Jimin and Yoongi went to their usual bedroom and fell asleep.

\---

Friday 9th June:

Jimin awoke with a groggy head, and checked the date on his phone. The last nine months had gone by in a blur. Anything from after the time they'd gone to the beach was a complete mismatch of memories. He remembers Christmas, Yoongi's birthday and other small events. But he couldn't remember the in-between parts. Waking up to an empty bed didn't make him feel any better. Yoongi had been stuck doing his music coursework so hadn't been around Jimin's in a while and Jimin was already feeling the side effects. He'd noticed how on edge he'd gotten without him here. How unsafe he felt. Jimin tried to be optimistic. _He's supposed to be coming round today, just keep your shit together for a little longer._ He wanted to believe everything was going to be okay, but he couldn't properly remember almost a whole nine months of his life. How did he even get in this state? He has the most supportive friends, a stable life....

He dressed himself and waited on the doorstep for Jin. Jin's truck pulled up a few minutes later and Yoongi hopped out of his seat to greet Jimin. Jin drove them to school where they met the others and Hoseok took Jimin to dance.

Thank god he has dance. He'd been itching to show Hoseok what he had been working on. If Hoseok's wide eyes and dropped jaw was anything to go by he was definitely impressed. Jimin taught Hoseok his moves and Hoseok helped build on them to make it better. After the lesson Jimin got changed in the toilets like usual and headed to English.

Jimin didn't know when he'd stopped caring about Jackson. So when he was pulled into a classroom and came face to face with said boy, it didn't scare him anymore. And to be honest that's what scared him most.

_When had this had become a routine?_

Jackson pulled him away from view and beat the living shit out of him while Jimin just stood there and took it... At least he didn't cry anymore.

Making it to English, he sat in his usual seat. Yoongi still managed to make him laugh. Those were the precious moments he held onto on.

Yoongi and the others.

Lunches were becoming his least favourite thing to do. Yoongi could tell he'd stopped eating as much. If he knew the truth of how much he had been eating, he knew the latter wouldn't be happy.

Yongguk had started to see Jimin more than once a week due to him being labelled as 'Unstable'. So as well as missing his lessons on Tuesday mornings he also missed his last lessons on Thursday. Jimin came to Yongguk's office so often he didn't knock on the door anymore before entering. Yongguk's heart hurt every time he saw the younger boy. For the last nine months or so Jimin had been coming less connected to the world. He'll space out in the middle of sentences, some days he'll look so out of it you wonder if anything you said actually goes into his head, and every day he looks just a little more dishevelled and _broken?_ Then the last. Jimin sat in the chair legs tucked up into himself. Yongguk put on a smile, "Hello Jimin, how is everything?"

Jimin looked around the room, his gaze settled on Yongguk, "I... don't know."

Yongguk held his pen tighter, "What do you mean by that?"

Jimin started to get frustrated, "I mean, I've lost nine months of my life Yongguk."

Yongguk took some notes, "What do you mean by 'lose' them?"

Jimin raised his voice and rubbed at his forehead, "Well you tell me... I can remember living them, but I don't remember anything about them. I'm drawing blanks."

Yongguk put his notepad down, "Okay Jimin, I think we need to calm down."

Jimin raised from out of his seat and paced the room "How can I calm down? I'm losing my shit and I can't do anything to stop it!" Jimin breathed heavily.

Yongguk picked up the phone from the holder that sat next to him and walked out of Jimin's earshot. "Can you go get Jin and meet in your office? All of us need to talk."

_"Is it about Jimin?"_

Yongguk sighed, "Yes, it's urgent." He placed the phone back onto the holder and turned to Jimin. The boy was sat on the floor in the corner of the room, his legs tucked close to his chest. Yongguk crouched down by him, "Jimin? I need to go to the headmaster's office, can you come with me?"

Jimin looked right at Yongguk, "Why?" he asked shakily.

_Please forgive me for this Jimin._ "I need to collect some papers for later, I think it'll be nice for you to get a walk. It'll give you time to calm down."

Jimin lagged behind but he still followed. Yongguk opened the door to let Jimin in first. Jimin dragged his feet through the door. Looking up, Jin stood by the headmaster both had the look of worry painted on their faces. "What's Jin doing here?"

Yongguk locked the door behind him and Jin stepped closer, "Jimin, we have to talk."

"I'm fine!" _No, I'm not... please help me._ "Stop wasting my time!" Jimin pulled harshly at his own hair.

Jin stepped forward, "Do you want me to take you home?"

Jimin hurt. He didn't know where. He just hurt, "Please, Just..." Jimin whispered.

Jin got Jimin to stand outside for him. Yongguk passed Jin some of Jimin's papers, "He needs proper help, I don't know what spun him into this but he needs a doctor to assess him. I don't think he's been sleeping... or eating."

Jin sighed as he looked over the notes Yongguk had written. He pointed to one of the notes, "What's this about his memory?"

"He's having trouble remembering the past nine months. I think it could be some sort of escapism."

Jin furrowed his brows, "And that means?"

Yongguk sat on the edge of the desk, "It means the problem with his memory might be because he can't tell the difference between reality and fantasy."

The headmaster cleared his throat, "I think it's best if Jimin has time off to clear his head."

"Thank you." Jin gave a small bow to both adults.

Exiting the room, Jin softly placed his arm on Jimin's shoulders. He guided him out of the school building and into the car.

Jin turned the car around the last corner, they were almost home. He glanced over at Jimin. He had his eyes closed with tears spilling from them and his head pressed against the window, "Jimin?  W-"

Jimin cut him off and hung his head rubbing the tears from his cheeks, "I'm sorry... just whatever you're going to say. I'm sorry."

Jin pulled into the driveway of his house and slammed his hands against the steering wheel, "No, Jimin you do not get to apologise." Jimin stared wide-eyed at Jin. Jimin had prepared himself for Jin to come out with something along the lines of _'Do you know how ridiculous this is?'_ or _'Stop acting like a baby.'_ But what Jin came out with surprised Jimin even more, "This isn't your fault. You didn't ask for any of this, but you're left to deal with it." Jin took his keys out of the ignition and turned to look at him, "That's why we're here. We're here for you to fall back on when you need help. We're here to help you but how can we when you won't tell us what's wrong?"

Jimin fiddled with the loose strings on his shirt, "I thought I could do it on my own."

Jin got out of his seat slamming the door on his way out. Walking around the front of the car, he yanked open Jimin's door and held it from closing, "For god sake Jimin. What are we here for if we can't help?"

Jimin wiped at the tears falling down his face, "I thought I had it in control."

Jin held Jimin's chin, pointing his face to look at him, "let us help." Jin sighed deeply. "Yoongi doesn't know about this, does he?"

Jimin shook his head and wiped at his eyes again, "How? How do I get better?"

Jin helped Jimin out the truck and pulled him into a hug, "Well, Yongguk suggested I take you to a doctor."

Jimin panicked straight away, "I don't wanna go to a hospital, I can't do th-"

Jin patted Jimin's head as he let him out of his embrace, "I could call one round... if that would make it easier?" Jimin nodded in response. Jin took the boy inside and settled him into his usual bedroom.

Jin immediately called the doctor. He promptly arrived and Jin led him upstairs. After a thorough examination, Jimin was given a stronger set of painkillers, sleeping pills and antidepressants. Jin showed the doctor to the door and rushed back upstairs to Jimin's side. Jimin lay curled up in a ball inside the bed sheets. Jin carefully placed himself next to Jimin, making sure to not cause the latter to Jump, "I have to get the others from school. Do you want to stay here or come with me?" Jin asked softly.

Jimin's voice was muffled by the covers, "S-stay."

"I'll be back soon." Jin patted the small bundle of covers as he left .

Jimin could hear him walk down the stairs, the front door shutting after him. Moments after Jin left he walked over to the bathroom and slumped down by the sink. Using the edges of the sink, he hauled himself back up. Throwing the cupboard doors open he chucked all of the contents onto the floor. Falling down next to them he searched around in the mess. Toothpaste, toothbrushes, soap... razors. _You have to try... for Yoongi._ Jimin dragged himself from the bathroom to the bedroom to grab a pen. Legs shaking he made it back to the bathroom. He kicked the mess out of the way as he sat back down tucking his knees into his chest. Drawing shaky lines onto his arms he tried to draw a picture.

Somewhere between the last few petal lines he'd started to draw long black lines from his wrist to bicep. _It's not the same... I need..._ Jimin picked up the bag of razors. He tore it open. Smashing the razor into the ground he managed to pull a blade free. Tugging on the top of his trousers he shoved them down to his knees. _I'm sorry Yoongi._ Feeling the cold of the blade against his thigh, blood had already started to bead. Four shallow cuts in a hand clasped around his own forcing him to drop the blade. Looking up he met the eyes he'd dreaded to see, "Y-yoongi."

Yoongi kneeled down and wrapped his arms around the latter, "It's okay. I'm here now." Yoongi wiped the tears from Jimin's eyes. He cried harder and Yoongi held him tighter. He pulled Jimin's trousers off the rest of his legs. Leaning over he grabbed a towel from the rack and held it to Jimin's cuts. Glancing at Jimin's arms, black lines covered them. Yoongi felt a pang in his heart, _drawing never worked for me too._ Yoongi held Jimin's face in his hands, "Hey, it's okay."

"I-I t-tried, I-I'm s-sorry." Jimin croaked out.

Yoongi held Jimin close, "I know, you tried so hard. You should be so proud." Spotting the bandages, Yoongi wet the towel in his hand and proceeded to clean Jimin's leg. Once it was clean Yoongi reached over for the dressings and bandages.

Wrapping up Jimin's leg Yoongi noticed Jimin seemed to stare at nothing. Holding Jimin's chin he carefully placed his forehead onto the latter's and searched his eyes, "Chim... What's on your mind?"

Jimin's eyes finally seemed to respond. His voice almost silent, "I broke our promise."

Yoongi closed his eyes and pulled back to see Jimin's face better, "No you didn't, you tried didn't you?" Yoongi whispered back.

"I didn't try har-"

Cutting Jimin off, Yoongi sighed before speaking at a normal volume, "'You didn't try hard enough', what total and utter bullshit." Jimin opened his mouth to be cut off again, "Jimin you tried drawing didn't you?" Jimin nodded and Yoongi carried on, his sentence trailing off into a whisper, "Your cuts... they're not as deep as last time." Jimin sat there in thought. Yoongi wrapped an arm around Jimin's waist and hauled him up from the floor. Getting into bed Yoongi held Jimin close, "You gonna tell me what's going on?"

Jimin moved as close as he could to Yoongi. Placing his head in the crook of Yoongi's neck Jimin shook it, "Tomorrow."

 

Jin walked up the stairs to find the two boys laying in the same bed as usual, "Anyone awake?" He whispered. Yoongi raised his hand and Jin walked around the bed so he could see Yoongi's face, "You two have been in here since we came home. I just wanted to see if you were alright?"

Yoongi glanced down at Jimin, "I am. Jimin not so much." Yoongi whispered back.

Jin furrowed his brows, "What do you mean?"

Keeping his voice quiet Yoongi pointed to the bathroom, "Go see."

Jin walked over to the room. The floor was covered in the cupboard contents, a broken razor with a single bloodied blade lay next to a damp bloodied towel. Jin rushed back into the bedroom eyes meeting with Yoongi's. _God, Yoongi hasn't looked that sad in such a long time._ "How bad?"

Jimin stirred and Yoongi rubbed Jimin's back until he fell asleep again, "He tried not to, so the cuts aren't as deep as last time."

Jin sighed, "What can I do to help?"

Yoongi thought for a few seconds, "Can we go to the beach?"

"The beach?" Jin questioned.

Yoongi nodded "Yeah, Jimin loved the beach. He said he wanted to go back in the summer... It'll be warm enough to go in the sea now."

Jin ruffled Yoongi's hair and planted a quick kiss on the top of both Yoongi's and Jimin's head, "Okay, I'll see what I can do."

\---

Friday 16th June:

It was the last day of the week off that the head teacher had given Jimin. Jin awoke him and Yoongi that morning. Instead of badgering Yoongi to get ready for school he simply came in with two backpacks in his hand and told them to pack.

Jimin had been doing considerably better. The bruises from Jackson had almost disappeared, his cuts were almost healed and his brain didn't seem as clouded as before. Taking a variety of pills made him feel bad, he was supposed to be getting better but he still needed help. As much as Yoongi and Jin told him that it's okay to need help, he still found it difficult.

Packing the last of his things, Jimin placed his sleeping pills and painkillers into the front pocket and zipped it up. Jimin's phone vibrated. He declined the call and sat on the edge of the bed. He held the bottle of antidepressants in his hand and gazed at the label. Yoongi shuffled over to him. Placing his hands over Jimin's he moved their hands to open the bottle and tipped two of the yellow and green pills onto Jimin's hand. Jimin looked at the pills that laid before him, a look of conflict filtering in his eyes. Hands still over Jimin's he pushed them to Jimin's mouth. Yoongi reached over to the bedside table and picked up the glass of water. Holding Jimin's chin he lightly pulled on it causing Jimin opened his mouth. Yoongi tipped the latter's hand making the pills fall into it. Jimin took the glass from Yoongi's hand and swallowed them. Yoongi smiled at Jimin and stroked his thumb over the latter's cheek.

Yoongi let go and moved back to his rucksack, "You packed?"

Jimin's phone vibrated again and he muted his notifications. Nodding he shouldered his bag ready to leave, "Do you know where Jin is taking us?" Yoongi shook his head and slung his bag over one shoulder.

Walking out the front door the whole group were sat in the back of the truck waiting for them. Jin locked the front door to the house and they all proceeded to get in the car. Namjoon called shotgun, Yoongi and Jimin sat in the backseats, and the other three sat in the bed of the truck. Jimin laid his head against Yoongi's shoulder. Soon enough Jimin fell asleep and Yoongi hoped that he wouldn't wake up until they got there.

 

Jimin awoke to a rough bump in the road. He opened his eyes to the bright sun. Taking a glance out of the window he noticed they weren't on the road anymore. They were driving on... _sand?_ He peered over to Yoongi. Yoongi flashed him his gummy smile. "Jin's taking us to the beach?" Jimin asked as he rubbed the last remnants of sleep from his eyes.

Stepping out onto the sand Yoongi and Jimin stretched their limbs. Taehyung hung off of Jungkook's arm, "I'm gonna tan so much today."

Yoongi snorted, "I'm gonna be roasted alive."

Looking at Jimin's clothing choice of jeans and a long sleeved shirt, Yoongi dragged him to the toilets. Searching his and Jimin's bag he pulled out a pair of his shorts and one of Jimin's vests, "Here." Yoongi pushed the clothes into Jimin's hands, "You'll boil to death otherwise." Jimin stared at the shorts and Yoongi softly sighed, "Jimin, you'll get too hot... Why don't you want to wear them?"

Jimin hung his head, "You'll be able to see my scars."

Yoongi searched for another one of Jimin's vests. Pulling the item of clothing from the bag Yoongi flashed Jimin a reassuring smile, "I'll wear a vest if you wear these clothes."

Jimin chewed on his lip, "You hate vests."

"That's the point. If we're both wearing something we hate then you know you're not alone in feeling like that."

Understanding Yoongi, Jimin nodded. "O-okay." Both of them walked into a cubical and changed.

Yoongi stood outside Jimin's cubical and waited from him. After waiting patiently, Yoongi knocked on the door. "Jimin, you okay?"

"Y-yeah." Jimin stuttered out as he unlocked the door. Yoongi hesitantly pushed it open. The loose vest dipped low enough to see his ribs and the shorts were a fair few inches away from his knees. Jimin looked down at his legs and checked for scars, "Can you see them?"

A few of Jimin's scars poked out the bottom of his shorts and Yoongi took Jimin's hand. He picked up their bags, "Does it matter?" Yoongi knew how Jimin felt. He held Jimin's chin, "Look at me." Jimin looked into Yoongi's eyes, "Don't think today. Just forget about everything and have fun."

Jimin nodded and let Yoongi pull him back onto the beach. He watched the light breeze blow Yoongi's vest and reveal his scars. Jimin gripped Yoongi's hand tighter. _'Don't think'... 'Forget about everything'... 'Have fun'._ Pressing his feet harder into the sand Jimin forced Yoongi to come to a halt. Yoongi worriedly turned back to Jimin to see him smiling widely. Jimin propelled himself forward dragging Yoongi with him.

Running towards the others Yoongi couldn't help the smile that made a way up his face, _there's the Jimin I know._

Jin waited with everyone by their bags. Seeing Jimin run whilst smiling and pulling along a smiling Yoongi they couldn't help but stare with wide eyes. _Yoongi's wearing a vest? Yoongi hates vests._ Everyone had the same thoughts as the two panting boys came to a stop and joined the group. A smile spread wide onto Jin's face. Yoongi hated tops that showed any higher than his elbow. He was always self-conscious about them. So to see the boy in a loose vest that even showed the scars on his ribs Jin couldn't help the feeling of pride that swelled within. After making sure everyone was ready Jin let the group run off to go cause havoc.

The group stood still for a few awkward seconds to steal a few more glances at Jimin and Yoongi. Taehyung was the first one to break it. Spotting a large pile of seaweed Taehyung grabbed for it and chased after Hoseok. Jungkook chased Taehyung in an attempt to make him stop.

Chasing Taehyung however only caused the boy to run faster and make Hoseok scream louder. Hoseok grabbed Jimin by the shoulders and tried to hide behind him like a shield. Jimin squealed as Taehyung stopped in front of him. Yoongi smirked as he gave Taehyung a look. _1...2...3..._ Yoongi yanked Jimin's hand hauling him from his spot and into Yoongi's arms. Hoseok filled with panic as Taehyung's features morphed into a devilish grin.

Checking to see if Jimin was okay, Yoongi continued to tug at Jimin's hand as they ran. Nearing the sea Jimin braced himself. The cold water splashed up their legs. Jimin squealed and giggled out of excitement. Knee deep in, Yoongi kicked water at Jimin and Jimin kicked back. Soon the others joined them in the sea, all throwing water at each other and laughing.

Yoongi's words still ran through Jimin's head, _'Forget about everything'._ Jimin bit his lip smiling. He sprinted at Yoongi's back and shoved him forward into the sea. Rushing away from Yoongi he waited in the shallower parts of the water. Kneeling on the ground Yoongi coughed out the last of the seawater he'd inhaled, "PARK JIMIN!" Jimin giggled loudly and Yoongi made it his mission to catch him.

Standing in the shallow water Jimin bent over and grabbed his knees as he stopped for a breath. Yoongi finally caught up to Jimin and jumped at him. They both toppled into the water. Yoongi straddled Jimin and pinned his hands to the side of his head. Yoongi leaned in close to Jimin. A wicked smile stretched across his face as he raised an eyebrow, "Are you testing me Park Jimin?"

Jimin raised his head. Their bodies incredibly close he smiled wide, "So what if I am?" his smile twisted into a smirk, "Min Yoongi."

Jungkook couldn't help as he pulled out his phone to take more photos of Yoongi and Jimin. In the midst of taking a video of Taehyung he'd managed to catch Jimin pushing Yoongi into the water. He'd filmed until Yoongi had pinned Jimin down. Feeling he had a sufficient amount of photos to send Jimin he went back to recording Taehyung.

Jin and Namjoon walked past Yoongi and Jimin. Yoongi was straddling Jimin and their heads were so close. When Namjoon's next sentence slipped out of his mouth he couldn't help but laugh at the pair's reaction. "Keep it PG okay? There are small children around." Namjoon teased.

Jimin flushed a deep red and Yoongi glared at him. Yoongi rolled off him. Taking Jimin's hand again he led him back to the sand to dry off. Clothes still damp, Jimin moved closer to Yoongi and rested his chin upon Yoongi's shoulder. Running a hand through Yoongi's mint green hair he smiled, "Your hair is really faded."

Yoongi chuckled, "I know... once we're dry do you wanna go get some food?" Jimin nodded in response.

Both stared at the others messing around as they waited to dry off.

 

Less than an hour later they were dry. Making their way through the streets they came across a convenience store. Walking down the isles they piled snacks and drinks into the basket. Yoongi stopped and Jimin bumped into him. Yoongi turned around and smiled wide. He took two boxes from the shelf and hid them from Jimin. "Guess what I found?"

Jimin raised a brow, "What?"

Yoongi revealed the boxes from behind his back, "Dye."

Jimin raised his head from the boxes to Yoongi, "Why are there so many box-... Oh hell no are we dyeing my hair!"

"Why? C'mon, I think you'd look great." Shaking the boxes of bleach blonde and red dye Yoongi tried to convince him.

Jimin crossed his arms, "No."

Yoongi held his hands together and kneeled down on the floor, "I'm begging you. Let me dye your hair."

Many promises and minutes of begging later Jimin finally gave in, "Fine, but if it looks bad I'll hate you forever."

 

Yoongi and Jimin headed straight back to the hotel. Unlocking the door with the key card they dumped their things on the double bed and headed into the bathroom with their newly bought dye. Yoongi stripped off his vest. Standing in his shorts he wrapped a towel around his shoulders, "You're gonna wanna take your vest off." Jimin gave him an odd look and Yoongi explained further as he held out a towel, "It'll get ruined otherwise." Jimin fiddled with the bottom of his shirt before pulling it over his head. Yoongi wrapped a towel around Jimin's shoulders and began to unpack the dye.

 

Yoongi and Jimin had been missing for a while. The group gathered they must have gone back to the hotel. "At least they kept it PG in public." Namjoon Joked earning him a smack from Jin. They'd planned to drop off their bags and go back to the beach. Taehyung ran ahead and entered the room first. Yoongi and Jimin's bags were on the bed but they were nowhere to be seen. Taehyung froze in his footsteps when he heard their voices.

"Ah, ow Yoongi, that hurts. Does it always sting like this?" Jimin whined.

Yoongi chuckled, "Ah, I'm sorry. The burning feeling should die down in a minute. Just try to bear with it. It'll be worth it I promise."

"Better be." Jimin grumbled.

Taehyung covered his ears and rushed awkwardly out of the room. In the hallway, he bumped into the others and they all gave him an odd look. Awkwardly scratching at his head Taehyung avoided eye contact. "Yoongi and Jimin are _busy_ doing something. We might want to stay away from here for a while."

Jin observed Taehyung flushed cheeks and it clicked into place, "Hell no are they doing that right now." Jin barged into the room and banged his fist on the bathroom door. Yoongi unlocked the door. Before he could open it, Jin swung the door open. Yoongi and Jimin stood in their shorts. A towel around their shoulders and hair slicked back with dye.

Jin burst out laughing and Jimin smacked Yoongi's arm, "I told you it was a bad idea."

Jin tried to stifle his laughs, "You both look great..." Jin covered his mouth as he let out another burst of laughter, "It's just Taehyung thought you were doing 'Something'."

"Something?" Yoongi looked over to Jimin. Jimin realised what Jin was trying to get at and deep red painted over his cheeks. "Oh, _'Something'._ "

Jin laughed his signature windscreen laugh, "Yeah, he came out all wide eyed and blushing." Jin called the others in and explained the 'situation'. They proceeded to laugh and shake their heads at Taehyung.

Taehyung flopped onto the bed in relief as Jungkook shook his head laughing at the latter, "Tae, I can't believe you thought they were having sex."

Taehyung covered his eyes with his hands and groaned, "It's not my fault. I panicked and left."

Jimin and Yoongi went back to the bathroom to wash out their hair. Placing a towel over the mirror Yoongi found the hairdryer and dried Jimin's hair. Jimin sat with him patiently while Yoongi dried his own.

Pulling their vests back on, Yoongi tugged the corner edge of the towel that was covering the mirror. The towel fell into a heap on the floor and Jimin stared at his reflection. He moved closer to the mirror and pushed a hand through his, now red, hair. He neither liked nor hated it. Giggling, they walked out of the bathroom and into the main room.

Everyone turned their heads to the sound of loud giggles. In amazement they gawked at Jimin's new hair colour. Taehyung Jumped to Jimin's side. Taking a few strands in his hand he bounced around excitedly, "You look so cool!"

The others agreed still gawking at him.

After everyone had settled down, like last time they order pizza and ate on the floor together. Comfortably full they lay in their beds. Yoongi bought Jimin a glass of water and his sleeping pill. 

Reluctantly Jimin took the pill from Yoongi and swallowed it. Standing the glass of water on the bedside table Jimin snuggled close into Yoongi's side and closed his eyes.

\---

Saturday 17th June:

Arms lay wrapped around him. He opened his eyes to be blinded by the bright white of Yoongi's hair being illuminated by the summer sun. Thankfully, Jin had let them sleep in. A small note lay on the table next to the bed. Jimin reached his hand over and took the note from where it sat.

 

**_We're on the beach,  
_ **

**_I thought I should let you two sleep in._ ** **_Join us when you want, if you need anything call._ **

_**Xx Jin xX** _

 

Yoongi released Jimin from his grip. Rolling onto his back he yawned, "Where're the others?"

Jimin stretched out his arms, "Beach."

Giving Jimin his antidepressants they got changed into similar clothes as yesterday. Leaving the hotel room they headed down to the beach. Glancing around the others were nowhere in sight. Yoongi took out his phone and called Jin.

_"Morning Yoongi!"_

Yoongi frowned at the volume of the latter's voice, "Hey Jin, where are you guys?"

_"Behind the big rocks, do you see them?"_

Yoongi glanced over at a pile of large rocks. The first time he saw nothing but by the second glance Hoseok had climbed the rocks and was hyperactively waving at them. Yoongi ended the call and they made their way over.

The boys were huddled around a small puddle of seawater in the sand. Trying to see what was going on Jimin stood on his tiptoes, "Woah is that a crab?"

Taehyung smiled raising his hand, "Yeah, I found it." He then pouted and showed Jimin his finger, "I tried to pick it up but it pinched me."

Taehyung moved out of the way for Jimin and the boy crouched down next to it, "Wah, it looks really pretty." Jimin reached into the water and picked it up. The others stared wide-eyed at him. Lifting the crab to his face it reached out its pincers and attempted to pinch him. Jimin giggled and held it closer to Yoongi, "It reminds me of you."

Yoongi ruffled Jimin's hair as he ran a finger over the crabs shell, "how so?"

Making sure the crab wouldn't pinch him he tried not to giggle, "It's small and grumpy." Yoongi rolled his eyes and shook his head. Jimin held the crab out for everyone to touch, carefully he let the crab back into the water.

Walking off to the other small pools of water Yoongi nudged Jimin with his elbow, "How did you pick it up without it biting you?" Yoongi asked.

Jimin shrugged his shoulders, "I was careful with it... plus I called it pretty soooo."

Yoongi kicked the back of Jimin's legs, "The crab probably couldn't give two shits whether it was called pretty or not."

Jimin shook his head and tutted, "You're lucky the crab can't hear you right now. If he was here he'd pinch the hell out of you."

Yoongi couldn't help the smile that crept back onto his face.

Oranges painted the sky. All day Jimin had gone round picking up crabs for the others. Jin was tempted to leave them be, however he knew none of them had eaten and 7 hungry teenagers were worse than an apocalypse. Dragging everyone back to the hotel they ordered their usual pizza order and waited for it to arrive. The pizza was devoured in milliseconds.

Jin and Namjoon left for their room leaving everyone to their own devices. After a heated debate about whether or not crabs poop everyone had settled into their beds. Jimin reached for his phone. Clicking the unlock button it revealed he had over fifty missed calls from different members of his family. Unmuting the phone, it vibrated in his hands. Jimin slipped out of bed. Picking up the key card from Yoongi's bedside table, he exited the room. Standing in the hallway his hand hovered over the _'accept'_ button. Taking a deep breath he clicked it.

"Hello?"

_"Jimin where have you been? I've been trying to reach you since yesterday!"_ His mother yelled.

Jimin bit the inside of his cheek, "I've been busy."

_"I don't care, you should have picked up!"_

The sound of his mother's voice was grating on his ears, "We'll I've picked up **now!**... What do you want?"

_"Is that any way to talk to your mother?"_

Jimin couldn't stand it any longer. _I have a family, and it doesn't include **you.**_ "You don't have the right to call yourself my mother!"

Jimin was met with a long period of silence. He was about to end the call when his mother started to scream down the phone, _"THIS IS WHY WE'RE BRINGING YOU BACK HOME!"_

Jimin thought he'd feel relieved. He was going to go home. But the way his heart fell to his stomach made him rethink, "I'm coming back home." Jimin whispered out.

_"Yes! Busan is corrupting you."_ His mother's stern voice made his eyes glaze over with tears.

"Corrupting me..." Jimin let out a laugh as he mocked her, "Corrupting me? Is that the best you can come up with?"

_"See? This here is why you need to come back home."_

Jimin tried to hold in his tears, "Why? Because I'm finally happy? I refuse."

_"Don't forget who pays for you."_

Jimin swallowed the lump in his throat. He couldn't stop the tears that rolled down his cheeks, "I'll live on the streets if I have to! I have a family here... you can't just tear me from them!"

_"Jimin! They are not your family, stop being delusional! We're bringing you home the week before the start of summer vacation and that's that."_

_**'Call ended'** _

Jimin hung up on her. He stumbled down the stairs and out of the hotel door. Running towards the beach Jimin tried to breathe. _I can't lose them, they're everything to me. They're my family._

Taehyung had heard Jimin leave to answer a call. He'd put in his earbuds but glancing at his phone's clock Jimin should be back by now. Opening the door no one stood in the hallway. Rushing over to Yoongi, Taehyung violently shook him awake.

"What?" Yoongi grumbled.

"Jimin's missing!" Taehyung yelled.

Yoongi shot up, "What?" Eyes searching the room, he couldn't see Jimin.

"He went out to take a call. He hasn't been back since." Taehyung informed.

Slipping on a pair of shoes he sprinted out the door. Yoongi tried to think. _Where would I go?_ Yoongi closed his eyes. Opening them again he pushed his legs forward. The warm summer air clung to his skin forming beads of sweat on his forehead.

Approaching the beach a small shaking figure stood on the sand. Yoongi ran to the person's side. Recognising it was Jimin he wrapped his arms around him in a tight embrace. "Jimin..." Yoongi panted out.

Jimin grabbed tightly onto Yoongi. Yoongi tried to wipe away Jimin's tears but only more fell in response, "You're m-my family, y-you'll n-never leave me r-right?"

Yoongi pulled Jimin closer to his chest and whispered into his hair, "As long as you'll have me." _I wish it could be forever,_ Jimin thought. Silence surrounded them apart from the sound of waves lapping the shore. Yoongi loosened his grip on Jimin. He pulled him back and look into his eyes, "It was your parents, wasn't it?" _How do you always know what's wrong?_ Jimin nodded, "You wanna talk about it?" burying his head further into Yoongi's chest, Jimin shook his head. Keeping Jimin close he walked him back to the hotel.

Yoongi opened the door for Jimin. Hoseok, Jungkook and Taehyung had their eyes fixed on the boy. Noting the worry lines on Yoongi's forehead, they quickly averted their gaze.

Carefully, Yoongi laid Jimin onto the bed. Taking a sleeping pill from the bottle he passed it over to Jimin. Jimin promptly swallowed it and Yoongi slid under the covers next to him. Placing their foreheads together Yoongi sighed deeply and rubbed circles into Jimin's back. Jimin clutched tightly onto Yoongi's shirt and let out a shaky breath.

The frown painting Jimin's face melted and his breathing became deeper and even. Yoongi planted a light kiss on Jimin's forehead. Dragging the covers up to their shoulders Yoongi let his eyes close.

\---

Sunday 18th June.

Body aching, Jimin opened his eyes. Yoongi still had his forehead pressed to Jimin's, bodies incredibly close. Slowly Jimin pulled away from Yoongi. Making sure not to wake him he picked up his phone and stumbled to the bathroom. Taking a deep breath he studied his face in the mirror. Getting over the initial shock of his red hair, _it's definitely going to take some getting used to,_ he didn't look too bad. Compared to the start of the week, his ribs weren't as visible, the bags under his eyes were almost non-existent and his memory was better.Unlocking his phone he clicked on the calendar. Counting the weeks he let out another shaky breath, _I have two weeks and a bit._ A small knock sounded throughout the bathroom. Jimin froze in his spot. The door opened and Taehyung popped his head round the corner. Jimin smiled a small sad smile, "Hey Tae."

"Hey Jiminie." Taehyung whispered smiling back sadly, "You were in here a long time... I just wanted to make sure you were okay?" he closed the door behind him.

Jimin fiddled with his shirt, "I'm okay."

Taehyung sat on the edge of the bathtub, "If you ever need to... I'm free to talk."

Jimin sat on top of the closed toilet seat and stared towards the door, "I know... thanks Tae."

Taehyung smiled warmly and placed a hand on Jimin's knee, "You know, there's something Kookie always tells me." Jimin turned his attention from the door to Taehyung, "Dream, don't think, fight." Jimin waited for Taehyung to explain, "Dream. It could be an object, a person, a future career; but the idea is to have something you never want to lose...

Don't think. If you start thinking about the past, the demons you have no control over will haunt you. If you think about the future your dreams will feel unreachable, and if you think too much about the present you'll stop being you to try and please others and not yourself...

Lastly, fight. Fight for what you want. You do what you want and say what you want, don't let others tell you how to be you. This way, when you go to bed at night you can say you made it. You fought through another day and you're still here."

Jimin sat still in surprise. He smiled softly and placed his hand over Taehyung's, "Thanks Tae." Jimin swallowed the lump in his throat, "Dream, don't think, fight... I like it."

 

_**Dream:** I want to stay with Yoongi and the others forever_

__**Don't think:** No more thinking about my family, and no more thinking about having to leave them._ _

__**Fight:** Enjoy the last two weeks and bit I have left with them._ _

 

Jimin plastered a wide grin onto this face. Taking Taehyung's hand in his he pulled him off of the bath and out of the bathroom. "GUYS GET UP!" Jimin yelled into the room.

Hoseok, Jungkook and Yoongi groaned. Jimin Jumped onto his bed shaking Yoongi awake. Taehyung followed Jimin's actions and Jumped onto Jungkook. Throwing the covers at Jimin, Yoongi caught him and pinned him down. Jimin beamed up at Yoongi, "Morning!"

Yoongi shook his head and smiled back widely, "Morning to you too Chimtarts." Rolling off of Jimin, Yoongi stood up out of bed and stretched, "What's got you two riled up?"

Jimin untangled his limbs from the covers, "Nothing much."

Jin unlocked the door to Yoongi's room. To his surprise, everyone was already up and dressed. After talking to Yoongi to find about last night with Jimin, they gathered their belongings and packed them into the truck. Parking near the beach Jin announced the plan.

"Right." Jin clapped his hands, "You can do and go anywhere you want, just as long as you get back here for five o'clock at the latest."

Everyone nodded before running off to do their own things.

Jimin rushed to the beach, dragging Yoongi behind him. Finding their usual spot they sat down onto the sand. Jimin laid his head onto Yoongi's lap and Yoongi pulled out the lyric book Jimin had bought him for his birthday. Jimin turned to face Yoongi's stomach, "We sat here last time, on our last day."

Yoongi took hold of Jimin's hand as he watched the small waves climb their way up the shore, "I know, I remember."

Jimin hid his smile with his free hand, "I wrote our names in the sand."

_I know._ Tapping Jimin's shoulder, Jimin sat up. Yoongi stood up and dug his finger into the sand. Jimin smiled at the writing and wrote underneath it. Yoongi shook his head as he added to the writing. Smiling, Jimin finished off the writing and hugged Yoongi tightly.

 

**Min** **Yoongs** **\+ Park Chimchim 2012**

****P.S Min YOONGS is STILL an IDIOT...** **

**So is Park CHIMCHIM, and that's okay...**

**Because we'll be idiots together forever!**

 

Yoongi rested his head on Jimin's and smiled into Jimin's hair. Jimin took a few photos and sent them to Yoongi.

They walked down the beach for the last time. Yoongi still had his hand clasped around Jimin's. Running his fingers over the rings on Jimin's fingers he couldn't help but smile. "Have you even taken them off yet?" Yoongi asked, Jimin shook his head and Yoongi let out a laugh. "Not even to wash?"

Jimin playfully hit Yoongi's arm, "Of course I take them off to shower. Why? Is something wrong?"

Yoongi squeezed Jimin's hand, "No, not at all. It's just ever since I gave them to you at Christmas I've never seen you not wear them."

Jimin smiled widely as they headed back to the truck.

Being the last ones there they had to sit in the bed of the truck. It didn't bother either of them. It gave them an excuse to cuddle close to each other. Jimin sat in between Yoongi's legs like usual with Yoongi's arms wrapped securely around his waist. Leaning back into Yoongi's touch he placed his head on Yoongi's shoulder.

Jin dropped Hoseok, Jungkook, and Taehyung back to their houses. Pulling into the driveway of his own home, Jimin lifted his head from Yoongi's shoulder and proceeded to wake the boy up. Taking him by the hand, he led Yoongi up the stairs into their usual bedroom. Forgetting about his sleeping pill he fell into bed next to him. Yoongi loosely placed his arms over Jimin's hips and pulled him closer.

For the first time that week Jimin fell asleep without the help of a pill.

\---

Friday 7th July:

_'Time flies when you're having fun.'_

It's a common phrase told to children. Many people would have heard the phrase at least once in their childhood.

Jimin counted every day he had left with the group. He cherished every moment he could and took photos any chance he could.

His 'family' had decided they were coming to get him this Sunday on the 9th. Jimin had been living by the saying Taehyung had told him. Dream, don't think, fight. In fact he had lived by the saying so much that he had almost forgotten that in three days his 'family' would rip him from the people he loves the most.

For almost a week Jimin had been back to living in his apartment. Dragging himself out of bed he swallowed his pills and dressed for school. Yoongi rang the bell to his apartment and Jimin swiftly joined him outside. Jin drove them to school as usual and all of them promised to meet at break. Yoongi walked Jimin to ICT, Watching Yoongi's shrinking figure Jimin shuffled into his class.

Jackson had been less rough recently and Jimin was thankful, he only had limited time left with the group and he'd appreciated that most of it was spent pain-free. However today the look Jackson gave him sent chills up his spine, _he looks pissed._ The lesson sped by. The whole time Jackson glared daggers into his back. Staying sat in his seat the class emptied, however, Jackson also stayed in his. Jimin felt hand tap his shoulder.

Jackson grabbed him by the collar and breathed heavily, "Why'd you stay?"

Jimin sighed, "Either way you would have grabbed me in the corridor and pulled me into a classroom." _At least I would have control over one thing._

Jackson threw him to the floor and began to kick him, "But where's the fun in that?"

Jimin let out a bitter laugh, "Have your fun while you can."

Mid kick Jackson stopped, "What do you mean?" Jimin clutched his side and let out another bitter laugh. Jackson resumed his kicking, "You're fucked up."

Wiping the blood from his mouth Jimin pushed Jackson's foot away, "Says the person beating people up."

Jackson crouched down and lifted Jimin by his collar again, "People like you should die. I've seen the way you look at Yoongi. He'll never love a worthless piece of shit like you... You'd be better off dead."

Jimin couldn't help the tears that prickled his eyes, _I know, I know Yoongi would never love me. I know I'd be better off dead._ "I know." Jimin whispered out. Jackson froze. Tearing Jackson's hand from his collar he yelled, "I KNOW!" using his sleeve to wipe the last droplets of blood from his lips he shakily stood up, "Let me know when you have any new news for me." Pushing Jackson out the way he limped out of the room.

Going straight to art, he managed to avoid seeing Yoongi and the others. Swallowing a few more extra strong painkillers and a few smudges of concealer later, Jimin looked presentable. He made it to the courts with the least amount of troubles. All of them gave him odd glances, but he brushed them off and carried on as usual.

_'He'll never love a worthless piece of shit like you.'_

As Jimin sat in his seat for social he smiled sadly towards his friends, Yoongi, Namjoon and Hoseok were seeing how many paper balls they could throw at students without them knowing and Taehyung was, well, being Taehyung. This was his last lesson together and he couldn't help but think of their first lesson. He'd come in all awkward and sat with them. Yoongi asked him if he wanted to walk home... _those were good memories._

"Jimin?" Yoongi poked Jimin's cheek again.

Jimin snapped out of his memories and looked into Yoongi's eyes, _He'll never love you._ "Yeah?"

"It's the end of the lesson." Yoongi ruffled Jimin's red hair and smiled fondly, "You were spacing out again." Jimin quickly packed away his things and stood next to him. Yoongi slipped an arm around Jimin's hips as they walked home. He dropped Jimin off at his apartment with a promise of being back later on.

Jimin sat at his desk. Everything Jackson had said kept repeating itself in his head like a broken record. Jimin knew there was only one way to stop his parents from making him leave. Pushing the thoughts out of his head he proceeded to write goodbye letters. Pulling out six envelopes he wrote six letters. Tucking the letters inside the envelopes he sealed them. Laying them in a pile on his bed he made his way to the closet. He grabbed the gifts he had bought them and laid them next to the letters.

Limping to the bathroom he opened the cupboards. He took out a bottle of extra strong painkillers in hopes to dull the pain. In the process, a bottle of his sleeping pills and razor fell out. Swallowing the lump in his throat he dropped the bottle into the sink. Turning to the bath he turned the hot tap on. Leaving the bath running he limped back into the bedroom and searched for his phone on his desk, he picked it up and unlocked it. Hovering his thumb over Yoongi's contact number he locked it again as he clutched his side and made it back to the bathroom. The water was a few centimetres from the top and Jimin turned off the tap off before it overflowed. He reached into the sink and grabbed the razor as well as the bottle.

Sitting in the bath his white shorts and vest soaked through. Staring at the bottle of sleeping pills in his hands he popped open the lid and swallowed a handful. Standing up from the bath he reached for his phone on the counter. Unlocking it he clicked on Yoongi's number. He sat back into the tub and waited for him to pick up.

Yoongi sounded so cheery. _I'm sorry. "Hey Chim's."_ Jimin promised he wouldn't cry but a loud sob ripped through his body, _"Jimin, hey, what's up?"_

_I'm sorry,_ "I-I just w-wanted to hear your v-voice." Jimin stuttered out.

_"I was just about to leave to meet you... Jimin? Everything is okay right?"_

_It's better this way,_ "I'm really sorry. Yoongi I just... I just really wanted to say I'm sorry."

Worry laced his voice, _"There's nothing to be sorry for. Look, I'm leaving the house now I'll be round soon, fifteen minutes top."_

Jimin felt the sleeping pills kick in as his eyes drooped, "I..." _Love you_ "I'm sorry." He hung up and threw the phone into the towel basket.

Staring at the white tiled walls he brought the razor to one of his wrists, pressing down hard he pulled the blade harshly over his skin. The blood poured down his arm and Jimin knew it was time to leave. _This way I can leave on my own._ Letting the sleeping pills take over, the water spilt over the edge of the bath as he closed his eyes and sunk into the blood coloured water.

_I'm sorry I had to end it like this, Please don't be mad... But... I love you so much Yoongi, more than you could ever know._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, I really hope this is okay. I kept deleting parts and changing them, so I'm sorry if it's a mess.  
> This story is coming to an end T_T there is only one, maybe two chapters left.  
> Thank you to all the people have sat through and read this :D  
> And as usual thanks for all the kudos and comments <3


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it's taken me a while to get this chapter out, I haven't been dealing with life very well and it's just taken a bit longer to get everything together.
> 
> It's quite an emotional chapter so just be warned... I also wanted to make another note to say, I know Jimin's birthday is the 13th october but for one of the earlier chapters to make sense I had to make it the 14th
> 
> To yall who don't know who Choi Junhong is, he goes by the stage name Zelo and is from the band B.A.P

 

Yoongi swung his bag over his shoulder as he left Namjoon's house. Locking the front door his phone rang.

_'Chimchim <3'_

Lifting the phone to his ear smiling, he clicked accept.

"Hey Chim's." A loud sob came from Jimin and Yoongi panicked, "Jimin? Hey, what's up?"

_"I-I just w-wanted to hear your v-voice."_

Something felt wrong, he'd seen Jimin break down many times before. But nothing compared to the feeling he had at this moment. "I was just about to leave to meet you... Jimin? Everything is okay right?" The feeling worsened the longer it took for Jimin to answer him. _He'll be fine, you're being stupid Yoongi... Jimin wouldn't do that._

_"I'm really sorry. Yoongi I just... I just really wanted to say I'm sorry."_

Yoongi stood frozen by the door. _No, Jimin wouldn't do that... would he?_ Worry laced his voice, "There's nothing to be sorry for. Look, I'm leaving the house now I'll be round soon." Yoongi forced his legs to move and he started to hastily make his way to Jimin's.

 _"I..."_ Jimin paused causing Yoongi to worry more, _"I'm sorry."_

_**'Call ended 19:48'** _

He knew something was wrong. Jimin had bad days and Yoongi knew this, but never once had Jimin ended a call with him. He always waited for Yoongi to end the call first. Panic and fear rising, Yoongi's pumped his legs hard. His feet slapped loudly against the pavement with every footstep. _Jimin please. Please let me be overreacting. Please tell me I got it wrong... Please tell me you're okay._

Phone still in his hand he dialled Jin. _"You alright Yoongi?"_

"Something's wrong with Jimin." Yoongi panted out.

_"What do you mean?"_

Keeping up the fast pace Yoongi breathed heavily, "He called me and it didn't feel right. He kept saying he was sorry... Jin what do I do?"

_"Stay calm and keep me on the phone."_

Reaching the door to Jimin's apartment block he slammed his free hand onto the buzzer for Jimin's flat. _Answer me, please._ A few minutes pass with no response and Yoongi clicked the buzzer for Jimin's neighbour.

_"Hello?"._

Yoongi tried to be polite as he could, "Hello, I'm a friend of Jimin's. He won't let me in... can you please let me in?"

_"Ah, are you that blonde boy that always visits?"_

"Yes! Yes I am! Please can you let me in? I need to see him urgently." Yoongi bit his lip as he waited for a response. _Please hurry._

_"Of course."_

The buzzer sounded and Yoongi yanked open the door. He threw himself up the stairs and into Jimin's door. _Shit, it's locked._ Twisting the doorknob and knocking repeatedly, there was still no response from the boy. Jimin's neighbour opened her door and peered at him. Slamming himself into the door over and over, he prayed it would open. _Come on..._ Kicking his foot into it one last time the wood snapped from the hinges. The door fell to the ground and Yoongi ran past it.

_"Yoongi what's going on?... Me and Joon are on our way."_

"Get here quick." He answered.

Yoongi found the living room and kitchen to be empty. Running into the bedroom he noticed the bathroom light shining through from underneath the door. "J-Jimin?" Hesitantly, he took a step forward and turned the door handle. Pushing it open a crack, red water puddled over the tiles. Yoongi proceeded to swing the door open. His eyes scanned the room until they fell onto the sight he'd feared to see.

There, submerged in the blood red bathwater... lay Jimin's body.

_**20:05** _

Yoongi's heart stopped...

Forcing himself to breathe he rushed over to Jimin and pulled his cold body from the bath. Yoongi held him tight. Feeling the cold body under his fingertips, Yoongi gripped tighter onto the boy. "J-Jimin..." Sitting on the floor, he held Jimin's body close to his. "J-Jimin say something..." Yoongi knew Jimin wouldn't reply... He knew he was too late. "Please, anything." Choking on his breath, he yelled, "Jimin... I DEMAND YOU ANSWER ME!"

\---

Jin ran up the stairs to find the door broken open. He heard noises coming from the bathroom. Sprinting there, he fell to his knees. Jin clutched for the ground underneath him and forced his tears not to fall. Jimin's pale purple body lay encased in Yoongi's arms. Jin watched as Yoongi kept shaking Jimin and asking to him to reply. Paramedics passed Jin and he looked over to where Jimin's neighbour stood with a phone in her hand. She showed them into Jimin's apartment and Jin nodded to her as a thank you.

They pronounced Jimin dead on arrival.

The paramedics tried to move Jimin and Yoongi refused to let go of the latter's body. Jin hated what he did and he knew Yoongi would hate him more, but he needed to. Wrapping his arms around Yoongi's waist he forcefully pulled him from Jimin. Yoongi flailed his limbs as Jin held him. Acting quickly, the paramedics placed Jimin onto a stretcher and carried him down the stairs to where Jin assumed Jimin would be put into an ambulance.

Letting go of Yoongi, the boy collapsed onto the floor and let out a loud scream. Jin picked him back up and held him by his waist. He dragged him down the stairs and buckled him into the truck. Sniffing and wiping away any tears that threatened to fall he turned to Yoongi. "Where do you want to go?"

Yoongi turned to the latter and rubbed at his bloodshot eyes, "I want to go to Jimin."

Jin sighed sadly, "That's not an option... shall I take you home?"

Yoongi pulled at his hair, "Don't take me anywhere... I deserve to go nowhere." _Jimin was my home..._

Taking a deep breath, Jin rubbed his face to clear it from any tears. "Yoongi, don't be like this."

"BE LIKE WHAT! JIMIN WAS MY HOME! Yoongi punched the dashboard of the truck, "I can't just leave him behind." He whispered. Laying his head against the window, Yoongi closed his eyes. "You don't understand... you could never understand." _I love- I loved him, so much._

Jin lost his temper with the younger. All he ever does is to try and help them. So why, why do they always end up hurt. "YOU'RE RIGHT, I DON'T UNDERSTAND! BUT I CAN'T JUST LEAVE YOU ON THE SIDE OF THE ROAD!" He couldn't help but feel guilty as Yoongi stared at him, eyes filling with fresh tears. Jin took Yoongi's hand in his, "I'm sorry, okay? Jimin meant something to everyone else too... it isn't just you who's lost him."

Yoongi pulled his hand away, "It's not the same..."

Jin proceeded to place his hands on the steering wheel, "You're not the only one hurting Yoongi... Jimin was another person I couldn't get to in time. Another person I lost because I was too late. I loved him too, it may not be the same love as yours... but I still loved him." He finally let his tears fall.

Yoongi reached out his hand and placed it on Jin's shoulder, "J-Jin I didn't-"

Forcing a small smile, Jin swiped at his eyes, "So, do you want me to take you to mine?"

Removing his hand from the latter's shoulder, he nodded.

The rest of the car journey was in silence, apart from the few sniffles that came from both boys. Pulling into the driveway, Yoongi prepared himself. Jin got out and opened the door for him. Guiding him to the house Jin unlocked the front door. Yoongi bit back his tears as he entered the house.

Everything reminded him of Jimin.

The time they raced down the stairs and he rode the bannister in an attempt to beat the latter. The lounge where they watched films and cuddled on the floor. The dining room where they ate.

Noticing the way Yoongi's body started to shake, Jin dragged him up the stairs. He cursed himself as he led them to Yoongi's and Jimin's usual bedroom. Yoongi collapsed into a heap on the ground as more tears fell.

He remembered the time he'd promised Jimin ice cream to wake up. The times Jimin had fallen asleep cuddled close to him. Where he used to kiss Jimin's forehead once the boy had fallen asleep.

Lifting Yoongi from the floor, Jin carried him into a different bedroom. Placing the boy on the bed Yoongi screamed into the sheets as his body shook with every sob. Sitting on the edge of the bed, he rubbed small circles into the latter's shoulder. Hours later Yoongi's sobs had started to subside and Jin tried to figure out how to tell the others.

\---

The rest of the group had stayed huddled in the lounge waiting for Jin to explain. Deep in Namjoon's gut he could feel something was wrong, and the feeling increased the louder Yoongi's sobs got.

\---

Finally Jin appeared in the doorway of the room. Yoongi managed to force himself down the stairs after the older. Not able to face the others he stayed behind the door. Yoongi peered through the crack.

"What's going on?" Namjoon asked not wanting the answer. The look on Jin's face was enough to give away what was going on.

Jin's bottom lip shook as he explained, "Yoongi got a call from Jimin. Something didn't seem right so Yoongi ran over there to see if he was okay..." Namjoon knew where this was going. He stood up and took hold of his boyfriend's hand. "I'm so sorry guys... he was pronounced dead on arrival."

Namjoon wrapped his arms around Jin, "It's okay, you did all you could."

 _You promised us you'd stay..._ Hoseok thought as he stood with a blank face, completely emotionless. Stumbling to the door the others stared at him, "I-I see, I feel a little tired. Jin is it okay if I go to bed?" He asked.

Jin pulled away from Namjoon to kiss the top of Hoseok's head, "Of course you can Hobi." Still stumbling, Hoseok made his way to a bedroom.

Namjoon sat on the couches armrest and held his head in his hands. Jin rubbed his back as they tried to stay strong for the others. Jungkook swallowed his tears and focused his attention on trying to comfort Taehyung. He'd sat frozen for more than five minutes and the others were starting to get worried. Jungkook lightly shook Taehyung in hopes that he would snap out of it. Tears brimming his eyes, Taehyung took a deep breath and turned to Jin, "He'll be okay... Right?"

Confused, Jin glanced over to Jungkook and Jungkook nodded. Wrapping his arm around Taehyung's waist he held the boys cheek, "Tae, do you know what dead on arrival means?"

Taehyung wiped at his eyes, "Yes... but he'll be okay, right?"

Jungkook bit his lip as he shook his head, "Tae, it means he's dead." Yoongi flinched at the word and watched as Taehyung did the same. "He's gone Tae."

Taehyung stopped wiping the tears away and let them flow, "H-he's gone?" Yoongi felt a pang in his heart, _Jimin's gone..._ Taehyung's voice cracked, "Forever?"

Jungkook nodded and Taehyung couldn't believe it, wouldn't believe it. Glancing over to Jin he saw him smiling sadly, "I'm sorry Tae." He spoke in a soft tone.

Taehyung pushed Jungkook off of him and ran. Watching him pass, Yoongi remembered what Jin had said, _'Jimin meant something to everyone else too... it isn't just you who's lost him.'_ Jungkook, Jin and Namjoon chased out the door after him. Leaning against the door frame Yoongi watched the other boys. Taehyung fell to the ground and Jungkook fell next to him. Taehyung proceeded to yell into latter's shirt as he held him close. He yelled until he could yell no more.

Yoongi slid down the door frame and let his head fall into his hands.

_Park Jimin, I hate you..._

\---

Days passed by in a blur. Jimin's absence had left a large Jimin shaped hole in his heart. Nothing had ever been the same since he'd gone. Hoseok never smiled anymore, Taehyung stopped being his usual weird self, Jungkook stopped speaking to anyone, and Jin and Namjoon had started to become more distant with everyone.

Yoongi had definitely never been the same. His heart ached, his body ached, and his mind ached. He kept telling himself that he hated Jimin, that it was all Jimin's fault. But no matter how many times he said or thought it. Never once was it true. He could never hate him and he could never blame him. Even as he pulled on his black suit jacket and tied his laces. He'd never hate Jimin.

Sitting in the backseat of Jin's truck, Jin drove them to the cemetery for Jimin's funeral.

Glancing around after they'd arrived Yoongi bit the inside of his cheek, _of course Jimin's family didn't come._ Sitting through the service he held back his tears. As Jimin's body was lowered into the ground Yoongi forced his hand into a fist. Even after causing all this pain he still loved him.

_Park Jimin, I hate you so much._

\---

Yoongi began to avoid all places that involved Jimin. He stopped going to Jin's and ended up staying at Namjoon's in their shared room. He always cancelled plans when it came to meeting up with the others. And he never went back to the freight trains.

Yoongi hadn't been to school in weeks. They'd given up on trying to get to him and started to email and send home school work. He never saw why they bothered, they knew he never did the work. To be honest, what did Yoongi do these days other than stare at the ceiling until it was time to sleep again?

He'd also stopped eating to the point that Jin had actually come round and force feed him food. If Yoongi was to be truthful he didn't want to live anymore. He didn't want to live a life without Jimin.

_Park Jimin, I really, really do hate you._

\---

A month and two weeks, Yoongi counted as he crossed off another day on the calendar. A month and two weeks since Jimin had died.

He'd overheard Jin and Namjoon taking about going to go down to Jimin's apartment and he begged to go with them. Jin had been sceptical at first. Since Jimin 'left', Yoongi had never spoken more than a word or willingly wanted to leave the house. However, Jin couldn't help but let him come along. He'd been inconsolable for so long and today he looked like he'd managed to put a part of himself back together.

Knowing that Yoongi wouldn't have been able to cope if he hadn't; Jin had taken over the rent on Jimin's flat.

Yoongi regretted his actions as he walked through the door. The memories he'd been trying to avoid hit him like a truck.

The times they used to come home together and eat ice cream in the lounge. The times he slept on the couch and how at some point he'd upgraded from couch to bed. The number of times he'd slept cuddled next to the boy.

Moving his shaking legs he opened the door to Jimin's bedroom. On the bed lay letters. Quickly shoving them into the closet he slammed the door shut. _If he wanted to tell us something then he should have stayed alive._ Sitting down on the edge of the bed he leant backwards till his back hit the covers. The air around him smelt of Jimin and it made Yoongi realise how much he missed him. _Jimin..._ Crawling up the bed and into the bed sheets Yoongi covered his face with them. Inhaling Jimin's scent, the pang in his heart reminded him how cold he was at night now without the boy. Closing his eyes he remembered the times he could feel Jimin's warmth next to him. With Jimin's scent surrounding him he fell into a deep sleep.

Jin walked in to see Yoongi's sleeping figure. After checking to see if he was okay he left the room to sleep on the couch.

_Park Jimin, I still hate you._

\---

After spending the night at Jimin's he decided maybe he should try to visit him more. He stopped staying at Namjoon's and ended up living in Jimin's flat. Every day he made an effort to visit Jimin's grave. Picking up his jacket from the back of the couch, he checked he had his wallet before making his way down the street to the florist.

For each day of the week he brought different flowers.

 

Monday's were pink carnations, _I'll never forget you..._

Tuesday's were Primroses, _I can't live without you..._

Wednesday's were Stargazer Lilies, _I miss you..._

Thursday's were peonies, _I'm angry at you..._

Friday's were snapdragons, _you lied to me..._

Saturday's were Basil flowers, _I hate you..._

Sunday's were campanulas, _thank you..._

Sitting on the grass in his usual spot in front of Jimin's grave, he placed down the bouquet of Stargazer Lilies. Running his fingers over the graves engraved writing he pushed his head to the grave stone.

 

_In loving memory, here lies Park Jimin._

__Oct 14 1995 – July 7 2012_ _

__A boy who never knew how bright he_ _ __could be,_ _

__because he burned out before_ _ __he had a chance._ _

 

Yoongi spent the rest of the afternoon until the late evening sat next to Jimin's grave talking to him. Walking back to the apartment he noticed Jin standing outside the block building waiting for him. Yoongi waved at him as he unlocked the door. Jin reached out and closed it making the latter stop and face him. "Where have you been?"

Yoongi shrugged, "Talking to Jimin."

Jin sighed as he shook his head, "You can't talk to Jimin... Yoongi it's been five months since he died."

Yoongi bit the inside of his cheek, "It's been five months and one week actually."

Jin let out a frustrated grunt, "This is what I mean! For the past, god knows how many, months you've been going around saying you're talking to Jimin. He died Yoongi, he's not here."

"Just because you believe he's dead and you've forgotten about him doesn't mean he's gone."

"I haven't forgotten about him! Yoongi do you hear yourself?! You sound crazy!" Jin grabbed for Yoongi's shoulder. He dodged him. Quickly pushing the door open he slipped through the crack, leaving Jin on his own, he sprinted up the stairs he covered himself with Jimin. Jimin's clothes, Jimin's bedsheets, Jimin's smell. Talking to the celling he wished Jimin could answer. _Why did you leave? Why can't I forget you? Why can't I be happy without you?_

_Park Jimin I still really, really hate you._

Yoongi closed his eyes and let himself drift off to sleep.

~~~

He was blinded by Jimin's bright smile and everything fell into place. Rushing over to Jimin he wrapped his arms around the boy. "Woah Yoongs, wanna give me room to breathe." Jimin let out a light giggle and Yoongi melted into the sound.

"Jimin, I swear to god I'm never letting you go." Yoongi placed his hands either side of Jimin's cheeks, "I've missed you so much."

Jimin frowned, "What do you mean?"

"I've missed you." Yoongi repeated himself.

Jimin let out another giggle and Yoongi swears he'll never forget that sound, "How can you miss someone if they've always been with them."

Yoongi raised a brow in confusion, "What do you mean you've always been with me?"

Jimin pointed to Yoongi's chest and heart, "As long as these two keep working I'll always be with you."

~~~

Yoongi awoke to sinking feeling and an empty bed. Rolling over he couldn't help but lose himself to his thoughts.

\---

Nonstop after the dream with Jimin, Yoongi spent all his time at Jimin's grave and flat. As time passed the dreams became more vivid. Somewhere along the line, Yoongi began to mix reality with imagination.

Jin tried to help him, he tried to get him to go to Yongguk, heck he even tried to get him to go to a proper professional. But every time Yoongi denied his help. All he'd answer with is, _'I'm not crazy. If you just listened you'd be able to hear him too.'_

~~~

Yoongi was sat in a field filled with daisies. Jimin lay sprawled out on his lap. "I hate it when you wake up." Jimin whined.

Yoongi ran a hand through Jimin's red hair, "Same... I get so bored without you."

Jimin shifted in Yoongi's lap, "You could join me... then we would get to spend every day together."

Yoongi contemplated it for a few seconds, "You said I had to keep my brain and heart working to always keep you with me. That means I wouldn't be able to join you."

Adding the last few flowers to his daisy chain, he placed the crown on top of Yoongi's blonde hair and grinned widely, "That's only so you can keep me with you when you're awake. If you join me you'd always be asleep. You wouldn't need to keep them working anymore."

Staring at the latter, Yoongi leaned down and hovered above Jimin's lips. He was about to close the distance when he was torn from his sleep.

~~~

His phone lay ringing next to him.

_'Jin'_

Sighing he answered the call. "What do you want? You interrupted me and Jimin."

Jin replied with a sigh, _"Yoongi, please, don't be like this..."_

"Be like what?"

 _"You're pretending that he's still alive? Why can't you see he's not here anymore!?"_ Jin fell silent for a few seconds, _"You missed Christmas with us... are you going to come round for Tae's birthday? He really wants to see you... we all do."_

Yoongi rubbed the back of his neck, "I actually have to be somewhere."

_"Oh, okay. Where are you going?"_

"I'm joining Jimin." Yoongi carried on before Jin could stop him, "He told me if I joined him I could see him all the time. Jin, I know what I need to do."

_"Yoongi, that's not funny."_

"Never said it was." Yoongi shrugged as he walked to Jimin's bathroom cupboard. Taking out Jimin's old pill bottles he held them in his hands. He swallowed as many as he could and smiled, _soon he'd be with Jimin_. Shuffling back to the bed he laid down and closed his eyes, "Goodbye Jin."

_"Yoongi... YOONGI!.. YOONGI, ANSWER ME!"_

\---

_"YOONGI?.. ARE YOU STILL THERE?"_

"Call an ambulance."  Yoongi replied.

_'Call ended **20:06** '_

Snapping out of his trance he stared at Jimin's body in the bloodied bathtub. Franticly glancing around the room he felt like he couldn't breathe again. Dropping his phone to the ground, it hit the carpet. The tiles splashed red water as he ran towards the boy. Slipping on his knees he skidded past the tub. Quickly regaining his balance he reached his arms into the bath and pulled Jimin out.

_He's still warm..._

Tears welled in Yoongi's eyes as he held the boy. Pressing two fingers against Jimin's neck, he looked for a pulse.

A sigh of relief escaped Yoongi's mouth as he felt a faint, but still there, pulse. Rolling him onto his side Jimin coughed out water. The tiles around them were painting a deeper red and Yoongi's panic rose. Searching for the source Yoongi noticed the deep cut on Jimin's left arm, pulling the towel closest to him he applied pressure to the wound. Jimin let out a weak wince and groaned as he tried to open his eyes, "Jimin you're gonna be okay. Please, just hold on."

Jimin's brow twitched, "Y-Yoongi?" he rasped.

Yoongi let his tears fall, "Jimin, just be quiet, yeah? You're gonna make it out alive." Yoongi took Jimin's hand in his and placed it on his own cheek. Jimin could feel Yoongi's wet cheek under his hand and cursed himself for making the latter cry. "See? I'm here... please fight... for me?"

"I'm sor-"

Yoongi cut him off and sat Jimin up a little higher. Resting the boy's head on his shoulder, he kept Jimin in a tight embrace. "Shh, don't waste your energy on speaking. Just don't close your eyes, okay?" Leaning into Yoongi's grip Jimin let his eyes flutter close. Shaking the boy Yoongi's voice wavered, "No... c'mon you have to keep them open." Jimin opened them for as long as he could.

From what felt like an intense war Jimin finally let his eyes fall closed. Holding the latter's head, he pulled the boy away to see him clearer, "Jimin? No... you have to keep your eyes open. Please?.. Please open them."

Jimin didn't respond.

Laying Jimin onto the ground Yoongi checked his pulse again. It was on the verge of non-existent but relief washed over him. As long as there was still a faint rhythm to his heart he was still alive. Leaning close to Jimin's ear he whispered to him, "Jimin? I hope you can still hear me... but you have to fight. Even if you feel like you can't. You have to because... I love you, okay? I love you so much and I don't know what I'd do without you." Planting a light kiss on Jimin's cheek, two paramedics walked into the bathroom.

Yoongi moved away from Jimin and let the paramedics take over. Two more women came in with equipment and moved Jimin onto a stretcher. Yoongi watched from a distance as Jimin was carried downstairs. A younger woman dressed in her work uniform stood in front of Yoongi. Looking at him with sad eyes she pulled out a notepad. "Would it be alright if we asked you a few questions? It would mean we could help your friend faster and potentially save his life." Yoongi nodded and the woman continued to speak, "Could you tell me yours and the boy's name, and explain the situation to me?"

Wiping at his tears he answered the woman, "My name is Min Yoongi and his name is Park Jimin. I-I'm not sure but h-he cut his wrist and I think h-he tried to d-drown himself."

Nodding, the woman jotted down notes in her notepad, "So, Yoongi, do you know if he's taking any medication?"

Glancing over to the sink where the bottles of Jimin's pills lay he pointed to them, "He should be taking one antidepressant and sleeping pill a day but... if he has it would any of those."

Collecting the pills from the sink the paramedic put away her notepad, "Okay thank you very much Yoongi. Jimin is in safe hands we're going to drive him to the closest hospital. Would you like to come in the ambulance with us?"

"N-no I need to tell my..."

Placing a hand on Yoongi's shoulder she smiled sadly, "He'll be okay. We'll take care of him."

Following them out to the doorstep, Yoongi watched Jimin's still body as they connected machines and tubes to him. Closing the doors the ambulance, it promptly left with its lights and sirens disappearing into the distance. Yoongi collapsed onto the step and lost himself in his thoughts. He was so sure what had happened was real, he was so sure he'd already walked into that bathroom and found Jimin dead. _It felt so real... Is this some sort of twisted dream?_

\---

Twisting the steering wheel, Jin pulled the car to the sidewalk. Leaving the engine running he threw himself out and onto the pavement. There in front of him, Yoongi sat on the concrete steps. His arms, trousers and once white shirt were now painted in different shades of red. Placing himself down next to the boy, he wrapped his arms around him and enveloped him in a tight hug. Yoongi continued to stare into nothing and Jin bit the inside of his cheek in an attempt to hold back his tears. "Where's Jimin?" He asked.

The thought of Jimin lying in a hospital bed made Yoongi shiver as more tears formed in his red-rimmed eyes, "T-they took h-him in t-the-"

Understanding the struggle Yoongi was going through, Jin attempted to complete his sentences for him. "They took him in an ambulance? Do you know which hospital he's going to?"

Yoongi nodded, "T-the closest."

Standing up he bent down and pulled Yoongi up by the waist. Jin led him to the truck where he bundled him inside. Mentally thanking himself for leaving the car running, he pulled the truck into gear and sped off to the hospital. Namjoon shot a worried look in Jin's direction causing the latter to check the rear-view mirror. Yoongi had been staring at the same spot for minutes with a deep frown covering his face. Jin motioned for Namjoon to comfort the boy. Turning around in his seat, Namjoon reached out his hand and placed it onto Yoongi's knee making the latter jump. He sighed, "Yoongi, Jimin's gonna be okay... he's a fighter."

 _I know... but the fact he did this to himself means he doesn't want to fight anymore..._ Yoongi took a deep breath, "I'm awake right now, right?"

Jin and Namjoon shared a look, eyebrows raised. Jin checked the road as he changed lanes, "What do you mean? I know all of this is kind of unbelievable, but you're definitely awake."

Yoongi let out a sigh of relief, "Thank god..." He mumbled and the other two looked at him like he's crazy. The boys go silent and it's almost deafening. All Yoongi can think of is Jimin.

 

_Is he okay?_

__Why did he try to leave?_ _

__Was I not good enough to make him stay?_ _

__Could I have done more to try and keep him alive?_ _

__Would it have been different if I'd told him I loved him sooner?_ _

 

Jin turned the last corner and promptly parked the truck into one of the parking spaces. Flinging the car door open, Yoongi sprinted through the hospital's automatic doors and over to the front desk. Jin and Namjoon swiftly appeared after him and helped him. "Do you have a Park Jimin here? Do you know where his room is?" Jin asked. Earning odd looks from passers-by, Yoongi's heart began to beat at twice the normal pace. _Please tell me he got here okay?_

"Would you be able to give me a few more details about him?" The receptionist asks.

Yoongi groans as he rubs his face, _I just wanna see Jimin._ "His birthday is 14th of October, he's got red hair, and he came in for an attempted suic-" He choked on the word.

Jin lifted his hand and rested it on Yoongi's shoulder to reassure him, "He should have been admitted for attempted suicide."

A few clicks later the nurse read out the number from the computer, "He's in room 248."

Yoongi had already started to speed off in the direction of Jimin's room, Jin and Namjoon gave a quick bow to the receptionist before following Yoongi. Meters from Jimin's room a doctor stopped him, "Are you okay?" The young doctor asked.

Yoongi followed the latter's gaze and realised him staring at his bloodied shirt, "It isn't mine..."

Trying to pass the doctor Yoongi was stopped by his arm, "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'M FINE!" Pausing, he calmed himself down, "Please, I just need to see the boy in that room."

The doctor followed Yoongi's gaze and sighed, "I'm sorry, that patient isn't allowed visitors yet." The doctor paused and Yoongi filled with worry, "They're still stabilising him."

The two boys finally caught up to Yoongi to find him struggling to push a doctor out of the way. "Yoongi? What's going on?" Namjoon questioned as they pulled latter off of the doctor.

The doctor thanked the two boys and led them to a waiting room. "The patient in room 248 isn't allowed visitors right now. Please feel free to wait here and as soon as the patient is stabilised someone will come out and talk to you."

Namjoon sat Yoongi into a chair and left to get him something to drink. Jin seated himself opposite the boy and observed how his leg repeatedly bounced up and down. Laying his hand down on Yoongi's knee he tried to get him to stop. At the contact, Yoongi's head shot up to Jin's face. Glancing back down to the hand on his knee he forced his leg to stop. "S-sorry."

Jin took the latter's hand in his, "Stop worrying, okay?"

Tears welled in Yoongi eyes as he played with Jin's fingers. "I know... but I can't stop it from worrying me. What if something goes wrong?" He spoke quietly.

Jin stood to sit next to the boy, he wrapped an arm around the latter's shoulders. "He'll make it." unsure if he was trying to reassure Yoongi or himself he repeated the words again, "He'll make it."

Wiping at his face, Yoongi leant into Jin's side. "Sorry for being selfish. I forgot to see if you're doing okay."

Pushing the hair out of Yoongi's eyes he smiled softly and pulled him closer, "You're not being selfish, but I'm doing okay thank you." Jin sighed. "We made it to him on time, didn't we? So Jimin's just going to have to get used to your ugly mugs."

Yoongi let out a weak laugh, "Don't you mean **our** ugly mugs?"

Jin shook his head a small smile on his face, "Nope I meant your." Pointing to his own face he carried on, "There is no ugly here." Yoongi laughed softly and Jin's heart clenched. Placing his chin upon the latter's blonde hair he closed his eyes, "You did really well today, when Jimin wakes up he'll be proud of you."

Yoongi closed his eyes too and let Jin shower him in the much-needed comfort.

Namjoon arrived back to see the boys sleeping. He placed the bottles of water in the chair next to them as he sat in the chair opposite. Deciding to let them rest, he waited for them to wake up.

 

Yoongi jolted upright causing Jin to wake up too. Jin noticed the tear tracks on Yoongi's cheeks as his body shook. Pulling the latter in close again Jin stroked Yoongi's hair in an attempt to calm him down. "Hey? Yoongi? What's wrong?"

"Jimin d-died I s-saw it again." Yoongi sobbed.

Namjoon passed Jin one of the water bottles, "Jimin's still with the doctors they're just running a few more tests."

Yoongi looked between the two boys, "Jimin's still alive?" his voice wavered.

Jin planted a light kiss on Yoongi's forehead, "He's still alive. It was just a bad dream, he'll be okay." He opened the water bottle that Namjoon had given him and passed it to Yoongi. "Come on, drink and then we'll go find some food." helping Yoongi hold the bottle still he drank some. Yoongi passed it back and Jin twisted the lid back on. Feeling Yoongi's heated cheeks he placed the unopened bottle onto them. Yoongi jumped at the cold touch but leant into it as Jin held it there.

Namjoon pecked Jin's lips and ruffled Yoongi's hair, "You two rest, and I'll find food."

Yoongi had started to drift off again but Jin shook him awake as a man with bleach blonde hair and a white coat walked towards them. "Hello I'm Jimin's doctor, Choi Junhong." He held his hand out towards Jin, Jin shook it and the doctor carried on. "We've got some news on Jimin's condition. On the bright side, his breathing is stable and the bleeding has stopped."

Yoongi stood to his feet, "And what's the bad news?" he asked frantically.

The doctor sighed, "The not so bright news is that we aren't sure if there is any further damage yet."

"Can I see him?" Yoongi almost yelled.

After what looked like an internal debate he gave in, "Okay, only one person." Jin pushed Yoongi forward and Junhong walked him to Jimin's room. "You were very lucky to find him when you did." Yoongi nodded as they stood outside Jimin's room. "He's asleep right now but you can sit with him." The doctor opened up the door and let Yoongi in. The IV and blood bag caught his eye and he forced himself to look away. He tried to ignore the sick feeling in his gut as he caught glimpses of all the tubes that connected Jimin to various machines and medical equipment. Tearing his eyes from them he kept his gaze on Jimin's face. Pulling a chair to the side of Jimin's bed he carefully took hold of the latter's hand as he settled next to him.

"Are you in pain? To be honest you look quite peaceful." Taking a deep breath he carried on, "What the hell were you thinking Jimin? Was this really your last resort? Did it really get to the point where you couldn't talk to me anymore?" Wiping away any tears that threatened to fall he placed his head on top of Jimin's hand. "I'm sorry. I'm not mad I... I just wouldn't know what to do without you." He hovered his lips above the boy's hand before planting a light kiss onto it. "You're the reason I smile, the reason I laugh, the reason I wake up every day and think I can make it." Squeezing Jimin's hand tighter he let a tear roll out and fall onto the bed. "Without you it's like I've been plunged back into darkness... I just want you to be okay." Yoongi sat there for the next twenty minutes with his head laying close to Jimin's hand.

The doctor from earlier walked in and cleared his throat, "We need to run a few more tests, so I need to take you back to the waiting room."

Yoongi stood from his seat and bowed, "Thank you."

Junhong smiled as he held the door open for him, "I'm only doing my job."

Namjoon and Jin sat waiting for him with a bag of food. Jin stood and sat Yoongi in the seat he was sat in, "It's almost midnight, so I'm gonna go back to make sure that the others are okay and bring them down here." Yoongi and Namjoon nod in agreement, as Jin left he turned back and pointed a finger at Yoongi, "Namjoon, make sure he eats."

Shaking his head, Namjoon pulled out a packet of Yoongi's favourite sweets, "Already ahead of you."

Jin blew them each a kiss as they watched him disappear. Opening the packet for Yoongi Namjoon then passed it over to him. Not wanting to worry the others Yoongi nibbled on a few of the sweets.

\---

Turning the truck engine off Jin had arrived at Jimin's apartment. Getting out of the truck he slung his empty rucksack over his shoulders and adjusted the straps. He walked over to the building and clicked on the button for Jimin's neighbour. Jin hoped she would let him in.

_"Hello"_

"Ah, hello. My name is Kim Seokjin and I'm a friend of Jimin your neighbour."

_"I'm sorry, he's not here right now. I believe he's been taken to the hospital."_

"I know, I'm here to collect a few of his belongings for him. Would it be alright if you could let me in?"

_"Of course, let me show you to his flat."_

The receiver went dead and seconds later a middle aged woman appeared at the door. She held it open for him. Thankful for her showing him to Jimin's flat he bowed. Staring at the kicked down door, the woman placed her hand on his shoulder. "Your friend kicked the door off when Jimin didn't answer it." The woman removed her hand and walked over to her apartment door, "My husband will be home tomorrow and we wouldn't mind fixing it, if that's okay?"

Jin smiled and nodded, "It's more than okay, thank you."

Closing her apartment door she left Jin alone. Lifting up the door he rested it against the wall. He was amazed to find that Jimin's apartment almost immaculate. There was barely any mess or dirt, it was not what he expected for a teenage boy living on his own. Moving further into the flat every so often he would pick up a few stray sketchbooks and stack them. He cleaned the two dirty cups in the sink and (after a thorough search) put them away in the right cupboard. 

Wandering into the next room, he entered Jimin's bedroom. After a quick tidy of the desk, he picked up the stray pieces of clothing and placed them in a neat pile on the desk chair. Ready to make the bed, Jin was surprised to find it already made with a pile of six letters and six presents. Reading over the envelopes, Jin noticed there was one for every person in their friendship group. Taking the empty rucksack off of his back he carefully placed the envelopes and presents inside. Pulling Jimin's wardrobe open he found another rucksack. Unzipping it, he found nothing inside. Taking a black long sleeved shirt and a pair of a pair of skinny denim jeans, as well as some other clothes, he placed them inside the bag. Grabbing Jimin's pencil case he also grabbed some art supplies and chucked them in.

Heading into the next room an item under his foot stopped him. Picking up the item from the floor he realised it was Yoongi's phone. Swiping up he looked for Jimin's contact phoning the number he waited for it to ring. Following the sound of the ringtone he found himself walking into the bathroom. Looking to his left Jimin's phone lay on top of a basket full of towels. He took the phones and put them in Jimin's bag.

Glancing around the bathroom the bath was still filled with red water and dried blood clung to the tiles. Looking in the bathroom cupboards Jin took out bottles of cleaning agents, a pair of yellow rubber gloves, a scrubbing brush and a mop. He stretched the gloves over his hands and proceeded to make his way around the bathroom. Yanking on the chain of the bath plug, the water started to drain leaving a dark ring of blood where the water used to be and tinting the rest a light shade of pink. Filling the bath again he poured in some of the cleaning agents. Mixing it with the mop he began to wash down the floor tiles. Slowly they changed colour from red to pink to white. Finally happy with the state of the tiles he moved on to the bath. Taking a scrubbing brush he scrubbed at the blood. Washing away the last remnants of blood Jin placed the items back into the cupboard and removed the gloves he was wearing.

Taking out any towels or clothing that had blood on them, he pushed them into the washing machine. Closing the door he reminded himself to turn it on when Jimin gets back from the hospital. Picking up the two rucksacks he left Jimin's apartment and headed down the stairs towards his truck.

Sending a quick text to the others he turned the key in the ignition. Pushing the truck into gear he pulled away from the kerb and set off towards his own house.

\---

All three of them sat on Jin's doorstep waiting for him. Killing the engine Jin took his house key from his pocket and walked over to the three boys, "Why are we all waiting outside?"

"Is everyone okay?" Taehyung blurted out.

Jin unlocked the door and held it open for the three of them, "I think it's best we go inside. Can all of you wait in the dining room? I'll join you in a minute."

Jungkook guided Taehyung inside and Hoseok followed behind. Jin closed the door, quickly running upstairs he grabbed Yoongi another set of clothes. Folding them neatly he held them in his hands. Going back downstairs he tried to figure out a way to tell them. Pushing the door open they stared at him. "What's going on?" Hoseok asked.

Placing Yoongi's clothes down, Jin sighed as he bit his lip. "It's Jimin... he-"

Taehyung's eyes filled with tears, "Is he dead?" Jin opened his mouth to speak but Taehyung began to yell as he stood from his seat, "IS HE DEAD?!" Jungkook took hold of the latter's hand and pulled him back to his chair.

"No, he's not," Jin replied calmly.

Jungkook sighed as he snaked an arm around Taehyung's waist in an attempt to calm him, "There's a but, isn't there?"

Jin nodded, "It's too early to see what damage has been caused."

"Can we see him?" Hoseok sniffed.

He opened his arms for a hug and all three came to his arms, "Yes." He held them tightly, "Of course we can." Kissing them all on the tops of their heads he pulled away. Letting them go, he picked up Yoongi's clothes and they made their way to the truck.

Hoseok put Yoongi's clothes into one of the rucksacks and took them for Jin as they entered the doors of the hospital. Jin led them to the waiting room and the other three followed silently. The four of them finally reached the waiting room and were met with the sight of a sleeping Yoongi, his head resting on Namjoon's lap. Worry coursed through the three boys at the sight of Yoongi. His arms were still covered in blood and he had yet to change his bloodied clothes. _Is all of that Jimin's?_ They thought. Namjoon waved tiredly and the others gathered around taking a seat. Sensitive to noise Yoongi shot up from where he slept and Jin rested a hand on his head, "Hey sleepy... you're okay, it's just us."

Yoongi rubbed his eyes as he looked around, "Us?"

Jin smiled, "Yeah, I bought you Taehyung, Hoseok and Jungkook."

Namjoon stood up and Jin took his seat. Yoongi leant his head onto Jin's shoulder and yawned. "What time is it?"

Hoseok passed Jin the rucksacks and Jin started to unzip one of them, "Around two thirty am, why?" Jin asked.

Yoongi moved closer into the latter's side, "Just wanted to know."

Jin sighed deeply, "I went back to Jimin's to get some things for him. I found a pile of letters he wanted to give us." Handing out the presents and letters to each member every single one of them stared at it.

"He wrote these for us?" Jungkook questioned.

"Yes." Jin answered. Each member stared at their letter a little longer before they all opened their envelopes and began to read.

\---

_To Jung Hoseok (Aka – My Sunshine)_

_Hobi I'm really gonna miss you. Me leaving has nothing to do with you, I want you to remember that. I left because it was the only option I had. I really wanted to stay, but I had to go... it's not your fault. Please remember that. It was never your fault._

_I want you to promise you'll always be you, no matter what others say. That you'll always be that boy that talks a little too loud... the boy who constantly screams. Don't change into something that isn't you._

_Even though I'm gone you aren't allowed to cry. You have to shine a little brighter now I'm gone... it's to help brighten the path for the others, to help make sure they don't lose their way._

_I'm really am gonna miss you. You really were someone that I'll always remember._

_Thank you for brightening my path Hobi..._

_To the boy who didn't know he shined brighter than the sun, you'll always have a part in my heart and may we meet in another life._

_Goodbye..._

_Jimin._

_P.S I'm sorry you can't steal from me anymore, but here's something to help if you ever get into a tight situation._

There, attached to the letter by a paperclip was a monopoly 'get out of Jail free' card. Hoseok laughed at the card as he let his tears escape his eyes.

Unwrapping the wrapped item in his lap he tried to bite back his sobs. In front of him sat a drawing of the two of them, a bracelet with a sunshine charm and a brand new iPod. A small post-it note was stuck to the iPod.

_You kept complaining about how your music for dance took up too much room on your phone. So now you can stop complaining you hoe XD_

Hoseok wiped at his eyes as he sat further back into his chair.

\---

_To Kim Namjoon (Aka My God of destruction)_

_I'm sorry for leaving so soon. I know I should have stayed to say goodbye but I couldn't... thank you for being the responsible one in this group._

_I'm really gonna miss your ability to break things. You shouldn't see it as a disadvantage. Man, if I was stuck on a desert island I'd wanna be stuck with you. Like, you could break things with your bare hands and we'd be sippin on coconuts while everyone else is dying of thirst._

_You really have been the best Joon-ah. Please make sure you still keep an eye out on the others, especially Yoongi. I know you'll take care of Jin and I wish that you guys will get married soon._

_I hope you can carry on your love for music as a career and I hope you'll always be happy._

_Thank you for showing me that I'm not alone..._

_To the smartest, clumsiest and amazing person I know, thank you for being there._

_Goodbye..._

_Jimin._

Following Hoseok he tore the wrapping open. Namjoon smiled a small smile as he looked over the objects in his lap. He had a drawing of himself, Jin and Jimin, a packet of band-aids, sunglasses and headphones. Like Hoseok a post-it note had been stuck to the headphones.

_P.S I know you own your own body weight in sunglasses, but I also know you will never be able to stop collecting them. Also if you thought no-one saw you break your headphones the other day on the courts... hehehe think again. :D_

Namjoon let out a laugh as his small smile faded and turned into one of sadness.

\---

_To Jeon Jungkook (Aka – My Kookie Monster)_

_Kookie, I know you'll hate me for this. I know that I'm a really horrible person to make so many people cry or hurt, but sometimes you have to be selfish... I wish I could have stayed._

_It would have been nice to see the future._

_Just please tell me after this you'll confess to Taehyung. You both like each other so what's the worst that could happen, 'Oh dear lord he might actually say yes!'. Seriously, I know you'll look after Taehyung and I wish I could have stayed to see you finally start to date... but somethings just aren't meant to be._

_There is one thing that's kept me from being sad, Taehyung told me it..._

_**Dream, Don't think, Fight.** _

_I really like this, it really helped me through my tougher times. And I'm so grateful for it... for you._

_Thank you for helping me see the good in life kookie..._

_To the boy who has an amazing future ahead of him. I hope one day we will see each other again._

_Goodbye..._

_Jimin._

Wiping away any tears that threaten to fall he opened the present. There was a drawing of Jimin, Taehyung and him, a Polaroid of Jimin and Taehyung and an expensive camera. He picked off the post-it and read it.

_P.S I always saw you taking photos with your phone, so why not get you something you can do it properly with. Maybe one day you could be a photographer? I hope whatever happens you'll be happy... You and Tae._

\---

_To Kim Taehyung (Aka my Alien friend)_

_Can you forgive me? Please don't cry, it'll make me sad knowing I hurt you. You're the strongest guy I've ever known. So please keep on fighting, show me you can fight till the end._

_Let Kookie take care of you, and if he asks you out... SAY YES!!! I swear to god if you say no..._

_You'll be happy, trust me._

_Stay weird. Don't change yourself. People may find you too weird and I say screw them. You're Taehyung, so stay Taehyung. If you ever miss me just know I'll be looking for you. I'll always be watching out for you. So please don't hate me. 95 liners stick together forever, Right?_

_I'll be waiting for you Tae. I wish I could have stayed... you don't deserve anymore hurt._

_Thank you for showing me it's okay to be myself Tae..._

_To the boy who will never know how strong he is._

_Goodbye TaeTae..._

_Jimin._

Taehyung started to shake as he tried to unwrap what Jimin had left him. Jungkook leant over and helped him. Held in his hands was a drawing of him and Jimin, incorporated in the background the words _dream, don't think, fight,_ could be seen. A bag of Jumbo marshmallows and a selection of his favourite manga's and video games also lay with them. Unlike the others, he had a paper note with a bracelet tied through it.

_P.S I would have used a post-it but I have too much to say XD Dream, don't think, Fight. This phrase means so much to us, so I thought I'd use it to draw. Tae I'm sorry I'm selfish but could you carry on fighting..._

_Next, we all know how much you love marshmallows so I thought I'd get you some Jumbo ones. Don't think I don't see you when we go to the store looking at them like you do to Jungkook ;D We all know Jin is going to say one of these two things, 'don't eat all of them in one go.' Or, 'Tae remember to share.' So say I called it if he does..._

_I also noticed you wanted the new volumes of your manga and those two new video games so here they are. Maybe they'll take your mind off of me?_

_The last is the bracelet I've tied to the paper. I made it using the string of your favourite colour and the cubes that spell Tae. I wanted to get you something you could keep. Tae you really mean a lot to me._

_I'm really gonna miss my bezzie._

_Goodbye Tae..._

Taehyung's body shook uncontrollably as he broke down into loud sobs. Holding back his own sobs, Jungkook wrapped his arms around the latter and held him as close as he could.

\---

_To Kim Seokjin (Aka My Real Mom)_

_Jin, I want to say thanks. I wanted to thank you for helping me when you didn't need to, for always believing I could be better and believing I was enough. I really hope you're not mad at me._

_If you are do you have it in your heart to forgive me?_

_You really were a mother to me. I had a mother but I never knew what they were supposed to be like until you showed me. They are supposed to be caring, accepting and forgiving. In which you own all these qualities._

_Namjoon and you are lucky to have each other. So please always cherish your time together. Can you take care of Yoongi for me? Please? He's gonna need a lot of support. I feel terrible for leaving him but I couldn't stay. I'd rather leave by myself than have to live without him._

_Jin I know without a doubt you'll look after them well. Can you all maybe pretend I didn't exist? Just pretend I never happened. Maybe then, none of you have to hurt._

_Especially Yoongi..._

_Thank you for giving me a good life Jin. The whole time I've known you and the others, you've all managed to make me smile more than I have in my whole existence._

_Thank you for teaching me a family doesn't have to be related by blood Jin..._

_To the boy who never had a caring mother, but is one for the ones he loves._

_Goodbye Jin..._

_Jimin._

Jin tried to stay strong for the others as he unwrapped the paper. A sad smile crept along his face and tears welled in his eyes. Jimin had left him several drawings of the groups, a set of Polaroid photos of the group and the Polaroid camera, as well as Mario figurines. He pulled off the post-it note and smiled.

_P.S Thanks mum, I thought you would like to own the photos of us and well... I know how you get about Mario, Namjoon better watch out ;D_

\---

_To Min Yoongi (Aka My First love)_

_Hey... So I, er... have something I should probably tell you._

_I really, really love you..._

_I love you so much I'd rather do this to myself than have to live without you._

_So I have a few requests. I don't want you to be sad and I know that's stupid when I'm the one who's making you feel that way, but I forbid you from crying. Your life will be so much better without me. Also, I want you to forget about me, I never happened okay? I'm no good for you. All I'll do is end up dragging you to the same place I am..._

_And I want you to be **happy.**_

_You really made my life better when I couldn't and I wanted to make you a list of the things I'm thankful for:_

_1\. The way you went out of your way to make sure I smiled_

_2\. The way you always checked up on me and made sure I was okay_

_3\. The way you actually cared about me and wanted to help me_

  _4\. The way you stayed with me when I needed you the most_

_5\. The way you made time for me even if you didn't have any_

_6\. The way you took my hand in yours when I got anxious_

_7\. The way you helped me overcome my fears_

_8\. The way you made me feel like I wasn't alone_

_9\. The way you told me I was perfect as myself... as Jimin_

_10\. The way you came to mine even though I know you'd prefer to be asleep_

_11\. And when you thought I was asleep, I loved the way you would hold me close whispering sweet nothings to me and kiss my forehead before you fell asleep yourself_

_Min Yoongi, I really am gonna miss you._

_You were my everything... you will forever be my everything..._

_I really do love you, and I'll always remember you. No matter how much I try, it'll always be you._

_Thank you for being my reason to live Yoongi..._

_To the boy who doesn't believe in happiness, I hope one day you can find it._

_Goodbye Yoongs, I love you..._

_Jimin xx_

Yoongi let his tears roll down his face as he ripped open the paper. There was a bracelet similar to Taehyung's, a key, a small box containing the rings he'd bought Jimin and... his old pack of cigarettes. Like Taehyung he read the small note.

_P.S The key is to my apartment, it's so you can get the rest if my drawings and try to sell them... or burn them._

_When I told you to forget me I meant it. I made you a bracelet for you to burn, I know how much you like to start fires._

_I gave you back the rings because it's a waste to give something that pretty to a person like me. I really did... do love them. I just thought you could find someone better and give it to them._

_Now I'm gone you have no promise to keep, I'd prefer it if you didn't smoke but... I should have stayed then, shouldn't I? Please forget about me, it's hurting me knowing I'm hurting you. You deserve so much better._

_I Love you..._

_Jimin xx_

Yoongi threw the box of cigarettes to the ground and screamed, "NO!"

Jin stood to his feet and held Yoongi close, "Yoongi calm do-"

"No!" the latter sobbed loudly, "I'm not breaking our promise and I refuse to forget."

"Hey, come on. Breathe." Jin instructed. Giving Yoongi the time to calm he proceeded to speak, "What promise?"

"He told me to find happiness." Yoongi sobbed, ignoring Jin's question.  
"So?"

"Jin, I found it..." Yoongi paused to wipe his eyes, "And then it tried to take its life away and I remember how I feel without it."

"Yoongi are you trying to tell me Jimi-" Jin was cut off by Yoongi.

"Yes, yes I am... Jimin's my happiness." He whispered.

Jin wiped the tears from Yoongi's face and sat him with Namjoon. Placing Yoongi's head onto Namjoon's lap, Namjoon wrapped an arm around the boy and held him. "I'll be back in a minute, keep a close eye on all of them. Especially those two." Jin pointed to Taehyung and Yoongi before he left the waiting area.

Walking the corridors Jin searched for Jimin's doctor. _Please, be around. Please..._

"Ah, Choi Junhong?" Jin asked.

The doctor turned around and Jin was relieved to find it was him, "Yes?"

"Do you have any more information on Jimin yet?"

Choi sighed before answering, "Not yet. Actually, I'm just about to go and see if the results have come through, would you like to come with?"

Nodding Jin thanked the latter, "Thank you."

Junhong pocketed his pen and began to walk along the corridor, "If you don't mind me asking, could I ask why a group of teenage boys are here and not Jimin's parents."

"He moved down here last year, his family didn't move with him. We're his best friends, we care for him as if he's family." Jin answered.

Junhong nodded, "Oh... wait, was he only fifteen when he was living on his own?" Jin nodded in reply and Junhong carried on asking questions, "Was Jimin living alone all that time?"

"Not really, once he became friends with us he either came to ours or Yoongi stayed around Jimin's."

Junhong stayed quiet before asking another question, "Is Yoongi the one with blonde hair who I took to see Jimin?"

"Yes." Jin nodded, "Actually I have something to ask, I know you must get it a lot but please hear me out." Showing that he was listening, Jin carried on, "Could you let Yoongi stay with Jimin for the remaining time Jimin's here?"

Junhong bit his lip, "I really want to, heck I'd let all of you see him but it's against regulations."

"Please..." Jin pleaded, "I'm begging you. I'm scared Yoongi will do something stupid if he's not with Jimin."

Stopping, Junhong picked up a file, "I'll see."

Jin let out a sigh of relief, "Thank you, Yoongi's never really had much to live for and Jimin means the world to him."

Junhong met Jin's bloodshot eyes, "Never had much to live for?"

"Yeah... I've never seen him smile the way he does when Jimin's around."

Junhong clapped his hands together, "I think I have a way for Yoongi to be able to see him." Jin's eyes lit up, "If I tell them it would make Jimin more comfortable if Yoongi was there when he woke up, they can't deny the request. The poor boy's just tried to commit suicide." Jin smiled softly, he couldn't wait to tell Yoongi the news. Junhong read over the file in his hand and signed it. Turning it around so Jin can see, he pointed at the different graphs and numbers. "Looking at the results he should be okay, I'll explain the rest when we get back to your friends."

Nodding, Junhong messaged some doctor's whilst both boys hurried back into the waiting room. Lifting Yoongi's head from Namjoon's lap, Jin brushed the strands of blonde from Yoongi's face. Looking between Jin and the Doctor, Yoongi hoped they'd have some good news, "Are Jimin's results back?" He rasped out.

Junhong smiled and nodded, "He looks like he's going to be okay." all of the boys visibly sighed and he carried on, "He has minimal damages. The most concerning thing is the cut on his left wrist but we just need to make sure that heals properly and he'll be right as rain." Jin hugged Yoongi tightly and he relaxed into the elder's touch. "Jimin will have to stay for a little while. After his system has been flushed out from the drugs and the blood he lost has been replaced he should be good to go home."

Yoongi perked up but immediately deflated at the words, "Does that mean I'm not gonna be able to see him?"

The doctor checked his phone and read the messages, "I've talked to some of the doctors and I've been granted permission to let you..." Junhong pointed to Yoongi, "Yoongi, to stay by Jimin's side until he wakes up."

Tear of happiness welled in the blonde boy's eyes, "Until he wakes up?"

"Yes, and if we can persuade them, you could stay until he needs to be released." Junhong confirmed for Yoongi. The boys stood staring at the Yoongi and the doctor, "So..." the doctor spoke, "If you would like to follow me, I can take you to Jimin again." Jin passed Yoongi Jimin's bag as the latter nodded furiously.

Yoongi followed the doctor to Jimin's room. He opened the door for the younger boy and once again revealed Jimin. Fewer tubes and machines surrounded him but it was still too many. _Jimin should be at home with me._ Yoongi thought, _He should be eating ice cream and doing stupid shit... not laying in a hospital bed connected to medical equipment._ "Be careful of his left arm and if he wakes us call one of us in by pressing this button." Junhong showed Yoongi to the red button by Jimin's bed. Clapping his hands together he moved to leave the room, "Well, I'll leave you two alone."

Just as the doctor reached the door Yoongi turned to him, "Thank you." his voice was hoarse from crying but he couldn't care less, not while Jimin was like this.

Standing still he turned to the latter, "You should thank Jin, and... nobody should wake up alone. Especially in this situation."

Glancing over to Jimin, Yoongi cracked a smile. "Thank you." he repeated as Junhong left the room.

Peering at the clock Yoongi inhaled deeply. Searching through Jimin's bag he found his phone. He turned it on and opened up the messaging app.

 

To Jin

  
From Yoongi:

  
_Thank you Jin, I know I don’t say it often but I really_  
_appreciate you. I appreciate all of you. Tell Taehyung_  
_that Jimin is fine and that all of you can come visit at_  
_2pm – 4:30pm or 6:30 – 8pm._  
_We’ll be waiting._  
_03:32_

Moments later Jin replied.

To Yoongi

From Jin:

 _That's okay Yoongi, I just don't want you to be sad_  
_anymore. Taehyung's relieved he's okay, you know_  
_we'll be there first thing at 2pm. We love you_  
_Yoongi. Remember to stay strong and rest well, we_  
_don't need you in hospital too!!_

_03:35_

Sitting down in the same chair as earlier, he shuffled it to Jimin's bedside. Resting his head on the bed he let his exhaustion wash over him.

\---

Saturday 8th July:

A crashing sound shook Yoongi awake. Searching the room for the source his eyes landed upon a nurse. "Ah, sorry for waking you up." she spoke, obviously flustered. Picking up a metal dish from the floor she placed the items back inside. Noticing Yoongi was still staring at her she quickly checked on Jimin.

"What's in the dish?" Yoongi asked.

Tucking her hair behind her ears she turned to the latter, "It's medication for Jimin and the patient next door."

"Oh... is it anything serious?"

"No, not at all. Don't worry about it." She tried to reassure him.

After finishing Jimin's check-up she left the room. Yoongi finally had time to properly look around the room. It was actually spacious and bright. Most of the equipment from yesterday had been removed and Jimin had visibly fewer tubes connected to his body. Unsure of the time he checked his phone.

_13:37_

Yoongi was surprised he'd slept until now. Sighing he laid his head back down by Jimin's hand. The silence around the two lingered and Yoongi's heart ached. _At least the others will arrive in a bit._ Breaking the silence with another sigh he decided to talk to the latter. "Are you going to wake up soon? It's lonely without you, even if I was in a room filled with people... it would still be lonely." Taking Jimin's hand in his he squeezed it, "Did you hear what I said when we at yours?" Stroking a thumb over Jimin's small hand he lightly pressed his lips to it, "I said I love you, I hope you heard and I hope you can hear now." He kissed Jimin's hand one last time, "I demand you wake up so I can tell you." Being met with silence was disheartening but Yoongi wasn't going to give up. He'd wait as long as Jimin needed, no matter how long he took.

There was a knock at the door. Yoongi turned to see Jin's head poking through the crack, "Would you like some company?" Jin asked as he forced a smile.

"It's quarter to two, you're early?"

"We can come back in a bit if you want?" Namjoon suggested.

Yoongi shook his head and all of the boys piled into the room. All of their gazes fell to Yoongi's clothes. He hadn't had time to change so he was still dressed in clothes covered in Jimin's blood. Jin pulled out items of clothing from his backpack and gave them to Yoongi, "Go get changed, the toilets are just at the end of the corridor." Yoongi shot him a worried stare and Jin guided him to the door, "It'll be fine, Jimin's not going anywhere. We'll all be here when you get back."

Nodding Yoongi sped walk to the toilets. Locking himself in one of the cubicles he swiftly stripped himself of his dirtied clothes and into the new ones. Walking over to the sink he looked at himself in the mirror. Turning on the tap, he covered his hands with water. He rubbed the blood off of his face and arms. Drying himself with tissues he sped out of the cubical and made it as quick as he could back to Jimin's hospital room. The boys let Yoongi pass them and sit in his chair by Jimin's bed.

"I-is Jimin o-okay?" Taehyung asked hesitantly.

Yoongi re-took Jimin's hand in his and answered him, "Yeah, he is Tae. We're just waiting for him to wake up."

"Do you know when?" Hoseok spoke quietly.

"Whenever he's ready." Yoongi replied.

Jin smoothed out Yoongi's bedhead and placed packets of food in his lap. Yoongi gratefully took the food and began to eat. He wasn't hungry nor did he feel like eating, but he didn't want to worry the others. Jungkook picked up his phone and began to play the videos of Yoongi and Jimin, "I like this one." Jungkook stated as he swiped right. The next video that played was the beach. Jimin had shoved him in the water... _that was a good time._ Swiping right again it moved onto a picture of Yoongi and Jimin with freshly dyed hair.

"Hey, do you know what they remind me of?" Hoseok smiled. They all looked at him and he carried on, "Strawberry and vanilla ice cream."

Yoongi let out a laugh, "Jimin loves strawberry ice cream."

Everyone smiled at Yoongi's remark and chuckled.

Surprising the group, a louder than normal huff came from Jimin and Yoongi shut everyone up, "Guys... shush!" Another huff sounded from Jimin and Yoongi squeezed Jimin's hand. "Jimin?" Jimin's eyes scrunched together. Yoongi instantly jumped up from his seat and immediately pressed the red button by Jimin's bed.

Taehyung was watching with wide eyes, "What's that button do? Is he waking up? Is he going to be okay?"

The boys stared at Yoongi waiting for a response, "I don't know! All Junhong told me was to click it when Jimin wakes up!" He snapped. Yoongi felt bad for snapping at Taehyung, but Jimin was waking up. His Jimin. Junhong entered the room with two nurses.

"Can I ask all of you to leave while we make sure Jimin is okay?" Junhong requested.

All the boys nodded apart from Yoongi. The others had started to leave the room but Yoongi was stuck in his place. Jin walked over to the latter and tapped Yoongi's shoulder, "Come on, it's time to go."

"No..." Yoongi replied, "No, he's waking up and I want to be there for him." _I want to show him I'll always be here._

Junhong pulled the chair Yoongi had been sat on to the corner of the room and pointed to it, "Yoongi can stay if he sits here."

Quickly sitting into the chair he made sure not to get in the way, "Thank you." he spoke quietly.

"No problem." Junhong replied as he moved back to Jimin's side, "As I said, nobody should wake up alone." Jimin groaned and Junhong placed his hand on the latter's forehead, "He doesn't seem to have a fever." Whimpering, Jimin's face screwed together. Holding Jimin's chin he inspected the boy's face, "How long has it been since his last dose of painkillers?"

One of the nurses glanced at the watch on her wrist, "Well, he's due to have some in fifteen minutes actually."

"Can you go get some codeine for him?" He ordered to one of the nurses.

Meanwhile, Yoongi bit at his thumbnail, "Is he going to be okay?"

Junhong nodded in confirmation, "I've sent one of the nurses to get him some more pain killers. Once he wakes up we'll give them to him." Another whimper interrupted the two. Turning his head to the side Jimin's eyelid fluttered open. Face still scrunched together Jimin tried to open another. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's gonna take a while to update again because I have exams, so many exams. but I will try to when I can so please wait for meeee.
> 
> I've also been able to carry the story on for a few more chapters and I've got some new fics planned to be written in the summer. So please bear with me and wait for the summer!!!


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg, I hope all of you are doing okay! I'm sorry for leaving you without updates for than a month but these exams are really pushing me to my limits XD
> 
> I kinda feel bad for neglecting this but I'm actually really dumb so I needed to take the time off to study. For any of those going through exams right now, I hope you're doing well. I also hope you're remembering to relax after them and once you've done them try not to worry about the answers you got, all that matters is that you went in and did your best! In addition, for any of those not doing exams, I hope you are all good and doing well!
> 
> On a lighter note, after hauling my ass through a two and a quarter English exam I have managed to get my lazy ass to finish the next chapter and edit it for you. I'm sorry if it isn't as good as the others but I hope that you guys enjoy it!

Everything was covered in a hazy mist. Not being able to focus on anything, Jimin closed his eyes. It was too bright and too loud, all he wanted was to fall back into the silence. Upon hearing his name, Jimin jumped at the voice. Pain seared along his left arm, starting at his wrist, it shot up to his elbow. Wriggling in his spot he noticed his body ached, an involuntary pained groan escaped his mouth. Remembering not to move his left arm because of the pain, he tried to push himself up with his right. Jimin's arm slipped causing his body to fall back against the bed. Gripping the sheets beneath him he realised that they were unfamiliar, _what the-_. Panic coursed through his veins as he forced his eyes to open. Everything was still blurry but he couldn't care less, all he wanted was to know where he was. Jimin blinked repeatedly in an attempt to clear his vision. _Yoongi, I want Yoongi... I'm scared._ Staring at the blurred white ceiling, a tear escaped his eye. He moved his right hand and he rubbed at his face, "Yoongi..." He croaked out as more tears fell.

\---

Junhong noticed Jimin trying to move, he was about to lay Jimin back down when the boy's arm slipped, causing him to fall. The nurse entered the room again, Junhong took the codeine pills from her hands and dismissed her. In the time it took for him to take the pills from the nurse and turn back to Jimin; the boy was curled up into a ball crying.

Yoongi stayed sat in his seat staring at Jimin with a look of conflict. He wanted so bad to run over to the latter and hold him close but the doctor told him to stay sat down. Junhong opened his mouth to tell Yoongi to go and comfort Jimin, but before he could he was cut off.

"Yoongi..." Jimin's voice croaked out.

Frustrated, Yoongi grabbed at his hair, "Fuck, I can't stand this!" He stood from his chair and sprinted from his seat to Jimin's side. Taking the latter's hand in his, Yoongi placed it on his own cheek, "Jimin I'm here." Using his spare hand he wiped the tears from Jimin's  face, "It's okay I'm here."

"I, I don-" Jimin stuttered as he choked on his tears.

Yoongi removed their hands from his face and proceeded to stroke Jimin's fading red hair, "Shhh... It's okay Chims. You're gonna be okay." He reassured them both. Still holding tightly onto the boy's hand, he pushed Jimin's hair back to keep it away from his face. Leaning down he softly placed his lips against the latter's forehead, "I've got you." Yoongi whispered. One of Yoongi's hands fell to Jimin's cheek, "Can you open your eyes? For me?" He asked, pulling away from Jimin.

Jimin weakly nodded in response as he slowly opened them. Squinting at the light, his eyes soon adjusted. Still slightly blurred from crying, he blinked away the last few tears so he could see Yoongi better. As Jimin's vision cleared, he could see that Yoongi's lips held a small smile. "Yoongi... I'm sor-" Before Jimin could finish his sentence and understand what was going on, the latter leant down and placed his lips against Jimin's. His eyes fluttered closed at the sensation of Yoongi's soft lips on his own. Yoongi pulled away and placed his forehead against Jimin's. Forcing his eyes to open again, Jimin bit his lip as a deep crimson blush painted his cheeks.

Smiling wide, tears threatened to fall from Yoongi's eyes. Lightly punching Jimin's right shoulder, he stared into the boy's eyes, "I love you too, you idiot." Jimin smiled at Yoongi's comment. About to lean in for another kiss Jimin stopped himself when he realised they weren't alone. Junhong awkwardly coughed and Yoongi scratched the back of his neck as he backed away from Jimin. The doctor made his way across the room and placed a small paper cup into Jimin's hand. Confused, he observed the little white circular pill and glanced over to Yoongi.

Junhong noticed Jimin's actions and explained as he passed over a glass of water, "It's a painkiller." Jimin gave the doctor an odd look as his gaze fell back to the cup containing the pill, "Jimin do you know why you're here?" Junhong questioned. Frowning, Jimin glanced back over to Yoongi. "You're at a hospital, you attempted to commit suicide."

"Oh..." Jimin replied, the words he wished weren't true were the reality.

Yoongi stood at Jimin's bedside and placed a hand on the back of the boy's neck, "Chim, do you really not remember?"

Anxious, Jimin bit his lip, "Well, I remember our phone conversation and I... I remember swallowing the sleeping pills..." He frowned again, "Anything after that is a little hazy." Meeting Yoongi's eyes he looked for reassurance.

Playing with the short strands of hair on the back of Jimin's neck, Yoongi gave Jimin what he needed, "It's okay, don't stress over it." Jimin leant backwards into Yoongi's touch. He pushed the cup towards Jimin's mouth reminding the boy of the first time Yoongi got him to take his pills. Jimin opened his mouth and Yoongi tilted the paper cup causing the pill to fall in. Lifting the glass to his own lips Jimin swallowed the drug. Yoongi stayed close to the latter as Junhong quickly checked Jimin over.

Once Junhong had left, Jimin moved over on his hospital bed and lifted the covers, "I'm cold." He pouted. Yoongi knew what Jimin was after and climbed in next to the boy.

Wrapping an arm around Jimin's waist, Jimin lay his head against Yoongi's chest. Intertwining their legs Yoongi smiled as he whispered into the latter's ear, "I'll warm you up."

Feeling his cheeks heat up again, Jimin hid his face further into Yoongi's chest. "Thank you." he spoke, his voice muffled by Yoongi's shirt. Jimin nervously fiddled with the ties on Yoongi's hoodie, "Did you read the letter?"

Taking a hold of Jimin's chin with his spare hand, he tilted the latter's head towards him. "What do you think?" He replied, capturing the boy's lips in a quick peck. Jimin let a small smile paint his face, however, it quickly dropped as he felt Yoongi move away from him and leave the bed. Yoongi reached for the two rucksacks on the floor. Turning back he found Jimin with teary eyes. Swiftly making his way back to the bed, they returned to the same position as a moment ago. Yoongi played with Jimin's hair as the latter stuffed his face as far as he could into Yoongi's chest. "Chims? What's wrong?"

His voice was muffled by Yoongi's hoodie, "I thought you were gonna leave."

Planting a kiss on top of Jimin's head, Yoongi sighed. "I promised you I'd stay for as long as you'd have me." He reached over into the rucksack and rummaged around for a certain envelope. Jimin lifted his head from Yoongi's hoodie. Watching him he tried to figure out what Yoongi was up to. The boy pulled out an envelope and Jimin recognised it as the one he'd written for him. Yoongi pushed the rucksacks away and Jimin settled back into his side. Opening the envelope again Yoongi took something out. Before Jimin could ask, he lifted the boy's hands and slipped the three metal rings back onto to where they belong.

Jimin looked at his fingers in shock, "I thought I told you to give them to someone better?"

"Jimin, there will never be anyone better... and don't you ever say that it's a waste. You deserve the moon and more." Leaving a soft kiss on Jimin's temple, he caressed the latter's cheek.

Moving away from Yoongi's hand he tightly hugged onto his waist, "Yoongi, I really am sorry. I did something really stupid and I hurt all of you and... I just wanted to tell you that I'm sorry."

Yoongi flicked the centre of Jimin's forehead, "What have I told you about saying sorry?" Pausing, he rubbed the spot he'd hit with his thumb, "It wasn't your fault... everyone makes mistakes. Humans live off of making mistakes, you take that away from them and what would be their purpose."

Jimin curled into Yoongi's side. He opened his mouth to speak but was cut off but the door swinging open. Taehyung ran into the room with two large marshmallows stuffed into his mouth and the bag clutched to his chest. The others followed behind, Taehyung was about to jump at Jimin when Jungkook grabbed the latter's arm, "Tae, stop!"

Jimin's lips pulled into a wider smile as Taehyung attempted to talk, "Yo 'er 'ight."

To hold back his giggles Jimin bit his lip, "Tae, what are you on about?"

Swallowing the marshmallows Taehyung continued to yell, "You were right!" Holding the bag for Jimin to see, he carried on. "You called it!"

Jimin tilted his head to the side, _Called wha- ohhh,_ "I told you Jin would say one of those." Smiling, he patted the bed for Taehyung to come join them. "Which one did he say?"

Running over to the bed he sat down near Jimin. Taehyung pretended to act like Jin as he imitated him, " _Kim Taehyung,_ _don't eat them all in in one go. If you get belly ache... I told you so."_ Jin swatted the back of Taehyung's head and Jungkook bit back a laugh.

Strolling over to the boy, Jungkook placed his hands on Taehyung's shoulders; causing the latter to look up for a few seconds, he smiled down at him. Namjoon pushed the chair over to Jimin's bedside and seated himself. Jin sat upon Namjoon's legs and leant back into his chest. However, Hoseok stood awkwardly at the end of Jimin's bed with his gaze pointed to the floor.

Jimin patted the bed sheets and smiled softly, "Hobi, come sit."

Hoseok glanced up but quickly reverted his gaze back to the floor, "Are you sure?" He hesitated as he carried on in a quieter voice, "I don't want to hurt you."

Smiling again he patted the sheets a little harder, "C'mon." Hoseok began to smile too and walked the distance to the bed. Carefully sitting down Jimin nudged him with his leg, "Stop being so careful, I'm fine Hobi."

Taehyung copied Jimin and nudged Hoseok as well but a little rougher, "Yeah Hobi." Hoseok lifted his fist and playfully punched Taehyung. The two began to play fight, whilst minding Jimin's left arm, Yoongi pulled the latter closer.

Sighing in content Jimin looked around the room, "I love you guys." All stopped what they were doing and Jimin started to blush from the attention. He hung his head, "I'm really sorry for worrying you all... can you forgive me?"

Namjoon held Jin tighter as he shuffled in his seat to get comfortable, "You really don't have to apologise Jimin, and of course we'll all forgive you."

Hoseok hung his head and poked Jimin's leg, "Just... Just don't do it again."

Leaning away from Yoongi's touch he ruffled Hoseok's hair, "I won't."

Relaxed, Jimin fell back into Yoongi with another smile playing on his lips. _Everything is how it should be._ He closed his eyes and listened to the noise around him, _I'm right where I need to be._

Yoongi had realised that Jimin had gone quiet. Checking on him, he found the boy to be sleeping again. Smiling, he muttered under his breath, "Trust you to fall asleep again." He kissed Jimin's temple and whispered his goodnights, "Night Chimchim."

Jin watched the couple on the bed and smiled an affectionate smile, "Is he asleep?" He asked Yoongi. The boy nodded and the others turned their speaking down a notch. The group stayed as long as they could until they were kicked out. Yoongi nodded his head as a goodbye and the others promised they'd be back later on at six thirty. After the door had closed Yoongi pulled Jimin onto his chest, subconsciously Jimin wrapped his legs around latter's waist like a koala and snuggled his face into the crook of the boy's neck. Yoongi chuckled as he wound his arms around Jimin and tugged the covers over them. Soon the two boys had peacefully fallen asleep in each other's arms.

\---

A moving truck pulled up outside Jimin's apartment block, an older woman and a younger boy walked out. Entering the building they walked to flat number 17. A man stood at the door, he seemed to be fixing it, and standing in the doorframe to, what they presumed to be their own flat, they guessed was his wife. The neighbours both gave odd looks as the pair walked into flat 17. Glancing around the room, the older woman sighed and shook her head, "I knew he wouldn't have packed yet."

The younger boy checked every room to find they were empty, "Mum, he's not here."

"Where the hell could that boy be?" she fumed.

The neighbour walked in still giving the pair an odd look, "Can I help you?"

Standing forward the younger boy bowed, "My name's Jihyun, I'm looking for my brother Jimin. Do you know where he is?"

Torn on whether or not to tell the pair, she thought that if they were family then she should probably inform them. "As you can tell, Jimin's not here. He was taken to hospital last night, unfortunately, I don't know what condition he's in, but I do know he's got close friends taking care of him."

The boy paled, "I-In hospital?! Why?!"

Patting the boy's shoulder she continued to speak in a soft tone, "I believe he tried to take his own life."

The boy's mum tutted, "Stupid boy, always ruining plans." She hissed.

Eyes opening wide, he turned to his mother then the other woman, "Which hospital is he at?!" He practically yelled, ready to run out the door.

Appalled by the woman's reaction, she walked away from the pair. Stopping by her husband at the door she turned around to glare, "The nearest." Her husband cleaned up his tools and departed with his wife.

Jihyun on the other hand already had google maps up and was searching for the quickest way to the hospital. He pulled on his mums hand and dragged her back to the van, "Mum! Hurry up!" As his mum got into the driver's side of the van, all Jihyun could do was hope that his little brother was alright.

\---

Stretching out, Jimin's left arm twinged, he winced and moved his head to look at it. Small dots of blood had soaked onto the bandage. He made a mental note of being extra careful of it as he laid back down. Burying his face in Yoongi's neck and enjoying his smell, he realised something was different. His face painted a light pink as he sat up to rest on Yoongi's thighs, and hands resting on the latter's chest. "I don't remember falling asleep in _this_ position."

Yoongi stirred from his sleep and looked up at Jimin. Pushing the red hair from the latter's eyes his hand rested on Jimin's cheek, "What's up?" Worry lines made their way to his face, "Are you in pain? I can call Junhong in if you want?"

Jimin smiled and leant back down into the position they were in whilst they were asleep, "I'm okay, just confused for a moment."

Running a hand through Jimin's hair Yoongi exhaled deeply in relief, "You sure?"

Jimin nodded and smiled against Yoongi's skin, "Yeah."

Yoongi glanced over at the clock on the wall and groaned, "God, we slept for a while." Jimin peered up at him confused. "It's six."

The latter hummed in response and resumed his position, "The others will turn up in a bit."

Yoongi nodded as he rubbed the boy's back, "You want me to grab some food before they get here?" Jimin shook his head and hugged Yoongi closer. "Jimin, you have to eat something."

"I know..." His words became more muffled as he pushed his head further into Yoongi's neck "I just want to stay like this a little longer."

"Alright, a few more minutes. But then I'm getting you something to eat."

Jimin smiled against Yoongi's skin again. Hesitating, he hovered above the skin, lightly pressing his lips onto Yoongi's neck he closed his eyes. "I love you."

Chuckling, Yoongi instinctively pulled the boy as close as he could, "I love you too."

Letting Jimin bask in his warmth for a few minutes longer, he finally pulled away. The latter whined as he left the bed and curled into the empty bed sheets. Yoongi smiled softly and kissed Jimin's cheek. "I'll be back soon, you'll be fine."

Jimin pouted with a frown, "No I won't."

Ruffling the latter's hair, he made sure his phone was in his back pocket as he made his way to the door. "I'll be quick, you won't even notice I'm gone." The door clicked open and closed indicating Yoongi had left. Jimin lay back into the bed and crossed his arms over his chest as he huffed.

\---

Jihyun ran to the hospital's front desk, "Hello, I'm looking for a Park Jimin. He was brought in yesterday."

The receptionist vaguely remembered the name, and as her mind connected the dots she remembered the blonde boy covered in blood who ran in yesterday with two others close behind. "Ah yes, his birthday's on the 14th of October." Jihyun nodded and she clicked a few buttons on her computer, "He's still in room 248, but it's still twenty minutes till visiting time so you can't see him just yet."

"We're his family!" Jihyun spoke, distressed that he couldn't see his brother.

She sighed, "Alright, I'll make an exception."

Jihyun began to run to Jimin's room. Turning back he hit the counter to gather the receptionist's attention, "Thank you." He quickly set off in the direction of Jimin again, his mother slowly lagging behind.

Peering through the window he saw his brother alone. He opened the door slowly and relief washed over him to find Jimin okay. Jimin stretched out his limbs, except his left arm. He threw them down on the bed and huffed, "Took your time much?" Being met with no answer he looked towards the clock, "Yoongi? What's with the no talking?"

"Yoongi?" A familiar voice spoke.

Jimin shot up from his bed and looked towards the pair, "J-Jihyun?"

His older brother ran towards him and engulfed him in a hug, "Jimin, you scared me."

Hanging his head he apologised, "I'm sorry."

"Damn right you should be." His mother spat. She stayed in her spot by the door with her arms crossed, "This unneeded drama is a hassle." Jimin bit his lip to hold back his tears. "Don't think this will change my mind, you're still coming home. When you're released we'll be coming to your flat to pick you up."

"I can't... I can't just leave everyone!" Jimin burst out, his tears threatening to fall.

Jihyun looked at him sympathetically and wished he'd been more understanding, "Jimin, it's okay we ca-"

Harshly pulling the door open to leave, she glared at Jimin, "Jihyun, that's enough, we're leaving."

"Just give me a few more minutes." He pleaded and she slammed the door shut. Sighing he hugged Jimin again, "I'm sorry I've been a shit brother." Jimin rested his head onto Jihyun's shoulder as he let his tears fall.

"N-no it's my f-fault, if I was n-normal none of t-this would h-happen." He cried.

Jihyun shook his head, "Jimin, it's not your fault... It really is mine." He sighed deeply, "And I can't believe it took me until you were in hospital to actually realise it." Pulling away he stared into Jimin's teary eyes, "Will you forgive me?"

Jimin nodded as he let out a sad laugh, "Of course, you're my big bro." He punched Jihyun's shoulder and gave a small smile.

Patting Jimin's hair, Jihyun walked towards the door. "I'll try to figure something out."

The latter nodded as he buried his face into his bedsheets and continued to cry. _Why did she have to come and ruin everything? Why?_ Jimin missed the door being clicked open. Yoongi dropped the food at the end of the bed and sprinted towards the shaking bundle of covers. Peeling the covers off, he found Jimin scratching at his left wrist. More blood began to spot on the bandage and Yoongi yanked Jimin's hands away. He held the boy close, "Jimin don't do that. It'll take longer to heal."

 _I know..._ "You took too long." Jimin whimpered as he rubbed at his eyes. Climbing back onto the bed he pulled them into the same position they were in before he left. Yoongi kissed Jimin's teary face and whispered to him, "What's wrong? I'm here baby... you can tell me."

Jimin felt his cheeks heat at the pet name and he willed himself to stop crying, "Its n-nothing."

Yoongi frowned, "Don't say that... it's not nothing and we both know that."

"You w-were just gone for a r-really long time... that's a-all." Jimin sniffled.

Knowing not to push it any further Yoongi stroked Jimin's hair as he grabbed the food bags from the bottom of the bed. He held them so Jimin could see, "I got some strawberry sweets and crisps."

Jimin smiled as Yoongi held him close, "Strawberry."

Kissing the latter's temple he opened the bag for him, "That's what I thought." He then opened the bag of crisps, "Jin and the others will be here in a little, they might be late. Jin said Hobi, Tae and kook wanted to make us kimbap." Yoongi wiped the last of Jimin's tears with his thumb as the latter ate some of his strawberry sweets.

The silence wasn't like it usually was with Yoongi, after his parents visit, guilt loomed over him making it suffocating to sit in the quiet. At that moment Taehyung skidded through the double doors, a large Tupperware box in his hands. Catching the boy by the waist, Jungkook yelled with wide eyes, "How many times do I have to tell you to stop running off."

Taehyung smiled goofily and bounced up to Jimin's side, Hoseok quickly joined his side and jumped onto the bed. Taehyung sat next to Hoseok and made room for Jungkook. The trio made themselves comfortable and passed the box over to Jimin. "We made you food!" Hoseok talked loudly.

"Thanks guys." Jimin croaked out, voice hoarse from crying. The others noticed but chose to ignore it, knowing Yoongi would take care of him.

Jin and Namjoon finally arrived and sat in the chair from earlier. Namjoon chuckled at the sight of Jimin wrapped around Yoongi like a koala, "What did I say about keeping it PG in public?" He teased.

Yoongi raised an eyebrow, as if he was challenging the latter, "Technically we're not in public." He shot back. At this Jimin's cheeks coloured a deep red and he hid his face into Yoongi's hoodie.

With much resistance, he finally moved Jimin around. The boy now sat in-between Yoongi's legs, his back resting against the latter's chest. Popping open the Tupperware box for Jimin he let him pick which ones he wanted. Both chewing on their food the trio on the bed stared at them, "Did we make it okay?" Taehyung asked.

His eyes lit up as Jimin nodded and Yoongi answered him, "Yep, more than okay."

Taehyung turned to Jungkook and hit his arm, "Told you!" Muttering under his breath Jimin only just caught the last of his sentence, "Saying my presence will ruin the taste."

Jimin giggled and the latter knew he'd heard him. "What are you laughing about?" Jungkook questioned.

Taehyung and Jimin stared at each other as they tried to compose themselves, "N-nothing." They both replied, holding in their laughter.

Belly full from the food they'd made him he began to relax again. He appreciated the distractions, even if they had no idea about the truth. Hoseok and Jungkook stood up from the bed and played some music from Hoseok's phone, just as the chorus came around the two high-fived and started to dance the choreography. Smiling widely, Jimin giggled again, "Do you only know the girl groups?"

Jungkook puffed out his chest and stood up straight, "How dare you? We spent a whole hour and a half learning these." He joked.

Hoseok pouted, sitting back down on the bed he placed his hand on Jimin's feet, "I can't wait till you get out of here, we should learn more dances."

Feeling another wave of guilt hit him, he bit his lip. _When I get out... we'll never see each other again._ "Yeah, I'd love that Hobi." He closed his eyes and wished for his negative feelings to pass. Unfortunately they didn't pass, however he did drift off to sleep which caused them to stop for a brief amount of time.

The others messed around again, until they were kicked out by Junhong at 8. The doctor made his way around Jimin's bed and checked him over. Knowing Yoongi was watching him, he turned to the boy as he reached the door, "I'll be back in a bit with his pills." Yoongi nodded and watched the boy in his arms.

The time was nearing ten 'o'clock, Yoongi had been playing on his phone when he felt Jimin twitch, "Chims?" Putting his phone down, he looked properly at the boy. His face was covered with a thin layer of sweat and his body twitched again. Yoongi shook him awake and the fear in his eyes was obvious, "Baby, whatever it was you're safe now." The latter sat still, frozen in his place. "Wanna talk?"

Jimin shook his head as he attempted to regulate his breathing, "M-maybe later."

Yoongi kissed the boy's temple again, "Whatever you want baby." The pain in Jimin's left arm had increased throughout the day. Glancing down at his wrist, he noticed more blood had seeped through onto the bandage. Yoongi could sense Jimin's discomfort, "Junhong said he'd be back soon."

As if on cue he appeared at the door with a small paper cup and a metal dish with bandages. "Ah Jimin, you're awake, perfect timing." He praised himself. Passing the paper cup over to Jimin, Yoongi reached over the bed to get him the glass of water. Jimin tipped the pills into his mouth and taking a large gulp of water, he swallowed them. Junhong left the room to come back with a rolling stool. Sitting on the stool he rolled himself to Jimin's left bedside, "Arm please."

Lifting up his left arm for the doctor, Yoongi took hold of Jimin's spare hand. Junhong inspected the bandage before untying and unravelling it. Yoongi squeezed the latter's hand in an attempt to distract him. Pulling over a small table on wheels, Junhong rested Jimin's hand on it. He picked out a bottle from underneath and poured an antiseptic over the cut. The blood ran from the boy's wrist soon clearing the area around the wound. Jimin clenched his teeth, it stung badly but he only really had himself to blame. Yoongi peered at Jimin's wrist. It was red raw with a large cut, thin silver stitches ran along the edge pulling the open wound to a close. Catching Junhong's eye he looked away. The doctor proceeded to re-dress the area and re-bandage it. He cleared away his mess and ruffled Jimin's hair, "You did really well. Normally people make a lot of noise."

Ignoring Junhong, Jimin inspected his newly bandaged arm before turning to cuddle into Yoongi's chest. Yoongi's eyes met the doctors. Gesturing to the door, Junhong mouthed to Yoongi, ' _we need to talk.'_ He slid out from underneath Jimin, the latter stared at him fear evident in his features again. Yoongi kissed the boy's hand as he left the bed, "I'll be back in a minute baby."

Reluctantly Jimin let him go.

Meeting the doctor outside Jimin's hospital room, Yoongi couldn't help the small bubble of worry he had grow. "What you'd wanna talk to me about?" He asked as politely as he could.

"Jimin." He stated before carrying on, "He seemed alright earlier and we were thinking of letting him go tomorrow..."

Yoongi could tell there was more to his sentence, "But?"

"I don't know if you've noticed, but he seems to have taken a turn." He sighed.

Biting his thumbnail, Yoongi raised a brow, "He'll be alright, won't he?"

"If you're talking about physically, then yes. His body has almost flushed out the drugs and his wrist is healing just fine, but what I'm concerned about is what's going on in his head... I want to keep him here for longer." Junhong bit his lip and waited for Yoongi's reply.

"Look, I don't think keeping him here is gonna make things better." Yoongi carried on before the doctor could interrupt him, "I wanna take him home."

"Two more days." He gauged Yoongi's reaction he attempted to compromise, "It would mean you'd get to take him home Tuesday."

"Okay. I'm not happy, but if it's better for Jimin I'll do it." Yoongi sighed, _I would do anything for him._ "Go tell Jin, and tell them they can go home if they want." He glanced over at Jimin through the glass in the hospital room's door, "We'll be fine."

Junhong nodded as he left, and Yoongi retreated back into Jimin's room. Climbing into the covers again, Jimin wrapped himself around the latter. Laying on Yoongi's chest he whispered against the skin on the boy's neck, "Where did you go?"

"Junhong wanted a quick word, nothing important." He replied. "You good?"

Jimin hummed in response and hid his face further in Yoongi's neck as he stuttered, "You know h-how you said we could talk later if I w-wanted to?"

"Yeah baby? What is it?" He asked as he rubbed circles into the latter's lower back.

Jimin bit his lip, "I-I, um..."

Yoongi pulled Jimin away from his neck so he could hold the latter's cheeks. Staring into his eyes, Yoongi leaned in to kiss Jimin's forehead, "Why are you scared? Jimin, you can tell me anything... I won't judge you."

"I had a nightmare." He spoke, voice almost non-existent.

Yoongi touched his forehead to Jimin's, "Oh baby... It's alright, you're safe now." He stroked Jimin's cheek and hoped the latter was okay, "Do you wanna tell me what happened?"

Jimin nodded as he intertwined their hands, "M-my family came to take me a-away." He swallowed the lump in his throat and everything came rushing out, "Yoongi I don't want to go!" He cried, "I want to stay here with everyone... I want to stay here with you!"

"Chims, it will be okay." Yoongi said in a comforting voice.

"No! No, it won't!" Jimin sobbed, "They came to collect me after I was released. I didn't have a choice! They packed up my things and forced me back home!" Yoongi wiped the tears from Jimin's face with his thumb, "Please don't let them take me." He croaked out.

Forcing Jimin to look him in the eyes, he pressed his lips against the latter's, "Hey? I'm not gonna let them, as long as I'm around they can't take you."

"You promise?" Jimin sniffled.

"Baby, I promise, I'll never let you go..." He wiped the last few of Jimin's tears away, "And if somehow we're separated, I'll search till the ends of the earth Just to find you... Jimin I'm never letting you go... I love you."

Jimin wet his lips with his tongue, "Are you sure you want to love me?"

Pulling Jimin in for another kiss Yoongi gave him a serious look, "Jimin, don't ever say that again. Of course I'm sure!" He let Jimin lie back down on his chest, "I'll love you till the end."

Jimin glanced up to see Yoongi lovingly staring down at him, "The end?"

"Yep, the end." He let out a soft laugh, "It means I'll love you even when we're old and wrinkly."

"What if I don't make it that long?" Jimin asked.

"You will." Yoongi tilted Jimin's head up to kiss him, "Because I'll help you make it there." Planting one last kiss on Jimin's lips he shuffled around to get comfortable. "Go to sleep baby." He whispered.

"You're so cheesy." Jimin laughed as he settled down into Yoongi's warmth, "I love you too." He spoke truthfully. Inhaling Yoongi's scent he closed his eyes, "Night Yoongs." He yawned.

"Night Chimchim." Yoongi yawned in reply.

\---

Sunday 9th July:

Jimin awoke to the sound of his phone vibrating. He picked it up and read the caller ID, a finger hovered over the _'accept'_ button. Taking in his surroundings, he realised he'd fallen asleep on top of Yoongi again. Carefully, he lifted Yoongi's hands from his waist and shimmied down the bed until he could swing his legs over the side. He wrapped his hand around the cold metal pole that connected him to his IV bag. Jimin guided it and pulled it along next to him. The wheels clacked against the floor as he dragged it to the bathroom. Jimin considered himself as lucky, he had the hospital room all to himself and his bathroom was only for him too. Walking the few meters from the bed to the toilet he closed the door. The phone began to ring again and Jimin took a deep breath before he answered it. "Hey Jihyun."

" _Jimin, thank god, I thought something was wrong. You didn't pick up the first time I called?_ "

"Sorry, I'm not a morning person." Jimin replied causing Jihyun to chuckle.

_"It's half twelve."_

He let out a small laugh, "I guess I'm not an afternoon person either."

" _I wanted to know how you're getting on..._ " Jihyun asked.

Jimin placed himself on top of the closed toilet seat, "I'm fine I guess. Are you wanting to know when I'll be released?"

" _If you know, then it wouldn't hurt for us to know. Mum's set up home in your flat, she says she refuses to collect you from the hospital."_

"Oh, to be honest, I don't actually know. I'll ask Yoongi when he wakes up..." He rubbed his forehead as he leant his head into his hands. "Plus, I already have a ride home so that's okay."

" _Jimin? If you don't mind me asking, who is Yoongi?_ "

"Well, Yoongi is- I guess you could, maybe, say he's my..." Jimin paused and hoped he wouldn't disgust his brother, he'd only just got him back for god sake, "He's my boyfriend." He spoke quietly.

" _BOYFRIEND?!"_ Jihyun yelled, " _SERIOUSLY?!"_

Jimin panicked, he couldn't tell if Jihyun was mad or not, "Yeah... are yo-"

 _"JIMIN!"_ He readied himself for the worst, " _What does he look like?"_ Jihyun whisper yelled down into the receiver.

"W-what does he look like?" Jimin stuttered.

 _"Yeah! Send me a picture, I wanna know what he looks like."_ Jimin let out a sigh of relief as he swiftly sent his brother a selection of photos, _"Look at you two! You're so cute together!"_ Silence settled between the two as Jihyun continued to look through the photos Jimin had sent him, " _Who are the other people?"_

"My friends, wait let me find some good ones." After selecting some more Jihyun chuckled before sighing, "What's the matter?" Jimin asked.

_"It looks like you were having fun, and now she's taking you from here."_

Jimin played with his hands, "It'll be okay." _Yoongi promised me he would never let her take me._

A series of shuffles sounded from Jihyun's end of the call, " _Okay... I've got to go, I'll talk to you soon._ " Jihyun bid his goodbyes and ended the call.

"Bye." Jimin whispered to the blank screen. Standing up from the toilet seat, he checked his appearance in the mirror. When they'd taken him out of the ambulance they'd removed his clothes and replaced them with a simple light blue hospital shirt and pair of matching shorts. His hair was becoming to feel greasy and he could feel small clumps of it stuck together with, what he'd presumed to be, died blood. Feeling small throbbing pains on his abdomen, his hands skirted the edge of his shirt. Jimin lifted his shirt to reveal large blue and purple bruises across his abdomen. Fully looking at his body he found similar marks along his arms and legs. Panic rose through his body, _had Yoongi seen these? I need the concealer... what am gonna do?_ Arms wrapped around Jimin's waist and the boy jumped, he had been so lost in thought he hadn't heard the door open.

Yoongi placed his head on Jimin's shoulder. Their eyes met in the mirror, "Whatcha doin'?"

The red head calmed his breathing before he spoke, "Just going to the toilet." He lied.

Seeing through Jimin's lie he kissed the boy's cheek, "Whatcha really doing baby?"

"Thinking." Jimin replied as he hung his head. It wasn't a lie but it also wasn't the truth.

Yoongi's hands rested on the latter's hips, "About what?" He questioned. Being met with silence, Yoongi turned the latter around and pulled him into a tight embrace, "Jimin tell me, maybe I can help." He whispered. Jimin still refused to answer so Yoongi took a different approach. He pressed butterfly kissed onto the latter's neck before moving his hands to intertwine with Jimin's. Yoongi planted kisses down the boy's arms, "Are you thinking about this." He kissed one of the purple marks and Jimin tensed. "You're thinking about the bruises aren't you?"

Jimin nodded, "Are you mad?"

"No baby." He replied, his lips ghosting over Jimin's, "Can I ask where you got them?"

Jimin bit his lip and shook his head, _I'm sorry._

Once Jimin had released his lip from his own teeth, Yoongi pressed his lips onto the latter's, "You can tell me when you're ready."

They waddled their way back into the room with Yoongi hugging Jimin from behind. Sitting on the bed they began to relax. Junhong walked in with a smile on his face. Both boys watched him with confused expressions. "I have some cool news for you." Junhong said as he gestured for the two boys to stand up. They followed his instructions and stood by his side. Holding the door open for them, he chuckled, "Come on, I'll show you."

Sceptically, Jimin and Yoongi followed the doctor. Yoongi read the signs as they walked, _PRIVATE._ He eyed the sign a little longer before questioning it, "Why are we heading to the private section?"

Junhong, however, ignored him and carried on walking. This made Jimin uneasy, his slow walking soon came to a halt. Junhong heard the clattering of wheels connecting Jimin's IV stop; he sighed and turned to the pair, "Just trust me. It's a surprise, a nice one."

Jimin took Yoongi's left hand in his right and carried on following Junhong. After walking several long corridors they stood in front of a double door to a hospital room. Junhong gestured for them to open it and they did. Jimin slipped his hand from Yoongi's and pushed the door open, his jaw dropped at the sight. The room was luxurious, a large hospital bed sat near a large window, a medium-sized sofa was situated against the wall facing the bed, and a large television was nailed to the wall opposite the bed. He shuffled further into the room and pulled the handle of another door, it led to a bathroom. It consisted of a large bath, a toilet and a sink.

After talking to Junhong, Yoongi came from behind him and wrapped his arms around Jimin's waist, "Do you like your new room?" Yoongi asked.

"My new room?" Jimin questioned.

Yoongi kissed Jimin's cheek, "Yeah, Junhong just told me, Jin and the others paid for you to have a private room."

 _Did it cost a lot? They really shouldn't have, I'm probably not gonna be here for much longer..._ Feeling guilty, Jimin bit his lip.

"Stop thinking, it's not good..." Yoongi whispered as he waddled them to their new bed and laid down on the comfy mattress.

Junhong coughed interrupting the moment between the pair, "We need to run another blood test, is it alright if we do it now?"

Jimin looked at Yoongi for confirmation. The latter smiled and squeezed the redhead's hand as Jimin wiggled to get comfortable. Junhong collected the equipment he needed and pulled a chair next to the bed. He lifted Jimin's right arm and tied a tourniquet around it, he then proceeded to unwrap the needle and place it into Jimin's arm. Junhong connected a vial and it soon began to fill with blood. Yoongi saw Jimin burrow his head into the pillow, placing a hand on the boy's cheek he whispered to him, "You're doing great baby. Just a little more and you're done."

A few seconds later the vial was full, Junhong removed the needle from Jimin's arm and placed it onto a tray. He wiped a small cotton ball over the entry hole to clear any excess bleeding before sticking a circular plaster over the top. "There all done, I'll be back in a bit with some results, okay?" Junhong smiled.

Jimin nodded and Yoongi smiled as he leant over Jimin to pull the boy's IV closer to the bed, "Yeah, thank you."

Junhong gathered his things, including the tray holding the needle with Jimin's blood. He was halfway out the door when he turned back towards the pair, "Oh, I also forgot to tell you that the visiting hours are different in this part of the hospital. Because it's made for more long-term patients and it's private, it means your friends can come round whenever after 7:00 AM but they have to be out by 9:00 PM." He said, smiling wide before disappearing.

Silence settled between the two but was soon broken by Hoseok, Jungkook and Taehyung falling through the door. The three ended up in a heap on the linoleum floor, Jimin giggled at the sight. He covered his mouth in an attempt to silence them as Jin burst in after them and grabbing the two closest to him by the ear.

"Ow, Jin we're sorry we just wanted to make Jimin laugh. Ow, ow, ow stop." Taehyung pleaded.

Jin tightened his grip on their ears and both boys whined, he led them to the sofa and sat them down, "Stay here, and stop being idiots." Jin scolded, the pair nodded and hung their heads. When Jin turned his back the two glanced over to Jimin and smiled.

He finally calmed his giggles and turned to lay into Yoongi's side, something warm flowed through his body. He felt loved. Jimin didn't acknowledge he was crying until a drop ran down his face and onto the pillow, Yoongi held Jimin's cheek and kissed his nose, "Hey, what's up?"

Jimin smiled through his tears and laid on his back, Yoongi's arm securely around his waist, "Nothing, really... I just really love all of you."

"We love you too." Jin spoke as he ruffled Jimin's hair.

"Yep, we love our lil shy mochi!" Taehyung beamed, running towards the latter.

Yoongi whispered into Jimin's ear, "I love you the most, and you better love me more than the others."

Jimin giggled at Yoongi's response, "I love you the most too." He smiled.

"For a moment I thought I might have to fight your tears Jimin... from now on you're only allowed to cry from happiness. I ban any bad feelings." Yoongi pushed their lips together and they smiled against each other's lips.

Hoseok and Taehyung pulled a face of disgust, "Ewww, love." They said in unison.

Yoongi and Jimin deliberately kissed again, teasing the two. Namjoon kicked the three off the sofa and the trio sat on Jimin's bed, Jin sat with Namjoon and watched their 'family' as they played. "Soooo, any advances on my favourite couple?" Jimin wiggled his eyebrows at Jungkook and Taehyung as he spoke.

The two boys blushed profusely and avoided any eye contact, "Jiminnn." Jungkook whined as he hid his face in his hands. Jimin and Yoongi spent most of their time teasing the pair, "I hate that you two are together." Jungkook grumbled.

"Why?" Yoongi smirked and Jungkook frowned.

"Because you bring out the sass in him." He pouted. All the boys apart from Taehyung and Jungkook burst out laughing.

Hitting his hands against his thighs Namjoon and Jin stood from their seat, "Hobi, Tae, kook, you wanna come get some food with me and Jin?"

"Yeah!" Hoseok and Taehyung yelled.

Jungkook stretched his legs on the bed and got into a more comfortable position, "I'll stay here thanks."

"Cool, we'll bring some food back." Jin smiled as he led the small group out of the room.

Using Yoongi's stomach, Jimin lifted himself from the bed earning a groan from the latter. He soon followed Jimin until the two boys were looking at Jungkook. "What?" Jungkook questioned and Jimin raised an eyebrow.

"You know what... What's going on with you two?" Jimin pouted.

"I don't kn-" Jimin cut Jungkook off from lying.

Placing a hand over his heart, Jimin pretended to act offended, "How dare you try to bullshit me!" Pausing, he tried to act serious, "Seriously though, what's going on? I thought you two were get together."

"I know!" Jungkook huffed, "I'm always about to ask him out but then something happens."

"Take him out somewhere then nothing can disturb you." Jimin suggested.

"Yeah I could..." Jungkook replied, unwilling to take the advice on board.

"Spill." Yoongi demanded.

Jungkook glanced at the blonde boy before cursing under his breath, "Fine... I'm worried he doesn't want to be my boyfriend."

Both Jimin and Yoongi stared at each other and laughed as they smacked Jungkook, "Are you an idiot!" they spoke in unison. Jimin was the first to stop hitting him, "He is so totally in love with you... Trust me." He smiled.

Jungkook scratched the back of his neck and stood from the bed, "I-I gotta go." He stammered.

"GO GET YOUR MAN!" Yoongi yelled as the boy pegged it out of the room.

Jimin giggled and Yoongi chuckled, they both leant back and relaxed into each other's warmth, "I got my man." Yoongi smiled his gummy smile, taking a hold of Jimin's chin he tilted the latter's head towards him. He left a kiss full of love on Jimin's plump lips.

Contently humming, Jimin closed his eyes, "I love you yoongs."

"I love you too."

\---

Jungkook had sprinted out of the doors of Jimin's hospital room, _was he really going to do this?_ Ringing Taehyung, he wondered if he was going to pick up.

 _"Kookie!"_ Taehyung's voice resounded from Jungkook's mobile.

Nervous Jungkook bit his lip, "Hey, where are you guys?"

_"Just about to drive to a shop, why?"_

He could feel his heart pound in his chest, "I need you to come meet me in the hospital garden... it's urgent." His shoes squeaked against the linoleum floor as he carried on running.

He could hear Taehyung unbuckle his seatbelt and run, "I'll be there in a minute."

\--

Jin told the two left in the car to wait whilst he sees what's going on. He too began to run as he chased after Taehyung.

\---

Jungkook tried to calm his breathing as he stood in the garden, _thank god it was empty_. He scuffled over to the rose bush and pulled off a stem holding one rose. With his back to the door, he thought over the words he could say to Taehyung.

\---

Jin had managed to catch up with latter, having an idea of what was going to happen he pulled out his phone ready to record. He stopped a few steps behind Taehyung mimicking the boy in front. Noticing Jungkook outside he hit the record button.

\---

Taehyung paused before entering the garden, taking a deep breath he opened the door. "Jungkook?"

Said boy turned around and held the rose out. His nails were a slight green colour from where he had successfully managed to remove all the thorns. "Tae, I wanted to say... well I feel like I should tell you... Tae I..." Jungkook cursed himself for his awkwardness, "Dammit Tae, what I want to tell you is that I'm head over heels in love with you!" he yelled, forcing the rose into the latter's hand, "I love you so damn much I can't explain it. You're beautiful, stunning, breath-taking even. You've been through so much and you deserve something good." Jungkook smiled and took one last deep breath, "Can I be your something good?"

Taehyung stood frozen, snapping himself from his trance he shuffled towards the boy, _his boy_. Tears brimmed his eyes as he took the rose from Jungkook's hand, hugging him tightly he pushed his lips onto Jungkook's, "Yes, please be my something good."

The two stood in a tight embrace, hearing sobs they turned towards the sound. Jin stood holding his phone crying, "Look at you two! My little babies have grown up." They left each other's arms to hug Jin.

Letting go, Jungkook took a hold of Taehyung's hand, "Let's go get some food, shall we?"

Jin wiped his eyes as the couple led the way.

\---

The five finally made it back to Jimin's room, they had bags full of crisps and sweets. They'd stopped off at Jin's and collected some of the food he'd made at home making the journey twice as long. Yoongi smiled at the sight of the group, his stomach had started to rumble and he was more than ready to eat. Jimin, however, had opposite feelings to this, the thought of food made his stomach churn. He wanted to believe it was the painkillers he was taking but he his thoughts travelled elsewhere.

The trio took their spot on the bed and the older pair took their seat on the sofa, Jin passed Hoseok the Tupperware to pass to Yoongi and Jimin. Jimin pretended to act excited as he opened the box, "Thank you for the kimbap again." Jimin forced a smile as he chewed and swallowed the food.

Yoongi could tell Jimin didn't want to eat but either way, he was proud of the boy for trying. Slowly nibbling on the food, they talked and Jin showed the video he'd taken of Taehyung and Jungkook, nine o' clock soon came around and Junhong came to inform them that visiting hours were over.

Jimin found himself missing the company, he loved being alone with Yoongi but there were more distractions with the others around.

Junhong brought Jimin his results, "Your body has finally flushed the sleeping pills from your system so..." He removed the needle connecting Jimin to his IV, "You won't need this anymore." He wheeled the IV out and came back with antiseptic, bandages, and dressings. Jimin made a face, he knew what was coming next. However, Junhong placed the tray on the table near Jimin's bed, "I'm guessing you'll want to take a bath so take your time and call me in when you are ready for me to dress the wound." Jimin nodded as he stood from the bed not wanting to have his arm cleaned just yet, "Oh, I would recommend keeping the bandage on and taking it off once you have gotten out."

"Thank you." Jimin smiled as he headed towards the bathroom. After Junhong had left Yoongi followed Jimin to the bathroom, Jimin had taken off his shirt and was about to remove his shorts. Pulling them back up and covering his torso he blushed a deep red, "Y-Yoongi..." The blonde smirked as he lifted his own shirt and took it off, "What are you doing." Jimin spoke quietly.

"I'm taking a bath with you." He chuckled as Jimin blushed even deeper. Turning the tap on he began to fill the bath with water; he removed all his clothes down to his boxers. Jimin stood frozen not knowing what to do. Yoongi took the shirt from the latter's hands and chucked it next to his own discarded clothes. "You don't have to completely strip, but I personally don't think it matters, I mean, I've already seen you naked once."

The redhead's ears painted crimson, "What do you mean you've already seen me naked?!" He whisper yelled, his eyes wide and mouth open.

Yoongi laughed at the latter's reaction, "Remember the time you called me round and you were- yeah... to clean up I ran you a bath."

He flicked through the memories in his head and found the exact thing Yoongi was talking about, he smiled fondly at the memory of the boy taking care of him at his worst. Remembering how delicate he'd been to dress his bandages, he found a small amount of confidence. Jimin slid off his shorts and stood in his boxers his hands instinctively went to hide his scars and Yoongi frowned.

Taking a hold of Jimin's hands he pulled him closer to the bath, "Don't hide them." he said firmly and began to stand into the bathtub. Jimin copied him and sat into the shallow water; Yoongi sat opposite. They sat in silence until the water had risen to their chests, their hands still interlocked.

Yoongi broke away from the latter's hands first to turn off the tap. He turned back to return to their position but Jimin's hands had moved, "Can we sit like we do when we ride in the back of Jin's truck?" Jimin asked quietly.

"Of course." Yoongi smiled.

Jimin shuffled into place so his back was against Yoongi's chest, he took one last deep breath before relaxing. Yoongi ran his fingers over every scar on Jimin's thighs, the latter made an attempt to stop him. He grabbed the blonde boy's wrists and sat rigid, "D-don't do that..." Jimin stammered.

Worried he'd made Jimin uncomfortable he bit his lip, "Why?" He asked out of curiosity.

Jimin turned his head so he could see Yoongi's face, "Because... they're ugly." He whispered.

"I don't know what you're going on about." Yoongi replied flicking the boy's back. Kissing the nape of Jimin's neck he sighed against the skin, "I think they're beautiful, they make you Jimin."

Jimin wrinkled his face in thought, "Beautiful?"

"Definitely, each scar has a story right?" Yoongi ran his hands back over the scars, however, this time Jimin leant into the touch, "They make you who you are, and to me, they show you're strong. Everything to do with you is beautiful."

Jimin smiled shyly at the compliment, "The stories behind them aren't happy though." He sighed, the previous smile faltering.

"Yes, but they're old chapters of your life. Each day is a new page... pick up that pen and create something amazing Jimin." He replied kissing Jimin's neck again.

Yoongi snaked his arms around Jimin's waist and pulled the boy's back flush against his chest. The steam swirled around them and condensed against their skin, Jimin sighed in content as he closed his eyes enjoying the feeling of being loved.

Almost falling asleep, Yoongi shook them both awake, "Chims?" he patted the latter's side, and Jimin hummed, "don't fall asleep baby." Kissing the nape of Jimin's neck one last time he stood up and stepped out of the bath. At the loss of contact, the red head looked at him with wide eyes. Yoongi wrapped a towel around his hips and took off his soaking boxers, he turned to Jimin and kneeled by the bath, "Do you want me to wash your hair?" he chuckled as the latter stared at him in confusion.

Finally processing what the blonde had said he nodded. Hair being damp from the steam, Yoongi added shampoo straight onto the latter's head. He massaged Jimin's hair as he rubbed the soap in. Jimin leaned into the touch and smiled, "Feels nice." He hummed. Yoongi stopped his actions and washed his hands in the bath, he took Jimin's left arm and hung it over the baths edge. Jimin watched as the blonde moved his hands to the shower head and pour it over his scalp.

"Is this okay?" Yoongi asked, washing the last of the soap from the latter's hair. Jimin nodded and smiled so Yoongi continued his actions. He proceeded to put conditioner on Jimin's head and rinsing it off with the clean water.

Jimin ran his hands through his wet hair, feeling content with finding no lumps but clean hair, he stepped out of the bath. Yoongi instantly wrapped the towel around the latter's hips. He passed the red head a new pair of boxers; Jimin pulled his current ones off and replaced them with the new pair. Taking a hold of the blonde boy's hand he let the latter walk him into his room. Yoongi rummaged in their rucksacks and pulled out some clothes. He passed Jimin a large white vest and some black sweatpants, for himself he took out an overly sized black long-sleeved shirt and another pair of similar sweatpants.

Both putting on their trousers Jimin stood covering his torso with his towel. Yoongi turned to the latter and smiled, "You okay?"

Jimin bit his lip nervously, "A-are there any d-different shirts I could w-wear?" he stuttered.

The latter leant over and kissed Jimin's temple, "No, sorry. But we can swap?" he suggested and Jimin nodded. They swapped over the shirts and Jimin quickly pulled his over his head and onto his body. Glancing over to Yoongi, he remembered that the loose vest would expose his scars. He watched each silvery scar intently; the way the ceiling lights caused them to shine fascinated him. Without thinking he'd shuffled over to the boy and started to run his hand over them. "Chim? You good?" Yoongi asked biting back a laugh.

Jimin snapped out of his trance and retracted his hands, "Y-yeah, I, um..."

Yoongi chuckled and held Jimin's cheek in his hand, "I don't mind." He smiled lovingly and walked Jimin to his bed. His bandage had half unravelled. He sat onto the sheets and peeled the bandage from his arm. It looked less red than yesterday; the sick feeling settled in his gut and he tore his eyes from the cut.

As Jimin was staring at his arm Yoongi slipped out of the room to find Junhong. He found the man sat at a desk a few meters from the door so he called out to him, "Junhong?" At his name, the doctor turned in his chair and closed the file he was looking over.

"Ah, Yoongi, is Jimin ready?" He asked as he stood from the chair. Yoongi nodded and they both re-entered the room.

The blonde joined Jimin on the bed whilst the doctor took a seat on the stool. Similar to yesterday, he covered the wound in antiseptic before re-bandaging it. "Well, it looks to be healing just fine. If we keep looking after it like this it should heal in no time." Junhong gave a wide smile as he left the room, "I'll see you two in the morning."

Jimin frowned at the stinging that seemed to last, it reminded him he still had a mess to sort out. Yoongi lifted the latter's arm and kissed the bandage, "Does it feel better yet?" Jimin shook his head so Yoongi planted another kiss on the boy's arm, "How about now?" A small smile tugged at the corner of Jimin's mouth however he shook his head no. Yoongi took the latter's cheeks in his hands and pecked the redheads lips, "Better?" Jimin smiled widely in response and once again shook his head no, so Yoongi kissed him one last time on the lips. He wanted to have as many kisses as he could because Jimin knew that whatever they had wouldn't last. The thought of them growing old and dying together filled him with happiness, but his mother had other plans. Pushing all thoughts aside he repeated the promise Yoongi made, _He'll never let you go..._

Jimin closed his eyes and relaxed onto Yoongi's body, "I'm better." He whispered with a yawn. Yoongi also closed his eyes and securely held the boy closer to him as they fell asleep.

They may not have forever together, but he'll definitely make their last moments worth it.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm probably still going to be a while till I upload the next chapter as I've still got exams to finish, but I thought as a celebration for being halfway done with the pieces of paper from hell I'd give yall something to look forward to.
> 
> As soon as I finish WAILT expect a new fic almost instantly! I've now got a storyboard for it, a title, and I may or may not have the first chapter written ;D
> 
> I've got 9 exams left, I promise I'll be back as soon as I can!


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my dear lord I have been gone for a while, I got writer's block and was kinda a little bit lazy XD  
> To make up for my sloppiness I have done nothing but write these past three days, I also went back and edited the other chapters.
> 
> Re-reading I found I'd made a booboo, I said Jimin was supposed to leave at the start of the summer holiday's, well that's changed. he's supposed to leave a week before the holiday's now.
> 
> Sadly this is the final chapter, but I will most likely update tomorrow with an Epilogue!
> 
> Thank you all for putting up with me!

Jimin woke up again interlocked in Yoongi's arms, he seemed to wake up like that a lot these past few days. He wasn't complaining, in fact he actually really liked it. Snuggling into the warmth he was surprised to find Yoongi awake when he glanced up at the latter, "Good morning baby." Yoongi smiled gummily looking down at his boyfriend with adoration clear in his eyes.

Jimin rubbed the last of his sleep from his face, "Morning." He replied curling into Yoongi.

The blonde ran his hands through Jimin's fading red hair and sighed.

"Is everything okay?" Jimin asked in concern, the times the latter sighed had been increasing lately and it worried the redhead. _Is it because of me? Am I the reason for his troubles?_

Yoongi buried his nose into Jimin's hair, "It's nothing much. I just wish I could take you outta here."

Jimin hummed in agreement, "Where would you take me?" he stared up at Yoongi in curiosity.

He raised an eyebrow, "Where would you want to go?" Yoongi had an idea of what Jimin would say, but nonetheless, he waited for the boy's answer.

"Hmm, I think I'd like to go to the beach again. It was really nice to let everything go and play around like kids." Jimin replied.

"I knew you'd pick the beach." Yoongi chuckled, "Yeah, I'd like to go again, it was nice to see you unwind and enjoy yourself."

They lay together in peace until their group of friends, for the first time since he's been at the hospital, calmly walked through the door. Yoongi greeted them for himself and Jimin, they took their respective spots and as minutes passed Jimin slowly joined the conversation.

After a while Yoongi left to go to the bathroom. Jin stood collecting Jimin's rucksack, he gently placed it next to the said boy, "I packed your drawing stuff," he said ruffling Jimin's hair, "We gotta get to school so we'll see you later okay?"

"I-is Yoongi going too?" Jimin asked panicked, he didn't want to be left alone. Bad things always happened when he was on his own.

Jin kissed Jimin's head in a loving motherly way, "Of course not," he replied and Jimin visibly relaxed, "no amount of convincing would take Yoongi from your side."

Watching the group head to the door Jimin fiddled with his fingers, "B-bye guys." He said quietly.

"See you later!" They all yelled almost in unison.

Jimin found his phone in the top of his bag, so he unlocked it and found a nice picture of him and Yoongi. Collecting all the equipment he'd need to draw, he opened and laid out his notebook to start.

Yoongi opened the bathroom door to find the room empty apart from a quiet and focused Jimin. _They must have headed to school,_ he thought to himself as he took his seat on the bed next to Jimin. The redhead shuffled a little to the side so Yoongi could have more space and the blonde chuckled as he kissed Jimin's temple. "What cha doing?"

"Drawing," Jimin responded, "It's been a while."

The blonde hummed and wrapped his arms around the latter's waist as he watched the pencil in Jimin's hand make marks along the page.

Many pencil drawings later, Yoongi convinced Jimin to leave his room to get some food. They walked down the hospital corridors until they reached the cafeteria. Yoongi frowned as he caught people looking towards them and towards his old scars on his ribs. Jimin clutched onto the back of the blondes vest out of panic. This had been the most amount of strangers he'd seen since his mistake. All of their curious eyes pierced his skin and it felt like they knew what he'd done, "Y-Y-Yoongi?" Jimin stuttered.

The said boy turned around, he took a hold of Jimin's hand and rubbed his fingers over the redhead's knuckles, "You're doing so well." He encouraged as he brought their hands to his lips and left a kiss on the back of the latter's hand. Standing behind Jimin he placed his hands around the smaller's waist, hands still interlocked, "c'mon, deep breaths and just focus on me." Yoongi began to tap a beat with his free hand on Jimin's thigh, the blonde also began to quietly rap slow and the redhead focused all of his attention on the latter. Jimin began to nod his head to the comforting sounds from Yoongi and managed to grab some food and drinks with minimal amount of trouble. However the panic still prevailed and Jimin just wanted to get out as soon as he could.

Leaving the cafeteria Jimin released himself from Yoongi and scampered to his hospital room. The peoples lingering gazes had felt like they'd imprinted on his skin leaving hideous marks to last eternity. Panting heavily, tears welled in his eyes, _why couldn't I be normal? Why did a room of people have to panic me to the point I actually had to run away?_ He slid down the door and held his head in his hands. A gentle knock sounded from the other side and Jimin scrubbed at his eyes before holding the doors closed. "W-who is i-it?" he said through his tears hoping that it was a doctor and not Yoongi. He loved Yoongi, that's why he didn't want him to see him like this, not when Jimin knew the latter had expected him to be getting better.

"It's Yoongi," It hurt the blonde that Jimin wouldn't let him in to help, "babe, please let me in."

"I-I can't." Jimin panted breathing heavily.

He left Yoongi no choice but to force his way inside. Throwing his bodyweight onto the door it pried it open and Yoongi slipped inside. He instantly wrapped his arms around the crying boy. Jimin tried to push him away, slapping away Yoongi's hands he scurried backwards. "I told you not to come in." Jimin sniffed wiping at his tears again.

Trapping Jimin against the wall he forced him into his arms, "Why?"

"You shouldn't have to suffer because of me." The pain in Jimin's eyes was clear and Yoongi let out a sad laugh as he tightened his grip on the latter.

"I could never suffer because of you," he admitted, "I will happily suffer from your beautiful smile and that amazing laugh of yours. But I don't think I could ever suffer from anything else because of you."

"I'm sorry." Jimin apologised and Yoongi just held him tighter.

"How many times have I told you to stop saying that?" Jimin hung his head so Yoongi took a hold of the latter's cheeks revealing his face guilt stricken face, "Obviously way too many." He said as he kissed Jimin's lips in an attempt to sooth him. Leading him back to the bed they cuddled into each other, "I think we'll take going out into public slower." He suggested and Jimin nodded.

"Too soon." Jimin mumbled into Yoongi's tank top as he closed his eyes, Yoongi nodded his head in agreement.

Jimin swears he will never learn from his mistakes. So many times he's tried to shut the latter out and every time it's been a disaster. He wonders how Yoongi puts up with him and why, but nonetheless he's grateful. He's grateful that Yoongi will stay by his side and love him unconditionally, even if he's difficult to deal with.

Finally getting around to eating the food they'd gotten, Jimin carried on to draw again. Most of their day was spent like that. Eating, napping and drawing. Just as promised, the rest of the boy's came back later, and with them, they brought chaos...

 

Everyone took a seat around the couple, the redhead was sat in between the blonde's legs as usual. All were about to settle down when Taehyung and Hoseok pulled bubble guns from their backpacks and pointed them at Jimin and Yoongi. The room filled with bubbles and Jimin smiled as they floated around the room, Yoongi frowned as they stuck to his hair.

A stray bubble landed on Jimin's nose, spontaneously popping, his nose scrunched up as he sneezed causing the others to laugh. "Who decided to let you two trouble makers have two potential mess makers?" Yoongi asked brow raised, glancing over to Namjoon and Jin both boys avoided eye contact. "You knew about this?" Yoongi questioned surprised.

"Everybody needs to unwind at some point." Jungkook said butting in and saving the two 'parents' of the group from a grumpy grandpa.

Jin and Namjoon looked to Yoongi and hoped he would spare them. Yoongi caught the sight of Jimin's pure wide smile and decided it was worth it. Looking up at the youngest in the group who had his arms securely wrapped around Taehyung's waist he began to smile too, "I suppose you're right." He said trying to hide his happiness.

"Here," Hoseok pushed the bubble gun into Jimin's hand, "Just pull the trigger and bubbles will come out." Jimin hesitantly held the gun in his hands, Yoongi placed his over the Jimin's smaller ones. As Hoseok turned around to talk to Jin they positioned the gun and called his name.

"Hobi~," Jimin sing-songed, the moment he turned around Yoongi applied pressure to Jimin's finger's and the couple showered the boy's face in bubbles. Hoseok laughed so hard he fell off the bed backwards, which made him laugh harder.

Jimin squeaked in surprise as he saw the boy fall and immediately left his spot in front of Yoongi to peer over the edge of the bed. He found Hoseok curled up in a ball laughing hysterically, tears forming in the corners of his eyes. "Hobi?" Jimin worriedly asked.

After calming his laughter a little, he looked towards Jimin, "Y-yeah?" he laughed.

"Are you okay?" Jimin bit his lip as he waited for an answer.

Hoseok wiped the formed tears, "M-more than o-okay." he managed to say, still trying to keep his laughter in. "Y-you really c-caught the element of s-surprise." Hoseok said before breaking out into full-blown cackling again.

Jimin relaxed and began to giggle along to Hoseok's ridiculous state. He moved back to Yoongi and the blonde chuckled as Jimin leant his head back into the crook of the latter's neck.

Splitting the group of boys into teams of three and keeping Jin as a referee they gave a gun to each team before having a bubble war. The three youngest; Jungkook, Taehyung and Jimin, were put against the three oldest; Yoongi, Hoseok and Namjoon. The aim of the game was to hit a player with the bubbles for a solid three seconds and the player hit would be 'killed' meaning they would be out of the game.

The fight was fierce, the youngers had given Jungkook the gun as he was their best shot and the older team had given theirs to Hoseok. In the first round, Jungkook had taken Namjoon out first as the clumsy elder slipped on the popped bubble solution which caused him to fall. Jungkook took this as his opportunity he pulled the trigger and eliminated his first victim. "Out!" Jin yelled to Namjoon, sulking he sat with Jin to cheer him up.

Taehyung was the next, and the first victim of the other team. Jungkook had been chasing Yoongi closely, he clicked the trigger and a stream if bubbles hit Yoongi, one... two..- "Noooooo!" Jungkook stopped to turn towards the high-pitched scream, he saw Jimin running towards Yoongi. However this played straight into Hoseok's plan, he pointed his gun at Jimin and pulled the trigger. Being preoccupied to save Yoongi, even though they weren't on the same team, he didn't feel the bubbles hit his skin as they popped and soaked through his shirt. Just as the bubble count was to hit three Taehyung jumped in front of Hoseok's gun and pushed Jimin out of the way. Jimin turned in shock as Taehyung fell dramatically to the floor holding his hand out to Jimin, "Run..." he wheezed out as he dramatically 'died'.

"Out! Two on two!" Jin yelled in confirmation and Taehyung joined the pair. The four players started from their starting positions. After Jin asking whether they were ready he held his arm in the air, "And... Play!" He shouted letting his arm fall to indicate a new game.

Jungkook and Hoseok stood facing each other guns raised, "You think you can beat us?" Jungkook asked with a smirk and raised brow as he cocked his head to the side.

"The real question here is can you beat us?" Hoseok shot back with a similar smirk painting his face.

Noticing Yoongi creep towards Jungkook, Jimin figured out Hoseok's plan. As quick as he could he ran towards Jungkook, he was in arms reach when Yoongi kicked the youngers leg and all Jimin could do was watch as Jungkook fell to the ground from the force Yoongi hit him with. Hoseok pulled the trigger and cackled as the stream of bubbles hit the raven haired for more than three seconds.

"Out! Two against one!" Jin called out, and Jungkook dragged his body towards Jin and the others. Jin called for a pause whilst Jimin sorted himself out.

The redhead took the gun from the floor and held it in his shaky hands. Hoseok readied himself and Yoongi pulled his arm down, "Pass it here." He ordered voice flat. A quiet "Ooooooo," could be heard from the four boys watching the scene unravel in front of them. Hoseok obeyed and slipped the plastic handle into Yoongi's hand where the blonde held it in his palm loosely.

"Y-yoongi?" Jimin questioned his lover as he lowered the gun. Yoongi slowly shuffled over to his boyfriend, he stood so close Jimin could feel the blonde's breath ghosting his face. Jimin leant his head onto Yoongi's forehead and both smiled. Yoongi brought Jimin's gun to rest on his temple, and the redheads face fell, "No," he whispered.

The plastic was cold against the blonde boy's skin, "It's okay Chims." Lowering his own gun, he held Jimin's hand tighter and closed his eyes, "Pull the trigger." He said, voice barely audible. 

The feeling of plastic left his temple, to his surprise he looked up to find Jimin pushing the barrel of the gun to his own head. "I'll always choose you to live over myself." Jimin smiled as he pulled the trigger letting the bubbles to flow onto his skin and hair. His body dropped lifelessly and Yoongi reached out to catch him. Slipping an arm around his waist and one behind his neck he laid Jimin carefully onto the ground.

"Baby, why'd you pick me to live you idiot. You're supposed to be selfish and pick yourself!" Yoongi stated slightly annoyed.

The latter lifted his hand to cup the blonde's cheek, "I don't want to be selfish, especially if it involves you." he replied kissing his boyfriend on the lips. Yoongi carried his lover to his hospital bed and laid him down comfortably.

Jin finally snapped out of his trance of watching Jimin's last moments and concluded the game, "And that's game over!" he sniffed. Yes, the others called him pathetic for crying but how could he not. Jimin just sacrificed himself for Yoongi. It was the most bittersweet thing he'd ever witnessed, definitely beating any drama he'd seen, and compared to this Romeo and Juliet can get in the garbage can.

"Wait!" Yoongi yelled, interrupting Hoseok from celebrating their team's win. Chucking his gun to Hoseok he picked up Jimin's, "I call for another round." He demanded.

Jimin's eyes widened and everyone else followed his action of shock, "What do you mean?!" Hoseok screeched, "We won what are you doing?!"

"I'm fighting for Jimin." Yoongi stated, "Use that gun and fight me." Pointing his gun at Hoseok the latter squeaked.

"T-this can't be allowed, right?" he stuttered.

Everyone was fully interested in watching the pair. Jin silenced everyone and contemplated it for a couple seconds, "I'll allow it. Yoongi has officially changed teams." He announced, "Final round! Hoseok vs Yoongi." The pair gripped their guns and readied themselves, "Go!"

Hoseok sprinted towards Yoongi, "Traitor, you betrayed me!" He squawked.

The blonde ran towards Hoseok dropping to the floor he skidded along the linoleum floor kicking the latter's leg making him fall. Hoseok swiped his legs together and tried to regain the situation and stand up. Yoongi raised from the ground quicker than Hoseok and tackled the latter. Smacking the boy's hand against the floor Hoseok dropped the gun and Yoongi proceeded to push the gun away from his reach. Straddling Hoseok, Yoongi placed the gun to Hoseok's chest, "Bye bitch." He pulled the trigger and laughed as the bubbles hit his chest. The latter screamed and wriggled in Yoongi's grasp.

"Two... Three!" Jin called out, "Yoongi is the winner; all points go to Jimin's team!"

Jimin jumped up from his bed and ran towards his boyfriend, "Now that, was badass." He complimented.

"Only the best for my Chimchim." He replied cupping his lover's face and planting a kiss on the redhead's nose.

Both settled onto the bed and relaxed, "How did you know how to do that?" Jimin asked curiously.

"Yeah, that was like something out of an action movie." Taehyung chimed in.

"Uh, you all know I get myself into trouble. I gotta be able to live up to my reputation and be able to protect myself." Yoongi stated nervously.

Jin tutted and rolled his eyes, "Basically boys, he gets into street fights, and thinks I don't know about it."

Yoongi cursed under his breath; Jimin, Taehyung, Jungkook and Hoseok were left wide-eyed in surprise, "Really!" they said in unison.

Ashamed of his past actions he hung his head, "Yeah, I got into quite a few. I'm an annoying asshole, what'd you expect?"

"Wah, what were they like? Are they dangerous?" Hoseok asked.

Yoongi cleared his throat and lifted his head to face the others, "They definitely get the blood pumping, so yeah, they can be dangerous." He admitted.

Jimin tugged on Yoongi's arm, "What was your most dangerous fight?"

"Um, it would have to be the one with Ji-ho, his street name is Zico." Yoongi rubbed the back of his neck as he thought back to the fight, "It was a normal fist fight at first. It was nearing the end of the fight and both of us were sporting split lips and bruised faces." He paused to take a breath, "He pulled a knife on me, and thankfully I'd taught myself to fight. I pushed his hand against the wall and smacked it there until the knife came out."

"What did you do next?" Jungkook asked.

Yoongi chuckled, "I did what any sane person would do; I ran, people may say it's cowardly but only an idiot would allow themselves to be stabbed for their pride."

"You were in a knife fight?!" Jin shouted in complete shock after letting Yoongi finish his story.

"Not gonna lie, fight needs to be plural." He admitted.

"You- Fights?!" Jin sighed, "To be honest I'm not even that surprised anymore... I'm just disappointed."

"Oh snap." Namjoon muttered to Yoongi, "You're in trouble."

"Since Jimin I haven't fought like that, I swear." Yoongi promised.

Jin's frown softened, "Fine, I'm a little less disappointed."

All of the boys laid down comfortably. Jimin resided to his favourite spot in between Yoongi's legs, Taehyung and Jungkook were curled up at the end of the bed, Hoseok lay across Jimin's lap as if he were a dog whilst Jin laid on top of Namjoon held securely by the younger from falling off the couch.

Jimin sighed in content as he snuggled backwards, "Night everyone." He whispered into the room.

\---

Coming to check on Jimin, Junhong opened the door to find all of Jimin's friends still there. At the light peeking through the crack and into the room Yoongi opened his eyes, Junhong apologised and moved to close the door, "Don't worry all of you can stay, I saw nothing." He said smiling as he left. Even though it was way past visiting hours and it was against the rules and regulations, Junhong just couldn't bring himself to wake all of them up and kick them out.

He made a reminder to get to Jimin's room early in the morning so Jimin could be released and go back home.

\---

Junhong left leaving Yoongi feeling a little disorientated, he glanced at the clock hanging above the door to see that the time was nearing on for ten in the evening. Jimin shifted in his arms, he rubbed the boy's back lulling him back to sleep. The action itself managed to lull Yoongi to sleep too. All to be heard from Jimin's room were soft snores and even breathing.

\---

Tuesday 11th July:

Hoseok was the first to wake up, accidentally knocking the two that were cuddled at the end of the bed, Taehyung and Jungkook were then next two to awake from their slumber. As Hoseok sat up he unintentionally pressed down onto Jimin's private parts. Jimin groaned in pain and rolled over in Yoongi's touch causing the blonde to awake and check to see if his boyfriend is alright, "What's going on? Jimin are you okay?" he asked panicked.

Jimin lightly kicked Hoseok, "Why'd you use me to get up?" he whined and Hoseok couldn't help but laugh at the pain he'd caused.

"I didn't mean to, I just wanted to sit up." he replied pushing Jimin's shoulder.

Getting protective of Jimin, Yoongi didn't mean to hit Hoseok as hard as he did but he kicked the latter so hard he tumbled off the bed, "Shit!" he called out after Hoseok, "Man, are you okay?" he questioned trying to peak over the bed at the bundle of limbs on the floor.

Taehyung laughed so hard it woke the two 'parents' up and Jungkook tried hard to suppress his giggles, "What's going on?" Jin said annoyed as he rubbed his eyes.

Namjoon saw Hoseok on the floor and snorted, "What'd he do now?"

Hoseok moved to sit up cross-legged, "Don't mess with Jimin or Yoongi'll come after you." he pouted.

"Idiot." Taehyung teased lightly smacking Hoseok's head. All of them stopped what they were doing and fell silent as they heard the door crack open.

"Ah, hello." Junhong greeted, "It's nice to see you're all awake." he smiled. Jungkook, Taehyung and Hoseok moved closer to the sofa and away from Jimin. Junhong took his usual equipment to clean Jimin's cut, he looked to the others in the room and then to Jimin, "Are you comfortable for them to stay?" Jimin nodded in confirmation and Junhong carried on to unwrap his arm. He glanced over to Jin, "The name's Jin, isn't it?"

"Yes." The said boy answered.

"Would you mind if I showed you how to look after Jimin's wound? I feel like you're probably the one to be looking after him and I need to make sure someone looks after this properly." He waited for Jin to reply before proceeding. Jin began to walk over, and stood behind the doctors back. "First you'd unwrap it," he said taking off the last of the bandages, "Then take a bottle of antiseptic, I'll give you one at the front desk when Jimin's released, and apply to the affected area." Junhong demonstrated and Jimin winced at the stinging it caused. "Finally you take a clean bandage and re-wrap it. I'm guessing you know how to wrap bandages, I can teach you if you don't."

"I know how to, thank you, there's no need to teach me." Jin informed and Junhong nodded.

"Well, when everyone is ready, Jimin is okay to be released." He announced, "Just tell the front desk and they'll call me to release Jimin." with a smile he left the room.

Jimin felt his fear hit him like a truck, he'd have to face his mother. He wasn't ready for that, her hateful words and judgemental stare. He looked to Yoongi for comfort, he knew she'd have something horrible to say about him and it made Jimin flare with anger. All his boyfriend had been from the start was caring, selfless and absolutely amazing. He cared for Jimin when he needed it the most.

Yoongi was the only reason he was alive.

Jimin means this in both physically and mentally. If it wasn't for Yoongi pulling him from his bathtub and calling an ambulance he'd be dead. But the only reason he fought for so long was for the same boy, he'd encouraged Jimin to love himself and carry on.

At Junhong's announcement, Yoongi heard Jimin take a sharp inhale, "You okay baby?" he said checking Jimin over.

 _Yoongi will protect you_ , "If I've got you by my side, I'm more than okay." Jimin replied trying to convince himself that everything will be okay.

"Right," Jin broke the silence and clapped his hands, "Joonie take these three to school and I'll take Yoongi and Jimin home." He instructed, and his boyfriend listened.

"Alright boys, lets go, we'll see you three later." Namjoon promised as he left.

Jin had started out the room to what Jimin suspected to be the front desk to call for Junhong. Yoongi unpacked clothes for today and gestured for Jimin to start getting changed. Both removing their clothes they changed into their new clothes; a low cut vest, leather Jacket and black skinny jeans for Yoongi whilst Jimin wore his favourite large grey sweater that occasionally fell off his collar bone and a pair of black skinny ripped jeans. Yoongi packed the rest of their stuff while Jimin swiftly sent a text to his brother, sitting on the edge of the bed he stared into nothing. What was he actually going to do when he got home? Would Yoongi stick by his promise? Would he be forced to go back home?

A hand on his shoulder shook him from his thoughts, Yoongi pecked his boyfriend's lips and pulled him up by his hands, he kept them intertwined as they walked to the door. "We're ready to go, have you got your phone?" Jimin nodded and Yoongi kissed Jimin's knuckles, "It's gonna be okay, we'll only be in the hall for less than five minutes and then we're in the truck." He said soothing Jimin. He really wasn't ready to go out in public yet.

Yoongi led Jimin through the hospital corridors and to Jin's truck. He opened the door to the backseats for Jimin and gently closed it after him. He opened the opposite side and climbed in. Jimin's hands shook as he tried to fasten his seatbelt, fighting the tears in his eyes he let out a shaky breath.

Noticing Jimin's struggle, Yoongi immediately reached over and helped the boy buckle his belt. Hearing the click Yoongi fastened his own belt. Re-taking Jimin's hand he looked to Jin in the rear view mirror. "You boy's ready?" both nodded, giving them one last glance in the mirror Jin shifted the car into gear.

Yoongi kept stroking his fingers over the redhead's knuckles. Jimin tried his best not to tear up but he really didn't want to see his mother, and he definitely didn't want Yoongi to see him cry because of her.

Pulling up outside Yoongi could see a moving van sat outside the apartment block. Jimin sighed in relief when he saw his mother nowhere in sight. However, his emotions clearly changed from relief to fear as he saw her climb out from the driver's seat of the van. A solemn looking Jihyun exited the passenger's side and followed their mum.

Yoongi Jumped out of the truck and moved round to open Jimin's side. _What's with the new neighbours, I swear there were no new flats for rent?_ The blonde thought, Jimin squirmed in his seat, he wanted to be childish and lock himself in the car so he couldn't leave, but at the same time this was inevitable, he had to face his mother sooner or later.

He reluctantly let Yoongi open the door and cowardly slipped out of the car. Yoongi held the redhead in his arms to steady him before letting go.

The boy from earlier had disappeared but soon reappeared with a box full of sketchbooks and jumpers, _hang on, that looks like my sweater that I gave to Jimin. And... are those his drawings?_ Walking up to the stranger the contents of the box became more recognisable, _why are they taking Jimin's things?_ Jimin attempted to pull Yoongi back but the blonde proceeded to snatch the box of Jimin's things from the boy's arms. The stranger looked up, "It's you!" he said face contorting into one of shock. Yoongi stared at him confusion clear, _do I know this kid?_

The woman from earlier turned away from the van, face red with anger, "What do you think you're doing?!" she fumed.

"I could ask you the same!" Yoongi retaliated.

Jimin wished it would all stop. He pulled at Yoongi's arm in an attempt to make him back down, "Please, Yoongi don't..."

"I see you finally decided to turn up." she sneered aiming her attention to Jimin. The boy shrunk in her gaze and could feel the tears he'd been fighting break the surface.

Yoongi's protective side prevailed, "Who are you? And why do you think you can talk to Jimin like that?" he spat at the woman.

"I'm his mother, I can talk to my child how I want." she responded, "Now pack up the rest of your useless shit and get in the van." Jimin stood frozen in shock, "NOW!" she shouted causing the redhead to jump and for more tears to spill from his eyes as he made a move to go inside and follow her orders.

Yoongi snaked an arm around Jimin's waist effectively stopping him from going anywhere, "If you're gonna speak to him like that then he's not gonna do anything. Plus he's going nowhere, he's staying right here." To make his point he pulled Jimin closer to his side.

Jihyun stood in shock as the scene unravelled, Jimin had never seen his mother this red with rage, and both boys feared for their lives.

She lifted her hand up and the palm of it connected onto Yoongi's face making a loud 'slap' sound, leaving a red blossoming mark behind.

\---

Jin had been sat in the truck, they'd agreed to grab a few things from Jimin's and then go to his own house. He slowly let the events in front of him happen... until he saw the woman hit Yoongi and that was the last straw. He stormed out of his truck and over to the woman with a similar amount of force he slapped the woman back. "HOW DARE YOU TOUCH ONE OF MY CHILDREN LIKE THAT?!" Jin screamed, "I HAD TO HOLD MYSELF BACK WHEN I SAW YOU YELLING AT THEM, BUT SMACKING HIM! WELL, THAT JUST TAKES THE BISCUIT!"

Jin was never a violent person, but he couldn't help when his motherly instincts took over. The only thing that processed in his brain when he'd hit the woman was that he needed to protect his babies.

"Your children?" she scoffed, "Aren't you a little young?" she crossed her arms over her chest and let out a bitter laugh, "Also, one of your so-called children actually belongs to me."

"Not if you treat him like that. You don't deserve him." Jin snapped standing protectively in front of his boys.

The conversation carried on for a while like that, Jin dissing Jimin's mother for being a bad parent and Jimin's mother trying to come up with good comebacks.

Whilst Jin fought part of their battle Jimin checked Yoongi's face, "I'm so sorry, I knew she'd probably react like this. I should've just gotten into the van." he said voice cracking whilst more tears paved tracks down his cheeks.

"Is this what you meant in the letters by saying you had to leave on your own accord?" Yoongi asked his voice flat, Jimin couldn't figure out the blonde's emotions and he'd be lying if he said it didn't scare him. Jimin dryly swallowed as he nodded and hung his head, "So she's trying to take you from me?" he questioned and Jimin didn't like the dark tone that laced his voice.

"Yes, she wants to take me back to Seoul." Jimin admitted and Yoongi shoved Jin to the side surprising the two arguing. After Yoongi had left Jimin's side Jihyun had sprinted next to him and made an attempt to comfort his little brother. "Why? Why do you want to take him back?" he asked scarily calm.

"Busan's corrupting him." The wind blew and she caught a glimpse of Yoongi's scars. Making it obvious she was talking about them she tilted her head at Yoongi, "You've probably corrupted him the most. I wonder who gave him the idea to slit his wrist in the first place." she taunted and Yoongi had to bit his tongue from smacking the shit out of Jimin's mother. The thought of him being the reason for Jimin's pain made him physically sick.

"I think you'll find I," he turned to look at Jin, "We, have been helping your son more than you have. If it was anyone that drove him to anything it was you."

She gasped and glared at Yoongi, "I know what's best for my son, some stranger can't tell me how to live mine or my son's life."

"If you ever just listened to him you might be able to hear that he doesn't want to come home!" he exclaimed in disbelief, "How can this woman be so dense and stupid!"

Jimin latched himself to the back of Yoongi's jacket, "T-that's e-enough... c-can we j-just g-go?"

Yoongi pulled Jimin forward and held the latter close to him, cupping Jimin's cheeks he softly spoke, "Just tell me you want to stay and I'll make sure you'll get what you want." Jimin's eyes glazed with more tears, "Baby, just tell me what you want."

"Baby?" She repeated in disbelief, "Don't tell me you two are together?"

Yoongi turned his face to look at her as he raised an eyebrow, "why? what's wrong with that?"

"I didn't raise my son to be gay!" she screeched.

Jimin shivered in fear from the insult, there was no way his mother would ever accept him now. Yoongi smirked almost as if he was challenging her, "You didn't raise him though, did you? You left him to his own devices to fend for himself. Plus if you did raise him it wouldn't have mattered, because nothing can change who you love."

"Unacceptable! How can you live with yourselves?" Disgust dripped from her words and Jimin whimpered.

He turned back to make eye contact with Jimin, "We live happily, loving each other unconditionally. Love comes in different shapes, sizes, and gender. I was just lucky to find mine in the shape of a certain Park Jimin."

"You're both disgusting." She stated.

"If we're disgusting, then you're more disgusting if you can't accept true love." He said with a smile, thankfully he'd kept his hands on Jimin's cheeks the whole time so he could easily press his lips against the latter's. Jimin squeaked but quickly melted into the kiss, forgetting their problem with his mother.

She moved to tear the pair apart and Jin lunged forward to grab her wrist, "Don't you dare touch my children." He warned almost snarling.

The two kissing boys broke apart and Jimin rested his forehead on Yoongi's, "I wanna stay." He confirmed slightly breathless from the kiss, "I wanna be with you."

Yoongi smiled and kissed Jimin's temple as he slightly broke apart from the latter, "You heard the boy. He wants to stay."

Jimin's mother pursed her lips and let out a deep breath of anger, "If you stay you can never come back, you'll never be a part of our family."

Jimin pulled Jin to his side so the trio stood side by side and smiled a small genuine smile, "I don't mind, I've got my real family here." Though his face was puffy and blotchy from crying, his small smile calmed Yoongi's heart and the blonde wondered how Jimin always seemed to remain beautiful.

Jin hurried her along to the moving van and Jimin turned to Jihyun, "Am I ever gonna see you again?" his bottom lip wobbled as he tried to hold back his fresh tears.

He ruffled Jimin's hair and smiled, "Of course silly! I have to go home with mum today but I'll definitely come down to visit you, and hopefully, after my course I'll be able to move down here. How does that sound?"

"Good." Jimin smiled again and Jihyun ruffled Jimin's hair one last time before saying goodbye and climbing into the moving van.

Jimin watched them leave and Yoongi engulfed Jimin a warm hug, "I love you so much." he said in relief.

Jimin started to cry again, but this time from happiness, "I love you too."

Yoongi wiped Jimin's tears and kissed his boyfriend's lips one last time, "I told you I'd never let anything take you away from me."

Jin lifted the box Jihyun had been carrying and started to take it upstairs, Yoongi comforted the redhead as they followed him already planning what to pack and what to leave. "We can come back later and get the rest of your things."

Jimin furrowed his eyebrows, "What do you mean?" he asked Jin.

"I'm guessing your mum cancelled the contract to your apartment, sorry but from now on you're going to be living with me." Jin smiled affectionately as he reached the door to Jimin's place.

Jimin walked into his already unlocked apartment, "But what about your parents?"

"What about them?" Jin replied, "They'll never know, they're never home. You can move all your stuff into mine, but if my parents do choose to come home then you might have to spend a few nights at Yoongi's, Is that alright?" Jin looked to Jimin for an answer as he placed the box down on the couch.

Jimin lunged forward and wrapped his arms around Jin's waist, "Thank you so much Jin!" he was grateful he had these lot in his life, what would he do without them?

Yoongi disappeared into Jimin's bedroom and came back with a large suitcase, "On the plus side all the stuff is packed for you." Yoongi joked to ease the situation. Jimin searched the boxes until he found the one he was looking for, luckily it had everything he wanted in it so he taped the top up and lifted it with his good arm. Almost dropping it Yoongi caught the sides and tutted, "You idiot, why'd you try and pick up the heaviest box?" he scolded. Completely taking it from Jimin's arms he nodded towards the suitcase, "That's lighter and you can drag it down the stairs, take that one." He suggested and Jimin gave a shy smile as he moved to grab the handle of the bag. Feeling how heavy the box actually was Yoongi frowned with curiosity, "Yo, chims, what did you put in this?"

"Art things and... stuff." He replied fuelling Yoongi's curiosity.

"Stuff? What stuff?"

Jimin ignored his questions and started out the door, he briefly turned back to grab his jacket that still hung from the hooks by the door, "It's a secret." He said sweetly smiling whilst tapping his nose.

Yoongi quickly tried to catch up to Jimin, he wanted to know what was in the box, "Tell me what's in the box." He demanded and Jimin let out a giggle.

"How about... no." Jimin teased.

Jin took and lifted the suitcase from Jimin to put it in the truck, Yoongi placed and slid the box into the passenger seat next to Jin and the two boys entered the truck. Jin soon joined them after he'd made sure everything was secure in the back. Yoongi puffed out his chest and tried to seem intimidating, "Park Jimin, tell me right now."

"Fiiine," he dragged out the 'I' to make a point of his annoyance, "if you really want to know the box contains..." _Yes?_ Yoongi thought, _Just flippin tell me what's in that goddamn box!_ "It's... none of your business." Jimin said with a teasing smile.

Yoongi couldn't help but laugh as he pinched the latter's sides, tickling him, "You little rascal."

Jin coughed to get their attention, and they both tried to calm down as they fastened their seatbelts. Jin shifted the truck into gear and pulled away from the kerb, the gravel crunching as the tires began to spin faster and faster. Yoongi's hand fell to lay in between the two boys, on the middle seat. Slowly and hesitantly Jimin reached out, placing his smaller one under it, he intertwined their fingers. A smile crept up Yoongi's face as Jimin blushed a light pink.

Jin parked his truck on the driveway to his house, he unlocked and opened the front door before returning to the truck and lifting the suitcase out the back of the truck for Jimin. Yoongi followed and lifted the box they took. Jimin walked into Jin's house as Jin wheeled the bag through the door and into his house. "Welcome home Jiminie." Jin said softly as he ruffled the fading mop of red hair.

They carried the luggage he had to the room Yoongi and Jimin had 'claimed' as they always slept there. Jimin threw himself onto the bed, Yoongi let out a sigh of content, or maybe it was relief, either way, it didn't matter; Jimin was safe and still right by his side. He laid onto the mattress and the latter instantly wrapped his arms around the blonde, "I'm sorry for my mom." He apologised.

"That's not the part you should be sorry about," Yoongi sighed again holding his lover's cheeks, "Why didn't you tell me about any of this?"

"I didn't know how! I-I know it's stupid but I thought maybe if I didn't say or think about it... it wouldn't be real." He admitted as he buried his head into the latter's chest, "I just didn't want to have to think of a life without you."

Yoongi planted a kiss on the crown of Jimin's head, "Everything is gonna be just fine, me and the rest will take care of you."

"Can we just stay like this for a while?" Jimin asked with teary eyes.

"Anything you want baby."

\---

Yoongi had held Jimin for god knows how many hours whilst he softly cried. Jimin didn't want to cry anymore, but everything was just so overwhelming. Thankfully, the last of his tears fell, Yoongi rubbed the latter's back as Jimin sniffed and hiccupped. He snuggled into the blonde as he tried to even his breaths. He hoped this would be the last time he cried because of his mother.

Jin leant against the doorframe and watched as Yoongi held a shaking Jimin, he gave a sad smile as he placed himself gently on the end of the bed. Placing his hand on Jimin's head he slowly rubbed the latter's scalp as he smoothed down his red hair, "Sweetie, you need to eat. Is there anything you want?" Jin asked.

Jimin shook his head, "Not hungry."

"Honey, you gotta eat." Jimin shook his head again in disagreement and Jin tried to think of a good solution, "I've got ice cream, how about that?" Jimin stayed silent and pouted, "It's strawberry." He sing-songed. Jimin lifted his head and slightly nodded, "As a treat I'll bring it up and you can eat in your bedroom." he patted Jimin's back as he left the room made his way to the kitchen to get the boys some food.

He swiftly returned with a large bowl of ice cream he placed it next to Jimin and Yoongi, "To save washing up I thought you two could share the bowl," he stated as he handed out two spoons, both gratefully took the cutlery and began to eat. Jimin slowly nibbled on the strawberry ice cream and Yoongi smiled as he lifted a large spoon of vanilla to the redhead's lips. Jimin opened his mouth and took the ice cream in, the three sat like that until the ice cream was gone. Yoongi occasionally fed Jimin as the latter took small bites on his own. "I was thinking, I know we normally have movie night on Friday but how about we have one today too?"

Yoongi nodded in agreement, "We could order some pizzas and chims could pick out a couple films for us to watch, what'd you think baby?" Jimin nodded and the two older boys started to plan everything out.

**13:03**

**MamaJin** started a group chat:

 **MamaJin** : Jiminie's a little sad so were gonna have a movie night tonight,

make sure the boys are on their best behaviour for me

and try and think of a way to cheer him up.

 **PapaJoon:** already on it princess <3 what happened,

                 he was fine when we left the hospital?

 

 **Sunshine:** WHY'S HE SADDDDD

 

 **TaeTae:** WHAT'S WRONG WITH MY BABY?!?!?!?!

 

 **Kookie** : Is he gonna be okay?

 **MamaJin** : He's cuddling with Yoongi right now, 

his "mother" turned up.

 **PapaJoon:** what do you mean by "mother"?

 **MamaJin:** I mean a horrible woman who doesn't deserve our mochi.

She came to take him away, made him cry and slapped Yoongi!

 **TaeTae** : SHE SLAPPED GRAMPS!!!!!

 

 **Sunshine:** SHE SMACKED AN OLD MAN?!

 

 **Kookie:** SHE HIT _THE_ MIN YOONGI?!

 

 **PapaJoon:** SHE LAID A HAND ON MY BEST FRIEND?!

 **PapaJoon:** OH SHIT! Is his mother okay?

 **MamaJin:** As I'm his real mama, I'm fine thanks,

but I hope that bitch isn't.

She deserved every insult and hit.

 **Kookie:** *Whispers* mama's mad guys.

 

 **TaeTae:** MUM SWORE!

 

 **Sunshine:** YOU KILLED HER DIDN'T YOU?

                 WHERES THE BODY, WE CAN HELP YOU!

 **MamaJin:** I didn't kill her, I wanted to, but I didn't.

 **MamaJin:** I found out though that she's the reason why

Jimin tried to take his life. He didn't want to have to

go back to Seoul and part from Yoongi and us

 **Kookie:** Fuck, really?! Hug him for me.

 

 **Sunshine:** SHOW ME TO HIM,

                 I NEED TO WRAP HIM LIKE A BURRITO

                 AND KEEP HIM SAFE

 

 **PapaJoon:** Remind him we all love him lots, yeah?

                 and that we'll be home soon to keep him company

 **MamaJin:** Already done it, we just ate some ice cream,

and he's still resting but that's why I suggested a movie night.

Also, don't swear kook, I know I did but mama's allowed to.

 **TaeTae:** Has she fucked off back to Seoul?

She better have fucking left and she better never show

her face around us or Jimin again. I hope she fucking rots wherever

she is and her bones are never found. She doesn't deserve

something so pure I swear if Jimin hurts anymore because

of her I'll skin her where she stands and feed her flesh to the

insects that roam in the shitty dirt, where she belongs.

 

 **MamaJin:** Tae, honey, calm down. Jiminie's just a little sad.

It's not anything we can't fix, getting mad will only make it worse.

Take a couple deep breaths, is Joonie with you?

 **PapaJoon:** Yeah I am, he really is fuming.

                 I'm kinda scared, I don't remember that

                 last time he's been this mad

 

 **Kookie:** How come he can swear and I get told off?

 

 **MamaJin:** Because you didn't threaten to skin a bitch.

 

 **PapaJoon:** Tae's under my control, I'll see you soon princess  <3

 **MamaJin:** Okay, boys behave for Joonie please?

 **Sunshine:** WILL DOOOO!

 

 **Kookie:** What do you mean? I'm always good!

 

Jin closed the chat and turned to Jimin, "The others told me to send you love." Jimin nodded and croaked out a thank you in reply.

"Hey, shall we go down and start picking the movies?" Yoongi suggested and Jimin nodded in reply again. They slowly walked down the stairs as the pair made it to the sitting room and opened up the large cabinet filled with DVD's. "Horror and Thrillers on the left, Comedies are next to it, in the centre, there are Romances, next to that there is stuff like supernatural and sci-fi, and to the very right are your children's films."

Jimin sat in front of all the movie titles and pondered, _what do I want to watch?_ Reaching out for a film on the right side he took out the SpongeBob movie, "I know it's childish but I really like this film, can we watch it?" he hung his head as he asked his boyfriend.

Yoongi ruffled the fading red hair, "Of course, are there any others?"

The latter turned back to the movies and ran a hand over them as if it would help him choose, he stopped off to the left of the centre, "Can we watch a comedy?"

"Anything you want, do you have one in mind?" Yoongi answered and Jimin shook his head.

"Can you pick one? I just want something that will make me laugh." Jimin admitted.

Yoongi searched the shelf until he found what he was looking for, he placed the DVD's onto Jimin's 'watch' pile and moved to sit on the couch.

Jin appeared in the room holding blankets and pillows, he looked at the selected films, "The boys love SpongeBob, Tae and Hobi are going to be super thrilled to know we're watching this tonight."

Jimin scooted backwards to sit by Yoongi's feet, the latter's hands found their way to play with the locks of hair upon Jimin's head. Jin began to lay the things in his hands around the room, he strung a line of fairy lights around the room and after closing the curtains he dimmed the main light giving the room a warm glow, "I'm about to order food, is there anything in particular you want Jiminie?"

The boy thought for a moment, "Can we get our regular?"

Jin nodded as he left the room to order the pizza; Yoongi pulled Jimin onto the couch and held him in his arms, "Feeling better?" as a reply Jimin took a deep breath and cuddled into his boyfriend, "I'll take that as a yes."

After feeling satisfied from cuddling, Jimin moved from the sitting room to get himself a glass of water. He jumped as the front door swung open and four boys came running in whilst screaming. Tackling Jimin, they kept him in a tight hug, "JIMINIE!" they yelled in unison in attempts to cheer up the latter.

"Hi guys." Jimin replied with a shy smile, Jin rushed to the door to help free Jimin from their death grips.

"I told you to cheer him up, not kill him." he scolded.

Jimin gave a wide smile and all of them knew they'd done their job. The doorbell sounded and Jin walked the few steps to the door and reached for the handle. A delivery man holding five pizzas and sides stood struggling to keep everything in his arms, Jin gratefully took it and paid him letting the man leave. The hungry boys snatched pizza boxes from Jin's arms and scurried into the lounge. Yoongi joined Jimin and Jin in getting drinks, they each carried two glasses, apart from Jin who carried three.

Sat on the blankets, they resided around the pizza boxes, lids surprisingly still closed. They all stared at Jimin as the trio returned with drinks. Jimin glanced to Yoongi in confusion, "Is something wrong?" Jimin asked wanting to clear his bewilderment.

"We're waiting." Hoseok stated as if it made sense.

"Dear lord, is this the end of the world? You boys never wait when it comes to eating." Jin said giving them a sceptical look.

Taehyung patted the spot next to him and Jimin placed himself next to the boy, "We wanted to make sure Jimin gets the best." He declared as he lifted the lids of the pizza boxes for Jimin.

Jimin showed them another shy smile and hung his head, "You didn't have to wait for me, j-just act like normal."

Yoongi lifted Jimin's chin from the ground as he sat near his boyfriend and stole a piece of pizza. The rest hesitantly followed, and Jimin began to smile as they fell back into their usual comfortable routine.

All of them ate until their bellies were full and were feeling content. Taehyung shuffled closer to Jimin and slung his arms around his best friend. Jimin lifted his hand to push back the latter's hair, "What's with the cuddles Taetae?" he asked curiously.

Taehyung held him tighter and sighed, "I just hate seeing you sad." He says giving no hints of letting go anytime soon. Namjoon put in the SpongeBob movie, Hoseok and Taehyung let out a loud cheer as they surround Jimin. Slowly throughout the film all of the boys ended piling up onto and next to Jimin. Normally having to be near people this close would panic him, but this felt right, as if they were all made to be a family.

Feeling possessive Yoongi kept Jimin close to his body, the red head slowly let his eyes fall closed. Jimin still worried about what would happen when he'd have to go back to school and what the future held for him but for now he listened to the sounds of snores and the music from the goofy goober song in the movie, it gradually faded out as he drifted off into his slumber. The last thing on his mind being Yoongi and how much he loved him, especially after he kept his promise.

\---

Wednesday 11th July:

When Jimin woke up entangled in a heap of numb and aching limbs he couldn't help the smile that painted his face. He turned to look at Yoongi, his boyfriend looked so perfect in the natural light shining through his blonde locks.

"Mornin' baby." Yoongi mumbled pulling his boyfriend closer to him causing Jimin to giggle. He ran his hands through the latter's blonde hair and leaned in to kiss his lips.

The feeling of Jimin's lips on his lifted the corners of his mouth into a smile, "What was that for?" the blonde asked.

"Just wanted to show you how much I love you." Jimin said clinging onto Yoongi as if letting go would mean he'd disappear.

An alarm sounded through the room and all the boys around the two groaned, "Turn it off." Taehyung whined as Jungkook pulled him closer and buried his face into taehyung's neck. "I second that." He chimed in.

Jin rolled over and clicked the dismiss button on his phone, "come on, you gotta get up and go to school." He announced as he started to untangle himself and shake them all awake.

He finally managed to get them to sit upright, however, all sat with their eyes closed, sleep dragging them down, "What's the plan for today princess?" Namjoon asked.

Jin opened the pizza boxes and counted the leftover slices of pizza, "Well there's enough pizza for breakfast, and I can give you all some money for lunch if you want it?"

"I don't know about you but I could probably skip breakfast and just take the pizza for lunch." Hoseok said puffing out his cheeks as he rubbed his belly.

Jin let out a laugh as he walked to the doorframe with the pizza boxes in his hands, "Is that what everyone wants?" he questioned, being met with silent nods he patted the lid and smiled, "Well then, I'll box these up for all of you." he was about to leave when his eyes caught Jimin and Yoongi, "Hey, Jiminie and Yoongi? Would you mind helping?"

Both boys stood and happily followed Jin to the kitchen, "J-Jin?" Jimin stuttered, "Am I going back to school t-today."

Jin smoothed down Jimin's bed head and held his cheek with as a motherly affection, "Do you want to?" Jimin shook his head and the pair saw tears start to form in his eyes, "Jiminie that's absolutely fine if you don't want to go, we can just stay here and relax again." he said in an attempt to reassure the latter.

Yoongi opened the cupboard and took out five Tupperware boxes, before the cupboard closed Jin placed another box on top. Yoongi looked at Jin perplexed, "But we only need..." he thought about it for a few seconds and realised, "Jin, I can't go." he said frowning.

Jimin looked at them with a confused pout, Yoongi took Jimin's hand in his whilst Jin sighed, "I know it might be difficult, and you won't like it, but Yoongi, you need to go to school. Your studies were already bad and they are only getting worse." At Jin's words, Jimin's bottom lip wobbled.

Yoongi instantly wrapped himself around his boyfriend, "It'll be okay," he soothed. "I really can't leave him in this state." He argued and Jin understandably nodded.

"I wasn't expecting you to go with the others, but maybe later in the day." Jin suggested. As much as Jimin hated the idea of not having his safety blanket and Yoongi not being able to protect him, they reluctantly agreed. Jin kissed the tops of both of their heads, "Thank you."

They helped him pack everyone's lunches and get the others ready for school. Jin, Yoongi and Jimin watched as the rest set off out the door, "See you later." Jin said biding his farewells.

Watching them leave Jimin drifted from Yoongi's side and started to walk in the direction of Jin's art room. They trailed after him and watched from the doorway as Jimin ran his hands along the boxes, he took a seat on the window sill facing the road. Tucking his knees into himself he crossed his arms and laid his head on top.

Yoongi was the first to break away from where he and Jin were standing, he shuffled over towards Jimin and placed himself on the sill next to him. Setting a hand on Jimin's foot, he rubbed his thumb over the top, "I'm not going till later you know?" Jimin hummed in response, not satisfied with the answer he'd received, he lifted Jimin's foot onto his lap causing the latter's head to fall from where it lay. Yoongi rubbed his thumbs on the pad of Jimin's foot, massaging the skin, "I'll be home before you know it." Jimin sniffed in acknowledgement. Yoongi frowned at the silence, wanting to cheer Jimin up, he ran his index finger up the centre of Jimin's soft foot. A giggle escaped Jimin's lips, instantly relieving Yoongi from any worries.

"S-stop." Jimin wheezed out, a large smile taking over his face.

Yoongi leant up and kissed Jimin's cheek, "You smiled, I win."

Jin watched the couple play around with each other, his heart swelled. He remembered all the times Yoongi had shut people out and struggled to make it through the day and now, here he is, smiling without a care in the world whilst trying to give another person a reason to live. Jin was so proud of him, he was so proud of both of them. Feeling his phone vibrate in his pocket he took out the pink flip phone, opened it, and placed it against his ear. "Hello?"

_"Ah Jin, it's Yongguk. I was calling to see if you knew where Jimin and Yoongi were?"_

"Yeah, they're at home right now, do you need to see them?" Jin answered.

_"No, I was just wondering, I heard Jimin had been released from hospital. I was wondering when he'd be back."_

"I don't know we might come in tomorrow morning when I take all the others to school, but it'll be just to talk with the headmaster though, I don't think Jimin would make it through a whole day just yet."

" _That's what I thought, come knock on my door when you come back. I want to be there when you talk to the headmaster, I have some things to say._ "

"Sure, is that all?"

_"Yep, I think so, hopefully, I'll see you all soon."_

"Of course, see you soon." Jin said as he hung up.

The older made his way back to the sitting room, leaving the couple to have their moment. It gave him time to clear and clean everyone's mess from yesterday. He picked up and folded the blankets and shook out the pillows as he placed the ones from the sofa back to where they belong. Lifting the blankets and other pillows he put them back into the downstairs cupboard as he took out the vacuum. He ran it around the room making sure to get all the mess out from the carpet.

Jin found a rucksack for Yoongi and placed the necessities for school in it. Finally putting the Tupperware of pizza in the bag he walked back to the art room. Both boys were still sat on the window sill and both were sporting small shy smiles. Jin cleared his throat to catch their attention, he held the bag for the pair to see. Yoongi reluctantly left Jimin's side and took the rucksack from Jin's hand, the redhead gradually followed after his boyfriend rubbing anxiously at his own wrist, "Can I c-come in the t-truck with you?" Jimin stammered.

Yoongi intertwined their fingers as Jin smiled, "Of course honey."

Unlocking the truck, the trio got in and buckled their seatbelts. Unfortunately, the drive seemed to pass quickly as they arrived at the school sooner than Jimin would have liked, pulling into one of the parking spaces Jin turned in his seat to face the pair, "Tell the others we'll be here to pick you all up after school."

Yoongi nodded as he kissed Jimin's cheek, "I'll see you later."

Jimin pouted as he watched Yoongi leave the truck and walk away from them and into the school building. "Why don't you come sit up front." Jin suggested patting the seat next to him. Jimin smiled shyly and slipped out of his seat and into the front. "What do you want to do?" Jin asked as he pulled out of the school's car park.

Jimin shuffled nervously in his seat, "Can we get milkshakes?"

Jin shifted the car into a higher gear and set off to get milkshakes, "Of course Jiminie!"

Jimin visibly bounced in his seat as they arrived at the drive thru, Jin ordered one vanilla and one strawberry milkshake. After they'd collected their drinks, Jin drove them to a view point. Both drank their drinks whilst they listened to the wildlife as the breeze tousled their hair, "What's gonna happen now?" Jimin questioned, breaking the comfortable quiet that surrounded them.

"What's going to happen?" Jin repeated, "Well, that's for you to decide. It's your life, you have to make your own decisions." He ruffled Jimin's hair and carried on, "But we can start off by, if you're up to it, going to the school tomorrow and sorting it all out. And maybe today we could bring the rest of your stuff the house today."

Slurping on his straw, Jimin nodded, "Sounds good."

By the time they'd finished it was time to collect the others, so there they sat in the truck in the school car park as they watched people spill from the doors of the building. Slowly but surely the doors of the truck were opened and the car was soon full with their group.

Jimin listened intently from the front as Jungkook and Taehyung spoke animatedly, Yoongi sat quietly in the chair behind Jimin's so he could hear every precious giggle that escaped his lips.

Parking outside Jimin's old apartment Jin had to help a terrified Namjoon from the bed of the truck, "I am never riding back there again." he stated fearfully shaking his head as he faced the others, "I don't know how you sit back there."

Hoseok burst out into hysterics, "He's such a wimp, look at his legs shake!"

Yoongi nudged Hoseok and scoffed, "Says the man who striped off all his clothes and ran a mile because we told him there was a spider on his shirt."

"Hey!" Hoseok whined.

Jin lightly smacked both boys around the head, "Stop bickering, we're here to help Jimin move."

Grumbling, the pair, followed by the others, made it up and packed the boxes into the truck. Seeming as Jimin lived on his own he didn't have many possessions so thankfully there were only a few boxes to carry between the seven of them. With the truck filled they finally made their way back home.

Tired from ferrying all the boxes from the truck to Jimin's new room they all lay on his bed, red cheeks and sweaty. "I've never done so much exercise." Yoongi groaned and Jimin let out a giggle.

Jin was the first to stand up, he glanced over to Jimin and remembered, "Can I just steal you for a moment." Jimin nodded in agreement and followed the older, he led them to the bathroom and took a paper bag from the cupboard. Jimin recognised the hospital logo and gulped, he knew what was next, "I was going to clean it this morning but you seemed to be having fun so I let you be, do you mind if we do it now?"

Jimin bit his lip, "Can we call Y-Yoongi in?"

Jin brushed Jimin's red hair from the boy's face, "of course."

Swiftly leaving to collect Yoongi, the older came back with the latter. Yoongi rubbed soothing circles into his boyfriends back as Jin unwound the bandages and washed the antiseptic over the wound. He immediately wound clean bandages over the area and patted Jimin's knee. "There," he stated, "All done, you can relax now." He chuckled and Jimin unscrewed his face.

They all let out a laugh as they returned to Jimin's bedroom. Namjoon left with Hoseok and Jungkook to help Jin make dinner. Taehyung and Yoongi stayed back to help Jimin unpack to fill the empty bookcases and closet. Yoongi shuffled over to the last box, recognising it from the one they were arguing about yesterday, he flicked opened the box cutter and moved to cut the tape. Jimin stopped his hand, "Why can't I know its contents?" Yoongi huffed, eliciting another giggle from Jimin.

"I'll show you when I want to show you." he teased as he ran after Taehyung, whom had sped down the stairs at the first syllable of Jin yelling 'food' up the stairs. The blonde lazily trailed behind them, sitting next to his boyfriend at the table everyone's mouth watered as Jin bought out a large pot of stir-fry noodles. He placed it in the middle of the table he plated portions for everyone, leaving seconds in the pot if people wanted, which the boys knew they would.

Plates clean and bellies full, Jin took the leftovers and emptied them in a plastic lunchbox before putting into the fridge. Yoongi and Jimin snuck off to their bedroom to cuddle whilst the others collected their bags, getting ready for Jin to drive them home.

They heard the door close and Yoongi rolled on top of Jimin trapping the latter underneath him. He lifted the redhead's shirt to find that the purple bruises on his abdomen were yellowing and beginning to clear. Yoongi frowned as he kissed the centre of one of the yellowy purple marks, "I wish you'd tell me where you got these." He hated the fact that he couldn't protect Jimin like he wanted to.

Jimin reached down and lifted Yoongi's chin so their eyes could meet, "I'll tell you soon... I promise."

Leaving a kiss just above the latter's belly button he lay onto Jimin's navel and wrapped his arms around the redhead's waist, "I know you will."

Jimin left his hands to rest in Yoongi's blonde hair, "Thank you for being patient."

The pair closed their eyes ready to drift off to sleep, "Chims baby?" Jimin hummed to let Yoongi know he was listening, "I love you."

"I love you too." Jimin whispered back letting the silence encompass them as their slumber knocked them out.

\---

Thursday 12th July:

Namjoon, after much complaint, was making his way back up the stairs; Jin had sent him to wake Jimin up. He knocked on the boy's door to be met with silence. The door creaked as he turned the handle and pushed the door open, Namjoon bit his lip as he crept forward and took his phone from his pocket. Capturing a quick photo he couldn't help but smile at the sight of Yoongi cuddling into Jimin's stomach, "Snuggle buddies, it's breakfast." He yelled, startling the pair. Both simultaneously groaned and gestured Namjoon to go away. "c'mon Jin'll kill me if I return without you."

"Boo freaking hoo." Yoongi mumbled turning to face the other way.

Namjoon pulled on Jimin's arm accidently causing Yoongi's head to fall, the blonde growled and the latter sheepishly took a few steps backwards. "Oi," Jimin warned the blonde, trying to put on his angriest face but failing miserably, "Be nice."

Sighing, Yoongi unwillingly swung his legs off the bed, he held his hand out for Jimin and helped his boyfriend up. Keeping their fingers intertwined, they trailed hand in hand down the stairs behind Namjoon.

Jin greeted them with a smile and a plate of waffles, "Morning boys." He chirped ruffling both their hair as they sat at the table, eyelids threatening to close.

"Mornin," they murmured.

Arms wrapped around Jin's waist from behind, he chuckled as he felt Namjoon's head fall onto his shoulder, "Bags are by the door, eat up and get dressed, okay?"

The boys hummed in acknowledgement, slowly devouring the food in front of them. Only leaving a little of his food, Jimin left the table and started to get changed in his room. He slipped on a pair of black skinny jeans and a long-sleeved black and white striped shirt.

Yoongi joined him soon after slipping on a pair of his own jeans and his school uniform. Picking some jewellery off the dresser in Jimin's room he slipped three rings onto Jimin's small fingers and clipped a black choker onto the latter's neck, "Beautiful." He whispered.

The redhead ran his fingers over the velvet choker, "I don't think this is appropriate to wear to meet the headmaster." Jimin said shyly playing with the rings on his hands.

"Do you want to wear it?" he nodded at Yoongi's question, "then wear it, and stop worrying. You look so good." A blush crept up Jimin's face, painting his cheeks and the tips of his ears a pretty pink.

Putting on a leather jacket Yoongi led them to stand downstairs by the door where he and Namjoon collected their bags, Jin joined them with the truck keys and ushered them to get in. Namjoon took the passenger seat as Jimin and Yoongi took their usual backseats. Jin collected the others and drove all the boys to school.

Parking in the school car park, the boys exited the truck leaving Jimin and Yoongi to be alone together. The redhead's breathing started to quicken and his heart felt like it could leap out of his chest at any second. Clutching onto Yoongi's hand he took a shallow breath, "I-I-I don't think I-I can do t-this."

"Yes you can, c'mon Jimin, look how far you made it." he encouraged, "I know Jin'll take care of you and I won't let anything happen to you, I promise."

The latter nodded, sniffing back his tears. Yoongi got out and opened the door for Jimin, his boyfriend shivered and almost instantly Yoongi removed his jacket and held it out for Jimin. Lifting his arm to slip into the jacket his sleeve fell revealing his bandage, he rapidly pulled it down and pushed his arms into the jacket. To distract Jimin from the students muttering's and conversations Yoongi tapped out beats onto the latter's hand.

Soon enough they were standing outside the headmaster's office, Jin had disappeared for a second to come back with Yongguk, which surprised Yoongi. The bell rang causing Jimin to jump. Grabbing the sides of his jacket he leaned closer to Jimin, "Text me when you're done and I'll try to slip out to see you, okay?" Jimin leant his forehead onto Yoongi's and nodded. Pressing a chaste kiss to the latter's lips the blonde pulled away and left, leaving Jimin to look longingly after him.

Yongguk knocked on the door and they were called in, "Jimin, it's lovely to see you back!" the headmaster exclaimed, "We have lots to talk about, so please have a seat." Both Jin and Jimin sat on the leather chairs whilst Yongguk took a seat on the edge of the desk, "I was first informed by the hospital and then by Jin about what happened, I know nothing I say can change anything, but were here to try to help." Gathering some papers he carried on, "We can give you this week till the summer holidays and a week's leave after we return and then you can gradually start coming to school again or you can take one week off now and then take two weeks off after the summer, but you have to start full time school after it." He offered.

Yongguk patted Jimin's knee, "I suggest you take this week and one after we come back to them gradually start coming in again, I think the other one'll be too much."

Jimin nodded and agreed, "I-I'll take the first option."

The conversation carried on like that, the headmaster suggesting things and Jimin agreeing. They were about to finish up when something Yongguk said made him freeze.

"W-What?" He asked

Yongguk continuously stared at him with a serious expression, "Have you ever been bullied whilst being here?"

Jimin panicked and shook his head vigorously, "N-no, is it okay if I leave now?"

The headmaster nodded and the redhead sprinted out of the room whilst sending a text to Yoongi, Jin tried to chase after him with all the paperwork from the meeting.

To Yoongi

From Jimin:

_I'm done x_

9:09

 

To Jimin

From Yoongi:

_See you in a second, I'm in music xx_

9:09

\---

As Yoongi pushed his way through corridors, he finally made it to his lesson. As soon as he walked in he could hear students talking about Jimin.

_"Did you see that boy wearing the choker this morning?"_

_"Yeah, I heard he's that Jimin boy."_

_"What? The one who attempted suicide?"_

_"Yep, I heard he did it for attention."_

_"No, I heard he was in an abusive relationship. Didn't you see that he was always covered in bruises and the way he used to limp?"_

_"How can you be sure any of this is true?"_

_"I saw him this morning with bandages around his wrist."_

Sitting down in his chair, the blonde cleared his throat. All of the students shut their mouths and turned to sit in their seats properly. The whole time during the lesson he could feel eyes turn to him, almost begging for him to confirm or deny the 'rumors'. Feeling his phone vibrate he texted back and excused himself making up a lie about how he needed the toilet. Standing a little further from his classroom he heard the sound of rushed footsteps. Expecting it to be Jimin, he was surprised to find it was someone from Jackson's group, _mark was it?_ "Is it true?" the boy asked, tears brimming his eyes.

"What? Mark, right?" the latter nodded and Yoongi continued, "I don't under-"

Mark pulled at his own hair, "Jimin! Is everything true?!"

Yoongi frowned, "Depends on what you've heard?"

"That he tried to take his life..." Mark said lowly.

Growing annoyed of everyone talking about Jimin as if he was good gossip news he huffed, "Look, what's going on with Jimin is none of your buisne-"

"It's Jackson's fault." Mark blurted.

"Wha-"

Mark placed a hand over the blonde's mouth and started to quickly spew information, "Jackson's gonna come looking for me real soon so listen up," he removed his hand and Yoongi obeyed the latter's request. "It was Jackson, the bruises he had... they were from him. I-I-I-I thought, I thought he would be okay."

He felt his blood boil, _that fucker,_ "You knew he was doing this?!" Yoongi yelled frustratedly.

"I-I know, I'm sorry. Please, I'm sorry." Mark pleaded.

Yoongi grabbed Mark by the collar and smacked him against the lockers, "YOU FUCKING KNEW!" he raised a hand to hit him.

"I'm sorry, I deserve it, just... I'm sorry."

Swinging his fist, it hit the lockers making Mark jump. "What do you think you're doing, Yoongi." he heard a familiar voice spit.

Turning around he thought his body might combust from how much his blood was boiling, "Jackson," he spat back, "You've fucked up," cracking his knuckles and neck he gave a devilish smile, "So fucking bad." He pounced at the latter punching him square in the nose, Yoongi began to kick him as Mark slid down the lockers letting his tears spill.

Jackson caught Yoongi's foot and yanked him to the ground where he held onto the blonde locks and smashed his face into the floor. Yoongi pushed himself backwards and regained himself as Jackson stood, "You really think you can win this one? You're almost as pathetic as your 'friend'."

Shooting up to his feet and lunging at the latter again, he managed to get a few punches in only a few being returned. Jackson stumbled backwards and Yoongi chuckled as he spat out some blood, "Jimin isn't pathetic, you really picked a fight with the wrong person." Swiping the latter's legs from underneath him, he landed on the floor with a thump. Yoongi pulled him up by the collar and landed blow after blow, "out of all the people, why'd you pick Jimin?!"

Jackson wiped the blood from his own nose, "He was an easy target, plus, it was the only thing I could find that would piss you off." He mocked.

Yoongi punched him again, "He never did anything to you!"

"Stop!"

\---

Nearing the music classrooms Jimin heard a commotion, he rounded the corner to find Yoongi straddling Jackson; both sporting bloodied faces and knuckles, Jackson looked worse. Mark looked at him with wide teary eyes, it looked almost like relief had washed over the boy. "Stop!" Jimin screamed as he tried to drag Yoongi away from the body underneath him, "Stop." He cried.

Letting the latter go the blonde turned to look up Jimin with teary eyes, "He hurt you." he whispered, contrasting the loud environment from a moment ago.

"I know," Jimin sniffled, pulling Yoongi's head into his stomach, "but, it's okay."

He pushed away from his boyfriend to hold him by the thighs, "No! Jimin it's not okay!"

Kneeling down to mirror Yoongi's position, he pulled Yoongi by the waist as he cried into the blonde's shoulder, "I just don't want anyone to get hurt anymore, so please stop."

Yoongi sunk, sitting on the backs of his calves he left some tears slip, "but I need to keep you safe."

"As long as you're here, I'm safe." Jimin replied.

\---

Jin finally caught up to find Jimin and Yoongi a sobbing mess with a puddle of blood surrounding a boy, and another whom looked solemn that sat against the lockers. Running to the nurse's office he called for some help. He returned to his friends and tried to sooth them. The nurses came along with the headmaster and was shocked to see the sight in front of him. Jackson was lifted from the floor and rushed off into the nurse's office first, and soon the others were guided into the room to keep them out of the student's way.

All boys winced when they heard the sirens of a paramedic car, Yoongi stood and turned to the headmaster, "I-I didn't mean to-"

"Yoongi, I think you've done enough." He said gesturing for him to sit back down on the bed.

A nurse came and took Jimin's shirt to wash, giving him a baggy plain white shirt in return. He could hear the other nurses working on Jackson, fear flowed through him, _what if Yoongi gets kicked out for this?_

The paramedic came in and sorted Jackson out letting the nurses come over to Yoongi and sort out his injuries. After they were done with Yoongi, Jimin rushed to his side. A large white plaster covered almost half of his forehead, a scratch lay open to heal on the bridge of his nose, and his split lip had a couple small paper stitches on to keep it closed. "You're an idiot." Jimin scolded, lightly punching Yoongi's shoulder.

"But I'm your idiot." He replied, causing a smile to pull at Jimin's lips.

"You're my idiot." He repeated kissing the crown of Yoongi's head.

The paramedic finally finished with Jackson and everyone listened for the news, "Luckily there is no serious permanent damage. He's unconscious right now, but the worse he'll wake up with is a broken nose, a headache, and a concussion." He stated before leaving the room.

The headmaster held an unamused expression, "all three of you, my office, now."

They all silently walked over to the office and took a seat after they'd entered it. The headmaster and Jin sighed, "So are you going to explain?" they asked and both boys hung their heads as Mark squirmed in his chair. "So you're telling me Yoongi beat Jackson up for no reason." All still kept silent and the headmaster huffed in anger, "This is serious, Jackson's family could press charges on you!"

"He was just trying to protect me!" Jimin blurted out standing up, instantly his hands covered his mouth as tears started to form.

"Protect you from what?" Jin asked, brows furrowed.

"I-I-I-" Jimin stammered.

"Who do you think," Mark laughed bitterly, "You know Yoongi would never act out unless provoked."

"But that doesn't answer why Jimin needs to be protected." The headmaster stated.

Jin wracked his brain, trying to put the pieces together when it clicked, "oh, oh Jimin." he stepped towards the latter and engulfed him in a warm hug. The headmaster was still confused until he heard the next sentence that slipped out from the older, "If he was bullying you why didn't you tell us, why did you lie earlier?"

Jimin let his tears fall as he buried his face in Jin's chest, "Jackson told me it would get worse if I got anyone involved, an-and I didn't want to bother anyone, I'm just being pathetic."

"No you're not," Jin sat him back down and faced the Headmaster, "What's going to happen now?"

"Well we'll take a statement from both of them and review it." he answered them.

Jimin began talking and the headmaster wrote everything down, Yoongi couldn't bring to lift his gaze from his hands. Not only had he fought once again, he was terrified to see what Jimin might think of him.

Hours had passed and a nurse appeared with Jimin's clean shirt, still warm after being tumble-dried. Remembering the fading bruises he cleared his throat and everyone stared at him, "I, uh, h-have the bruises to p-prove it." Jimin slowly lifted the borrowed shirt that covered his body and pulled it over his head.

The headmaster gasped at the yellow/purple marks. The nurse who had Jimin's shirt inspected them, glancing over at the paper on the desk she nodded her head, "These marks are at the same stage of healing as they would be if he got them when he said he did, he's telling the truth."

Letting out a deep sigh he gestured Jimin to put the shirt back on and dismissed all of the boys, "You're being suspended for three days, all of you except Jimin. Jimin you still have your week off none of this affects you. Behaviour like this will not be tolerated, Jackson will be expelled after he wakes up, and if you're lucky Yoongi, I might be able to stop him from pressing charges."

All bowed respectively as they left. Standing outside the office, Yoongi finally met Jimin's gaze. The red head gave a small smile as he tightly hugged the blonde and kissed the latter's lips, "Thank you for everything."

Yoongi felt relief wash over him as he intertwined his hand with Jimin's, "You're welcome, it looks like I'm coming home with you guys." He joked and Jin lightly smacked him around the head.

"Watch it, I'm happy you stood up for Jimin, but I think you went a little far." Jin warned.

Squeezing Jimin's hand in reassurance they made their way back to the truck and back home.

That night the boys played and chased each other around in Jin's garden until they were worn out. Falling back to lay in the cool grass he looked up to the stars with Yoongi right by his side, surrounded by the people he loved and called family, Jimin couldn't think of a place he'd rather be.

For once in his life he was glad he was alive, for if he wasn't, he'd miss the precious moments like this.

 

**THE END**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been lovely writing this and seeing all of you enjoy it, which is why I'd like to take a moment and thank all of you who commented and gave kudos, it really brightens my mood and gives me a kick in the booty to get things moving.
> 
> I'd like to especially thank SnowWolf20, your comments always make me smile, and I swear you are one of the main reasons I update.
> 
> Have a great day/night and remember to take care of yourselves!


	21. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi oi lads, I'm back with an epilogue to completely finish this book off!
> 
> My Instagram is Kpop_tarts_666, I attempt to draw XD So if you wanna check it out and see what I've been up to when I don't write, go ahead!
> 
> it's been great writing this for all yall - El

The summer holidays were coming to an end, each day they’d spent it as a family. He couldn’t wait to get back into the routine of school now that Jackson had been expelled. Thankfully, he disappeared from their lives without pressing charges.

 Jimin awoke in Yoongi’s bed at Namjoon’s, Jin’s family had stayed home for the past couple days so he’d had to stay away from the house, either spending it with his boyfriend or helping his brother look for flats in Busan. Jin’s family didn’t suspect much, they’d just thought Jimin’s things were items Jin had bought whilst they’d been away.

The doorbell rang and Namjoon swung his legs out of his bed as he left to see who it was at the door this early in the day. Yoongi mumbled a good morning into the crook of Jimin’s neck causing the latter’s lips pull into a smile.

Their morning routine was cut short as Namjoon appeared in the doorframe with Jin, each holding a backpack. “Who’s up for the beach?” Jin smiled, Jimin shot up from his place on the bed making Yoongi fall to the mattress. To fully wake the blonde, Jimin pushed him from the bed. Yoongi landed on the floor with a thump as various curses slipped from his mouth.

 

All packed up and ready, the pair were surprised to see the others already in the car and raring to go. Being the last, they were force to sit in the bed of the truck, neither minded as it would result in a long cuddle and Jimin knew he loved those.

 

Upon reaching the beach, acting as their usual selves, they played around like a group of young children whom were carefree. The beach had become their place to relax and unwind, they often took many trips together and had definitely created lots of memories.

 

Wearing themselves out, they lay in the sand, “Are you ever gonna tell me what’s in that box?” Yoongi asked.

Jimin smirked as he rolled onto of his boyfriend, straddling him they intertwined both of their hands, “Why do you want to know? It’s not that interesting.”

“I’m your boyfriend! And If it’s not interesting then why can’t you tell me?” he huffed with a pout.

Giggling, Jimin stood up keeping their hands intertwined to help Yoongi up, he pecked his lover’s lips, “Fine.” he gave in, “It’s my drawings, and a scrapbook I was making.”

“Drawings of what?” he questioned curiously.

The latter smiled widely as he walked over to a smooth patch of sand, “I’ll leave that to your imagination.”

 

Jimin shoved his finger into the sand and almost as an unspoken rule, wrote out his and his boyfriends name in the sand. Yoongi came to his side and joined in, creating a ‘masterpiece’ that meant more to the pair then they could explain.

 

PARK CHIMCHIM + MIN YOONGS 2012

P.S Min YOONGS will always be an IDIOT… and so will Park CHIMCHIM

And that’s okay...

Because he’ll ALWAYS be MY idiot!

 

Standing watching the sunset, the hues of orange and purple casting shadows, Yoongi ran his hands down Jimin’s arms leaving a trail goose bumps. His long fingers stopped around the pink scar on Jimin’s left arm, lifting it up to plant butterfly kisses, the latter couldn’t help but smile at his boyfriend, “I love you so much.” the blonde whispered.

Jimin let another giggle escape as his cheeks painted a pink, he’ll never get used to the affection, “I love you too.”

 

He let himself be engulfed by the latter’s back hug, warming him as the sun set below the sea and the night claiming the sky with its army of stars.

_Min Yoongi, thank you for loving me…_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again I'd like to thank everyone for showing love to this story, and I'd also like to thank everyone for reading it!
> 
> I have also come to say I HAVE JUST STARTED A NEW BOOK!!!! so please go check it out I'd appreciate it, I've been working on the plot line and sorting it out for a while XxXx
> 
> It's called 'An Angel With A Shotgun' 
> 
> Please remember to take care of yourselves!


End file.
